Between Enemy Lines
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: Eliza is a single mom with a two year old son. She's had a rough life, she gets a job with WWE in hopes of turning everything around. After what's happened to her, she has a hard time trusting men, but finds herself in a love triangle between Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt. If she's not careful, she could lose everything, including her son. She's stuck Between Enemy Lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone that read my other stories. I try to change things up as much as I can. I like using certain characters for my stories, I'll still be using the same characters, but I have a different story idea. I have my favorite characters, I hope it doesn't get boring. I'm hoping that even though I'm using some of the same characters people will still be interested in the story. I try to challenge myself in my writing every time I write by writing more emotional stories. I don't know how long it will be, some of what I write will be planned out while other parts may suddenly pop in my head. This story will challenge me, I hope I improve as a writer. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter One**

Eliza didn't have it easy growing up, her father was never there for her and her mother died when she was about sixteen. She couldn't pay the bills, she was just a high school student with a minimum wage job. She had a car that would get her where she needed to go, but she wasn't sure how long it would last her. She was miserable, she would stop by a homeless shelter to take a shower and get something to eat, but the shelter was too packed for her to stay so she had no choice, but to live in her car. A lot of students would make fun of her for wearing the same clothes. Most of them didn't know about her situation, she didn't talk to many people. She didn't need a doctor to tell her, she knew she had depression, sometimes she would think about taking her life. She eventually dropped out of high school because she knew that even if she finished, she would never be able to pay for college and get a job she actually wanted. The one thing that stopped her from taking her life was her faith. She always prayed to God that things would get better, she felt guilty for feeling down about herself, she was struggling, but she thought there was always someone in a worse situation than she was.

When a tornado ripped through her town, she was heartbroken by all the lives lost and damage it caused. Even though she was struggling herself, she wanted to help people. She wasn't sure if she would find any survivors, but she heard a cry for help. She looked around and finally saw a little old lady in her late sixties struggling beneath the rubble. It took Eliza all the strength she had to move the rubble off the lady and help her. She waited with the woman until help arrived, she didn't know why, but for some reason she went with the woman to the hospital. Once she knew the lady would make a recovery they started talking and getting to know each other. The lady thanked Eliza for saving her life. One part of the town that wasn't destroyed was where the church stood. When the lady made a full recovery, she welcomed Eliza to her church. Eliza felt out of place since she hadn't been to a church since her mom passed away. There were all kinds of activities Eliza could do. The lady helped Eliza learn how to sew. Eliza became very skilled in sewing and would make outfits for men, women, and children. Eliza did it just to help people, but people started paying her for it, eventually she was making more money making outfits than she was at her job. Eliza was happy to help people in need even if she was in need herself. She finally started making enough money to find her a small trailer. Bills weren't so hard to pay and she was happier. Everything seemed to be turning around.

One thing she didn't expect was for one man that lived near her to break in one night, beat her and rape her. He would have killed her, but after begging him, she convinced him to let her live. She promised never to tell anyone and told him that maybe she could be of use to him. He had a way of tracking her down and watching her every move. She could live her life pretending nothing was wrong. She was about twenty one the first time she was raped. For about two months the man would repeatedly beat and rape her. She would wear long clothes to cover the bruises and scars that covered her arms and legs. A few people at the church would ask her if anything was wrong. She felt bad about lying, but faked a smile and held back tears as she lied and told everyone that she was fine. Eventually the man that had been raping her started behaving differently. Eliza thought maybe he was changing his ways. He started to seem more loving and caring. Eliza was always terrified even when he changed his attitude. After being raped and beaten so many times, she became fearful of men and knew that if she made one wrong move, he could kill her. Sometimes she would wish for death every time he raped her, she began feeling worthless as he used to call her. After being raped almost every day for about two months, Eliza became pregnant.

Once she told him, he lost interest in her and finally let her go. He stopped watching her and communicating with her, but there was still fear in her mind about him returning to kill her if she ever told anyone. She was free physically from her rapist, but stuck with the fear and memory forever. Now she was pregnant with his child. She never imagined having a baby this way. She had always hoped to be happily married before having a baby. Other women who didn't want a baby could have easily got an abortion, but Eliza couldn't bring herself to do it, even though she had been raped and impregnated, she couldn't end the life of a baby growing inside of her. She was raised better than that, she knew it was wrong. People at the church would look at her in disgust since she wasn't married and didn't know who the father was. Nobody knew her story. She could never tell anyone. She eventually stopped going to church because she knew people were judging her. One day she heard someone call her a whore behind her back and she broke down in tears. She wasn't sure if she would ever go back to church again. She wasn't sure if she would ever find love. She wasn't sure if she would ever pour out her heart to someone or ever trust a man. Two years had passed and she now had a baby boy she named Noah. She would still make money making outfits from the people that would buy from her.

She was struggling now more than ever. She couldn't hardly take care of herself, how was she to take care of Noah? A lot of times she would skip meals and buy what Noah needed. It wasn't her plan to be raped and raise a baby on her own. She still loved Noah more than anything and would do anything for him. Social Services had been watching her and told her that they would give her two months, but if she couldn't take better care of Noah that they would take him from her. She knew she had to get a better job, she cried and prayed to God that things would get better, she didn't want to lose her son. Finally it seemed like her prayers had been answered. A few of the women that wrestled with WWE liked the outfits she was making and she got a job offer once she said she did men and women's clothes. She now had a job with WWE designing and making outfits. It was hard sometimes traveling with Noah and making the outfits, but everyone seemed satisfied with her work and accepted her. She would sometimes see some of the wrestlers that worked there, but she always stayed quiet and out of the way. She became friends with a lot of the women, but stayed away from the men. She still never told anyone about her life's story. One night she was caught off guard when a man called out to her.

"Hey."

Eliza was in the middle of something and jumped when someone called out to her. She looked at the man trying to hide the look of fear on face. She recognized the man to be Dean Ambrose. She couldn't help but be intimidated by his size and how close he was. He didn't really know her, but could tell that she seemed afraid. She was a short, timid woman with dark brown eyes and long dark hair with red highlights in her hair. Dean held up his hands to show her that he meant her no harm.

"Hey... easy ok. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was on my way to the locker room and my jacket caught and ripped on a door on my way out. I asked around, everyone said you were really good at what you do. So... you think you can fix it before the night is over?"

Dean handed Eliza his jacket, she slowly took it from him and looked at him still feeling nervous around him. She finally answered him quietly.

"Sure... I'll do my best."

Eliza stopped what she was doing and started working on Dean's jacket. Dean was going to walk away, but he was slightly interested in her.

"You don't have to do it right now. Finish what you were doing. You have all night. Sorry if I stressed you out. I can come back another time if you need me to."

Dean was going to grab his jacket, but Eliza kept her hand on it.

"No... its ok Dean, I'll get it done."

"Ok cool. So hey... you know me, but I don't know you. What's your name?"

Dean was really close to Eliza. She backed up a step, but answered him.

"Eliza."

Dean signed at this.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you scared of me? Did I piss you off, what's the deal?"

"I'm sorry... it's not you... I've just been through a lot in the past few years. I guess I have trust issues."

"You and me both sweetheart. Seriously... Eliza, I'm a pretty chill kind of guy, I'm not here to cause you any trouble... unless you're looking for trouble."

Dean smirked at her as he said the last part. Eliza looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding ok... you said you have trust issues... like a bad break up or something?"

Eliza shrugged.

"Kind of... only it wasn't really a relationship to begin with."

Dean was confused at this.

"What do you mean?"

Eliza started to hear Noah crying and went over to pick him up. Then she went back over to Dean.

"It's kind of complicated... and personal. I don't really want to talk about it."

Dean was surprised when Eliza picked up Noah.

"Wait... is this your kid? Are you married?"

"This is my son... Noah, but no... I'm not married... his dad... isn't really the loving and supportive type... It's just us."

"That really sucks... my dad ditched me too."

Eliza looked at Dean with a different look now. She wasn't as afraid anymore.

"You too huh? So... we both kind of have a crappy life... Your dad wasn't there for you, my dad wasn't there for me... Noah... doesn't really have a dad... He had no problem doing the things he did to me, but once he found out I was pregnant, he wasted no time getting away from me... Kind of a good news, bad news thing... the good news is, I finally got rid of him, the bad news is, I'm on my own trying to take care of Noah... I love Noah, but this isn't how I imagined having a baby... I thought things would be different. I need this job... before I had this job, I would skip meals just so I could buy what Noah needed. Social Services could still take him away from me. I can't let them do that. I can't let them take Noah, I had a hard time taking care of myself, but now I have something to live for. I love Noah more than anything and no one is taking him from me."

Dean felt really bad for them.

"So when you said it was personal, you weren't kidding."

Eliza sighed as she held Noah.

"That's only part of the story... There's more to it, but I don't know if I can tell anyone... I've made friends with a lot of the women here, but there are things nobody knows about me... I don't know if I can ever tell anyone the whole story."

"Woah... hang in there. Keep your head up. You're with WWE now, you're in good hands. You take care of your kid, and take care of yourself, really, there's no rush about the jacket. You still seem a bit freaked out, is there someone bothering you? You let me know, I'll take care of them for you. I got your back ok? I have a match to get ready for, but I'll be back to check up on you later if that's ok."

Eliza held Noah in her arms and then gave Dean a small smile.

"Thanks Dean."

Eliza watched as Dean left, she held Noah in her arms until he fell asleep, then she put him in a mobile crib and went back to work on Dean's jacket. She didn't want to get too comfortable just yet, but for some reason, she felt like she could trust Dean. Dean didn't know what it was, but he seemed to feel some kind of instant connection with Eliza, maybe it was because of Noah. She had mentioned that she didn't really know her dad, Noah didn't know his. Dean wanted to know more about her, he wanted to find out what else they had in common and who hurt her. He could tell by the way she was acting that she had been hurt in some way. He wanted her to trust him.

 **(To be continued. Emotional first chapter... things are just getting started. I'm challenging myself with this story. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I wanted to wait a while and keep people in suspense, but I got a little excited and wanted to write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Two**

Eliza was hard at work fixing Dean's jacket and working on a few outfits. Every so often she would check on Noah. Most of the time he would just be asleep, but every so often she would hear movement from him. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't hear Noah get out of his crib. He had moved past the crawling stage and could already walk. She looked over to his crib and noticed that it was empty. She couldn't believe it, how could she not hear or see Noah getting out of his crib? She immediately stopped what she was doing and started looking around. Panic set in as she didn't see him anywhere She started running through the hallways looking for him as tears filled her eyes. How could she let this happen? She felt like a terrible mother. What she didn't know was that someone already found him. The man saw Noah walking down the hall and stopped what he was doing. He wondered why a little baby would be walking around alone. He smiled and started talking to Noah.

"Who is this handsome fellow? Where's your mommy?"

Noah just looked at the man not really knowing what to think. Eliza was still searching the halls and finally spotted Noah. She ran to him and picked him up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was also terrified now that she noticed who Noah was with. She recognized the man to be Bray Wyatt. He was very intimidating in the ring, the fact that she wasn't really comfortable around men didn't help either. Bray saw that she was upset and tried to calm her down.

"He's ok. I just saw him wandering the hallways. I thought I'd watch over him until I found out who he belonged to. I've seen you around a lot recently on my way to the ring... you work designing and fixing outfits. Your name is Eliza right?... I'm Bray Wyatt."

Bray held out his hand for her to shake. Eliza wasn't sure if she should shake his hand and looked at him nervously.

"I... I know who you are."

Bray laughed slightly at her reaction.

"I see I have you believing my in ring intimidation too. In the ring is one thing, but you can ask anyone... I'm a bit different outside of the ring. Especially when it comes to meeting fans and children. So I'm guessing this little handsome fellow belongs to you. What's his name?"

Bray still smiled at Noah and Noah seemed to smile back. Eliza calmed down now as she realized that Bray meant them no harm. She ran a hand through Noah's hair.

"This is my son Noah, and yes... my name is Eliza."

Bray smiled at them.

"So nice to finally meet you. So what was he doing wandering the hallways on his own?"

Eliza was slightly upset about this and had to do the best she could not to start crying without much success.

"I don't know how it happened... he was asleep in his crib. I was so busy trying to work that I didn't see or hear him get out. This is the first time this has ever happened. I didn't know what happened to him, he could have gotten hurt, someone could have taken him."

As bad timing would have it, Dean was walking through the hallways and spotted Eliza, Noah, and Bray. He saw tears in her eyes and thought Bray was messing with her and stormed over to where they were.

"Hey! Do we have a problem here?! Is he bothering you?"

Bray spoke up.

"No problem at all Ambrose."

Dean stood between Eliza and Bray.

"Bullshit! She's crying. What did you do to her?"

Eliza finally spoke up.

"He didn't do anything... Noah just got out of his crib without me knowing about it. I was just freaked out and worried about him. Bray found him."

Dean looked at Bray not quite believing her.

"Did he find him or take him?"

It seemed like Bray and Dean were about to fight.

"What is that supposed to mean Ambrose? You're the one she needs to watch out for. You're the one running around causing trouble."

Eliza stepped between them trying to calm things down.

"Everything is ok. No harm done... Noah knows how to get out of his crib now so I need to do a better job of watching over him. We all need to just calm down and go our separate ways."

Dean and Bray stared each other down for another few seconds before they finally walked away from each other. Bray had a match to get ready for, he hoped Eliza heard his warning about Dean. He was worried that she would give her trust to him, he thought Dean was the last guy Eliza needed to be trusting. He watched Eliza walking away with Noah with Dean close behind her. Were Dean and Eliza a thing? Bray planned on watching them closely to make sure Dean didn't hurt her. Bray had a good way of reading people's emotions, he could tell that Eliza had been hurt before. Bray and Dean fought each other when it was The Shield vs The Wyatt Family, and Bray had his own one on one rivalry with Dean. If they were going to fight again, there was a good chance they would have something worth fighting for. She didn't know Dean followed her back to where she was working, so when she turned around, she jumped because she wasn't expecting Dean to be behind her.

"Oh my God... Dean, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I was behind you the whole time. You didn't hear me?"

"You didn't say anything, I didn't know I was being followed. I was more concerned about Noah, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. I guess that's my problem. Oh... I guess you followed me because you want your jacket back. I did the best I could... I hope you're satisfied with it."

Dean took his jacket and looked at it, he could hardly tell that there was ever a rip in it. He smiled at her.

"It's perfect Eliza. Thanks, you really did a good job. I also followed you back to make sure that creep Bray Wyatt didn't follow you. I said I was going to check up on you after my match... are you sure you're alright? Bray... or nobody is messing with you?"

Eliza was wondering if Dean could see right through her.

"Nobody here is messing with me... I'm ok."

Dean caught what she said.

"Nobody here... but somebody could be messing with you? Whose arms or legs do I have to rip off."

"Nobody... it happened two years ago... before I even came to WWE. I haven't seen him in two years."

Dean could see that she was getting upset as she was talking. He was getting her to talk. He knew someone hurt her, he wanted to know who it was and what happened.

"Who? What happened?"

Eliza felt Dean was getting too personal too soon, she was also still afraid to telling anyone what happened. She was still afraid that he could find her again and finish what he started and hurt or take Noah. Eliza wasn't going to tell him everything, but she sighed and gave him an answer.

"I really don't want to talk about it... it's personal for me mentally, physically, and emotionally... let's just say... what happened to me wasn't something pleasant and it's one of the reasons why I am the way I am."

Tears returned to her eyes as she thought about it.

"Please don't make me talk about it Dean. I... I can't talk about it... ever! Please leave me alone... please don't follow me."

Eliza was done with her work for the night, she grabbed Noah and started making her way to her car. She made sure she wasn't being followed. Dean watched her walking away feeling her pain. Someone definitely hurt her, and she was scared to tell anyone about it. He was worried about her pushing him away, he only wanted to help her. Maybe some of her friends knew her story. He was determined to find out something about her. He went up to some of the women he had seen her with and asked them if they knew what happened. Some would tell him that it was none of his business while others would tell him that they knew she had been hurt, but told him Eliza wouldn't tell them what happened. Dean felt like he was close, like he almost got her to tell him what happened. He needed to get her to trust him, he wanted her to know that he didn't want to hurt her. Eliza was going through her own struggle, she wanted more than anything to tell someone what happened. She was just so scared that the guy that raped and beat her could find her one day and have it start all over again. He could kill her, take Noah, or kill Noah. A part of her wanted to trust Dean, but she remembered something Bray said. He said Dean was the one she should watch out for and that he was the one running around causing trouble. She felt uncomfortable when she first met Bray too, but Bray seemed to change her mind a bit with the way he connected with Noah. Noah didn't seem afraid of Bray. Eliza didn't really know either of them and didn't want to get too comfortable around either of them. She did notice Dean seemed protective of her when he saw her with Bray, maybe Bray felt the same way and was warning her about Dean. Were they going to fight over her? She had to kind of step between them and tell them that everything was ok.

She thought back to how the situation started. Noah got out of his crib. He had been walking the hallways on his own. Dean, Bray, and anyone else that saw Noah walking the hallways alone and then seeing Eliza run up to grab Noah must have thought that she was a terrible mother. She felt like a terrible mother, she wished she could give Noah everything he needed. She hadn't been working with WWE long. It was the weekend, which most likely meant she wouldn't be needed. She cried as she returned to her trailer, she made enough money for the week to buy Noah food and some of the other things he needed. She would still sometimes have to skip meals. Some days she wouldn't eat at all. There was just enough bread for her to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It wasn't enough to fill her up, but she thought eating a little bit was better than not eating at all. A part of her was still worried that her rapist could come back for her, especially now that she was back at the trailer. She would feel like crap some days, but Noah came first, she was doing everything she could to take care of him, but it was slowly killing her. Maybe it would be best if Social Services came and took Noah. Eliza cried at the thought of losing Noah, she loved him more than anything, and even though she was struggling, Noah gave her a reason to live. She was still stressed out about the whole situation. Once she was sure Noah was asleep, she went outside to smoke a cigarette. She hated that she had started smoking, but it helped her get rid of some of her stress. She wished she could trust people. She still sometimes imagined what it would be like to be happily married and have someone to love and care for her. She cried, she wasn't sure if she would ever trust a man enough to let that happen. She was sure that if her mom was alive, she would be very disappointed in the way she was living. One woman in the trailer park saw her smoking and knew Eliza had a baby without being married and shook her head in disgust. Her husband asked her what she was looking at and the lady replied with a harsh comment.

"That drugged up whore over there."

Eliza was pissed off at this comment, she put her cigarette out and walked back in her trailer slamming the door. As soon as she got inside, she collapsed on her couch as she started crying. She wasn't going to give the neighbors the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If she didn't have Noah, she probably would have taken her life already, it's still crossed her mind a few times, but she knew she had to be strong for Noah. She had to pull herself together quickly because she realized that when she slammed the door, she woke up Noah. She knew it was going to be a long night, she wasn't sure if she would ever get any sleep. Not every man was dangerous and abusive. She knew she had to get over her fear, she needed to trust someone, she needed help, but what man would want to marry her? She had such a messed up life, and what man would want to take care of a kid that isn't his?

 **(To be continued. We don't want to move too fast too soon. This is only the second chapter, but so far, Eliza has met Bray and Dean, and this is all in one night. Dean seems to have the advantage since he met her first. Spoiler... eventually I plan on trying to make this a love triangle. It needs to be more complicated between the three of them. Almost seems like I made it more for Dean's advantage, that means the next chapter will need more Bray. Eliza isn't really trusting either of them just yet. I can definitely feel something starting for Dean and Eliza, we'll see if I can get Bray to that level. She's suffered with Depression for most of her life, relied on drugs to help her, and has had thoughts of suicide. How long before it becomes more than just thoughts and she actually attempts it? She also has Postpartum Depression. She loves Noah more than anything, but feels like a terrible mother. She's always worried about someone taking him. Eliza knows she needs help and needs to trust someone, will she ever start feeling safe so she can trust someone? Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Three**

Eliza woke up the next morning, she didn't know when she fell asleep, but the first thing she did was check on Noah. He was still sleeping peacefully, she went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection and saw how red her eyes were from crying so much and she could see the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She felt terrible, she tried her best to hold in the feeling of having to throw up, but she couldn't hold it in. She made it to the toilet and threw up, she knew she was sick, but knew she still had to go to work because Noah depended on her. Once she was done, she felt bad for another reason. She just couldn't stop thinking about what names she's been called. She remembered being called a worthless slut when she was being repeatedly beaten and raped, then she remembered being called a whore behind her back, which is why she stopped going to church. Her neighbor called her a drugged up whore when she was outside. She started believing what people were calling her.

She leaned up against the sink holding herself up feeling the tears burn in her eyes from crying so much, she lit up a cigarette in the bathroom, knowing not to smoke anywhere near Noah. She still hates that she had started smoking, but it was something that helped her with some of her stress. She also started taking anti depressant pills to help cope with her depression. After she finished her cigarette and took her pills, she said a prayer to God, praying that she would get help and that things would get better for her and Noah. Once she changed her clothes and made sure that she didn't smell like cigarettes, she went to wake Noah up to feed him and get him ready. She hated to wake him up and she was sure that all of the traveling was hard on him, she held Noah close and kissed his cheek. Noah held onto her and smiled. A lot of times Eliza felt like she wasn't a good enough mother for him, but that would change when Noah would smile and laugh. Maybe she was being too hard on herself, as long as Noah was happy and healthy, that's all that mattered. Noah didn't say much, but Eliza smiled as he said two words.

"Love Momma."

Eliza kissed his cheek again and held him close again.

"I love you too Noah. So much. I know we have it hard right now, but one day things will be better."

Eliza wasn't sure if she believed her own words, but it gave her a little bit of hope. She carried Noah to the car and fastened him into his car seat. Noah's teeth were still growing in so he couldn't eat a lot yet, but Eliza handed him a bag with Goldfish crackers in it. It was something he could snack on while they were on the road. She also had Noah a cup with apply juice. Noah loved toy cars and spent most of the day playing with them. It made traveling easy for both of them, he would sometimes get fussy traveling all the time, but most of the time he was well behaved. Noah had started getting around good, Eliza thought it would be fun to stop at a park and let Noah play for a while. There were swings for babies and toddlers, Eliza strapped him in and started pushing him. Once he was swinging pretty good, she walked around and saw the smile on his face. He started reaching for her, once the swing slowed down she grabbed him out of the swing. She put him down and he started running around trying to catch up to the bigger kids without much success. Eliza stayed close to him. She smiled at how much fun he was having. It was times like this that she forgot about her depression. She called out to him when he stopped.

"Noah... did you have fun on the swing."

He could talk a little and knew what she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go slide?"

Noah smiled as he heard that. He always loved slides.

"Slide."

Eliza grabbed his hand as they walked towards the slides.

They went down the slides probably about ten times. Eliza had to keep an eye on the time, they still had a few hours before they had to be at the arena, but they still had a bit of a drive before they got there. Noah was still having fun, Eliza hated to end it, but they needed to get going. Once they got to the bottom of the slide, Noah took her hand trying to pull her up.

"Again Momma."

"One last time Noah, then we need to leave."

They went down the slide again and Noah was wanting to go again.

"Again."

"No... I'm sorry baby, but I told you that was the last time. We need to leave, I have to work tonight."

Noah wasn't happy about this at all and started throwing a tantrum.

"No! No work. Play Momma."

Eliza started feeling nervous as people were staring at them. She's learned from watching other parents that there are pros and cons about disciplining your kids. Once someone else's kid was throwing a tantrum and the parents just ignored them until their kids calmed down, but she heard someone say something about it.

"That's the problem with kids today, their parents don't discipline them."

Another time she witnessed a different couple smack their kid in the mouth for talking back. Then heard someone say something.

"That guy just hit his kid in the mouth, that's child abuse."

Eliza wasn't really sure what to do as Noah was throwing his tantrum. She wasn't going to ignore him. She didn't want people thinking she didn't discipline him, but she's never really had to, she wouldn't want to be too hard on him and have people think she was abusing him either. Noah could walk on his own but he wasn't moving. She picked up Noah and started carrying him to the car. He was struggling in her arms, which made it hard for her to carry him, plus he was getting bigger and she knew that soon she wouldn't be able to carry him. Once she got him to the car she put him down and tried to calm him down.

"Noah please! We can come back another day."

He started calming down now as he heard that.

"Come back?"

"Yes, if you be good tonight while I work, we can come back."

Noah gave her a small smile at this. Eliza picked him up and hugged him, it helped him to calm down.

"I love you Noah, I love playing with you, but I also have to work, that what gets you food and toys... like your cars."

"Cars."

"Yeah so... I have to work."

Eliza put Noah in his car seat and fastened him in again. All the running around and playing made Noah tired and he needed his nap, Eliza noticed he was asleep and rolled down the window for a cigarette that way the smoke wouldn't bother him, as far as she knew, Noah has never seen her with a cigarette and she was caught off guard when he woke up. He only knew what it was because he had heard advertisements against smoking.

"Why smoking?"

Eliza quickly let the cigarette fly out the window. She didn't expect what would come out next.

"Smoking bad. Bad Momma."

It was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever heard. She had grown used to other people calling her a bad mother, but she didn't expect it from her own son. She stayed quiet for a moment then said something to him.

"I'm sorry baby... Smoking is bad."

"No Smoking Momma."

"I know."

Neither of them said much of anything else after that. Eliza still made sure she had Noah's play pen, she held his hand until they got to her work area. She didn't want Noah wandering off, she placed Noah in his play pen, told him to be good and stay in his play pen. She wasn't sure if he understood everything she said, but she made sure he had something to snack on, something to drink, and something to play with. She had a bit of repair work to do, a few outfits had rips and tears she would need to sew up. Eliza would check up on Noah every so often and take him to the bathroom. She was still having a bit of trouble with potty training him. Everything was going fine at first until one of the guys in charge started yelling at her, telling her that she needed to finish up before the show started. Some of the women wrestlers came up and told the guy to back off. Eliza was glad that she made some friends. Eliza felt guilty, but she felt the need to smoke a cigarette, Noah was busy snacking and playing with his cars, she asked one of her friends to watch over Noah for a few minutes so she could go to the bathroom. It wasn't a total lie because she did have to go to the bathroom, but she felt stressed again and felt the need to smoke. Her medication had also worn off so she knew she needed to take a few more anti depressant pills before the night was over. She took the her medication, then lit up a cigarette. She didn't expect someone to walk up to her.

"Eliza... you smoke?"

She turned her attention to whoever it was that was speaking to her.

"Bray?"

"Take it easy... I just want to talk to you... We didn't really meet on a good note. I think Ambrose played a part in that. I have a way of telling how a person is feeling, or how their life has been just by looking at them. I really didn't think you were the type to smoke... having a kid and all."

Eliza was kind of pissed off about this.

"I don't need you or anyone else to judge me."

"I'm not here to judge you, I'm just curious. Is there a reason why you smoke, a lot of times people will start smoking because they're under stress. I could be wrong, but I sense trust issues as well. You have no problem being around women, but I don't think I've ever seen you with a guy other than Ambrose."

Eliza was slightly freaked out.

"Have you been stalking me, how would you know who I hang out with?"

"No I haven't been stalking you. Calm down, we work for the same company, surely you've seen me a few times."

Eliza calmed down as she knew he was right. She had seen him and many other people, just tried to avoid the men.

"Ambrose seemed very protective of you, he followed you once we had our little encounter... are you and him together?"

"No... it just me and Noah... Dean followed me that night because I sewed up a tear in his jacket. Why all the questions Bray?"

"Because I can sense that a lot of your trust issues have to do with men... something happened to you and now you don't even want to be around a man, or be touched by one. This is just my thoughts... then again it could be me. You like many others are scared away by the Bray you see on tv. You wouldn't even shake my hand."

Eliza was confused about this.

"I've never told anyone what happened to me, but you and Dean both seem to know something is wrong... you're right Bray... I do have trust issues with men. I still don't know if I should trust you or Dean, but Noah seems to like both of you."

Bray slightly laughed.

"I already told you, the Bray you see in the ring is a different Bray compared to the man you see in front of you. Fans and children have come to love me, Noah just smiled and laughed when he walked up to me."

Eliza finally gave him a slight smile.

"I know you don't trust men as far as physical contact goes, but what about just talking to men?"

Eliza was quiet again as she seemed to look away from Bray.

"It would depend on what it is we talk about... there are things I've never told anyone... not even my friends."

"Why is that?"

"People will look at me differently. It's been about two years... before Noah was even born. I haven't seen him in two years, but that doesn't mean he couldn't find me."

"Hmm... so I'm guessing one reason why you are the way you are around men is because the guy you're talking about hurt you in some way."

Eliza nodded.

"That's all I really want to say about that."

Bray went on to change the subject.

"Ok... so what about Noah, what does he mean to you?"

Eliza started feeling the pressure now, but wanted to get a little bit of something off her chest.

"Noah means everything to me. I would do anything for him... even at the risk of my own health... I hardly sleep, I skip meals just to make sure Noah eats... I come to work even when I feel sick... like today. I'm... trying so hard, but I don't feel like it's good enough. I've been called worthless, and I've been called a drugged up whore. People judge me... they call me a horrible mother... I've tried smoking when Noah isn't around, he woke up from his nap and saw me smoking. He doesn't talk much but he said, Smoking Bad. Bad Momma. It broke my heart hearing that, especially from him."

Eliza had already started crying, but she kept trying to explain her situation.

"I've always had depression, now I also have Postpartum Depression... I've... I've had thoughts of suicide, if I didn't have Noah... I probably would have. As hard as it is trying to take care of him, I need him, he gives me a reason to live. His smile and laugh lights up my whole world... there's a chance Social Services could take him away from me. I can't let that happen Bray."

Eliza said all that she could, there was still a lot Bray didn't know about her, but she couldn't say anymore and couldn't stop crying. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. She couldn't tell Bray everything just yet since she didn't know much about him, but she had that same feeling with Bray that she had with Dean. It felt good to finally start opening up to someone. Eliza hardly noticed that Bray had come even closer to her and was going to bring her in for a comforting hug, the only thing was, Eliza wasn't there yet and backed away from him.

"Right... the no contact rule... I know we hardly know each other, but I hope in time you will open up to me more like you just did, and maybe learn to trust me. It's not good to hold in all of your emotions. You're not a bad mother for smoking, but I think you still need to try to stop for Noah's sake. You're not a bad mother at all, you're just having a bit of trouble right now. As long as Noah is happy and healthy, that's all that matters, you really need to try to take care of yourself... if you're sick, stay home until you feel better. You're trying so hard for Noah, but it's slowly killing you, I can see that you're tired from lack of sleep. You're also pressured by the job. Are you afraid of asking for help? You have depression and postpartum depression, you're afraid of losing Noah. There is nothing wrong with asking for help, there are plenty of people around here that would be happy to help. I'll let you go now, but keep your head up, if you ever want to talk, I won't be far away."

It may have hurt at first, but now that she's told someone at least a little bit of what she's feeling, she felt like some of the pressure was relieved. Bray was walking away from her now, she had another cigarette in her hand, she was about to light it up, but she found the strength not to. The first step to quitting smoking was to get rid of the cigarette pack she had. She was out in the parking lot and grabbed the pack from her car. She hesitated at first because she wasn't sure how else to deal with her stress besides her medication, but finally she made her way over to the nearest trash can and dropped the pack in. She finally went back to check on Noah who was sound asleep, she still had a bit of work to do, so she couldn't leave just yet. Eliza had definitely talked to Bray more than she had Dean. Dean hadn't heard much of what was said, but he noticed Eliza with Bray, and something about it just set him off, he punched a wall and stormed off in the other direction. He met Eliza first, he felt like he had connected with her, why was she spending time talking to Bray Wyatt when she wouldn't hardly talk to him? He was determined to get Bray away from Eliza, the same way Bray wanted Eliza to stay away from Dean.

 **(To be continued. Jealousy starting already Between Dean and Bray trying to get Eliza to talk to them? Eliza made a bit of progress by finally talking to someone about a little bit of what's going on. She still doesn't trust anyone enough yet to tell them everything. Eliza still isn't comfortable enough to let a man touch her, but she's finally starting to talk to some. I feel like as I go through the story, Bray and Dean will try to one up each other. In this chapter, Bray has the advantage. This chapter was mainly focused on Eliza and Noah. Is she being too hard on herself? Noah seems happy. We'll see what Dean will do in the next chapter. Things may start to get intense soon. Thanks for reading. Leave a review, let me know what you think.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Four**

Eliza went back to check up on Noah, he was sleeping peacefully. Her friends didn't mind watching over him. What Eliza didn't know was Dean saw her and Bray talking. Dean met her first. He felt like they had a connection. Dean's father wasn't there for him, Eliza's father wasn't there for her, and from what he learned from her, Noah didn't really have a father either. He didn't know what Eliza and Bray were talking about, but he wasn't happy seeing them together. He wasn't mad at Eliza, but he didn't trust Bray. Her friends went to go warm up for their matches, and Eliza went back to work. She was always busy with work and didn't really know what was going on as far as matches and storylines go. Bray was going to get ready for his match when Dean ran out and attacked him. Bray and Dean started fighting until referees and other WWE Superstars had to break them up. Dean got in the last hit and hit Bray in the eye then shouted at him.

"Stay away from her Wyatt!"

Becky Lynch saw what happened and knew Eliza had talked to Bray and Dean and rushed off to tell her what happened.

"Eliza, did you see what just happened?"

"No... I don't ever see what happens. I'm always busy sewing together outfits."

"You're gonna want to know what just happened!"

"What happened?"

"Dean and Bray were fighting in the hallway. Dean got in the last hit and said, stay away from her! That's gotta be you Eliza!"

"Are you kidding me? They were fighting?"

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes. Dean started the fight. I don't know if Bray knew why Dean came after him at first, but I think he knows now. Dean said, stay away from her. He got the last hit in and hit Bray in the eye. As weird as it may seem, I kind of feel sorry for Bray, Dean needs to control his temper. You need to go talk to him, maybe you can calm him down."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Becky."

"I think Dean has a thing for you and he got a little jealous when he saw you talking to Bray."

"Well... when I first met Bray, Dean came up and stepped between us like he was trying to keep Bray away from me."

"You should go talk to Dean."

Eliza thought about it for a while, she wouldn't want to talk to him if he was still in a bad mood.

"I could go talk to him, but I think I should wait until he calms down... as you know, I'm not really comfortable around men."

"You go talk to him, if he gives you any problems, I'll take care of him. I used to fight men all the time, men twice Dean's size. I'll watch over Noah for you. I already had my match for the night."

Eliza trusted Becky, she was one of the first friends she made in WWE. Eliza decided to go walking down the hallway to look for Dean. The hallways were empty, she didn't really see anyone. She had come to the dark parts of the arena when she heard his voice.

"Hey..."

Eliza turned around and saw him.

"Hey... I was looking for you. Becky said she saw you and Bray fighting."

"Yeah... I saw that creep Bray Wyatt with you earlier and thought he was causing you trouble."

"He wasn't, he just started talking to me. Becky said you told him to stay away from me."

"I did... Bray Wyatt is bad news. He's no good."

"That's what he said about you too. I'm not convinced either way. But what I want to know is how both of you seemed to know I'd been hurt by a man."

Dean's tone seemed to soften a little as he looked at her.

"Because of the way you acted the first time we met. You seemed terrified... I guess what I did tonight didn't help things either, but you seemed too scared to even talk to me. Look... I have a bit of a temper, but you're safe here... safer with me than with Bray that's for sure. I'd like to know more about you... There's nothing wrong with just talking. I can't force you to like me, but I'll stick around if you need me to. If someone is giving you problems, let me know. I want you to know that you're safe, and for you to feel safe."

Eliza didn't really know what to say about that, she just looked at Dean and smiled. He smiled back and continued to talk to her.

"So how is Noah?"

"He's doing good. He's happy, and healthy... that's all that really matters. He did get a little fussy today. He was having so much fun at the park today, he started throwing a tantrum when I told him we had to leave so i could go to work."

"Uh oh... what did you do?"

"I didn't really want to punish him because I'm not really sure how. Some parents just let their kids throw a tantrum while others discipline their children. Some parents would be like, do you discipline your kid at all, then other times some parents have been reported for abuse. I want to discipline Noah when he misbehaves, but I don't want to be reported for abuse. I don't know how far is too far when it comes to disciplining him. I don't want to be seen as a bad mother."

"You're not a bad mother. You said you've skipped meals for him. You would buy what he needed. You're far from a bad mother. I'm curious, what did you do about his tantrum?"

"I carried him off to the car and then talked to him to calm him down. He needs to be hugged sometimes. I promised him if he was good tonight that I would take him to the park again. He's been very good tonight. I plan on keeping my word."

"See... you're a good mom. You're a fun mom."

Eliza laughed when she thought of something.

"Sure I stopped Noah's tantrum, but who's gonna stop yours?"

"I didn't throw a tantrum."

"You did too... You got mad, and beat the crap out of Bray. Come on Dean... Bray is really nice."

"From what you've seen, but how long have you known him? A week maybe?"

"I met you guys on the same day, but I met you first."

"Well... you think Bray is nice, but what do you think about me?"

Eliza had to think about this, she remembered how terrified she was when she met both of them.

"Well... I was a bit nervous when I met you guys. Even though we hardly know each other, I feel like you're somewhat protective of me. Why is that?"

Dean was quiet for a minute.

"Well... when you grow up without a dad around, and your mom could care less, you have to learn how to take care of yourself... I used to get beat up all the time, so what did I do? I learned how to fight, I got into wrestling, I wrestled for many different companies until finally WWE signed me. I used to fight for my survival, now look at me, I'm fighting for people's entertainment. But yeah... I guess I seem protective because I had to learn how to protect myself."

Eliza understood and nodded. Dean must have had a rough life, that's something else they had in common. Eliza knew she had to get back to Noah.

"I need to go check up on Noah, I've been gone for a while. I guess I'll see you around?"

Eliza was a bit surprised she said that last part. Maybe she was getting a bit comfortable around Dean. She wasn't sure if this was a wise move, but it was like Dean said, there was nothing wrong with just talking. The only way to get over her fear of being around men, was by talking, and being around men. Not all men were dangerous. She also wondered about Bray and what he must be thinking now that Dean attacked him. She felt the need to apologize to Bray because she was the reason Dean went after him. Was Dean being protective or possessive over her? She told Dean that she would see him around, Dean smiled and responded thinking maybe she was finally starting to get comfortable around him.

"Sure, see you around."

Eliza actually smiled at him before she turned to leave. Eliza hadn't finished all of her work. This would affect her pay for the week, plus she would have more work to do when she came back. She wasn't sure if socializing with people was a good idea. She would need to focus on her work more. She was done for the night, she grabbed Noah and her stuff and started making her way to the parking lot. A lot of people had already left, there weren't many cars left. Some fans stayed hoping they would see someone they knew, but a lot of fans left disappointed. Eliza didn't see anyone around, she put Noah in his car seat and was startled when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see who it was and her face turned pale white. It was like she had seen a ghost, this was the last place she thought he would find her. He never even told her his name, but she would recognize his face anywhere.

"Eliza? Is that you? Damn, you looked great! You're not as fat as you used to be. I thought women got fat after having kids, but I guess you're the exception. You're even hotter now than you were two years ago."

Eliza wanted to stand her ground and fired back at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I've been a lot of places over the past few years, but tonight I just wanted to see the show. Tonight was luck on my part, didn't expect to see you here."

His attention went from Eliza to Noah sleeping in the back seat. His door was closed, Eliza thought fast and locked the door before throwing her keys inside and shutting the door so he couldn't get to Noah.

"So... this is what my son looks like. Handsome... just like his daddy."

He went to open the door, but found it locked.

"You're not getting anywhere near him. You didn't want anything to do with him two years ago when I told you I was pregnant. I don't want you around him. He's not going to be anything like you."

"That's where you're wrong... you know the old expression, like father, like son? He's going to be just like me. Once I take him, he'll forget all about you."

"You're not taking him!"

He hit Eliza hard in the face, right at her eye. Eliza didn't know where she had found this courage to stand up to him, maybe it was mother's instincts. She knew she had to protect Noah. Any courage she had vanished when he hit her and the painful memories returned. The force of his hit knocked her down. She was scared now and started crying out of fear, and from the pain she was feeling.

"I think with two years of me being gone, you've forgotten your place bitch! Have you forgotten that I could have came back any time and killed you? Look at you, crying at my feel, just how I remember it. It's been too long... two long years since I've fucked you and impregnated you. Do you remember what that felt like?... I'm sure you do, but I think you need a little reminder anyway."

Eliza's eyes went wide with fear.

"No... you can't do this."

She yelped when he pulled her up off the ground by her hair.

"I think I've made it clear to you before that I can do this, and I'm about to do it again."

He picked her up and slammed her against her car. He was stronger than her and there wasn't really anything she could do to fight back. He had her pinned down to her car hood and ripped off her shirt and undid his pants. Eliza heard Noah inside the car. He was awake now, he was scared and didn't know what was going on. He saw his momma and was crying for her, not really knowing what was going on. The guy laughed as he held a knife to her neck.

"He's going to watch as this happens. He's going to need to know how to do this one day. He'll have plenty of time to learn... once I'm done with you, I'm taking him."

Eliza struggled against him and cried.

"Don't do this... Stop! Please!"

He had the knife pressed up against her neck, almost penetrating her skin.

"Shup up! If you scream, I swear I'll fucking kill you right now!"

She didn't scream, but she cried and whimpered. She thought she had escaped this part of her life, she wasn't just terrified for her life, but for Noah's life too. Would the guy kill Noah or try to have Noah grow up to be like him? She could hardly breathe as the knife was right up against her neck, she closed her eyes as she was sure the end was near. She had no idea about what was going to happen next. Before anything happened, she felt that his weight was no longer on top of her. He had been pulled off of her and was in a fight with someone. Eliza recognized it to be Dean. She saw Dean punch the guy in the face and his mouth and nose started pouring blood. Dean started shouting at him.

"You Son of a Bitch! You think you can mess with a woman and her kid and get away with it? You've got another thing coming!"

Dean was going to put him in a choke hold, but the guy ran off as fast as he could. Eliza slid down the front of her car and pulled her knees to her chest feeling exposed as she couldn't help but cry. Dean heard her crying and knew he had to calm down for a minute. He also looked in the car and saw that Noah was crying too. He knew that she was scared and embarrassed, he slowly came up to her, crouched down to her level, unzipped, took off his jacket, and handed it to her. He spoke softly to her.

"Here... I think you need it more than I do."

Eliza looked at Dean, she was a bit hesitant at first, but slowly took it from him and put it on and zipped it up. She looked back at Noah, he had calmed down now that he saw that she was ok. Dean noticed that she was mainly concerned about Noah.

"He's ok."

Eliza was in shock, she had almost been raped again, this time the guy planned on killing her. What would have happened to Noah? She didn't know what to say, or what to do, so Dean started talking again.

"Easy... take it easy, he's gone now, he's not going to hurt you, or Noah."

Eliza couldn't really say anything yet, she was an emotional mess, so she couldn't tell Dean that the guy had already hurt her. She didn't really think much about it, but she broke down again and grabbed Dean and pulled him close. Dean was surprised at this, but knew she was upset, so he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as she cried in his arms. She held onto him like her life depended on him. She didn't want to let go.

 **(To be continued. Emotional chapter for Eliza. Luckily for her, Dean showed up when he did. Eliza is an emotional wreck right now, but since Dean found her, he will be the first to find out about the guy that raped her. Emotional chapter, but let me know what you think. Review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(In the last chapter, Eliza goes to talk to Dean because she heard about him beating up Bray. Dean and Eliza talked for a little while and Eliza started feeling comfortable around him. Once she was going to leave for the night, she didn't expect to run into the guy that raped her. He told her that he planned on doing it again and taking Noah. He was almost successful, but no one expected Dean to show up. Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Five**

Eliza couldn't believe what just happened, she had Noah in his car seat and they were about to leave for the night when she ran into the guy that had raped her. She never even learned his name, but he knew her and planned on finishing what he started and then taking Noah. It was so bad, it got to the point where he ripped off her shirt and had her pinned to her car. She heard Noah crying inside the car and struggled for her life, but felt helpless. The guy had her pinned down on the hood of her car and held a knife to her throat. Eliza closed her eyes as she was sure that he was going to have his way with her again and that the end was near. She felt his weight pulled off of her and heard a lot of yelling and what sounded like fighting. She opened her eyes and saw Dean fighting the guy. Dean had only punched the guy two or three times, and the guy already had a bloody nose and busted up lip. Dean planned on choking the guy out, but the guy somehow got out of Dean's grip and ran off as fast as he could. Eliza slid down the hood of her car and was now sitting on the ground feeling scared, embarrassed and exposed. She still heard Noah inside the car crying, but she needed a moment to cry herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to feel less exposed as she cried. This time, the guy had only managed to rip her shirt off, but the memories were still there from all the other times he had his way with her. Dean was pissed off, but knew he had to calm down as he heard Eliza crying, and Noah crying in the car. He had to calm down for a moment, then he slowly came up to her, crouched down to her level and unzipped his jacket handing it to her.

"Here... I think you need it more than I do."

Eliza was hesitant, but slowly took it from him, put it on, and zipped it up feeling less exposed now. She looked back at Noah and noticed that he had calmed down a little now that he noticed that she was ok. Dean noticed that she was mainly concerned about Noah.

"He's ok."

Eliza was in shock, she had almost been raped again and this time she was sure that the guy planned on killing her. What would have happened to Noah? She didn't know what to say or do at the moment so Dean started talking again.

"Easy... take it easy. He's gone now, he not going to hurt you, or Noah."

Eliza was an emotional mess. How would she tell Dean that he had already hurt her? She wasn't really think about much of anything and pulled Dean close. She held onto him like her life depended on it. Dean was surprised at this, but knew she was upset and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried. This was something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to comforting people. Dean seemed to understand now why Eliza wouldn't hardly trust anyone.

"You're ok now, Noah is ok. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Eliza struggled to stop crying. She tried wiping the tears out of her eyes, but they kept falling. It was time someone learned the truth. She held in a breath for a minute, she knew there was no turning back once she told him. She let out the breath, let go of Dean and finally looked at him as she spoke.

"It's already happened Dean... he's already hurt me."

"So he's the reason... he's the reason why you are the way you are."

Eliza nodded as the tears kept running down her face.

"It first happened two years ago... he would rape me over and over again. The first time it happened, he planned on killing me, but I begged him not to and told him that maybe I could be of use to him. He didn't kill me... but he would beat me... and call me a worthless slut every time he raped me. He would show up anytime he felt like it, he had a way of knowing when I was home. Now that I think about it, I wish he would have killed me the first time, that way I wouldn't have to live with the memory, and be raped over and over again... he should have just killed me. It's not like my life was any better before it happened. My life was shit, and it always will be!"

Dean briefly interrupted.

"Why did you never call the police or tell someone what was going on? Someone could have helped you."

Eliza continued.

"He told me... if I ever told anyone, he would kill me. He... raped me so many times... he impregnated me... That's why I have Noah..."

Dean asked her another question.

"How can you do that? How can you go on taking care of a kid knowing that the guy responsible raped you? Why didn't you just get an abortion?"

Eliza cried at the thought of it.

"I couldn't do it. I was raised better than that. It's wrong. I went to a church, I was trying to turn things around, but with me being pregnant and no one knowing who the father was, that didn't make me look any better. I heard someone call me a whore behind my back and I haven't been back since. No one knew what I went through, I couldn't tell anyone."

"Ok... what about adoption? It's not too late for that. You said yourself, you've skipped meals just so Noah has the stuff he needs. You have to take care of yourself Eliza. Don't you think it would be best for Noah if he had a family that could take care of him."

"I don't expect for you to understand... it wasn't exactly how I imagined having a baby, but I love Noah more than I love myself. I would do anything for him... I almost got killed a few minutes ago trying to protect him. I locked the door and threw the keys in so he wouldn't have got to Noah."

"You know he could have just broke the window right?"

"That's not my point... my point is, when you have a baby, your life isn't the only thing that matters anymore. I found a bit of courage to stand up to the guy... mother's instincts I guess. I would much rather have something happen to me before anything happens to Noah."

"Eliza... the guy still would have got to Noah after he was done with you."

Eliza was panicking now.

"What do I do Dean? He knows where I live, and now he knows where I work. All he has to do is follow us to the next town... I've never told anyone this Dean, not even my friends. You're the first person I've ever told."

Dean was surprised at everything she told him, but brought her close again in a protective hug.

"Do you remember what I said earlier Eliza? I told you there was nothing wrong with just talking, you didn't have to like me, but I'll stick around if you need me to. I want you to be safe, and I want you to feel safe. I meant what I said. I'll stick around and watch out for anyone that may be giving you problems. I'll do that if you want me to. Do you trust me enough?"

Eliza was definitely grateful to Dean for saving her, but she didn't really want to bother him.

"As strange as it seems... I think I can trust you Dean... I can't thank you enough for saving me and Noah. I just don't want to bother you. I don't want to feel like I always need a body guard."

"Well... don't think of me as a body guard... think of me as a friend... or is it still a little too early for you to call me that? I don't know... I can be what you want me to be. Main thing is, I got your back."

Eliza finally stopped crying and even managed to smile. Dean saw this and smiled back at her.

"Hey... so that's what your smile looks like. Keep it up, it's a good look."

Eliza smiled, but rolled her eyes slightly.

"You're a smooth talker Dean."

Dean smirked at her.

"I do my best."

Eliza's mood seemed to change again as she looked back at Noah.

"Dean... do you think you can help me get my car unlocked so I can get Noah?"

"Sure. No problem, I've done this plenty of times."

Eliza stood back as she watched Dean get into her car with ease. She could have asked Dean how he did it, but she wasn't really concerned about that. Once he had her car door open he pressed the unlock button and Eliza went to get Noah out. She held him in her arms and Noah held onto her. She kissed Noah, then looked back to Dean.

"What do I do Dean? I can't go back home, the guy is still out there and he knows where I live."

Dean thought for a moment. He looked at Noah and Eliza, he couldn't just leave them.

"You could stay with me."

Eliza looked at Dean like she wasn't sure.

"I don't know Dean..."

"Come on... you said you could trust me."

"I did... but it doesn't feel right morally."

"Yeah maybe it's a little weird, but it's not like we're dating or anything. Just a friend helping out another friend. There's nothing wrong with that right?"

"I guess you're right about that, but are you sure you want to do this? Noah can get a little fussy sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. I can sleep through anything. If he gets fussy, I'll just put my headphones in and listen to some music. It's no problem, really. We can go by your place, get your stuff, then when we're not on the road with WWE, we can stay at my place. For tonight, we'll have to stay at a hotel. So... what do you say Eliza?"

Eliza still wasn't sure, but what other choice did she have? She finally agreed, she put Noah back in his car seat.

"Just one more thing Eliza... do you think you can give me a ride to the hotel? My ride left for the night."

She would have to get used to Dean being around so she agreed and Dean got in the passenger seat. It felt weird to her having a guy hang around for so long. Dean gave her directions to the hotel. When they got there, Eliza went to get Noah, then went to the trunk to get her stuff. She would struggle at this carrying Noah in one hand and her stuff in the other. Noah was getting bigger and she knew she wouldn't be able to carry him much longer. Noah was asleep and she wouldn't want to wake him up and make him walk. He would get cranky when he first wakes up. Dean saw her struggling and came up to her.

"Here... let me help."

Dean grabbed her bag. It was a big bag that had Noah's fold up play pen, along with his clothes, food, and Eliza's stuff. Dean also had his stuff.

"Are you sure you got it Dean? We can come back and make a second trip."

"It's fine, I got it."

Eliza carried Noah and Dean carried their stuff all the way to the room they would be staying in. It was a nice room, but Eliza noticed there was one problem.

"There's... there's only one bed."

"Yeah sorry... I kind of booked this room before I knew you were coming with me. I usually travel alone so I've only needed a room with one bed."

Eliza's mind was panicking as the memories returned. The only time she had ever been in a bed with a man was when the guy was raping her. She was having second thoughts and was going to leave the room.

"I... I don't think I can do this Dean."

Eliza was about to leave the room, when Dean saw she was upset he came over to her and gently took her, and Noah into his arms.

"Hang on... wait... I can fix this. I can get us a room with another bed if it will make you feel any better. I should have thought about that before I asked you to stay with me. You have... painful memories about being in the same bed with a man. I promise, I won't make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with... I'm not like that asshole, I won't hurt you."

Eliza seemed to relax as she Dean held her and talked to her.

"I'll get us another room."

He was going to leave the room when Eliza stopped him. She couldn't believe she was about to say this.

"Wait... Dean. You don't have to do this. It's more expensive getting another room. I think... I'll be ok as long as we keep our distance. Not too much physical contact."

Eliza seemed ok with him just having her in a protective hug, but she wasn't really too comfortable about them getting too close in the same bed.

"Are you sure Eliza. It's not really that big of a deal. I can get another room."

Eliza didn't know why, but she felt like he could trust Dean. He was here to protect her.

"I'll be ok."

Dean put their stuff down in a corner while Eliza held Noah on the bed.

"Ok... well, you do what you need to do. I'm going to go take a shower."

Eliza watched as Dean grabbed what he needed and went into the bathroom. Eliza was really careful not to wake Noah up as she gently placed him on the bed. She grabbed her pajamas and quickly changed before going back over to the bag and grabbed Noah's play pen out. She found a spot near the bed and started putting it together. Luckily Noah's play pen also made a good bed for him. It was easy to fold and unfold and put together. Dean came out of the bathroom right as Eliza was putting Noah in his play pen. She sat down on the bed not facing Dean as she still felt uncomfortable. Dean noticed this and looked at the clock, it almost one in the morning.

"I know you're tired... you've had a long day. If I need to get another room so that you can sleep I will."

Eliza looked back at Dean, he still had his shorts on and a shirt.

"I just need a moment... I need to figure out the best way to go to sleep so I don't bother you."

Dean was laying down on his back. Eliza tried doing the same, but felt uncomfortable as she tried to scoot over to the edge away from Dean. Eliza was having a hard time getting comfortable, Dean sighed getting slightly annoyed.

"How about this... I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. I'll turn over to face this wall, and you turn over the other way, that way you don't even have to look at me?"

Dean did this, he turned over to face the wall while Eliza turned and faced the other way.

"Is that better?"

"Yes... thank you."

Dean then turned off the light and soon fell asleep. It took Eliza a while to go to sleep since she wasn't used to sleeping with a man. Dean stayed on his side of the bed, there was a good bit of space between them which made Eliza feel a bit more comfortable. She looked over at Noah and saw that he was sleeping peacefully, she finally decided that it was probably time for her to get some sleep too. She closed her eyes finally fell asleep. Dean woke up at one point of the night because he couldn't stand sleeping with a shirt on, or sleeping on his side. He rolled over on his back, he looked to his left and then remembered that Eliza was right beside him. At some point during the night, she must have rolled over on her back. He was going to roll over on his side again when he felt movement from her side. She must have been asleep because she must not have known how close Dean was. She rolled over and her head ended up right at Dean's chest. Dean couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her sleep. He thought, what harm could it do? He wrapped his arm around her as she was asleep on his chest and soon he fell asleep again. What would Eliza think in the morning if she woke up like this? Dean wasn't really worried about that. He was just happy that she was with him.

 **(To be continued. Seems like Eliza could be getting a little too close to Dean. Also... this is supposed to be a love triangle, needs more Bray. He did save her life, the guy that raped her is still on the loose. Eliza needs someone to watch out for her, but was it a good idea for her to stay in the same hotel room as Dean? Is it a good idea for her an Noah to be getting this close to Dean so soon? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(In the last chapter, Dean offered to keep an eye on Eliza and Noah and watch out for anyone that would try to cause problems. Eliza told Dean that the guy that was after her knew where she lived and that she couldn't go back home. Most of the time WWE Superstars were on the road and mainly stayed in hotels. Dean told Eliza that when they weren't on the road that her and Noah could stay with him. Eliza was worried about Noah being too much trouble, but Dean told her not to worry about it. Eliza wasn't so sure about it, but Dean said that he wasn't going to try anything with her and that there was nothing wrong with a friend helping out another friend. Eliza finally agreed and would let him hang around. She felt like she could somewhat trust Dean, but that doubt came back when they ended up in a hotel room with only one bed. It would be more expensive for Dean to get another room. Even though she was uncomfortable, she would push those thoughts aside and finally fall asleep. What she didn't know was she ended sleeping closer to Dean than she wanted. Dean didn't see what harm it would do, she already fell asleep on his chest, so he wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Six**

Dean woke up again early in the morning to see that Eliza was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He had wrapped his arm around her while she slept and had lost all feeling in his arm, but he still didn't want to move and wake her up. He felt her moving slightly and she finally opened her eyes. She was slightly confused and didn't remember where she was. She realized that she had fallen asleep really close to Dean and that he had his arm around her. Her eyes widened. She noticed that he no longer had his shirt on, he had went to bed with his shirt on, panic set in as she thought maybe he had took advantage of her while she was sleeping. She started trying to get away from him. Dean was trying to calm her down. Eliza then realized that she still had her clothes on, but still felt uncomfortable.

"Eliza... relax. Nothing happened, I swear."

Her breathing slowed down as she was trying to relax. She looked over and saw that Noah was getting out of his play pen and had started crawling up into bed between them. Noah crawled up to Eliza. She then smiled as she took Noah and placed him in between them. It was almost as if Noah was checking up on her. Dean smiled and looked at Noah.

"Hey buddy. Decide to join us?"

Noah looked at Dean like he was confused. Dean felt weird trying to talk to Noah. He didn't exactly see himself as a fatherly kind of guy. He always felt weird when he met some of his fans that were kids. They would always say that they looked up to him, which he never understood. Dean's own father was never there for him and he felt like his mother could care less. Maybe they admired him because he worked hard to get where he was. Noah turned his attention back to Eliza.

"Momma... wake up."

Eliza smiled and kissed Noah.

"Momma is awake."

Noah was wiggling around a lot, this usually meant that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Do you need to go potty?"

For some reason Noah was scared of the toilet. He was a bit hard to train and sometimes he had accidents. Noah needed to, but he started getting scared and shook his head, and even started throwing a tantrum and started crying.

"No!... no potty."

"You need to go Noah. We don't want you having an accident. You need to go potty."

Eliza picked up Noah to take him to the bathroom, but he was heavy and struggling in her arms.

"No Momma... No potty!"

Dean had an idea and got up out of bed.

"Here Eliza... let me try something."

Eliza looked at Dean like he was crazy. She wasn't handing Noah over to anyone.

"Will you please trust me? Just let him down. Maybe it would be easier for him to go with a guy... you know, since he is a guy."

Eliza never thought about it, but maybe it would be easier if there was a man around to show him. This was the downside to Eliza not really trusting anyone. Noah didn't really have a father figure around. It was a slow process for her, but maybe one day she will learn to trust men more. She wasn't sure if a man would want to take care of a child that wasn't his. Noah needed a man in his life to teach him things that she couldn't. Dean seemed frustrated with the fact that Eliza still wasn't trusting him. He was trying to help and she was pushing him away. She had to relax and sighed letting Noah down. She still wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

"Noah? Do you want to go with Dean?"

Noah looked at Dean, then back at Eliza. She asked him again.

"Do you want to go with Dean?... He could show you how to potty like a big boy."

Dean gave Noah a small smile and spoke to him.

"Yeah... it's not so bad. Come on, I'll help you."

Dean held out his hand. Both Eliza and Dean were surprised when Noah took his hand. Dean walked with Noah to the bathroom. They were in there for a few minutes and Eliza was wondering if they were having any luck. She heard the toilet flush and water running as Dean helped Noah wash his hands. Then the door opened and Noah came running out and gave Eliza a hug.

"Momma... I went potty!"

Eliza smiled and hugged him.

"That's great baby."

Eliza noticed Dean coming out standing quietly. She walked over to Dean.

"Thank you Dean. You were right."

Eliza turned Noah around to face Dean.

"Tell Dean thank you."

Noah finally gave Dean a smile.

"Thank you Dean."

"You're Welcome."

Noah couldn't tell, but Dean still seemed frustrated. He changed the topic.

"I'm starving, I'm going to head down for some breakfast."

Eliza didn't really like this change in Dean's attitude, they would have to talk later, but turned her attention back to Noah.

"Let's go eat Noah. We can eat some eggs and some bacon, or some pancakes and sausage. You can drink some juice."

"Hungry Momma... juice... bacon... panacakes."

Eliza held his hand as they left the room. She said what he said, she thought it was cute.

"Lets go eat some panacakes."

After they ate, they came back up to the room. Dean was also down where they were eating, but he sat in a corner on his own. Eliza realized that she may have pissed him off or hurt his feeling with the way she had acted. Eliza gathered up hers and Noah's stuff. They all had to be out by a certain time. She noticed Dean still sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming? We have to be out by a certain time."

"I think Roman's still here, I'll catch a ride from him. You guys go ahead."

Eliza stopped with her stuff in her hand.

"Is this about earlier? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry Dean."

"I'm not mad... just surprised. You freaked out when you woke up next to me, and you thought I'd take advantage of you when you were asleep... I'm not that kind of guy Eliza. It's obvious you don't trust me... you couldn't hardly trust me to take Noah to the bathroom. I'm not mad, but if you don't trust me, you probably won't stay with me... you've got your friends, you're real good friends with Becky. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable staying with her."

Eliza looked down at the ground feeling ashamed for judging Dean.

"I'm really sorry Dean... it's not you... it's what I've been through. Honestly, I would feel more comfortable staying with Becky, or one of the other girls. That doesn't mean I don't want to see you. I like you Dean, you saved mine and Noah's lives and I can't thank you enough for that, but I'm just not comfortable staying with you yet... are you sure you're not mad at me?"

Dean felt a little better now, it wasn't him, it was what Eliza had been through. She said that she liked him, and that she wasn't comfortable staying with him yet, but that doesn't mean it will always be that way. Maybe he was moving too fast and trying to start a relationship with her when they were hardly friends.

"I'm not mad... I should have remembered what you told me. Of course you would freak out waking up to a guy you hardly know."

His tone wasn't as harsh anymore and Eliza felt relieved.

"Will I still see you tomorrow?"

"Oh course you will, I'm part of the show."

Eliza smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass!"

They both laughed at this.

"See you around Dean."

Eliza grabbed Noah's hand and took her stuff in her other hand and left the room. She put their stuff in the back of her car and put Noah in his car seat. Noah woke up early that morning, and fell asleep on their long drive to the next town. She felt stressed out over what had happened the day before and with what was going on with Dean. She needed some way of relieving her stress. She stopped at a gas station, she was having an internal struggle about whether or not to buy a pack of cigarettes. She wasn't really addicted yet, it was just something she would do when she was stressed. She wouldn't want Noah to see her smoking, he would call her a bad Momma again. She remembered Bray's words from a few days ago.

 _"_ _You're not a bad mother for smoking, but I think you still need to try to stop for Noah's sake. You're not a bad mother at all, you're just having a bit of trouble right now. As long as Noah is happy and healthy, that's all that matters, you really need to try to take care of yourself... if you're sick, stay home until you feel better. You're trying so hard for Noah, but it's slowly killing you._ _There is nothing wrong with asking for help, there are plenty of people that would be happy to help. Keep your head up, if you ever want to talk, I won't be far away."_

Eliza wondered where Bray was at that very moment. Eliza finally decided against buying a pack of cigarettes and just decided to buy a pack of gum and some gas for her car. Bray probably wouldn't want to come back around her since Dean attacked him for just talking to her. This also had Eliza wondering how much of it was Dean protecting her, and how much of it was him being possessive over her. They weren't dating, Dean had no right to try to stop her from talking to someone. It was probably for the best that Eliza took Noah and went ahead. Eliza still felt like she would need to apologize to Bray for Dean attacking him. In the meantime, Eliza thought she would call Becky and talk to her. She wasn't sure if she should tell her about running into the guy that raped her. Dean was the only one that knew she had been raped. Eliza definitely needed talk to someone about what happened and what was going on with Dean. Eliza sent Becky a long text and told her that they would need to talk when she got to the next town. She would have called Becky, but Noah was still asleep. At this point they were about two or three hours from the next town. Becky sent a text back and told her they would talk when she got to the next town.

 **(To be continued. I promise there will be more Bray in the next chapter. I feel like I'm getting a little too attached to Eliza and Dean. Gotta remember this is supposed to be a love triangle. Eliza still doesn't want to get too close to Dean, but she does like him and want him around. The next chapter Eliza will tell Becky about her past and hopefully we'll have more Bray. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(In the last chapter, Eliza woke up in Dean's arms, she had slept on his chest and she freaked out from how close they were. Dean seemed a bit frustrated with her, he couldn't believe she would think he would take advantage of her while she was asleep. Noah had been giving her a hard time going to the bathroom. Dean offered to take Noah, Eliza wasn't sure, she didn't really trust anyone with Noah. She realized that Noah needed a man in his life to teach him things that she couldn't. Eliza told Dean that she liked him but really wasn't ready to stay with him. Dean seemed understanding when she reminded him of what happened to her. Eliza planned on staying with Becky or one of her other friends on the road. She needed to talk to Becky, or someone else about what happened, both with Dean, and what happened in the past. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Seven**

Eliza arrived at the next arena for Smackdown. So far, Becky was the only one out of her friends that were there. Eliza held Noah's hand and carried their stuff on her shoulder. She knew there was no use in setting up Noah's play pen because he could easily get out of it. She made sure Noah understood to stay by her sewing table. Instead of setting up his play pen, she had a play mat with road designs on it. He had his cars scattered all around the floor and was having fun lining them up. Every now and then he would stop to eat some fruit snacks and drink some juice. Eliza was still stressed because she still had work to do, and if she didn't get all she needed done, she wouldn't get paid as much. She could use as much money as she could get. She stopped for Noah to get him some chicken and mashed potatoes. She had to break the chicken up into small pieces and watch him carefully. Eliza was starving, she hadn't ate since that morning. Luckily the hotel they were at had free breakfast, otherwise she wasn't sure if she would have had a chance to eat at all. She knew she couldn't go to the catering area because it was for the Superstars and main business people in WWE. She had gone once and someone told her that it for the people higher up. They told her that if they caught her sneaking food again that she could be reported and lose her job, so Eliza never went to the catering area. Finally Becky came up to her.

"Hey girl, what's going on? You said that you really need to talk."

"I need to talk to someone. I can't keep this in anymore."

Becky saw that Eliza was really upset and hugged her.

"Easy... calm down. It's ok... Talk to me girl, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can tell anyone else. I don't want the whole world knowing... promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. What's going on?"

"Well... I guess I'm upset because something almost happened last night that brings back bad memories. I never even learned his name, but last night, I ran into the guy that raped me."

Becky was shocked by what she was hearing, and as Eliza started crying, Becky brought her in for a hug. She made sure no one else was around.

"Oh my God... Eliza, you've been raped? Why did you never tell me, or anyone?"

"Because I was always afraid that he would come back and finish what he started. He promised not to kill me at the time because I begged him not to and told him I could be of use to him. I was always afraid to tell anyone because he had a way of watching over me and I was afraid he would come back and kill me, and I was afraid no one would believe me... The only reason why I have Noah... is because he repeatedly raped me until he impregnated me. I couldn't bare the thought of having an abortion, even though I was raped. It wasn't how I imagined having a baby, but I love Noah more than anything and can't imagine my life without him. I ran into him last night leaving the arena and the same thing could have happened again. He was going to do the same thing, only he could have killed me this time, and he was going to take Noah. I guess it was mother's instincts because I found a bit of courage to stand up to him. He had never been there for Noah... he could have taken Noah and killed him."

"Oh my God!... You're here now, how did you get away?"

"Dean showed up... the guy had me pinned down to my car and was going to have his way with me, but Dean showed up and ran him off. Other than you, Dean I think is the only person that knows I've been raped. Bray may know too. I talked to him, but I didn't tell him the details of what happened, he just knows I've been hurt by a man. I told Dean that I can't go back home, because the guy knows where I live. Dean said I could stay with him. He said it would be just a friend helping out another friend. I just wasn't really comfortable with the idea. I stayed in his hotel room last night, but what I didn't know was that his room only had one bed. I wasn't really comfortable sleeping in the same room as him. He seemed pissed off at me, but then he remembered what I told him and seemed a bit more understanding when I told him. I'm super thankful to him for saving mine and Noah's lives, but I just didn't feel comfortable staying with him. I like him... I'd like to see him again, but I don't think it's a good idea to stay with him just yet. You stay in a hotel on your own right?"

"Not always. I was hanging out with Nikki, but of course knowing her, she can't stay away from John too long, so the room I have has an extra bed. You and Noah can travel with me."

Eliza smiled and hugged Becky after this.

"Oh my God! Becky, thank you. I'll try to keep Noah quiet and have him be good so he doesn't bother you."

"Noah is a good boy, don't worry about it. I like Noah, he's a cutie."

Becky turned her attention to Noah, still playing with his cars, not really paying attention or knowing what was being said.

"Hey Noah."

Noah turned his attention to Becky and smiled. Becky turned her attention back to Eliza.

"You should eat something before you start work. You look either tired, or starved."

"I'm just a bit tired. I really need to get to work. I'm behind from last night, and even last week. I can't spend so much time talking. Actually... before I start working, I do need to go talk to someone. Do you know if Bray is here? I still feel bad about Dean attacking him last week. I'm not sure if Dean is being protective over me or possessive over me, but who is he to say who I talk to? Do you know if Bray is here?"

"I think so. I think I saw him in the parking lot heading for one of the locker rooms."

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes, could you..."

"Watch Noah? Sure no problem."

Eliza smiled and gave her one more quick hug before she headed for the locker room areas.

"Thanks."

Becky sat down with Noah and started playing with one of his cars. Eliza knocked on a few locker room doors only to find them empty or for it to end up being someone she wasn't looking for. Right as she was going to turn a corner, she ran right into the man she had been looking for. She bumped right into him and jumped back.

"Oh sorry... I."

Bray smiled at her once he saw her.

"It's ok."

For some reason Eliza blushed at this little encounter.

"I was actually looking for you. Wow... Becky was right, Dean did give you a black eye... I wanted to apologize."

Bray gave her a confused look.

"What for?"

"Well... Becky said Dean attacked you because of me... because you were talking to me. That's crazy! Dean has no say in who I talk to."

Bray laughed.

"You don't have to apologize for that... you don't have to apologize for what that lunatic does. I can handle Ambrose... that was a sneak attack last week anyway. He couldn't face me like a man, he had to attack me from behind. Seems like Ambrose has some kind of jealousy over you... Are the two of you together?"

"Not really, I'm a bit confused as to if he's trying to be protective or possessive over me, but he shouldn't have attacked you."

Bray shrugged it off.

"This is Ambrose we're talking about... he'll go off on someone for looking at him the wrong way."

Eliza smiled at him, but Bray could sense that something was wrong. He could sense it in her eyes.

"I didn't see you last night, I haven't seen you in a week. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok... just a bit tired is all. I woke up early today and drove for several hours."

"How is Noah? Where is he?"

Bray saw her smile brighten and knew this was a real smile.

"Noah is doing ok. He's playing with his cars with Becky right now. She said she would watch over him for a few minutes. I can't talk too much. I have a bit of work to catch up on, my paycheck depends on it."

Bray gave her a serious look and nodded.

"I see..."

Eliza started walking off on her own. Bray was going to turn and go the way he came when something told him to turn around and follow her. He turned around and noticed Eliza was walking slower now. She felt weak and dizzy all of a sudden. She put her hand to her head and leaned up against the wall to try to stay standing. Bray was still nearby and called out to her.

"You ok?"

Eliza didn't turn around, but slowly responded.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

Her head was pounding now, she closed her eyes in hopes of getting rid of the pain. She had stopped walking. Bray looked over at her concerned.

"No, you're not fine. Something is wrong."

Eliza seemed to come to her senses a bit and yelled at him.

"I said I'm fine!"

Eliza wanted to shake whatever this was off, but as she tried to walk again, the dizziness returned and her legs gave out. She temporarily lost consciousness. Once Bray saw her fall on the ground, he ran up to her.

"Eliza!"

They weren't too far away from Becky and Noah. Becky heard a noise and then heard Bray call for Eliza. Becky grabbed Noah in her arms and then got up and went to where she heard Bray.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"She just passed out!

Noah looked over to where Eliza was laying.

"Momma wake up."

Bray looked over at Noah concerned, then talked to Becky.

"You take Noah back to his little play area. Take care of him, he doesn't need to see her like this. I need to watch over Eliza, I'm taking her to the trainer's room."

Becky nodded and took Noah back to his play area.

Bray had Eliza in his arms, she was very light, she didn't weight as much as she should. He carried her to the trainer's room. She woke up at one point in Bray's arms on the way.

"Bray... put me down."

"No... I'm taking you to the trainer's room. I tried to respect your no contact rule, but I'm doing this for your own good."

"Please let me go. I need to get back to work, and I need to see Noah."

"You are in no condition to work, Noah will be fine with Becky. Right now, we need to get you taken care of."

Eliza was too weak to struggle and argue, she knew it would do her no good. She knew Bray was right, Noah would be fine, and she needed to be taken care of. She had been a bit shaky when she arrived, but she tried to ignore it. She was glad Bray was there because she wasn't sure anyone else was around. She was kind of glad Bray ignored her stubbornness and stuck around. He knew something was wrong, even when she tried to fake a smile and act like everything was ok. What she found weird was how she woke up that morning in Dean's arms, but now found herself in Bray's arms. She wasn't sure if she was more cautious of Dean, or that she was too tired to argue and struggling against Bray. Bray finally got her to the trainer's room. Bray didn't know for sure, but he thought he knew why she passed out. His suspicions were confirmed when the doctor told her that her blood sugar was low. He asked her when the last time she ate was. Eliza told him when she was at the hotel for breakfast. The doctor left the room and left Eliza and Bray alone.

"I told you that you need to take care of yourself. Skipping meals is very dangerous."

Eliza held her head down.

"This is the first time I ever passed out. I stopped on the way here for Noah. I had enough money to get him something, but not enough for both of us. I ate breakfast at the hotel and thought I'd be ok."

"You need to eat more than one time a day. You know we have catering here right?"

"Yeah, but someone told me that only Superstars and main business people here were allowed to eat and told me that if they caught me sneaking food that I could be reported and that I could possibly lose my job."

"Who said that? Catering is for everyone."

"I don't know who it was."

"Well you sit tight... I'm going to go get you something. Any other time, you get what you want, and if anyone has a problem with it, you tell me about it, and I will deal with it personally."

Eliza was going to say something, but Bray was already out the door. He was gone for about five minutes and she was starting to wonder if he was coming back. She really wanted to check up on Noah, but still felt shaky and knew that she could pass out again. Finally Bray came back with some fruit, vegetables, several different meats, cheese, and a bit of bread. He also brought her a bottle of water.

"Sorry I took so long, I actually went to go check up on Noah for you. He actually needed to go to the bathroom. Becky was going to take him, but he wanted me to take him. I had no problem taking him so I took him. I helped him wash his hands, he went back with Becky. Last time I checked, he was eating a fruit snack. He's ok with Becky. If you're not careful, she might take him home tonight."

Eliza laughed at this. Bray then handed her the tray and water.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a bit of everything. Several different fruits and vegetables. I have different meats, cheese and bread for a sandwich or something... I know you love Noah, but sometimes you have to put yourself first. You have to take care of yourself before you can take care of someone else."

Before Eliza started eating, she did something she thought she wouldn't do, and something Bray didn't think she would do. She brought Bray in for a hug.

"Thank you Bray, you didn't have to do this."

"I did... it's the right thing to do, to help people in need. There's nothing wrong with asking for help. There are people here that care for you, and Noah. There are people out there that care, you just have to know where to look."

Eliza looked right into Bray's eyes as he said this. She was almost sure he was talking about himself, but then she also thought about Dean. He cares for her, otherwise he wouldn't have saved her. She was beginning to think she could trust men around her, and would even be ok with a bit of physical contact, but there were certain limits she wasn't comfortable with yet. She was getting comfortable being around men, but she had confusing thoughts and feelings. She wasn't sure it was possible, but could she possibly be catching feelings for Dean and Bray? She felt something for both of them, she just wasn't sure if she could choose between them.

 **(To be continued... and so it begins, Eliza may finally start to trust men and start having feelings. Feelings for Dean? Bray? Both? Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(In the last chapter, Eliza met up with Becky and told her about her past. Eliza was going to look for Bray and Becky was more than happy to help watch over Noah. Eliza met up and talked with Bray, he could sense that something was wrong. Eliza tried to fake a smile and act like everything was ok, but she ended up passing out because she wasn't hardly eating. Luckily for her, Bray was there and wasn't going to put up with her stubbornness and carried her to the trainer's room where he brought her something to eat. Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this one.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Eight**

Bray went to check on Noah, he was sure Eliza would want to know how he was doing. Noah was doing fine at the time, and was having fun with Becky. Once Bray brought Eliza food, she thanked him, he told her that it was the right thing to do, and there were people that care, she just had to know where to look. She was sure he had other things to do, yet he stayed by her side, watching her. She felt bad about eating in front of him.

"Bray... you brought me something, but maybe you should go eat."

Bray only smiled at her.

"Don't you worry about me. I'll eat later, right now, you just worry about yourself. I checked up on Noah a little while ago, he seemed to be doing just fine with Becky."

Eliza smiled at him.

"Thank you again Bray. Thanks for putting up with my stubbornness."

Bray only laughed a bit as he remembered she struggled a little bit getting to the trainer's room, but he brought her there for her own good.

"Somebody's got to."

Eliza kept thinking about what Bray said. He said there are people that care, you just have to know where to look. She had looked right into his eyes when he said that, at the time, he was really close to her and she had already hugged him. He didn't say it, but when she looked into his eyes, it was like he was saying, I'm here, everything is going to be ok. Eliza also thought back to Dean, how he ran off the guy that was going to rape her again. She didn't think about it at the time, but she hugged him too. Dean was angry at the time, she didn't need to look into his eyes to see that, but he dropped that anger the second she hugged him. She was scared for hers and Noah's lives at the time. Just being in Dean's arms at that time gave her that comforting feeling, she was safe with him. She felt bad about freaking out on him when she woke up in his arms, nothing had happened. Eliza didn't know if it was love, but she felt something for Dean and Bray, she wanted them around. It couldn't have been love, but Dean and Bray both showed that they cared for her. It was hard being a single mom, after what happened to her, she wasn't sure if she would ever find love.

Eliza was doing her best for Noah, she wanted to put him first, but it was like Bray told her, sometimes she needs to put herself first. How could she take care of someone else if she couldn't take care of herself. She needed to be strong and healthy for Noah's sake. Both, Dean and Bray seemed to like Noah, and Noah showed signs of liking them, but she didn't want Noah getting too attached to either of them. She wouldn't want Noah to call them Daddy, and then have Dean or Bray feel weird about it. It was the same situation with Noah, as it was for her, they show signs of caring, but it wasn't love. It couldn't have been. Eliza could only hope that she would one day trust someone enough with her heart, mind, body, and soul. She could only hope that one day Noah would have a fatherly figure to learn from and look up to. She had heard about two different situations, one being that a man would love a woman, but not the child, if that child wasn't his. Then there were some men that loved a woman and the child. Even if the child wasn't his, he would love the child as if it was his own. Eliza had been thinking and day dreaming, and she almost forgot that Bray was there.

"Are you done? I can take your tray for you."

Eliza ate most of her food and was satisfied.

"Oh... yeah I'm done. Sorry, I was in my own little world there for a while. Lost in my thoughts."

Bray only smiled at her as he took her tray.

"What were you thinking about?"

Eliza just blushed and shrugged it off.

"Just girl things."

Bray chuckled at this.

"I see."

Eliza's thoughts suddenly took a turn for the worst. What if she was catching feelings for Dean and Bray? Dean had saved her life, but now Bray was here for her too. Maybe they both cared for her, could they both care for her as more than a friend? She wasn't sure that if she had to choose, she would be able to. Dean had seemed like he was rushing things, trying to get her comfortable around him. She hadn't seen Dean all day. Bray was being more patient with her. She liked both of them and wanted them around, but what if she had to choose between them. What if she makes the wrong choice? If things get too serious with someone, they will expect for things to go all the way. They were both attractive men, but if at some point, they wanted to have sex with her, she wasn't sure if she could do it. She had been forced so many times, this brought back bad memories. It was starting to upset her and she had to shake these thoughts from her head. She didn't want Noah getting too attached, but she knew she couldn't get too attached either or they will expect something from her. Bray saw that she seemed upset for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

Eliza actually turned away from him now.

"Just a bad memory... I don't really want to talk about it."

Bray was smart, she had told him before that she had been hurt by a man. He noticed how she turned away from him, moments before she hugged him and seemed comfortable around him.

"I haven't really known you that long, but I have to wonder if part of the reason why you're uncomfortable with me all of a sudden has something to do with your past, and the guy that hurt you."

Eliza seemed surprised and looked back at him.

"It does... that and I'm a bit confused. I'm not exactly sure what we are, or what is expected of me."

"I wouldn't worry about labels... I care for you. You can look at it as a friend helping out a friend, or whatever. Someone that wants to help, because it's the right thing to do. What's expected of you? I only ask that you're honest with me. Other than that, I won't expect you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Sound fair?"

Eliza smiled and nodded.

"Sounds fair. Thanks for understanding."

They would worry about labels later. The only thing Bray asked of her was to be honest with him, he wouldn't have her do anything she wasn't comfortable with. That didn't mean he wasn't trying. He was going to be patient with her, in hopes of winning her heart. Dean on the other hand, he had to act quick. The first time he saw Eliza with Bray, he was afraid Eliza would fall for Bray first. Towards the end of the night, Eliza finally got the ok from the doctor to get up and move around. She thanked Bray again and told him that she would see him around. Dean had spotted Bray with Eliza again and this bothered him. He needed to stay calm, but he needed to talk to Eliza about how he felt. Eliza was finally on her way to get Noah when Dean stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey, Eliza, we need to talk."

Eliza couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw him.

"Hey Dean."

"Where have you been Eliza? I've been looking for you all night. I would have thought you would be with Noah. You and him are pretty much inseparable, but instead you are no where to be found and Becky is babysitting him."

"I've kind of had a rough night Dean. I wish I could have got some work done, but I had a bit of a health scare and I ended up spending most of the night in the trainer's room."

Dean's tone seemed to soften now. He knew he saw Eliza with Bray again, but he didn't know Eliza was having health problems.

"A health scare, what happened?"

Eliza looked at the ground avoiding his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal really..."

"It is... what happened?"

Eliza sighed, but finally told him.

"I lost consciousness briefly in the hallway... It was because I only ate once today, that was at the hotel for breakfast."

She looked at him when his tone intensified a little.

"That's crazy Eliza. You can't be doing that."

"What am I supposed to do Dean? I stopped somewhere so Noah could eat, but I didn't have enough for both of us. Noah comes first."

"But you're starving yourself. You barely have enough energy to stand. How are you going to take care of Noah, when you can't even take care of yourself? I know you love Noah more than anything, but he's killing you. You're doing so much for him that you won't even stop to take care of yourself."

Eliza looked down again. She knew she needed to take better care of herself. She remembered Bray saying that if anyone ever gave her problems at catering to let him know. The only thing about that was, she only worked maybe two days out of the week for Raw and Smackdown. Sure it would help at the time, but she still had the rest of the week. Dean then decided to change the subject.

"So... what are you going to do? Where are you going to be staying."

"With Becky I guess. She loves Noah and doesn't have a problem with us staying with her. She was traveling with Nikki, but Nikki is busy with Cena so Becky had a bit of extra room for us."

Dean gave her a smile.

"Good. I'm glad things are working out for you... I did have to ask you though... what's up with you and Bray? I'm not sure I would be trusting him."

Eliza rolled her eyes now. This is what she had been talking about.

"Dean... I wanted to tell you that you have no say in who I talk to. I don't know why you're so jealous of Bray, he's a good guy. It's not like we're dating."

Dean was getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm not jealous of Bray."

"If you're not jealous of Bray, why did you attack him?"

"Not because I'm jealous... I just think you need to be careful. You seemed to be so freaked out around me, but you seem so comfortable around Bray."

"Oh my God... have you been watching us? That sounds like jealousy right there."

Dean was trying so hard not to yell. He had to calm himself down before he spoke.

"Fine... maybe I am a bit jealous and took things a little too far by attacking him. I just think, you shouldn't trust him. I don't want to see you get hurt. Then I'll really have a reason to kick Bray's ass."

"I'm ok Dean... I promise."

Eliza gave him a smile and a quick hug before walking away from him. She finally made it back to Becky and Noah. Becky was a bit concerned about Noah.

"Eliza... I think you may want to take Noah to see a doctor."

Eliza's eyes went wide.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Eliza went to go pick Noah up, but she could tell already something was wrong.

"He's burning up, he's got a fever. I can tell just by looking at him."

The weather had been cold and the cold air had been getting to him. He started coughing.

"Maybe I can take him to the trainer's room."

Becky shook her head.

"He's gone for the night."

Eliza was getting really worried now.

"Well, I guess I'll take him to the nearest hospital."

Eliza grabbed Noah in her arms. He coughed and was crying a little.

"I'm sorry Noah... Momma is going to take you to see a doctor, then you will be all better."

Noah's fever was worse than normal and he had to stay at the hospital overnight. At first, he was picking at the tubes the doctors had him hooked up to, so they had to put him to sleep so he wouldn't be pulling at the tubes. Sleep was probably the best thing for him. Eliza was an emotional mess, it broke her heart seeing Noah in the condition he was in. She wished it was her instead of Noah. Eliza wasn't having the best luck. First she was the one that needed help, now it was Noah. At first, Becky was there with her. Becky knew it probably wasn't best that Eliza was alone, but knew she couldn't stay up all night. She wanted to call someone so that they would be there for Eliza. She remembered Eliza talking about how Dean had saved her, but then she also remembered how Bray was so caring for her and got help for her. Without really thinking about it, she called both men, and told them the situation. Both of them stopped what they were doing and went to the nearest hospital to see Eliza and Noah. Bray was the first one to show up.

 **(To be continued. Poor Eliza, she's not having very good luck. Now Noah is in the hospital. It probably wasn't the best idea that Becky called Bray and Dean, but knew someone needed to be there with her since she couldn't stay. Surely Bray and Dean will cross paths in the next chapter. Can they put their differences aside for Eliza and Noah's sake? Thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(In the last chapter, Eliza was a bit concerned that she may be catching feelings for Bray and Dean. She was a little confused as to what they were. Bray told her not to worry about labels, he wouldn't expect anything from her except that she was honest with him. She also talked to Dean and told him that she wasn't dating anyone and that Dean has no say in who she talked to and that he didn't need to be jealous. Later on, Eliza found out that Noah was sick and they rushed to the nearest hospital. Noah had to be put to sleep, so he wouldn't pull at the tubes. Becky was with them at first, but she couldn't stay all night. Without thinking about it, Becky called Bray and Dean because Eliza needed someone to be there with her for support. Bray was the first one to get there. Bray and Dean don't get along, but would they be able to put their differences aside and be there for Eliza? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Nine**

Eliza was worried about Noah, she wasn't sure what all was wrong with Noah, but she did know that he had a really bad fever. Becky stayed with her for a little while, without thinking about it, she called Dean and Bray because they were both there for her when she needed them. She thought it would be best if someone stayed with Eliza since she couldn't stay. Noah had been fussy, and was pulling at the tubes, so the doctor had to put him to sleep. Eliza was on her own for a while and a doctor came and and told her what was wrong.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It's tough to say, as young as he is, it's really serious when young kids get the flu. Of course it's always serious when you get the flu, but it's even more serious considering his age. "

"How bad is it?

"Well, it's good that you got him here when you did, if you waited, it could have been much worse. It's still a serious situation, he has about a fifty percent chance of pulling through this."

"Oh my God..."

"We will do all that we can. All we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Eliza didn't say anything, the doctor left the room. She went over to his bedside and sat close to him. She held his hand and kissed his head as she started crying.

"Come on baby... you have to get better. You've got to fight this."

Eliza held his hand and rubbed a hand through his hair. Becky had called Bray and Dean, Bray was the first one to show up. He came in and noticed Eliza crying and holding Noah's hand. Bray brought Noah a get well soon balloon and a small stuffed dinosaur, and flowers for Eliza. Eliza must not have noticed Bray come in because he set the flowers on a table and she didn't look in his direction. Finally, he spoke to her, getting her attention.

"Eliza?"

Eliza looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She let go of Noah's hand, ran up to Bray and hugged him.

"Bray... what are you doing here?"

"Becky called me, she told me that Noah was in the hospital. I wanted to come see how he was doing... and I wanted to be here for you... How is he?"

Eliza frowned and looked over at Noah.

"Not good Bray, the doctor said he has the flu. It's really bad for smaller kids to get the flu. It could have been worse if I didn't know about it until later, but... the doctor said Noah only has a fifty percent chance of pulling through... I... I don't know what to do Bray... I can't lose him."

Without thinking about it, Bray took her into his arms. She didn't seem to mind, she was more concerned about Noah than she was Bray getting too close.

"All we can really do is wait and see what happens... I know you may want to keep your distance a little, since we're not really labeled as anything, but you don't need to be alone right now."

"Thanks Bray."

It was quiet now as Bray tried to change the mood.

"Does Noah like stuffed animals?"

Eliza smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he loves them."

"I got him a little stuffed dinosaur... what kid doesn't love dinosaurs? I also got him a balloon. Kids love balloons."

Eliza looked over at the table and saw the balloon, dinosaur and flowers. Eliza smiled and walked over to the table.

"And the flowers?"

Bray smiled at her as she looked back at him.

"Those are for you sweetheart."

Eliza blushed and smiled at him as she smelled the flowers. Bray came over to the table and picked up the dinosaur then looked over at Noah. Eliza had always been careful about who she let Noah around.

"Eliza... do you mind if I give this to Noah?"

Eliza looked over at Noah, then back at Bray.

"Sure...Go ahead."

Eliza watched and smiled slightly as Bray walked over to Noah and crouched down to his level. Noah was sleeping peacefully, Eliza looked over at the breathing equipment Noah was hooked up to and listened to the beeping every so often. Bray started talking to Noah.

"Hey there Noah... you're really giving your mom a scare... rest now, but I want you to keep fighting through this. You'll be a strong man one day... You're sleeping right now, but I have something for you. I hope you like it... keep fighting Noah."

Bray put the dinosaur on the bed for Noah, then walked over to Eliza.

"He seems to be sleeping peacefully. I hope when he wakes up he'll like what I got him."

Eliza smiled and blushed slightly as Bray was close to her.

"I'm sure he will Bray."

It was quiet for a minute until Eliza spoke again.

"Thank you Bray... not just for being here for me, but for Noah too. I think he'd be happy to know that you're here. What you did was really sweet... he likes you Bray."

Bray smiled as he looked at her.

"He does... but what about you?"

Eliza was looking right into his eyes as he asked her this. She didn't say anything, she found herself lost in his eyes, and found that the space between them was getting closer, only she was the one closing the space between them. She was caught up in the moment and kissed Bray on the cheek. As bad timing would have it, that was the moment Dean walked in, and of course he wasn't happy about seeing Eliza kiss Bray.

"What the hell Eliza?"

Eliza jumped when she heard Dean. Her eyes went wide.

"Dean!"

"You know what?... forget it."

Dean stormed out of the room. She called out to him again, but he kept on walking. Then she talked to Bray.

"Bray... please stay here. I need to go talk to him."

Bray could see that Eliza was conflicted, but let her go. He was concerned, but knew she must also feel something for Dean.

"I'll stay here with Noah... be careful Eliza."

Bray watched in concern as Eliza ran out of the room and after Dean.

"Dean!"

Dean kept walking and ignored her.

"Dean, will you just stop and listen to me?"

Dean stopped and Eliza almost bumped into him.

"Why should I? You seemed pretty comfortable back there with Bray."

I didn't know Bray was going to show up. I didn't know you were going to show up either. Bray said Becky called him. She must have called both of you.

Dean still wasn't happy and was doing his best not to shout at her.

"Why is it every time I want to be around you, Bray is always there?"

"I don't know... maybe he cares for me."

"That's bullshit Eliza! He's only sticking around because he knows it pisses me off."

"Dean... please calm down... you came here for a reason."

Dean closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Because Becky said Noah was in the hospital. She said she had to leave for the night... I didn't want you to be here alone... what's wrong with him anyway?"

"He's got the flu Dean... it's really bad. The doctor said he only has a fifty percent chance of pulling through... I feel like it's my fault Dean... I was dealing with my own problem at the time. I didn't know he was sick... I'm a horrible mother."

"No you're not... Don't blame yourself for this. How were you supposed to know what was going to happen? People get sick... Noah is sick, that really sucks... I hope he gets better."

"Me too Dean... look... I don't know what came over me back there, my emotions are really high right now. I only kissed Bray on the cheek... it doesn't mean we're in a serious relationship... I still don't know if I want to see anyone. Bray was the first one to show up, then you show up. You both mean something to me ok?... I don't want to lose either of you. There's a chance maybe I would be up for a relationship, but right now, between you and Bray, I'm just really confused and..."

Eliza was cut off when Dean kissed her lips. The last thing she expected was for Dean to kiss her. Eliza was surprised at this, she somewhat melted into the kiss, but something stopped her from giving in all the way. She broke the kiss and stepped back from him.

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry Eliza ok! I just had to!"

"Dean!... I just told you I was confused. Then you go and kiss me doesn't make this any easier on me."

"What am I supposed to do Eliza? Stand around and watch him win you over, then hurt you? No... that's not going to happen."

"I'm not going to get hurt... I'm more confused than anything... I didn't ask for this Dean. I didn't ask for you and Bray to come into my life... I didn't ask for a relationship. The only things that hurts me is the fact that I may have to choose between you. That's something I can't do yet. You're both here, not just for me, but for Noah. I know the two of you can't stand each other, but please Dean... for Noah's sake, if you want to be here, can't you put your differences with Bray aside. You don't even have to look or talk to each other."

Dean was quiet for a moment as he had to think about it.

"I won't freak out on Bray..."

Eliza looked in Dean's eyes and noticed that he seemed calmer now.

"Ok... I'm headed back to Noah's room. Bray will still be there. I don't know how long he's staying, but as long as the two of you can get along, you can both stay as long as you want... I'm sure Noah would appreciate it."

Eliza slowly made her way back to Noah's room. She thought about her moment with Bray, when she kissed his cheek, then a few moments ago when Dean kissed her and caught her by surprise. Bray smiled when she returned to the room.

"You're back."

Dean then came in behind her and Bray's smile faded.

"She didn't come alone Bray."

Eliza noticed Bray wasn't happy about Dean being there and kind of stood between them even though there were still a good distance apart.

"Yes Bray, Dean is here too. I didn't expect for either of you to be here... I know you guys can't stand each other, but please... for mine, and Noah's sake, can you please both get along? You can both stay as long as you want.

Dean smirked at Bray.

"That's fine by me. I just got here, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Bray's tone was serious, but accepted this as a challenge.

"This is neither the time, nor the place Ambrose... any issues we have, we will settle in the ring. I will stay for as long as Eliza wants me to stay."

Bray and Dean both sat on opposite sides of the room. Eliza felt like she had to sit in the middle of the room in case they started fighting. None of them really said anything after that, they would just occasionally exchange glances at each other. Eliza felt like she was in an awkward situation, but really it was kind of sweet as neither of them wanted her to be alone, they both wanted to be there for her, and Noah. Bray knew it wasn't material possessions that mattered, but that he was there for Eliza and Noah. He was surprised Dean showed up empty handed. He would have though Dean would have at least brought a card or something. He knew there was one thing Dean couldn't do, and that was win Eliza's heart. He had looked right into Eliza's eyes, and almost into her soul and could tell that she definitely felt something for him. Then again, there was a bit of doubt in Bray's mind, Eliza did leave the room to go after Dean.

On the other side of the room, a smirk never left Dean's face, he knew it killed Bray for him to be here. Eliza had kissed Bray on the cheek, that bothered him, he hated seeing Eliza that close to Bray. He was afraid that he was going to lose her, so he did what he had to do and kissed Eliza on the lips. Of course he didn't get the reaction he had hoped for, but he still felt like he had one upped Bray. Eliza sat between the two feeling more confused than ever. She was almost sure of what she wanted when she kissed Bray's cheek. She was sure what she felt was real, but now that Dean kissed her, she wasn't so sure. There was no denying that she had feelings for both of them. She didn't want to lose either of them, but knew sooner or later she would have to choose and that would probably hurt her in some way.

For the time being, they had both come to terms of peace considering the fact that Noah was sick. What would happen when Noah got better... if he got better. Eliza couldn't look at Dean or Bray. If she looked at Noah, she would probably start crying. She closed her eyes as sleep finally came over her. She had too much to worry about. Dean and Bray were supposed to be here to to help. She didn't expect for both of them to show up, and they both seemed to creating more problems than stopping them. Her priority needed to be Noah first. There was a thought in the back of her mind that maybe some day she would be up for a relationship, but now was not the time, she needed to focus on being a mom first. Dean and Bray disagreed on a lot of things, but something they both agreed on was Eliza didn't need to be alone, and that they would need to settle their problems in the ring.

 **(To be continued... Eliza is confused about how she feels. Just when she thinks she may be getting feelings for Bray, Dean comes in and changes things, or it's the other way around. Dean surprised her and kissed her and now she's even more confused as to how she feels. They both care for her, and they both mean something to her, she doesn't want to lose either one of them. Of course first on her mind is always Noah, she's always focused on trying to be a good mother first. She blames herself when something bad happens. For the time being, it looks like Bray and Dean aren't going anywhere. Let's hope Noah gets better. It seems like soon a war may start between Bray and Dean. Eliza and Noah are caught right in the middle. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(In the last chapter, Bray and Dean both showed up to see Noah and Eliza. Bray got Noah a balloon and a toy dinosaur, and he got Eliza flowers. Eliza was caught up in the moment and gave Bray a kiss on the cheek. As bad timing would have it, that was when Dean showed up. Too make things even more confusing for Eliza, Dean surprised her with a kiss. Eliza was worried about Dean and Bray fighting at the hospital. They both agreed that it wasn't the time and place and that they would settle their problems in the ring. Eliza somehow fell asleep, she thought one day she may be up for a relationship, but she wanted to focus on being a mother first. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Ten**

Bray and Dean would look back and forth between Eliza and Noah, but would mainly glare at each other to see who moved first. Eliza couldn't stay awake and fell asleep right between them. She felt awkward being between them, and she couldn't look at Noah without crying so at some point, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dean and Bray didn't say anything all night, they only watched over Noah and Eliza, and watched each other hoping that the other would leave. Noah actually woke up at some point. He wasn't happy about being hooked up to machines, and he was scared. Sleeping through the night seemed to have helped him a little, but he was still sick. He didn't see his mother beside him and started crying. Both Dean and Bray looked over at Noah, then at Eliza. She jumped awake when she heard Noah calling for her.

"Momma! Momma!"

Eliza got up from her spot and ran over to Noah, almost forgetting that Dean and Bray were in the room.

"Momma is here baby."

Noah stopped crying when she came over and took his hand.

"Momma!... Wanna go home."

"I know baby... we can't go home yet. You have to get better."

Noah started picking at the oxygen tube he was hooked up to. Eliza grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No Noah... you can't do that. You have to leave that in... its to help you breathe and feel better."

"Scared Momma..."

"I know baby... Momma is scared too. You need to get better."

Eliza kissed Noah's head. She saw the toy dinosaur under the covers, Noah must not have seen it yet. She smiled slightly trying to change the mood.

"Hey Noah... Bray got you a toy dinosaur. It's under the cover."

Noah looked under the cover and smiled when he saw the dinosaur and hugged it.

Even though he was sick, just seeing the smile on Noah's face was enough to light up her world.

"What do you say to Bray Noah?"

Noah hugged the dinosaur and smiled.

"Thank you."

Bray looked over at Noah and smile.

"You're very welcome."

Dean sat on the other side of the room feeling completely jealous and was thinking about leaving. Eliza then turned her attention to Dean. He might not have got Noah anything, but it was still there.

"Noah... Dean is here too... Bray and Dean both came here when they heard you were sick. They wanted to see if you were ok. They both came here to see you... what do you say to them?"

"Thank you."

Eliza knew they both had to get going to the next town. She wanted to make sure that when they left, they wouldn't fight. Noah seemed busy playing with his dinosaur.

"Thank you both for coming. I really didn't know either of you were coming. Thank you both for being here... not just for me, but for Noah too... I know the two of you can't stand each other, but you both mean something to me and I don't want to lose either of you. I'm up to the idea of a relationship one day. Right now, I'm just really confused about how I feel, and I need to focus on being a mother first. You both care for me... and Noah, otherwise you guys wouldn't be here. I didn't ask for you guys to come into mine and Noah's lives, I didn't ask for these feelings... it's just something that happened. One thing I'm worried about is, at some point... I know I'm going to have to choose between the two of you... I just don't know if I can do that without hurting one of you, myself, or Noah in the process... I'm afraid Noah is going to get too attached... just like I am. I never thought I would trust a man... not after what happened, but I feel safe around both of you. Both of you stayed overnight... it seems like you're trying to see who will stay the longest... I promise, I'll be ok here on my own, both of you need to get going to the next town. I can already tell Noah is getting better, but the doctor may still keep him here for a few days. I will need to talk to both of you whenever I get back on the road again.

Dean seemed a bit unhappy about this.

"So... you're kicking us out?"

Bray spoke up.

"That's her nice way of saying it... she wants us both to leave Ambrose... I said I would stay as long as she wanted me to stay."

Noah had a bad cough and they all briefly turned their attention to him before Bray continued talking.

"That's not going to be a problem now is it Dean?"

Dean knew this wasn't the place or time, but wanted to kick Bray's ass. He balled his hands up into a fist and had to keep his cool.

"Not at all... I'll see you around Eliza."

"Bye Dean."

It wasn't long that after Dean left, Bray left the room too. Bray still spotted Dean in the hallway.

"This is not the time, nor the place to fight Ambrose... out of respect for Eliza, and Noah... I suggest you leave before something happens."

"Is that a threat Wyatt?... We don't have to fight in here, but we can take this down to the parking lot."

"It's like I said Dean... we will settle this in the ring."

Dean didn't say anything else, he just turned around and stormed down the hallway. If he would have stayed much longer, he probably would have fought Bray right then and there. He didn't know Bray was going to show up and he really didn't expect to see Eliza kiss him. Dean was thinking, at least he showed up, but he felt like Bray had one upped him because he showed up with a balloon and dinosaur toy for Noah, and flowers for Eliza. Dean smirked to himself, he might have one upped Bray because he kissed Eliza on the lips. He didn't care if Bray knew about it or not, but he knew Eliza definitely felt something when he kissed her. Maybe she had already decided on Bray, but when Dean kissed her, it made her think again. Eliza said she wanted to focus more on being a mom, but Dean wasn't going to give up on making her his. Bray was trying to be patient, but he was worried about Eliza falling for Dean. All he knew was, if Dean stepped out of line, they would settle their issues in the ring. Dean and Bray both had to go to the next town. Eliza had to stay with Noah. They stayed in the hospital for about a week. She was lonely and worried about Noah. Becky would call and check up on her and tell her what was going on with Bray and Dean.

"Hey Liza... Bray and Dean have been putting each other through hell in the ring this week. I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking at all when I called Bray and Dean, I just didn't want you to be alone, and I had to leave at the time... so both of them showed up?"

"They did... it was really sweet, but at the same time awkward and stressful... I'm really confused about how I feel about them."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well... Bray showed up first, he brought Noah a balloon and a toy dinosaur and he got me flowers."

"Bray did?... wow... that was sweet of him. I never thought Bray was really the romantic type."

"I was just so caught up in the moment... I kissed him."

"You kissed him?!"

"It was just a kiss on the cheek, but that was the exact moment Dean came and he was pissed off. I didn't know he was coming. I had to go talk to him to calm him down, but then he kissed me... and I mean a real kiss."

"Dang girl... does Bray know?"

"I don't know... I'm just really confused. I don't know what to do... I think I have feelings for both of them. I mean... I never thought I'd have feelings for anyone. I might be up for a relationship someday, but right now I need to focus on being a mom. Noah comes first. I'm really confused about Bray and Dean... what do I do Becky?"

"I don't really know the answer to that. Dean has a bit of a temper and I don't know much about Bray, but they both seem to be good to you. I don't think you could really go wrong with either of them."

"I'm just worried about making the wrong choice... I don't want to lose either of them."

"That's a tough one Liza... I wish I could help you, but I guess if they both care about you, one of them would be ok with the friendzone. If they really care about you, it wouldn't matter to them if you're friends or something more."

"I'll have to talk to both of them."

"Well how is Noah?"

"He's getting better. We've been here for about a week. I've been worried about him, but the doctor said that they will release him tomorrow... So maybe I'll see you and the girls tomorrow. If you can, maybe keep things quiet. I don't know if I want to deal with Bray or Dean. Maybe you and the girls can stay close, they don't seem to bother me if you girls are around."

"Ok, no problem, if Dean and Bray come around, we'll tell them to back off."

"Thanks... hopefully I'll see you girls tomorrow and I'll actually get some work done."

"Yeah well take it easy Liza. Tell Noah I said hey."

"I will. Talk to you later Becky."

Eliza hung up the phone, then went over to Noah. He spent most of his time in the hospital sleeping, he gradually got better day by day. Eliza kissed his head and held his hand and talked quietly to him making sure she didn't wake him up.

"We get to get out of here tomorrow. I know, you're so tired of being here, I am too. Tomorrow you'll be able to run around and play again."

Eliza looked at Noah, he was sleeping with the dinosaur Bray got him. Noah seemed really cozy with it and Eliza smiled thinking back to Bray. He brought her flowers that day, she didn't know if it was just what she was feeling at the moment or if she actually had feelings for Bray, but she kissed him on the cheek. Then she thought back to Dean, he caught her by surprise when he kissed her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. She wasn't cheating on anyone, she wasn't in a relationship, but she felt bad because she had kissed Bray right as Dean was coming in and felt bad for him. She also didn't expect for Dean to kiss her so she felt bad for Bray because she also had feelings for Dean. Dean had saved her from being raped, but Bray was there for her when she passed out in the hallway. Bray stuck by her and made sure she ate. They both cared about her. She was afraid of hurting someone's feeling and pissing off the wrong person. The next day Eliza got to the arena she walked really quietly and slowly tonher work station hoping she wouldn't run into Bray or Dean. Luckily for her, she ran into Becky and a few of the other girls first. Noah was sitting playing with his cars and dinosaur. Dean came walking up, Eliza did her best not to look at him.

"Hey Eliza, good to see you and Noah back."

Eliza was trying to work and Becky stepped up.

"Dean... not to be rude or anything, but Eliza has a bit of work to do. I think with what's been going on, you've kind of been distracting her."

Dean seemed annoyed.

"I just wanted to come by and see how she and Noah were doing. And you want to talk about me distracting her... how is she supposed to get any work done with you girls around with all your girl talk?"

"She wants us around to keep you and Bray away."

Dean was angry and hurt at this.

"If I was bothering you that bad and you didn't want me around, why didn't you just say something?"

Dean turned around and went the other way. Eliza stopped what she was doing and saw him walking away. She couldn't let him walk away like this. She looked over at Becky and the other girls. They knowingly gave her a nod and let her know that Noah would be ok with them. Eliza ran after Dean.

"Dean... please, let me explain."

"Now you want to talk to me?"

"I know, I should have talked to you when you got here and not have other people deal with my problems."

"So I'm a problem now?"

"No... Dean... I'm just really confused about go I feel ok? Becky said you and Bray have been fighting."

"Well yeah... we had scheduled matches, but I also want Bray to back off. I met you first... why did you kiss him Eliza?"

"I don't know... maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing. He showed up at the hospital, he got Noah a toy and he got me flowers... I don't know if I have feelings for him, or if it was just a heat of the moment thing."

"Well... what we have isn't just a heat of the moment thing... I'm crazy about you Eliza... that guy almost got you in the parking lot. You said he already did..."

"He did... two years ago... which explains why Noah is around. He was going to finish what he started... he was going to kill me that night and take Noah... he could have killed Noah too. I'm just really confused about how I feel. I don't want to lose you, or Bray. I can't deny that I felt something when you kissed me, but at the same time, it didn't feel right."

Dean was quiet for a minute. He was calm, but there was sadness in his voice.

"You have feelings for him."

"Yeah maybe, but I have feelings for you too Dean... I just don't want to hurt or piss off the wrong person. I want both of you in my life."

"You can't have both of us Eliza... sooner or later, you're going to have to make a choice. Will you at least do me a favor and let me know instead of leaving me hanging."

Eliza nodded.

"I'll let you know as soon as I decide something."

Dean then nodded like he understood, then kept walking the way he wanted to go. As Eliza was coming back, to her work station, she ran into Bray. She sighed as she knew she would have to explain the same thing all over again. Bray was smiling at her.

"There you are Eliza. I was looking for you. I saw Noah back there. He seemed happy to be back."

"Bray... I was just talking to Dean."

Bray's smile seemed to fade once she mentioned Dean.

"What did you say to him?"

"That I'm really confused about how I feel... you came to the hospital to see me and Noah... honestly I don't know if it was just the heat of the moment when I kissed you, or if I actually have feelings for you, but then Dean had to show up and confuse me... he kissed me and I'm really confused because I think I have feelings for both of you. I don't want to hurt either one of you. Becky said you two were fighting, and that doesn't make things any easier on me. I'm not just afraid of losing one of you, but I'm afraid of losing both of you... I don't know how, when, or why it happened, but both of you came into my life around the same time... I was so afraid of men, I avoided men, but both of you came along and you've both helped me. I know I'm going to have to make a choice, but I still want both of you in my life."

Bray had a different answer from Dean.

"I told you not to worry about labels. I'm here for you... whether it's as a friend, or as something more... the choice is up to you."

Bray wasn't sure what Eliza was feeling, but he could tell that she definitely had some feelings for Dean. He tried not to show it, but as Bray walked away, Eliza could sense sadness. Dean seemed more pissed off, but there was sadness with him too. They were both willing to let Eliza decide, but both of them were willing to fight for her. What they didn't know is that they wouldn't just be fighting a battle between the two of them, but as soon as Eliza went back to her work table, there was a lawyer waiting for her. It was a lawyer for the guy that had raped her. The guy wasn't there with the lawyer, but the lawyer delivered troublesome news. There would be a court date over who gets custody over Noah. Eliza didn't lose Noah from his sickness, but there was a chance she could lose him in court. Eliza did what she could to take care of Noah, his dad was never there for him, Eliza would struggle with Noah, the court would decide whether or not Eliza was able to take care of Noah. They would do what they thought was best for Noah. All of her friends were gone now to get ready for their matches. Eliza looked over at Noah. He was eating a snack, she couldn't bare the thought of losing Noah. It wasn't the way she imagined having a baby, but she would rather die than lose Noah.

 **(To be continued. We'll figure out when they'll have to go to court. What a bad time to push Dean and Bray away. She needs someone to be there with her. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(In the last chapter, Noah got better and was able to leave the hospital. Eliza was able to go back to work, but like she ended up running into Bray and Dean and she was still confused as to how she felt. She knew that at some point she would have to make a choice and choose between them. That wasn't the only problem, a lawyer showed up and told Eliza that she would have to go to court for custody over Noah. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Eliza was stressed out, the lawyer told her that she would need to come to court in a month so a court could decide who would get custody of Noah. What Eliza didn't know was that Bray and Dean seemed to fight each other every time they saw each other. There was a lot of noise going on and Eliza went to see what was going on. Noah was busy and wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Eliza was curious as to what was going on and only planned on being gone for a minute. One thing Eliza was learning was she didn't have to be with Noah every second of every day. She did feel bad because it always seemed like she would need someone else to watch him while she was busy with other things. Eliza went down the hallway and found out Bray and Dean were fighting. There was a lot of yelling going on, but mainly physical fighting. Dean had come up to Bray and blamed him for Eliza not wanting to be with him. Dean was the one that started the fight, but Bray ended it when he grabbed Dean and hit Sister Abigail on a nearby wall. This was enough to temporarily knock Dean out. Eliza was terrified by what she just saw.

"Oh my God! Bray! What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry Eliza... I didn't expect for you to come up here. Dean left me no choice."

Eliza was terrified and worried about Dean and started crying.

"Oh my God... you could have killed him."

Bray was quiet now. There was something that he hadn't told Eliza, something about his past. Now after she saw what he did to Dean, he was afraid of telling her. He held his head down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Eliza... I guess Dean isn't the only one with an anger problem."

"I have feelings for both of you... how am I supposed to choose? You two aren't making it any easier on me by fighting. I already know I can't have you both..."

Bray thought of something.

"Maybe you could..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying maybe you could have us both... not at the same time of course."

"What are you suggesting Bray?"

"I'm saying, maybe you could date both of us. You said you have feelings for both of us. Why not try dating one of us for one week, and then the other the next week. A week... maybe a month. Maybe test out what you want, who you want to be with, and what you're comfortable with."

"I think... that's actually a pretty good idea Bray. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Sure... whatever works. I'd be ok with it. You'd have to ask Ambrose when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up... How do I know that he's still alive?"

"He's still alive... he's still breathing. He had it coming... I'm willing to let you choose who you want to be with, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for you."

Eliza was touched by this, but was concerned about Dean.

"Bray... could you please just... leave? You're not making this any easier. I need to talk to Dean about this."

Bray knew that fighting with Dean wasn't going to help him with Eliza. Bray only nodded as he slowly backed away. He realized that he may have went too far hitting Dean with Sister Abigail on the wall. He left and went down a different hallway, he couldn't look at Eliza as he thought about something that happened in his past. He had scared her by what he did to Dean. If she knew what happened in his past, he wouldn't have a chance with her. Eliza crouched down to Dean's level and placed her hands on his head. He was slowly starting to regain consciousness. He was really confused seeing her.

"Eliza?"

"Dean... you're ok."

"Yeah... I'm ok... just one hell of a headache... So... what's going on? I thought you needed time to think."

"Well... I heard a lot of noise going on and saw you and Bray fighting... To be honest, it really scared me when you hit the wall like that."

Dean laughed to try to get her to relax.

"Come on... this is Dean Ambrose you're talking to. I've been through way worse."

Eliza smiled as Dean was starting to get up now.

"I did talk to Bray... I still can't really choose between you, but Bray suggested that maybe I could try dating both of you... maybe you one week, Bray another week... that way I could test out what I'm comfortable with and who I want to be with."

"Just one week?"

"Well... he also suggested maybe a month."

"I don't know if that's a good idea... I mean... I'm not ok with the idea of you being alone with Bray, especially not for a month."

"It's just to test things out... I'm not making a commitment until I know what I'm comfortable with and who I want to be with."

Eliza didn't really think about it, she put her hand on his head again.

"Are you sure you're ok Dean? I think you have a bump on your head."

Dean smiled at her and moved closer.

"Trust me sweetheart, I've had worse."

After Dean kissed her the first time, the only thing he wanted was to kiss her again. He did notice that something seemed wrong.

"Everything ok?"

Eliza hesitated and didn't look at him.

"Yeah... everything is fine..."

"Yeah... ok... try again. How about you look at me this time and say you're ok."

Eliza couldn't do it. She couldn't look Dean and tell him everything was ok when it wasn't. She started wiping her eyes as tears started falling. Dean instantly took her in his arms.

"Aw... come here... What's wrong?"

"I can't even... I can't even talk right now."

"Wow... I didn't realize this was so stressful on you."

Eliza shook her head.

"That's not it... it's not me and Bray that's the problem?"

Eliza shook her head.

Dean held her.

"Relax... breathe. Take a moment."

Eliza wasn't used to being held, but he loved the feeling of being in Dean's arms. She finally spoke to him.

"It's Noah."

"Is he sick again?"

"No... a lawyer came... his dad wants custody of Noah. The guy that raped me... he could still take Noah from me."

"No... that's not going to happen."

"There's nothing I can do... I have to go to court in a few months, and it's up to the court as to whether or not I keep custody of Noah."

"I'm sorry... I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Maybe just... hang around."

"Yeah... no problem. Hey... don't let that asshole get to you. He's not getting Noah, you're a great mom. You said it wasn't for a few months, I wouldn't worry too much about it, not right now."

Eliza wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

"Thank you Dean."

Eliza finally seemed to calm down. She needed to get back to Noah, and get back to work, but she needed to know something.

"I need to get back to Noah... I realized I don't need to be with him twenty four hours a day, but no one is really around to watch him right now. I need to know Dean... would you be up for... I guess experimental dating? I need to figure out what I'm comfortable with... since I've never been in a real relationship."

"Yeah, I guess so. But about this experimental dating thing... who are you going out with first, and for how long?"

Eliza blushed slightly again.

"I guess maybe a month... and, I think I'd like to try going out with you first, if that's ok."

Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah... that's cool. I mean... I kind of kissed you before so, I'd like to do that a whole lot more."

Eliza managed to laugh a little.

"You caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it... I wasn't ready."

Dean stepped closer to her again and smirked at her.

"Are you ready now?"

Eliza smiled and blushed at him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes."

Dean gently placed a hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her lips. Unlike the first time he kissed her, she was ready this time and seemed to melt into the kiss. She seemed happier now. Dean's kiss was the her first real kiss, the first one she ever wanted. Of course, the only other time she had been kissed, it wasn't a pleasant experience. When they finally broke the kiss, Dean saw the look on her face.

"See... now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. It was nice... you're my first real kiss."

Dean smiled at this.

"Well, since you enjoyed it, and now that we're kind of together, we can do it a whole lot more."

"We can... I really need to get back to Noah, and back to work now."

"Ok. How about a goodbye kiss first?"

Eliza smiled.

"Ok."

Dean leaned in and kissed her again. This time with more intensity. One of Dean's hands made its way to her hair while his other hand was on her back. His tongue made its way into her mouth, things were heating up, he was enjoying the kiss a little too much. They stopped for air and Eliza had to kind of back him off a little.

"Dean... let's not get too crazy... slow your roll."

Dean laughed and apologized.

"Sorry... I kissed you that first time. I just had to do it again. I'm crazy for you Eliza, I can't get enough of you."

"You'll have me this whole month Dean. I need to see what all I'm comfortable with. I still need to let Bray know."

Dean's mood seemed to change now, a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Tell him that you're with me now and that he needs to back off."

Eliza walked off away from Dean in search of Bray. She felt bad for Bray, a part of her wished she could fully enjoy the kiss with Dean, but she would think back to Bray. Dean had kissed her on the lips whereas she kissed Bray on the cheek. It wasn't cheating, this was Bray's idea. Eliza had to figure out what she was comfortable with and who she wanted to be with. Eliza finally found Bray.

"Bray... I need to tell you something... about your idea. Dean agreed with it... please don't be upset, and please... I don't want you and Dean fighting... I decided that I would try dating Dean first. It's for a month, to see what I'm comfortable with."

Bray was a bit surprised, but also a bit hurt at this.

"Just a month?"

"Yes... then we'll see how things work between us."

Bray held his head down.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier... it seems like Dean isn't the only one with a temper. I'm sorry you had to see that earlier, I didn't mean to scare you and upset you. Just... please be careful Eliza. Whether it's with me, or Dean, I hope you find what you're looking for."

Bray and Eliza then walked their separate ways. Bray felt hurt, but didn't look back. Eliza did. Even though he was smiling, Eliza could tell by the sound of his voice that he wasn't happy with her decision and seemed hurt. She already wasn't sure about her decision. Eliza finally made her way back to Noah. He was looking around crying. He was scared because he had been left alone. Eliza was gone longer than she thought she would be.

"Momma, where go?"

Eliza went up and hugged Noah.

"I'm sorry baby, Momma had something to take care of."

"No baby. Noah big."

Eliza smiled at this.

"Yeah... Noah big. You're my big boy."

Someone came up to Eliza.

"Are you his mother?"

"I am?"

"How could you leave him alone like that? This isn't the place for little kids. Anything could have happened to him."

"I was only gone for a minute."

"Yeah... ok, try thirty minutes. I've been watching you for a while now, you always put him off on someone else to watch, only this time, you left him alone. I overheard a lawyer say you're due for a court date for custody over him. You leave him for other people to watch, you travel around with him while he's sick, and you leave him alone to go chase after men. You're more concerned about finding a man than you are being a mother. If you ask me, you're not capable enough to care for this child."

Eliza was getting pissed off now.

"Who are you to judge me? Like I give a damn about your opinion. You don't know what we've been through."

"I could care less what you've been through. You need to focus on being a mother first, chasing after men last. If I see him alone again, I'm reporting you to social services."

"Go to hell bitch!"

"Great choice of language around a child."

Eliza didn't know who the person was, but not only did she have to worry about losing Noah in court, but also, she had to worry about this person causing trouble and calling Social Services. Eliza was really worried, if she didn't lose Noah one way, she could lose him another way. She still managed to get a little bit of work done for the night before leaving. Right as Eliza was packing up her stuff, Dean came over to her. He was happy that she would try dating him, but his smile faded once he saw that she didn't look happy.

"Hey Eliza... what's going on?"

"I left Noah alone for maybe a few minutes, and someone said they had been watching me. They knew about when Noah was sick, she was giving me a hard time because every time she comes by, she sees that Noah is with someone else. Then whoever she was, lost it when she saw Noah alone. She said, if she caught Noah alone again, she would call Social Services... what do I do Dean? If I don't lose Noah in court, there's a chance that I could lose him to Social Services."

"Wow, sounds like a real bitch. Welll... I don't know what you think, or how you feel about it, but we could try traveling together again. It will give us a chance to get close, also, you'll have someone to watch over Noah for you."

"Well... I should at least give you a chance. I still kind of feel bad for running off like I did. There are certain things I'm not comfortable with yet... then there's my past, but I shouldn't have judged you and thought you would try something."

"It's fine, I wouldn't worry about it. So, if you want to travel with me, you can follow me to the hotel if you want me to. I'll make sure to get another bed for you and Noah so you're comfortable."

"Ok... thanks Dean."

Dean took her in his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about a thing, you're a good mom, Noah isn't going anywhere."

Eliza held Noah's hand in one hand, Dean grabbed their luggage, it was in a rolling suitcase, so he could roll it behind him. He also had a backpack that had all of his stuff in it, he carried it on his back. Eliza held Noah's hand, then smiled and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean took her hand in his and they made their way to the parking lot to leave for the night.

 **(To be continued. So, for the time being, it seems like Eliza has chosen Dean. Of course Bray isn't happy with her decision, but just wants to see Eliza happy. Eliza could have problems with whoever it is that's spying on her. If she's not careful, she might not lose Noah in court, but to Social Services. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(In the last chapter, Eliza saw Bray and Dean fighting and was terrified when she saw Bray hit Dean with Sister Abigail on the wall. Eliza decided that she wanted to try dating Dean first. Bray didn't seem happy about it, but just wanted Eliza to be happy. What Eliza needs to be careful about is someone causing trouble with Noah. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Eliza was a bit stressed out. Someone had been spying on her. Whoever it was knew that Noah was sick, knew that she had been having other people watching him, and knew that she was due in court. She thought, if she was going to give Dean a chance, it would be ok to start traveling with him again. Eliza didn't give it a second thought this time. The hotel room only had one bed. She didn't seem as bothered by it this time, she needed to be more trusting of Dean, nothing happened the first time they shared a room. Dean went to go take a shower. Eliza was so tired, she crashed on the bed. She wanted to go to sleep, but Noah started jumping on the bed.

"Momma wake up."

Eliza didn't move, but answered him.

"No... Momma sleep. Noah sleep."

"No sleep. Play."

Eliza was tired, but she couldn't resist the cute playfulness Noah was showing. She grabbed him and started tickling him. Dean came in and saw the fun they were having. They were both laughing and Noah was trying to get her to stop tickling him.

"Stop Momma."

Dean laughed at this.

"Hey... that's not fair, he's not even big enough to stop you."

Dean started making his way over to them.

"Dean what are you... Hey!"

Dean started tickling Eliza. She let go of Noah and started laughing. Dean signaled for Noah to join in.

"Come on Noah... tickle Momma."

Noah then started tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey... no fair... stop... please."

Her only hope was if Noah tickled Dean.

"Tickle Dean."

Noah stopped tickling her and went over to Dean. Dean stopped briefly.

"Nice try... but I'm not ticklish."

Dean tickled Noah for a minute before tickling Eliza again. Noah kind of sat watching, not really knowing what to do. This is the first time Eliza has ever laughed this hard. It was getting harder for her to breathe.

"Dean... stop... please."

He finally stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. Eliza was laying on her back and Dean was right on top of her. She looked up at him, her heart was beating in her chest. She had never been this happy. The moment seemed right and they kissed each other. Noah had never seen this before.

"Ew... kissing gross."

Dean seemed a little annoyed that their moment was interrupted and Eliza laughed again and got up to hold Noah.

"No it's not. I kiss you."

Eliza kissed Noah on the cheek.

Eliza had never really been in a relationship, she wasn't sure how Noah would handle it.

"Noah... we're going to be traveling with Dean for a while."

Noah didn't really know what was going on. Eliza wasn't sure if Noah understood. She wasn't sure if Noah liked Dean.

"Do you like Dean? Do you want him to travel with us?"

Noah didn't understand, but he gave a yawn. Dean noticed this.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy."

Eliza gave Noah a hug.

"We've had our fun... its time for bed Noah. You're tired... Momma is tired, Dean is probably tired. We all need to get some sleep."

Noah sighed and finally settled down.

"Ok."

Eliza smiled at him.

"Good boy. You need to potty before you go to bed."

"Come with me."

"You need to go like a big boy."

Finally Dean cut in.

"I can take him."

Eliza then looked at Noah.

"Do you want Dean to take you like a big boy?"

Noah looked at Dean and nodded.

Dean showed Noah where the bathroom was and let Noah do his business. When they came back into the room, Eliza could see that Noah was tired now. Eliza didn't have to change, she lay in the bed, Noah climbed in the bed to join her. Dean didn't mind helping out, but he wondered if he was going be able to spend time alone with her. Noah was being still now and it wouldn't be long until he fell asleep. Eliza held Noah in her arms. Soon Dean joined them in bed. There was just enough room for the three of them. She turned her attention to Dean and talked quietly.

"He's so precious Dean... he's my little angel. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Eliza couldn't help but let a few tears flow.

"I'm a terrible mother... it's true what that person said... I'm always putting him off on someone else to watch... I'm not capable of taking care of him."

Dean turned her to that she was looking at him. He talked quietly, but made sure she paid attention.

"Hey... don't go talking like that, you're doing all that you can. From what I see, you're a great mom."

"I'm just so afraid that I'm going to lose him."

Dean kissed her to calm her down.

"You're not going to lose him."

Dean was now holding her, comforting her. Dean held her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. The next day, they made it to the arena, Dean walked with Eliza until they got to their work station. Noah was busy playing and eating a snack. Dean was getting ready to go to the locker room he looked at Eliza as she started working.

"Working already?"

"Yes. I have so much to do."

Dean laughed a little

"All work and no play. You're no fun."

"Yes I am... I'm tons of fun, just ask Noah."

Dean looked over at Noah playing with his dinosaur and cars. He looked around and there wasn't really anyone around.

"So hey... no one is really around, Noah seems a bit busy... I have to go to the locker room, but how about a kiss before I go?"

Eliza stopped what she was doing and smiled at Dean.

"So that's what you want."

"I just feel like, with Noah, and work, we might not hardly have time to do anything together."

"I'm sorry Dean. I've just been so busy. I'll try to figure something out. But I guess a kiss will have to work for now."

She gave him a small smile then kissed him. Dean places a hand in her hair and another hand made it's way down her lower back. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips his tongue explored her mouth. Eliza enjoyed it at first, but became slightly uncomfortable as he deepened the kiss. He moaned into her mouth and Eliza started pushing him away slightly. She tried saying something in between kisses.

"Dean... I need to... work."

Noah looked over and saw them kissing.

"Ew... nasty."

Dean then stopped and let her catch her breath. Come on Eliza.

"Dean... I want to enjoy it, but I'm not comfortable with it yet. Slow down a little."

Dean seemed a bit upset about it.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Eliza wasn't sure. She liked Dean, she enjoyed the kiss, but something didn't feel right. Dean was the one kissing her, and it felt forced. She felt guilty about it, but she couldn't help but think about Bray. She wondered if she made the right decision by choosing to go out with Dean. Maybe she was still being too guarded, she didn't want to completely give her trust to anyone. Dean went on his way and Eliza got back to work, but she didn't get much done because that was when Becky and the other girls came up to her.

"Dang girl, you and Dean are a thing? We saw you two getting it."

Eliza blushed at this.

"It was all Dean... he's an animal. I liked it at first, but his hands started wondering a little, his tongue made its way into my mouth and I started feeling uncomfortable. He seemed a bit upset when I told him I wasn't comfortable. He wants to be alone with me, but with work, and Noah, it's really hard."

Becky seemed more than willing to help.

"Well you know I don't have a problem watching over Noah. You and Dean should plan a date."

"Maybe, but when Dean kissed me, something just doesn't feel right... I mean, I like him, and I feel so guilty about it, but my mind keeps going back to Bray. With Dean, it just feels forced... like I have to force myself to like him. I mean... he saved my life."

Becky thought about this.

"I think I know what it is... you feel guilty. You feel like you own Dean because he saved your life."

"Well yes, that and I'm really confused... I like him, but I also like Bray. We're trying... I guess experimental dating. I'm trying Dean this month, and Bray next month..."

Eliza had a bad feeling go through her head. She had been called a slut and a whore, now that she thought about what was going on, she started believing it. Becky wrapped her arm around her.

"What's going on Eliza? What's wrong?

"I feel like a freaking slut... going from one guy to another. I can't decide what I want or who I want to be with."

Becky hugged her tight.

"You're not a slut Eliza! Don't go saying something like that. I know what you told me, you've been called that before, but you're not. You've been through a lot, it's ok to not know what you want. Nobody here thinks you're a slut. We're here for you."

Becky and the other girls gathered around Eliza and gave her a supporting hug.

"Thank you girls. Becky, you really wouldn't mind watching Noah?"

"Of course not. You know I love that little guy."

"I just feel like I'm always putting him off on someone else to watch. At least that's what one person said."

"Who?"

"I don't know who it is, but they said they've been watching me for a while. They say I'm always putting him off on someone else. I left Noah for just a few minutes, they said I need to worry about Noah first, and men last, they said I wasn't capable of taking care of him... I already have a court date coming up in a month or so, but now there's a chance I could lose him to social services. They could report me at anytime."

Becky was upset about this.

"You let me find out who this is and I'll give them a good Lass Kicking! I got your back Eliza, you're my best friend... no, more like a sister to me. I have no problem watching Noah. The rest of us are here for you too. You enjoy an evening with Dean, and don't be afraid to give him a chance, but also don't be afraid to tell him to back off a little if you feel uncomfortable."

Eliza thanked them and gave them all another hug before they went on their way. She went back to work, watching after Noah every so often. She got a good bit of work done when Noah suddenly got up and ran off. He had spotted Bray and ran to him. Eliza stopped what she was doing and ran after him.

"Noah!"

Noah smiled when Bray turned around. Noah ran to him and hugged him. Eliza was surprised at this because she had never seen Noah do this except with Becky. Bray smiled when Noah hugged him.

"Bray!"

Bray laughed and hugged him.

"Hey Noah! How are you buddy?"

Eliza couldn't help but smile at this.

"Hey Bray... Noah really likes you. He saw you, and just ran up to you."

"Oh... well I like you too Noah."

"Well... actually, I was just passing by and I spotted you. You seemed busy and I didn't want to bother you, but I had to see you."

Bray was quiet for a moment as Eliza took this in.

"I know you're with Dean, but I can't stand not seeing you."

Eliza thought for a moment, things with Dean felt forced, whereas things with Bray felt real. She wasn't sure if Noah liked Dean, but it was obvious that he liked Bray. She wondered, if Dean hadn't of interrupted them at the hospital if she would be with Bray instead. Dean had finished with his match and was going to check on Eliza, he wasn't happy when he saw Bray with Eliza.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Bray let go of Noah as Dean made his way over to them. Eliza took Noah's hand and tried to step in before Dean did anything.

"Dean stop! Nothing happened."

"Why is it every time I come around, Bray is always here?"

"Noah spotted Bray and ran over to hug him. I just followed him. Noah likes him. Bray did nothing wrong. You need to calm down Dean... I'm tired of you freaking out every time I try to talk to him!"

Eliza picked up Noah and started walking off. Bray stood quietly as Dean followed her.

"Where are you going?"

Dean put a hand on her wrist trying to stop her. She turned around and snapped at him.

"Don't touch me!... and don't follow me!"

Dean was surprised that she snapped at him and backed off. He watched her walk off. Bray was still there and said something to Dean.

"Your jealousy will be your downfall."

That was all Bray said as he walked away. Dean was left alone to think. If he wasn't careful, he would lose her before they even really had a chance to start. Becky was waiting on Eliza and saw that she was upset.

"What's going on?"

"Dean... he's so fucking jealous! Noah spotted Bray in the hallway and ran to hug him. Then we started talking until Dean freaked out. I can't even talk to Bray. Sure we're not together, but Dean needs to chill."

"Oh... so I guess no date night?"

"No... I'm not in the mood. I got a good bit of work done tonight, and I kind of just want to get out of here before he shows up again."

"Ok... I'll see you later then."

Eliza left for the night and Dean bumped into Becky.

"Hey... have you seen Eliza? I need to talk to her."

"Eliza is gone for the night, and I think you should leave her alone. She's not too comfortable around you yet, you're moving things too fast, and you need to control your temper. Stop being so jealous. She said all that was going on was that she was talking to Bray. She can talk to other people, you don't own her... and I know you think your tough, but I took on guys twice your size before I even came to WWE. If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to give you a good Lass Kicking."

Dean laughed a little.

"Easy... cool your straight fire... I'm not going to hurt her... I'm just crazy about her and don't want to lose her... especially not to Bray."

"Well cool your jealousy... why don't you tell her this next time you see her. Right now, I would let her cool off."

Becky walked off. Dean was going to leave for the night. He wasn't exactly sure where Eliza was going, he still didn't have her phone number, so he would have to wait a few days to see her.

 **(To be continued. So Bray and Dean didn't really fight this time, but Dean's jealousy is getting the best of him. Plus he could be trying to get too far too fast without considering how comfortable Eliza would be. That and the fact that she doesn quite feel right about kissing Dean when she was thinking about Bray. It felt forced, but it could be because she still wasn't willing to trust anyone all the way. So she left with Noah, she needs time and space away from him. If Dean isn't careful, he could ruin things with Eliza before things even had a chance to begin. It's been a while since I updated, so this chapter is a bit longer. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(In the last chapter, things were going good between Dean and Eliza, they were even going to go on a date. Things took a bad turn when Dean's jealousy took over and he saw Bray with Eliza. Eliza tried to tell him that Noah came upto him first but Dean wouldn't listen. Eliza said that nothing happened between her and Bray and that she was tired of Dean freaking out every time she wanted to talk to him and she left Dean alone to think.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It had been almost a week since Dean saw Eliza. He wondered how Eliza was doing and if she was still mad at him. Eliza took off with Noah because she was mad at Dean for freaking out. She was tired of Dean getting jealous every time she talked to Bray. She needed time to think and calm down. She started feeling lonely throughout the week and wished Dean was with her. She started to miss the feeling of his kiss. She also thought of Bray. It warmed her heart seeing Noah hug Bray, he was so sweet with Noah. With Dean, she couldn't tell if Dean liked Noah, but she knew Noah came first and this wasn't going to work if Dean wouldn't accept Noah. She wasn't sure if Noah liked Dean, but it was obvious that Noah liked Bray. Noah had hugged Bray, he had never hugged anyone else other than Becky, Noah had never hugged Dean. Eliza was still mad, but she missed Dean more than anything. When she got to the arena, she watched Noah for a little while before starting her work. Becky came up to them and Noah hugged him.

"Becky!"

Becky smiled and hugged him.

"Hi there Noah. How's my little buddy?"

Becky tickled him a little and he laughed. Becky then turned her attention to Eliza who seemed down.

"You ok?"

"I don't know... I'm still so confused. I've been doing some thinking... I don't know if Noah likes Dean."

"I'm sure he does, maybe he's just a little shy."

"He's not shy around you or Bray... he hugged Bray. I just didn't expect Bray to be so sweet with him."

"Oh yeah... Bray is great with kids. I've seen him with young fans, they love him and he's really sweet... but are you sure you're not catching feelings for Bray? I mean, you are supposed to be dating Dean."

"It's complicated... I mean I want them both in my life... they both mean something to me. It's just, with Dean, he's so jealous I can't even talk to Bray. I'm still mad at him, but I miss him more than anything."

"I don't really know what to say, but good luck Eliza."

Becky gave her a hug and went on her way. Eliza was working for a while and got through most of her work. She was waiting for a few other outfits to show up to be fixed. Eliza chuckled a little bit when AJ Styles came up to her with a pair of his ring pants. Somehow a hole had ripped in the bottom part during one of his matches with Dean. AJ had met Eliza, but their paths never crossed.

"Hey... you're dating Dean Ambrose right?"

"Well... yes, but it's kind of complicated."

"You create and fix ring gear right? You think you can fix this?"

Eliza took one look at his pants and laughed.

"Do I even want to know how that happened?"

AJ was getting kind of annoyed.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. Can you fix it or not?"

"Yeah I can fix it."

"I'll be back for it by the end of the night. You think you can have it finished by then?"

AJ kind of had an arrogant attitude and it kind of intimidated her. AJ was going to turn to leave when he bumped into Bray. Bray had a serious look on his face as he talked to AJ.

"I suggest you talk to the lady a bit nicer."

AJ didn't seemed bothered by Bray.

"Or What?"

"Or Ambrose won't be your only problem."

AJ kept his eyes on Bray now and seemed a bit intimidated and walked away. Eliza was quiet as she watched AJ leave. Then she looked at Bray.

"Thank you Bray... you didn't have to do that."

"I did... AJ was being disrespectful. Where I'm from, men talked to women with respect. I wasn't just going to stand by and watch him disrespect you. Not him or anyone else... Where's Ambrose? Why wasn't he here?"

"I still haven't talked to Dean in about a week."

"Are you and him still together?"

"We haven't really talked... I was really upset with him."

"Well... if he isn't going to be here, I will."

Noah had been busy playing and didn't notice Bray at first, then spotted Bray and ran up to him.

"Bray!"

Bray turned his attention to Noah and laughed as he picked him up and hugged him. Eliza smiled at this. Bray was so good with kids. Bray liked Noah, and Noah liked Bray.

"You're so good with kids."

Bray laughed at this.

"I don't know why, but kids just seem to love me."

Eliza was smiling, but she was having second thoughts, she wasn't sure if going out with Dean, even just testing it for a month was the best idea. That wasn't the only thing on her mind, she was still worried about possibly losing Noah. Bray put Noah down and Noah went back to playing. He noticed Eliza seemed troubled.

"Hey... what's wrong Eliza?"

Eliza was quiet for a moment, she looked over at Noah, then back at Bray.

"I don't know if I told you... but a lawyer came to me about a week ago... I'll have to go to court... for custody over Noah... not only that, but someone has been spying on me and said I always leave Noah for someone else to watch over. They said I wasn't capable of taking care of him... I don't know what to do... I can't lose him."

Eliza was crying now and Bray wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"That's not going to happen... you're not going to lose him."

"But what if I do?"

Bray held her close, he wasn't sure if it was her heartbeat or his that he was feeling. He held her close and gave her words of comfort.

"Whatever happens... I'm here for you."

Eliza had stopped crying, she looked up into Bray's eyes. She had a strong desire to kiss him, but something stopped her. She had kissed his cheek before and Dean had freaked out about it. She was supposed to be with Dean and here she was crying in Bray's arms. She calmed down now and finally backed away from him.

"I'm with Dean... I know he may have been acting jealous, but maybe he was right for being jealous... we're too close. This doesn't feel right Bray... as long as I'm with Dean, I think you do need to stay away."

Bray shook his head.

"I can't do that Eliza... I have to see you. I know I'm the one that said not to worry about labels, but you said you wanted both of us in your life."

"I do, but things are just so complicated right now."

"I at least want to keep an eye on you, make sure you're ok... like I just did. AJ was disrespecting you. I won't have him or anyone else disrespecting you."

"Thank you for that Bray... you can keep an eye on me... just try not to let Dean see you around."

Bray was quiet now, he still felt like she was pushing him away.

"You're dating Dean right now just to test things out. Is this really just for a month? Do I get my chance next month? Even if you do get feelings for Dean and decide to stay with him... you'll at least let me know right?"

"Yes Bray I'll let you know."

"I'm not worried about labels right now, but I do want to be in your life... whether that's as friends or something more, I only ask one thing from you. All I ask is that you're honest with me... promise me that."

Eliza looked in his eyes, she couldn't really tell what he was feeling, but his tone was serious.

"I promise."

Bray then went on his way. Eliza finished up her work for the night and the night had passed by before Dean finally showed up. He was being careful, he wasn't sure when the right moment was, but he wanted Eliza to know that he was there. She was packing up her supplies and Dean called out to her getting her attention.

"Hey... need some help?"

Eliza turned around and looked at him, then hugged him.

"Dean... you're here."

Dean was happy now and hugged her back.

"Of course... but weren't you mad at me?"

"I was, but I missed you Dean. A whole week went by and we didn't see or speak to each other."

Dean then kissed her.

"Did you miss that too?"

Eliza blushed a little.

"Yes I missed that too."

"I've had time to think Eliza... I know it may seem like I'm really jealous, but that's only because I don't want to lose you. If you said nothing happened between you and Bray, then nothing happened. We were supposed to go out on our first date last week and I ruined that because of my jealousy... I guess it's not Bray I should worry about, but my own jealousy... I can calm down... you can talk to him... just don't get too close... I'm sorry alright... I'm sorry for acting like a jerk last week. I really hope my jealousy didn't ruin everything. I really hope you can give me another chance."

Eliza smiled and kissed him this time. Noah broke it up.

"Kissing gross."

Dean rolled his eyes and Eliza laughed.

"I guess... if we're going to go out on our first date, we'll need someone to watch Noah, otherwise we'll hear this all night. Becky said she didn't mind watching over him, but I think I should call her and ask her anyway. I think she's already left for the night."

Eliza called Becky and asked if she was doing anything. Becky had just arrived at the hotel they were staying at. She had no problem watching Noah. They went to the hotel just to have Becky take Noah. Noah didn't seem happy that Eliza was leaving.

"Momma... where going?"

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm going with Dean for a while."

"I wanna go."

"Sorry baby, you have to stay here with Becky."

"No... no Momma. Don't go."

"I'm going with Dean for a while. I promise I won't be gone long."

"No... Dean bad."

Becky looked at Eliza. Dean was quiet. He didn't really know what to think. Eliza looked at Dean, then back at Noah.

"No... Dean is not bad."

Eliza wasn't so sure she should leave Noah, he seemed really upset. Becky took Noah in her arms.

"Come on Noah... lets go eat, then we'll play. Aren't you hungry?"

Noah looked at Becky and nodded.

"Ok... we'll go eat then."

Becky turned to Eliza.

"Go ahead. Go have fun... he'll be fine."

Eliza was hesitant, but left with Dean. He didn't seem happy.

"What's Noah's problem? I haven't done anything to him, but apparently I'm bad... Hey... he's been hanging around Bray. Do you think Bray has been telling him that I'm bad?"

"Bray doesn't really hang around long, but Noah likes him, he gave him a hug. I don't know why Noah is acting the way he is. He seems really clingy. He is really with Becky a lot. Maybe he feels like I'm leaving and not coming back. I feel so bad about leaving him."

"Well... for some reason... the kid doesn't like me."

"Just give him time... he didn't like Becky when he first met her."

Dean laughed a little.

"Well... when you get back... tell the kid to chill out."

Eliza laughed and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Well... are we going to go or what?"

Dean smiled and kissed her.

"Of course."

 **(To be continued. Eliza isn't sure about it, but is Noah trying to tell her something, or does Noah not like Dean? Even when Dean kissed her, it didn't feel quite right. She thought of Bray and wondered what it would be like with him. Maybe she wasn't being fair and not giving Dean a chance. Even Becky noticed Noah didn't seem happy that Eliza was going with Dean. While she was watching Noah, Dean and Eliza would be able to go on their first date. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Thanks to everyone that read and the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Eliza felt bad about leaving Noah, she knew he was upset. For some reason, Noah didn't seem to like Dean. Noah seemed to believe that Dean was bad. Dean didn't know why Noah didn't like him, he had never done anything to Noah. Becky was watching over Noah and she was curious as to why Noah didn't like Dean. Noah was eating a snack and playing with his dinosaur that Bray got him. Becky started talking to Noah.

"Hey Noah... do you want to talk?"

Becky knew that he was only two years old and that he didn't understand much of what was going on. She knew Noah was upset when Eliza left, she could tell that he didn't like Dean and she wanted to find out why.

"Hey Noah... come talk to me."

Noah carried his dinosaur with him and sat down with Becky. She gave Noah a hug.

"You were really upset earlier. Why didn't you want your mom to leave with Dean?"

"Dean bad."

"How is Dean bad?"

Noah wasn't really sure how to respond, but he did say one thing he didn't like.

"Kissing gross, kissing bad."

"Oh... you don't like him because he kisses her. You may think it's gross now, but when you get older you probably won't. Dean likes your mom, and she likes Dean, he might not be going anywhere. Is there another reason why you don't like him? Has he done anything to hurt you?"

"No... He don't like me."

"He doesn't like you. Why?"

"I cry."

"Dean doesn't like you because you cry."

"Need Momma. Momma leave me."

Becky seemed to understand. Dean didn't like Noah because Noah would cry, Noah would need his mother and just wanted her attention. Noah felt abandoned, and felt like Dean was taking her away from him. Becky hugged Noah tight.

"She did leave, but she won't be gone long. She'll come back. I'll talk to her."

Becky thought Eliza deserved to find love and happiness, but also needed to focus on Noah. This wasn't going to work out if Noah and Dean didn't like each other. She decided to change the subject.

"So Noah... you like dinosaurs? You have a dinosaur toy. It must be new, I haven't seen it."

Noah smiled and hugged it.

"Bray."

"Bray got it for you?"

"In the hospital."

Noah smiled as he was playing with his dinosaur.

"You like Bray don't you."

Yes. I hug him. He likes me and Momma."

Becky smiled at him.

"Do you think she likes Bray?"

"Maybe... Play now?"

"Sure, go play."

It was obvious to Becky that Noah liked Bray a lot more than he liked Dean. Noah even seemed to know that Bray liked Eliza. A part of Becky hoped that Eliza would move on from Dean and onto Bray. Meanwhile, Eliza and Dean went to a nice restaurant for their first date. Eliza had been thinking about Noah, she knew he was upset. Dean noticed how quiet she was being.

"Hey... you can talk you know."

"I know... I just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you care to share with me?"

"I know we're supposed to be having a good time, but I can't help but think about Noah. He was really upset when I left. I feel like I shouldn't have left him. But he should be fine with Becky, I shouldn't have to worry about him all the time. I deserve this right? I deserve some alone time with you."

"Absolutely... how are we ever going to do that if Noah is always around. I mean... I can't even kiss you without him saying something. I don't know why, but I think he hates me."

"No... surely not, he's just not used to having someone else around, especially not another man."

"Yeah? Well he doesn't seem to have a problem with Bray. I haven't done anything to him. I think Bray has been telling him that I'm bad. I haven't done anything to him and he just hates me."

"No... I don't think he hates you, he just has to have a bit of time to get used to you."

Dean took a breath to change the subject.

"This is nice isn't it? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, it is. Ever since I had Noah, I was wondering if anyone would ever want to be with me. How would I date someone when I have Noah? I'm so lucky to have a friend like Becky who doesn't mind watching over him. To be honest Dean... other than the guy that raped me, you're the only guy that has ever kissed me. I mean... you're the only guy I've ever enjoyed kissing me. I've always had a rough life... My dad was never there for me and my mom died when I was about sixteen. I had to live in my car, but somehow I managed to graduate high school. I was bullied a lot and I guess all of this lead to me having depression... I wondered if things would ever get better or if anyone would ever love me. I helped a little old lady when a tornado destroyed everything in our town, she was my only real friend, she brought me to a church taught me to sew, and I even managed to get a trailer of my own. The only thing is, it was on a dangerous side of town and that was when some guy broke in and raped me..."

Eliza almost started crying, Dean had remembered her telling him before.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I think you told me before, after the guy raped you, you begged him not to kill you. So... he came back and used you whenever he wanted."

"He did... and that's when he got me pregnant. He still could have came back whenever he wanted, but after he found out I was pregnant, he never came back... but I always feared that he would. At some point, I began to wish that he had killed me. The people at the church turned against me, and called me a whore behind my back. They didn't know what happened. How could I tell anyone that I had been raped and impregnated. I was scared and I didn't know what to do, but I did the best I could for Noah. It's always seemed like someone is threatening to take him away, whether it's Social Services, or now more recent, his father's lawyer."

"That's not right at all. The guy got you knocked up and abandoned you, and now all of a sudden wants custody of him."

Dean and Eliza had finished up their date and arrived back at the hotel. Eliza was about to go to get Noah when she turned to Dean.

"I know it's been hard trying to be together with Noah always being around, but I want to try to make this work. This is really my first chance at love... I was starting to wonder if I would ever have a chance at love."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and brought her close.

"Of course you do... you deserve that and so much more."

After that Dean leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick gentle kiss, he broke it and held Eliza close.

"Stay with me."

Eliza's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"Dean... you know I can't... Noah."

Dean brought her in for another kiss, then broke it.

"Will be fine with Becky. Please... stay with me... just for tonight."

Dean kissed her one more time. This time with the most passion. He slowly backed Eliza up into a wall, once her back hit the wall, she finally gave in and allowed his tongue access to hers. There was no one in the hallway and they kissed until they were breathless. Between breaths Dean looked to Eliza for an answer.

"Stay with me?"

Eliza felt slightly guilty, but knew if she wanted to be in any relationship, she would have to be willing to compromise. She gave him a quick kiss before answering him.

"Just for tonight."

Dean smiled at this, grabbed her hand and led her to the room he was staying in. They stayed out longer than they planned, it was about one in the morning and they were sure that Becky and Noah were asleep. Eliza was ready to go to sleep but Dean had other plans. Eliza trusted Dean, she had slept with him a few times and he hadn't tried anything. Now Eliza was tired and laying down. Dean made his way over to her and laid down beside her. He kissed her softly on her lips. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, he started tickling her and she started laughing.

"Dean stop... I'm tired."

"Aw come on... you're no fun."

Dean started kissing her again. It started as a kiss on the lips, but things started getting crazy when Dean started kissing down her neck and he made his way on top of her, his hands wandering her body. A bad memory went through her head, she felt like she had no control and she felt like she was being held down.

"Dean wait! Please... I'm not ready for this. I think I know what you want... I'm not ready, I need more time."

"It's ok. You seemed a little freaked out. We'll take things slow if that's what you want."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean was laying on his back now and pulled Eliza close and gently kissed her. She smiled and snuggled close to him as she soon fell asleep. The next morning Eliza woke up to the sound of her phone going off. Dean also woke up.

"Who is texting you?"

Eliza looked at her phone and saw that Becky had texted her wondering where she was.

 _"Eliza where are you? Are you ok? Were you out all night? Noah is awake now and is wondering where you're at. If you were going to stay out all night and sleep with Dean, that would have been nice to have known." -Becky_

Eliza immediately felt bad about being out all night.

"Oh my god..."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have stayed all night. I should have at least told Becky. She doesn't seem too happy that I stayed here all night. Noah is awake and wondering where I'm at. I'm sorry Dean... I need to go."

Eliza gave him a quick kiss, got up and left the room and went to the room Becky was staying in. She knocked on the door and waited for Becky to answer. Becky answered the door and didn't seem too happy when she saw Eliza. She had Noah in her arms.

"Well... Looked who finally decided to show up."

"Becky... I'm so sorry, things just got a little crazy."

"I'm sure they did... Out all night with Dean huh?"

"I swear nothing hapoened, Dean tried something but I wasn't ready, but he still wanted me to stay with him. I'm sorry, I know I should have called you or texted you, but it was after one in the morning when we got back. You could have been asleep, and Dean talked me into staying with him."

"Oh I'm sure he did more than just talk."

"His kiss... Is really hard to resist... But I really am sorry Becky... It wasn't right to leave him with you all night."

"To tell you the truth... I'm starting to feel more like his mom than you are. I feel like I see him more. He's been talking a lot more. He's been talking about Dean and Bray... I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

Becky put Noah down and he ran to Eliza crying. He hugged her like his life depended on her. Becky looked at them before she said anything else.

"You know... He talked to me a little bit. It's hard to understand a little bit of what he's trying to say... He's two, but one thing I understand from it is he feels Dean doesn't like him... He needs you Eliza and he feels like you're abandoning him, he feels like Dean is taking you away from him."

Eliza thought about it. Dean did seem annoyed every time Noah needed her. If this was going to work out, Dean and Noah would need to like each other. Eliza had said that Noah comes first, but late!y she hadn't been putting him first. Eliza kissed Noah's cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby. I had no idea you were hurting. I promise I won't leave you like that again. Today... is just us ok? We'll go do something fun. We could go see a movie, go to the park... Anything you want Noah."

Eliza felt like a terrible mother, she was always having someone else watch over him. Becky said he was talking more. If she wasn't careful, she would miss seeing him grow up. Having him taken away wasn't the only problem, she felt like she was pushing him away. If she wasn't careful, he wouldn't want anything else to do with her.

"Tell me what you want to do Noah and we'll go do something fun."

"Movie and park?"

Eliza smiled and held him.

"Sure... We'll do both... Tell Becky bye."

"Bye."

Becky smiled and waved.

"You two have fun."

Becky watched for a moment before closing the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She had stayed up all night watching Noah. Now he was finally gone.

Becky laughed and thought to herself.

"Noah is a cute kid, but I'm glad I don't have to live with him. I'm not having kids anytime soon that's for sure. Finally, I can get some sleep."

Eliza had somewhat of a reality check. She wanted a dating life, but she needed to make sure that she was being a good mom first. Eliza smiled as she had a fun day planned out for both of them.

 **(To be continued. Seems like Eliza learned an important lesson. Will Dean and Noah ever like each other? Dean thinks Noah is getting in the way every time he tries to get close to her. Dean tried taking things to another level, but Eliza wasn't quite ready yet, but she could be falling for Dean. Bray wasn't really a second thought in her head, but Noah seems to like him a lot. Bray will be back in it soon. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(I don't know if anyone has been reading... no comments on the last chapter. Plenty more story to tell, I've just been kind of pacing myself. I always finish a story, it would be better if I knew more people were reading and reviewing. Oh well, it's been about a week or so since I've done a chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Once Eliza made it to the room Becky and Noah were in she found out something she had been fearing. Noah felt like she was abandoning him and that Dean was taking her away from him. She hoped that at some point, Dean and Noah would start liking each other. Noah cried and ran to her hugging her. She promised him that they would spend the day together, just the two of them. They decided to go to see a movie and go to the park. Eliza called Dean to tell him that she was going to spend the day with Noah. Dean didn't seem very happy about it and told her that he would be hanging out with Roman. Dean felt that every time he got close to her she would push him away, either because she was too scared or because of Noah. Dean told Eliza that Raw would be in his hometown, he was hoping that she would stay at his place instead of a hotel. It was the end of the month, Dean was sort of worried that she would move onto Bray. That was the last thing he wanted. He was hoping that he could get close enough to her to make her forget about Bray. He told her that he would back off because she didn't like his jealousy, but he couldn't stand seeing Bray near her. He would always wait until Bray left to see her, but wouldn't tell her that he had been watching. Eliza and Noah had a lot of fun together, she felt bad about having to go back to work. Eliza took Noah to the bathroom. She was so proud of him for being able to go on his own. Dean, Bray and Becky had all been a big help when it came to potty training.

"Momma! I went potty!"

"Good job Noah! I'm so proud of you. Now let's wash our hands and we'll go get a snack and play for a while before I have to start work."

"No... no work Momma!"

Eliza sighed, she wasn't going to argue with him, she still needed to work, no matter how much Noah didn't want her to.

"Come on... let's go."

Eliza picked Noah up and carried him out of the bathroom and over to catering. Noah was getting heavy and she had to put him down.

"Sorry Noah... you're getting heavy. I have to put you down... You're not really a baby anymore, you're a big boy."

Eliza tickled him and he laughed.

"Yeah, big boy."

"Here... hold my hand."

Eliza grabbed one plate for both of them.

"Do you want some carrots?"

Eliza looked at Noah and he nodded.

"Ok, how about some tomatoes?"

Noah stuck out his tongue and shook his head no."

"Ok, how about some fruit? Do you want some grapes?"

"Yummy."

Eliza was still getting Noah food when Bray showed up. Noah let go of her hand.

"Noah?"

Eliza looked over at Noah to see where he was going and instantly relaxed when she saw Bray. Noah ran up to Bray and hugged him. Bray smiled and picked him up with ease and hugged him.

"Bray!"

"Hey Noah. How's my little buddy?"

"Good. Come see Momma?"

Eliza was surprised at how much Noah was talking. Bray started tickling Noah and Eliza smiled at him. She was happy seeing them together. She grabbed some strawberries, chicken, cheese and crackers. She cut up a few things for Noah. She also grabbed a few things for herself. She finally walked over to Bray. Her smile never left her face.

"Hey Bray. I see Noah spotted you."

"Yeah. He's pretty good at that."

"I was just getting something to eat for us."

Bray smiled at this.

"Good to see you're eating."

Eliza laughed at this.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well... it's good that you're eating. Wouldn't want you to pass out like you did one other time."

"Right... but anyway, you and Noah seem to be good buddies."

"Yeah, he always wants to give me a hug when he sees me."

Eliza was quiet for a moment.

"You're ok with that?"

"Of course... I love kids."

Bray finally put Noah down to eat. He noticed how happy they were.

"Momma like Bray?"

Eliza blushed at this.

"Yeah... I like him."

Then Noah said something she didn't expect.

"Leave Dean?"

Eliza was shocked. She was sure that Bray had mentioned this to him.

"Why would Noah say for me to leave Dean? Have you been telling Noah that I should leave Dean?"

"No... I mean, I want you to, but I never told Noah to tell you that."

"Well for some reason, Noah seems to have the idea in his head that Dean is bad. I know you and Dean can't stand each other, you never have, even before you guys met me you didn't like each other."

"That's true, but I never told Noah that you should leave Dean. That's a choice you have to make on your own... As for Noah, he may be young, but sometimes kids understand more than you think... I said I would be keeping an eye on you. From what I've seen... here he's treated you right, but what about when no one is around? He hasn't tried anything to hurt you?"

"No... Dean wouldn't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know... I just trust him for some reason... we're kind of the same. We've both kind of had a rough life on our own."

"I see..."

Bray was quiet for a moment now. Eliza thought about how things had kind of felt forced with Dean, but things just felt natural around Bray. Bray still wanted to know if Eliza was going to give him a chance.

"I did come to see you for a reason... It is about the end of the month... you've had your experimental dating time with Dean. What I want to know is if you've really connected with him?... I care about you Eliza, but I need to know if I will get my chance with you, or if you've chosen Dean."

Eliza was quiet now. She hadn't really thought about making a choice.

"I... really can't answer that yet... I think I need just a little more time. I still have the weekend, but I swear I will let you know something as soon as I decide."

"That's fair enough... Of course, for right now, I consider myself a friend to you. Even if you do choose Dean, I plan on sticking around to make sure that he treats you right. If anything else... I could always be someone to talk to. I'm always listening."

"Thanks Bray."

Eliza smiled at him even as he left. Now her and Noah were left alone to eat, but they didn't know Becky had been secretly watching. She came up to Eliza as soon as Bray left.

"So... what's going on between you and Bray?"

"We were just talking."

"I saw him and Noah getting along pretty good. Talking, and tickling and hugging..."

Eliza laughed a little.

"How long were you spying on me?"

"Long enough to see something maybe that you don't."

"Like what?"

"Well... I'm not trying to tell you what to do or who you should be with, but I did notice how happy you were when you were with Bray... I saw your face light up when he was holding Noah."

"Yeah..."

"So what I'm saying is... Bray likes Noah, and Noah likes Bray, and honestly... I think you look happier when you're with Bray."

"So... you think I should be with Bray?"

"Well... that's what I think, but that choice is up to you."

"I'm still not completely sure if I want to be with Dean... our experimental dating thing was for a month... I still have until the weekend to make a choice."

"Good luck. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters. So... any plans for the night?"

"Dean says we're in his hometown. I think he wants me to stay with him instead of at a hotel."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think... if I'm ever going to get close to anyone, I should at least give him a chance."

"True... but I would still be careful Eliza. Wouldn't want to do anything that you would regret."

"Dean wouldn't hurt me..."

"Well... if anything bad happens, you let me know and I'll give him a good Lass Kicking."

Eliza laughed at this.

"Thanks Becky, but that won't be necessary."

Becky gave her a quick hug.

"Ok. See you later."

Eliza and Noah finally had time to eat and now Eliza went to her work station and started working. She would keep her eye on Noah every so often, but focused on her work. There wasn't really much work for her to do for the night and she finished pretty early. She would play with Noah and somewhat watch the show. Dean came up behind her and scared her.

"Oh my God... Dean. You scared me."

"Sorry. I just got a little excited. I just won my match."

"I know I just watched."

"Woah... you actually watched one of my matches?"

"I actually had time to tonight. I got done with work early, which isn't something that happens often."

Noah was playing with some of his cars and wasn't paying attention to what was going on so Dean kissed her.

"So... you want to come to my place tonight? It might feel more like home to you than a hotel. Plus... we won't get interrupted, it will give us a chance to really be alone. As long as Noah is busy or asleep that is."

"Why does he need to be busy or asleep? I really think the two of you need more time together because I get the feeling that not only does he not like you, but that you don't like him. You do know that I'm a mom first? Noah feels like I'm abandoning him, that you're trying to take me away from him."

"A lot of kids probably feel that way when their parents start dating. You still love him, you would never abandon him. Maybe he doesn't like me yet, but he'll get used to me. My mom brought home guys all the time, I had to get used to the guys she dated, a lot of kids do. I think Noah will be fine. I mean last time he stayed with Becky. It's not like we're leaving him. He's coming with us, he'll just be in a different room."

"He's always slept in the same room as me."

"Sometimes a little bit of separation is needed, otherwise he could be clingy his whole life."

Eliza thought about that, maybe it wasn't just Noah that was being clingy. She was so afraid of losing him.

"You really think he'll be ok?"

"Sure. You could always stay with him until he falls asleep, then leave the room."

"I guess I could. So, you really want us to stay at your house?"

"Yeah. Anytime WWE comes through my hometown there's really no need to go to a hotel. Why pay to stay somewhere when you have somewhere to stay for free?"

"Yeah, that makes sense."

Dean kissed her again.

"I really think you're going to like it more than a hotel."

Eliza started packing up the things in her work station.

"I guess it's time to find out."

Eliza packed up her stuff and Noah's stuff and headed for her car. Noah still wasn't happy that Dean was traveling with them, but he stayed quiet and played with the dinosaur that Bray got him. Eliza really hoped that Dean was right and that Noah would get used to him. She had a feeling that Dean didn't really like Noah that much either, but she hoped that both of them would start liking each other.

 **(To be continued. Eliza has until the weekend to figure out if she wants to continue seeing Dean or if she wants to start seeing Bray. Maybe at some point Dean and Noah will start liking each other. Was it a good idea for Eliza to stay with Dean? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Sometimes I get a few days off. Let's see if I can get anything done. Too many distractions. But thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Also... this story is rated M for a reason.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Eliza walked in Dean's home holding Noah's hand. Dean's home wasn't anywhere near as fancy as the hotels they stayed at. Dean's home wasn't really fancy, but it was clean which Eliza found surprising. It was definitely a step up from the trailer park she had lived in. Dean wasn't home a lot due to traveling all the time so each time he came home, he had to buy food. Dean came in with their bags.

"Take a look around, grab you something to eat, have a seat somewhere. Make yourself comfortable... pretend this is your home. Do everything here that you would do at your place. It's no fancy hotel, but I hope you like it here."

Eliza sat down on the couch with Noah. She grabbed out a few toys for Noah to play with.

"It's already better than my place I can tell you that... I live in a trailer park."

Dean sat down beside her and noticed she seemed down. He tilted her chin up so that she looked at him.

"Hey... you seem to be forgetting who you're talking to. I had it rough growing up too. But finally I'm living my dream and I have my own place. Nothing too fancy because that's not me. If I wanted to, I could be like John Cena... I could buy all the fancy cars, suits, a big mansion and all of that stuff, but that's not me. I'm not John Cena... I'm Dean Ambrose... I don't need all the fancy stuff in life to be happy. I remember my past and I'm damn sure not going back to that life... My past doesn't matter, and neither does yours. It doesn't matter to me that you live in a trailer park, I don't think less of you for it, but it doesn't have to be this way... you could stay you know..."

This was a side to Dean that Eliza wasn't used to. They hadn't known each other very long and Dean was already offering her a place to stay. She thought it was very sweet, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. She thought they were moving too fast. There was just something inside of her telling her not to.

"I don't know Dean... this is something that I need to think about."

"What is there to think about? You would be safe here, and you already said that it's better than your place."

"Yes but I've never really lived with someone before... not willingly anyway."

"Well... the choice is up to you, but it sounds to me that you don't trust me. What is it going to take for you to let your guard down and trust me?"

Eliza sighed. She had never been with anyone. After being raped, she wasn't sure if she would let her guard down for anyone, but Dean was getting pretty close.

"It's not easy to trust people... not after what I've been through. I mean... you remember what I was like when we met. I wouldn't talk to a guy or even want to be around a guy."

"Look how far you've come... how far we've come together in just a month. Imagine how much farther we could go if you decide to stay."

Dean slowly leaned in and kissed her. She then realized that Dean wasn't just talking about staying at his home but staying together with him. This kiss suddenly heated up. Dean's hands started with one gently on her face and the other in her hair. Then his hand made its way from her face to her shoulder, he still hand his other hand in her hair. She ran her hand through his hair as the kiss intensified. His tongue parting her lips to tangle with hers. He could taste the orange soda that she had been drinking earlier. His hand was now slowly making its way down her back. She hadn't realized it, but he was slowly starting to lean her back on the couch. Eliza at some point realized that Noah was still in the room. She broke the kiss and they were both breathless.

"Dean..."

She pointed over to where Noah was and realized the problem.

"Oh... yeah, Noah is still here. Well, he's kind of busy right now. Why don't we go somewhere where we won't get interrupted?"

Eliza looked back at Noah, she wasn't so sure about leaving him alone. Dean caught onto this and gently kissed her.

"Come on... we won't be far away. We'll just be in another room. He'll be fine."

Dean kissed her deeply again and Eliza was finally convinced.

"Ok... but only for a little while."

They slowly and quietly got up from the couch and Dean led her to his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it to make sure that they weren't disturbed. He turned on the lamp by his bed, then turned his attention to Eliza.

"Now we're alone and no one will bother us... how about we continue where we left off?"

Eliza saw the look in his eyes and before she could say anything, he attacked her lips in a kiss. One hand tangling in her hair and the other gently on her face. Their tongues tangled together and he slowly backed her up and laid her on the bed. They only stopped briefly for Dean to take his shirt off. He was now laying on top of her and his kiss wasn't just on her lips, but also her neck. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. She leaned up with Dean slightly as he took off her shirt then he went right back to work kissing her neck. She let out a small moan.

"You're so beautiful."

Dean noticed she enjoyed it and continued doing what he was doing. He still had his pants on but he started moving his hips against hers feeling the friction and heat between them. Dean made his way down, he went to remove her pants and panties. She wanted to completely open up to Dean, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex with him. She was terrifying at the thought and feeling of being pinned down.

"Dean wait... please. I still don't know if I'm ready."

Dean was kind of annoyed that she was still being hesitant with him. He thought about something he could try.

"Ok... what if I keep my pants on? You seem to enjoy my kiss. How about we give it a try down here? No harm in it."

Eliza thought back. She had never experienced it, the guy she was with never kissed her down below. She thought Dean was right, there was no harm in just his mouth. Dean was good with his tongue in a kiss, she wondered what it would be like down below. She closed her eyes and relaxed, then she looked at him.

"Ok..."

Dean then smiled at her and slowly removed the rest of her clothes and took a good look at her. She was completely exposed to him, he knew he would have to take things slow. He had Eliza lean back on the bed. She did her best to stay calm and relax, but she was still a bit scared, this was really her first time she was going to try anything sexual willingly. She closed her eyes as Dean spread her legs. His mouth and fingers going to work inside her. She bit her lip trying to get used the pain. She could feel his tongue moving. She was trying to enjoy it, but she couldn't calm down, plus Dean was being kind of rough in a sensitive area. She had that feeling again that this was a bad idea. It was like she was asking for some kind of sign to get out of it. She felt like she couldn't do anything. At that very moment they started hearing Noah crying and banging on the door.

"Momma! Momma!"

Dean stopped what he was doing.

"Damn it! Why can't he take a hint?"

Eliza was trying to grab her clothes.

"What are you doing? He'll be fine out there? Can we please finish what we started?"

Noah continued crying for her.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Dean he needs me! I can't do this!"

"You can't or you won't?!"

Eliza started putting her clothes back on.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everytime I want to be around you, Noah is always around or you're too scared to have sex."

"Is that the only reason why you want to be with me? Dean I was raped! I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

"What are you going to do? Go to Bray? Once he finds out you won't have sex with him, he won't want you either. No one will."

Eliza's heart broke at this. She was afraid that Dean was right, but she wasn't going to stay and listen to Dean talk about her like this anymore. She should have listened to her instincts. She should have never trusted Dean and she should have known that he didn't like Noah. Somehow Noah knew Dean was bad, Eliza might have known all along, but still wanted to give him a chance. She realized now that maybe it was a mistake. She finally had her clothes on and opened the door to Noah and grabbed him in her arms. Dean realized what he said.

"Eliza wait! Babe... I didn't mean that. Don't go!"

Eliza didn't listen to him. She held Noah in her arms and grabbed their stuff in her other hand and made her way out to her car. She held Noah in her arms, he was still crying.

"It's ok Noah. Momma is here now. Everything is going to be ok."

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, Noah, or herself.

Noah stopped crying when he saw tears going down her face.

"Why Momma crying?"

"Oh... it's ok... Momma will be fine. We just need to leave."

"Leave Dean?"

Eliza looked back. She saw Dean standing in his doorway drinking a beer. Then she looked back at Noah.

"Yes... leave Dean."

She put Noah in his car seat and put their stuff in the trunk and they drove off to stay at a hotel. Noah had fallen asleep, he was extra hard to carry along with their bags once they got to the hotel. She got inside the lobby of the hotel and went to the hotel manager and paid for them to stay the night. It still wasn't that late and a lot of superstars were just arriving at the hotel while others hit the road for the next town. The last thing Eliza expected was to run into Bray. He spotted her once she was making her way to an elevator.

"Eliza?"

"Bray?"

She turned her head and spotted him. She wasn't sure what to feel right now. She was a wreck emotionally from what Dean said to her. She hoped Bray didn't catch on. He was curious as to what she was doing alone.

"You're on your own?"

"Um... yeah. Dean said he was going to hang out with Roman for a while."

Bray could tell that she was lying, but he could also sense that she was upset.

"Oh... well you seem to be having a hard time carrying Noah and your stuff. I'd be happy to help."

The elevator dinged and they both got off on the same floor. Eliza smiled slightly at this and thanked him while exiting the elevator.

"Thank you Bray."

Eliza walked down a hallway until she found the room she would be staying in. Bray was right behind her with her bags. She opened the door and Bray brought her stuff inside. Eliza knew that Bray would still want an answer as to whether or not she would try going out with him. She was still upset about Dean that she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. What if Dean was right? Maybe she was scared of having sex, which meant that neither Bray, nor anyone else would want to be with her. She found herself believing Dean's words. She was still very quiet, Bray hadn't left yet. He noticed that something wasn't right.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Anything you want to talk about? I'm a good listener."

"It's... complicated, and it's late. I really should be headed to bed soon."

Bray seemed to understand.

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow at Smackdown?"

Eliza smiled slight at him in hopes of making things look like they were ok.

"Of course."

Bray knew there was something wrong but he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He would wait until Smackdown and hope he could figure out something then. He still smiled and looked at Noah, he had been asleep since they got there.

"Well... make sure that in the morning, or wherever he wakes up, you give Noah a hug for me and tell him that I said hi."

"I will... goodnight Bray."

"Goodnight Eliza."

Eliza closed the door and couldn't help but start crying now. Noah was asleep in her arms, but one thing she didn't know was that Bray had stood by her door for just a few moments. He heard her crying on the other side. He wasn't going to bother her with the issue at the moment, but he was concerned now and was going to find out.

 **(To be continued. Things really went south with Dean quick. Is Eliza wrong for not giving into Dean? At the moment, it seems like she doesn't want anything to do with Dean but she isn't ready to give Bray a chance because of what Dean said. Could Dean be right? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. :) In the last chapter, Dean brought Eliza to his place, they started talking and Dean was really hoping that she would stay with him. Dean wanted to get her to trust him, but also wanted to get her alone and away from Noah. Things get heated between them, just when Dean thinks he was finally going to have sex with her, Eliza changed her mind and was scared to. Not only that, but Noah was crying for her on the outside. Dean wasn't happy about it. Eliza started thinking that the only reason why Dean wanted to be with her was because he wanted to have sex with her. Dean told her that Bray and everyone else wouldn't want to be with her once they realized she wouldn't have sex. Eliza ran out of his house upset and went to a hotel for the night. She didn't expect to run into Bray. He could tell that something was wrong, but she wasn't saying anything. He still helped bring her stuff to her room. He stood outside her door for a moment and heard her crying on the other side. He didn't know what was wrong, but he was concerned and was going to find out. Eliza was worried about Dean being right. She was still too afraid to have sex, she wasn't sure if she ever would. Did that mean that she doesn't deserve to be loved?)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Eliza was surprised that Noah could sleep through her cries. She held him in her arms. She hadn't really thought about it much because she had been distracted with Dean, but she realized that within the next week, she would have to go to court over custody of Noah. It wasn't fair, the guy that had raped her took off as soon as he found out that she was pregnant. He had never been in Noah's life before, and now he decides he wants custody? With what had happened with Dean and what he said, she was a mess enough already. Now she remembered this and couldn't handle being alone. Bray said that was a good listener, but she couldn't talk to Bray just yet. She didn't want to be around any men at the moment. She was friends with many women in the locker rooms, but no one knew her story as much as Becky. She needed someone, she couldn't handle being alone. She quietly and carefully finally got up off the floor and carried Noah to a bed and covered him up. She hoped that he would sleep through the night. She grabbed her phone and dialed Becky's number hoping that she wasn't asleep and that she would pick up. Eliza still hadn't stopped crying, but she tried to pull herself together as Becky answered the call.

"Hello."

"Becky... are you... staying at the hotel?"

Becky could tell that Eliza was upset.

"Yeah... Eliza? What's going on?"

"I decided... to come to the hotel."

"But weren't you staying with Dean?"

"I was... could you please... just come see me?... I would really rather talk face to face with you."

Becky didn't know what, but something must have happened.

"Of course... what room are you in?"

Eliza paused for a moment to try to calm down.

"309."

"Ok... I'll be right there."

They both hung up and it was quiet for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. Eliza had finally stopped crying. She let Becky in, but she could tell that Eliza had been crying. Becky came over to Eliza and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong? I thought you were staying with Dean."

"I was... things got a little crazy."

"Crazy how?"

"I almost had sex with him..."

"Woah... almost?"

"Yeah... at first a part of me wanted to... I was completely exposed... I don't think you want all the details."

"Um... no. I don't really need those details, but why did you stop?"

"I don't know... something just didn't feel right. I started freaking out a little because I was being held down... this with Dean... was really the first time I've ever willingly tried anything sexual..."

"Since you've been raped?"

"Um... actually I've never even had sex before then."

"Ok so you stopped right before anything happened?"

"Well some of it was Noah too... he started crying and banging on the door."

"I could have watched him for you."

"No... I'm kind of glad he was there... I was looking for a way out of it. I wasn't ready... and I told Dean that I wasn't ready. He wasn't happy about it. He's tired of Noah always interrupting and says that I'm too scared to have sex... in a way I am... I don't know if I will ever want to. He said that Bray wouldn't want me... or anyone else once they realize that I wouldn't have sex. Do you think he's right?"

"I don't think so... I mean... most people in this world are sex craving freaks, but I think one day you'll find Mr. Right. Someone that won't pressure you to have sex. Either way... you still deserve to find love. Or... maybe not... you could just be happy being single. You know the other girls and I love you and will take care of you. It's your life, whether you're with someone or on your own, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters.

Eliza finally smiled and hugged Becky.

"Thanks Becky. I'm really glad that I could talk to you. I ran into Bray when I got here. He must have known that something was bothering me, but I couldn't talk to him... especially not about what Dean said."

"You ran into Bray? What all happened?"

"Nothing happened. Noah was asleep in my arms and I was having trouble with my stuff so he helped carry my stuff to the room. That's all that really happened."

Eliza slightly smiled thinking about him.

"But he did also say for me to tell Noah that he said hey when he woke up."

Becky didn't say anything but noticed the way her face lit up when she would talk or think about Bray. She didn't say anything, but from what she's already seen, she was sure that Eliza had already found her Mr. Right. She changed the subject so that she could keep a conversation going.

"Also Eliza... I've been doing a little bit of research... just something I found out about and wanted to know more about."

"Ok... what did you find out?"

"Well... first I wanted to ask you... Did you ever think that maybe you could be Aromantic or Asexual?"

"I'm not even really sure what that is. Are you asking me if I'm gay?"

"No... clearly you have some kind of attraction to men, but sexual attraction and romantic attraction are not the only forms of attraction. Ok... basically... if you're Aromantic, you're not romantically attracted to anyone. If you're Asexual, you're not sexually attracted to anyone. That's why I asked you if maybe you could be Aromantic or Asexual and just not know it?"

"Well... I don't know about the Aromantic part... I mean... I used to imagine what it would be like to be married, but I just don't know if that will ever happen for me. It's like you said... most people are sex craving freaks... and honestly... I think I would be ok if I never had sex."

"So you're saying that you're Asexual?"

"I don't know... maybe. But anyway... it's been a month with Dean... things didn't really end well between us. Bray still wants an answer as to if I will try going out with him, but honestly... after what happened tonight with Dean... I don't know if I'm ready... plus... I have that court case to worry about along with work... I just have a lot going on right now."

"Well... from what I've seen, every time you're around Bray, or even talk about him, you seem happy. Don't let Dean get to you... don't let him, or anything else that's happened to you make you give up on love."

"Thanks for being here with me. I know it's late, you probably need to go to bed."

"Oh don't worry about it, that's what friends are for. Anytime you need me, call me."

Eliza thanked her again and hugged her before she left. It was almost two in the morning. It had been a long night, she went to check on Noah and saw that he was still asleep. She was so tired that she didn't even change out of her clothes, she just laid down beside Noah and finally went to sleep herself. The next day, Eliza woke up to Noah calling her.

"Momma... Momma."

Eliza yawned, stretched and open her eyes.

"Hey Noah."

"Momma... I hungry."

"Ok... we'll go get something to eat, but first, you need to try to go potty."

Eliza got up and walked with Noah to the bathroom. Once he was done, she helped him wash his hands. She wanted to change because she was wearing the same clothes she had worn the day before. She wanted to take a shower and fix her hair, but Noah came first. She didn't care too much about the way she looked, she was hungry too. She smiled and picked up Noah as they left the room.

"What do you want for breakfast? Some eggs and bacon and juice? Some pancakes and milk?"

Noah smiled.

"Panacakes."

Eliza kissed his forehead and laughed.

"Ok... panacakes it is then. I saw Bray last night and Becky while you were asleep. They wanted me to tell you hi."

"Go see Bray?"

Eliza was quiet for a moment. She knew Bray would want an answer as to if she would give him a chance, or if she was still going to be with Dean. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to be with Dean, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to move on. Then she thought of what Becky said, about not letting what happened with Dean, or what happened in her past make her give up on love. She had never really been in love, no one had ever told her that they loved her. She wasn't sure if anyone ever would. She was technically a single mother, she wasn't sure if anyone would ever love her enough and accept that Noah was a part of her life too. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Noah asking her a question.

"See Bray?"

Eliza didn't understand why Noah liked Bray so much.

"I saw him last night, but he's probably busy right now. He might be still be sleeping, or maybe he's driving to the next town for Smackdown tonight. You really like Bray... why do you like Bray so much?"

Eliza wasn't sure if Noah would be able to answer the question, but she thought to ask him anyway.

"He's nice."

Eliza smiled at this. Noah continued.

"And play with me."

"What do you play?"

"With cars and dinosaur."

"So you have fun?"

"Yes."

Eliza grabbed food for both of them and sat down. It was quiet for a while. They were both eating until Noah asked her a question.

"Momma like Bray?"

What they didn't know was that Bray had come down for breakfast and he heard them talking. He was walking by with his own plate of food.

"That's a good question..."

Eliza smiled and blushed but didn't answer with a yes or no answer. Noah got up out of the booth they were sitting in and hugged Bray. He was careful not to drop his plate and hugged Noah with his free hand. She answered Noah's question.

"He's very nice."

Bray smiled at Noah, then at her. He noticed that the other side of the booth was empty.

"Are you waiting on someone? Is this seat taken, if not, you wouldn't mind if I joined you and Noah for breakfast would you?"

Eliza tried to hide the blush on her face.

"No one is sitting here... go ahead."

Bray happily sat down across from Eliza as Noah made his way back in the booth on her side. They all sat and enjoyed their meal. She tried not to look at Bray too much, she didn't want to get into any awkward conversations. She didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes were on her. She was just glad that Noah was there, she knew she wouldn't have to answer any questions while Noah was there. One thing she knew for sure, she would have to face him on her own sooner or later. But she would smile at him every so often. Things felt different with Bray than it did with Dean, but she did enjoy his company, and Noah seemed to like having him around.

 **(To be continued. Eliza was glad that Becky was around when she needed her. Eliza will have to deal with the court case soon, but I don't think she's seen the last of Dean. Bray is really hoping for a chance with Eliza. Noah is only two years old, but could he be playing match maker? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Bray had sat down with Eliza and Noah for breakfast. He noticed how Eliza seemed happier, but she still wasn't really talking much. Eliza was hoping that he wouldn't question her about what happened the night before, she really didn't want to talk about Dean or even think about what he said to her. There was kind of an awkward silence between them, she was glad that Noah was there, otherwise Bray would ask her out. She knew that's what he wanted, but she needed time to move on from Dean. She was sure that he wouldn't ask as long as Noah was around. Even though she has a lot going on, she was still happy to see him. She didn't know why, but she always seemed happier when Bray was around. They all finished their breakfast and went their separate ways. Later on, it was still early before anyone had really arrived at the arena, Eliza thought she would get a head start on work. She was busy with work until a lawyer came over to her, Noah was busy playing and wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Excuse me... you're Eliza right?"

"I am..."

"Ok... I'm sure that you're aware that you have a court case later this week."

Eliza was aware, but she had to try to not sound upset.

"Oh... right..."

"You are to be at the courthouse this Friday with the child at noon. Don't be late."

"We'll be there."

The lawyer walked away and she was really stressed out now. She didn't want to go on her own, she was hoping that one of her friends would go with her, but they all had plans for the weekend. All of this was hitting her all at once. Everything that had happened with Dean, now the court case. She was trying her best, but she was afraid that she would lose Noah and then be stuck all alone. Once the lawyer left, Eliza couldn't help but breakdown. None of her friends had arrived yet, she thought she was alone until someone called out to her. She wiped away her tears, she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Eliza?"

She recognized his voice. It was Bray. How did he know that she was here? She quickly shook that thought from her head and was more concerned about hiding her tears from him. There was no hiding it now, he saw her crying, he was concerned now and didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"Eliza? Why are you crying?"

Eliza wiped the tears from her eyes, she spoke to him, but avoided facing him.

"What... What are you... d... doing here Bray?"

"I got here early. I wanted to see if you were here because I wanted to talk to you about something, but that can wait... Why are you so upset?"

Eliza didn't really have a choice but to talk to Bray, he was the only one around.

"I just... have a lot to... deal with right now... Things didn't end well with Dean..."

"What happened?"

"I... really don't want to talk about it..."

"He hurt you?"

"No... not physically anyway... we just weren't as... compatible as I had hoped. I know that... I said I would let you know if I would give you a chance, but I can't... I'm not ready Bray.

Bray looked at her. He could tell that there was something else.

"I understand... things didn't end well... you need more time. But that's not all is it?"

Eliza was quiet again as she wiped her tears away.

"A lawyer came by... I have to go to court Friday for custody over Noah. I... I do everything I can to be a good mom... My mom... is no longer living, and my dad was never around... I've never really known anyone from my family. I was hoping that... one of the girls would come with me on Friday, but they all have plans... I guess I have to face this on my own..."

Bray was quiet for a moment. He hadn't touched her, but walked just a bit closer to her.

"You don't have to you know..."

Eliza finally looked at him.

"What?"

Bray slowly reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to go through this alone."

Eliza wasn't sure if she understood what Bray was saying.

"You would... come with me on Friday?"

"I will if you need me to... if you want me to..."

"I don't know... I just don't think you would want to be involved in my problems."

Bray shrugged at this.

"I'm here if you want to talk, I'll help you in any way that I can, whether that's as a friend, or something more... I'll be right by your side if you want me to be... I haven't always been around, but I know how much you care for Noah. I know you don't want to lose him... and hey... I wouldn't want to lose my little buddy either. That's not going to happen... you're not going to lose him."

They both looked over at Noah playing with his cars. Eliza finally gave Bray a small smile.

"You would really come with me?"

"Of course."

Eliza didn't think about it too much, she was just happy that she wouldn't be going to the court case alone. She brought Bray in for a quick hug.

"Thank you Bray."

Bray smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem."

They were interrupted when Noah called out to him. Bray was really surprised that Noah hadn't noticed him sooner.

"Bray!"

Bray smiled as Noah ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey Noah. How's my little buddy?"

"Good... Play cars?"

Bray looked at Eliza and saw that she had a smile on her face. He had a way with kids, Eliza felt like she could trust Noah with Bray, they both seemed to like each other. Noah never seemed to like Dean, she thought, if she was going to date anyone, it would have to be someone that didn't have a problem with kids and it would have to be someone that Noah liked. Eliza wasn't going to rush into anything because of everything that was going on. Eliza smiled at both of them.

"Go play."

Noah grabbed Bray's hand and Bray walked with Noah to where his cars were and they started playing. Eliza went back to work, occasionally looking over at Noah and Bray, sometimes Bray would look over at her. At times their eyes would meet and she blushed. He hoped that at some point Eliza would give him a chance, but now was not the time. He would still be there for her when needed him and when she wanted him to be, but for the moment, it would have to be as just a friend. There were still things that Eliza hasn't told him, and things that he hasn't told her, but those were things to be discussed at a different time. Bray would be starting the show and would have to leave soon. Noah and Bray hugged one more time and Bray waved goodbye to Eliza, she smiled and waved back at him. Bray left, but they weren't left alone long. Becky had briefly been watching and saw how Bray and Noah got along, and how Bray and Eliza looked at each other. She came up to Eliza and playfully punched her arm.

"Hey. Liza... I see it doesn't take you long to move on."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bray."

"Nothing is going on."

"That's not what I saw."

Eliza laughed a little.

"Ok... and what exactly did you see?"

"The way you and Bray were looking at each other... he likes you... and you like him I can tell."

"Yeah... he's cute... I love the way he and Noah get along."

"So if you like him, why don't you go out with him, he's probably been wanting to ask you out."

"I don't know if I'm ready... I need a bit of time to get over what happened with Dean, and all of this trouble with the court case... there's just a lot going on right now."

Becky was quiet for a moment as she thought of what Eliza told her before.

"You're thinking about what Dean said... you're worried about how things could be between you and Bray..."

Eliza was quiet and didn't say anything so Becky continued.

"Don't be... there's something different about Bray... I really think you should give him a chance."

"I will... when the time is right... I kind of just want to get through the court case first. You and the girls already said that you were busy, but I don't have to go alone."

"You found someone to go with you?"

Eliza blushed slightly.

"Bray said that he would go with me... I didn't ask him to, but I told him about the court case and he seemed willing to go for me and Noah."

"See... this is perfect... Bray wants to be there for you and Noah, and Noah likes him... Bray is perfect for you."

Eliza looked at Becky and laughed a little.

"Are you trying to set us up?"

"No... I'm just going to sit back and watch. Fate seems to be doing a good job of setting you up."

Eliza rolled her eyes, she didn't believe in fate as much as Becky did, things had never really worked out for her, but she did kind of wonder if her and Bray should be together. She thought back to when Noah was in the hospital and Bray showed up. She could have just been a emotional mess, but she remembered kissing Bray on the cheek. She wondered if anything else could have happened if Dean hadn't showed up.

"We'll see if anything happens, but it's too soon to tell right now."

Becky seemed to understand, but she thought that Eliza was just afraid to move on and give Bray a chance. She could see what Eliza couldn't, she thought that Eliza and Bray were perfect for each other. She would sit back and watch to see what happens between them. The rest of the week seemed to go by fast, Eliza stayed at the same hotel as Bray, she hadn't gave Bray her number, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to have it yet, but she had been getting texts from Dean.

 _"When you're tired of running from me let me know._ _You know I didn't mean what I said. We could try again." - Dean_

Eliza never responded, but she looked at the texts and didn't delete them. She was thinking about it. A part of her still wanted to be with Dean while another part wanted to move on. Her and Bray had agreed to meet up when they were ready to leave. They would be traveling together to the courthouse. Noah was excited that Bray would be traveling with them.

"Bray with us?"

Eliza smiled and picked up Noah.

"Yeah. Bray is coming with us."

"Where going?"

Eliza didn't really want to answer that question, but answered something.

"We're going to see a lot of people... promise me that you'll be a good boy."

Noah looked at her and smiled.

"Promise."

Eliza smiled and hugged him trying to hold back tears.

"You know mommy loves you very much right?"

Noah hugged her back.

"Love Momma."

Eliza was really stressed out, and also angry, the only way Noah's dad was going to get Noah was over her dead body. This was her motherly instincts kicking in again, she still couldn't believe she stood up to him when he found her again. She was thankful that Dean had showed up when he did, she just wished someone would have been there to save her the first time the guy tried to rape her. Bray didn't know everything that had happened to her, but he did know that or reason why she wouldn't trust him is because of something that happened to her. He wondered if it was because of anything that happened with Noah's father. Noah had never met his father, he wasn't even there when he was born, he stopped coming around as soon as Eliza told him that she was pregnant. She always feared that he would come back and kill her just because he felt like it. They all got in the car, Noah fell asleep on the way and didn't know what was going on. The only people that knew what happened was Dean and Becky, in a way, she wanted to tell Bray, but didn't think that she could without breaking down. They had about two hours to go on the road before they got to the courthouse, they stopped for a bathroom break. Bray was still curious and started asking questions.

"So... you said that this court case was for custody over Noah?"

"Yes..."

"Was this guy ever there for you?"

Eliza was getting nervous now.

"Not the way I wanted him to be... I never even learned his name."

"So... the two of you were never married..."

"No. I've never been married."

"So this guy, whose name you never knew, got you pregnant and left."

"Yeah... but there's more to it than that. I really don't want to talk about it."

Bray realized that she was upset and trying not to cry. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Eliza let out a breath that she had been holding in.

"It's not you Bray... it's him... After what he did to me..."

Eliza stopped there, she had to change up her words.

"He wasn't there through my pregnancy, Noah has never even met him, and now all of a sudden he thinks he can take Noah from me... I'm just so stressed out. I knew I couldn't handle this on my own. I can't thank you enough for being here."

Bray smiled at her, she was still letting him hold her hand.

"Anytime."

They got back on the road and two hours later, they arrived at the courthouse. Eliza hated to wake Noah up, but she just wanted to get the court case over with. She was really nervous again as she was going to go in. Bray had stopped her before she opened the door.

"Eliza... no matter what happens, I'm here for you, but I really don't think Noah is going anywhere."

Eliza held Noah in her arms, he had just woke up, then she looked at Bray before opening the door.

"I really hope you're right Bray."

Eliza walked in and they all took their seats. Eliza was getting really nervous, the guy wouldn't try anything in public, but that didn't mean that she still wasn't afraid of him. She tried to stay calm as she saw him and his lawyer come in followed by the judge. She looked over to Noah, and he looked confused, he had no idea what was going on. Everyone stood up as the judge entered the courtroom. Eliza did her best to stay calm. This was it, Noah's future world be determined by a judge. Eliza didn't want to be here, she just wanted this to be over.

 **(To be continued. Will Eliza be able to keep her emotions under control during the court case? There are still things that Eliza and Bray didn't know about each other, but she was glad that Bray was here. What role will Bray and Noah have in the court case? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Thanks to everyone that has been reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was only working a part time job, now I'm working a full time job. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Eliza sat down in the courtroom with Noah beside her and Bray sitting right behind her. She was really nervous when she saw Noah's father, his lawyer and the judge come in. She had never been in a courtroom before. There were other people sitting behind her. It felt like all eyes were on her. She was panicking, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that she would have a breakdown in front of everyone, not only that, but she felt extremely nauseous. Worst case scenario, she loses Noah. Bray could see that she was uncomfortable with the situation by her breathing. He came up to her to try to calm her down before anything started.

"Eliza..."

He gently put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Look at me ok?"

Eliza did as he said. She had noticed his eyes before, but this was the first time she had really focused in on them. There was something soothing about them and her breathing was returning to normal. He was also looking into her eyes as he held her slightly. He could tell that she was calming down a little. He spoke softly to her.

"I know you're scared, but try to calm down. You're not alone Eliza... remember what I said... No matter what happens... I'm here for you."

Even though Eliza was stressed out about everything that had been going on, she found it really sweet that Bray was here with her and Noah. She finally managed to smile at him. Now her heart was beating for a different reason, she wasn't sure if Bray noticed or not, but she was really starting to wonder if her feelings for Bray were getting stronger.

"Thank you Bray."

He knew Eliza told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but he wanted to try something and was curious as to what would happen. Bray was just close enough that he could slightly feel her heart beating. He wondered if it was because she was upset, or if it was from the moment they were having. Bray didn't really think about what he was doing, emotions were too high. He softly pressed a kiss on her forehead. She didn't say anything but had a surprised look on her face, along with a blush. The judge was ready to start and Bray returned to his seat. Noah was looking around at all the people and didn't know what was going on. Eliza sat down beside Noah and the court case started. The judge started by asking Eliza a question.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Eliza was quiet for a moment and then answered.

"For custody over Noah, but this really shouldn't be happening at all."

"Why?"

"Because he's never been in Noah's life... I don't want to get into details of things, but my pregnancy was unexpected. I don't even know this man. He's never so much as even told me his name..."

Noah's dad rolled his eyes, and looked over at her with a smirk.

"If you must know... it's Dillion. For the record, it's not illegal to get a girl pregnant and leave."

Eliza was getting pissed off at this.

"No, but what you did to me is."

He smirked at her.

"But you won't tell anyone will you Eliza?"

Eliza was quiet as he continued.

"And... last time I saw you, I saw you with Dean Ambrose. About a month passes, and now you're with Bray Wyatt... One thing I know for sure... I know Noah is my son. I think my son should be with his father, and not with a woman who can't find a steady relationship. Tell me Eliza... how many men have you been whoring around with?"

Eliza was completely shocked at this statement and almost broke down into tears. Bray was furious with that statement and stood up out of his chair, he was about to rip this man apart, but Eliza turned around and stopped him.

"No... Bray don't."

The judge banged his gavel.

"Sir, please control yourself. Dillion, that last comment was uncalled for. We are here to discuss who gets custody over Noah, not discuss who has been with who. Tell me why you think you deserve custody over Noah."

"Well I thought long and hard about it, and maybe leaving Eliza while she was pregnant wasn't the best move. I wasn't ready to be a father at the time. But look at him..."

He points over at Noah.

"There's no denying that he's my son. Handsome... just like his dad. You know what they say Eliza... like father like son."

Eliza glared at him.

"He will never be like you!"

The judge banged his gavel again.

"Eliza please, don't raise your voice. We do have a few questions for Noah."

"He's two... I don't think he's going to be able to answer your questions."

Noah had been looking back and forth at Eliza, Bray, the judge, and his dad. Noah was quiet and confused as to what was going on. The bailiff went over to Noah, and guided him to the bench to sit down. Noah was scared now and looked over at Eliza.

"Momma?"

"It's ok baby... I'm right here. They're just going to ask you a few questions."

The judge smiled at Noah, trying to make Noah feel comfortable.

"Hey there. You can relax. I just want to ask you a few questions... we'll start with an easy one. Can you tell me your name?"

Noah was quiet for a moment. He was scared because everyone was looking at him, but he answered the question.

"Noah."

The judge continued with his questions.

"How old are you?"

"Two."

"Ok... do know why you're here?"

Noah shook his head no.

"What can you tell me about your mom?"

"Work a lot."

The judge looks over at Eliza. She felt nervous, she was worried that Noah felt abandoned because of her working and from everything that had been going on with Dean. The judge then looks at Noah.

"She works a lot... would you say she works too much?"

Noah didn't know how to answer that question so the judge asked him something else.

"Do you ever feel alone? Does she leave you all alone?"

"No, but miss her.""

"You miss her, but she lets you know that she loves you?"

Eliza smiled at this and answered that question.

"Everyday."

Noah smiled at her.

"Love Momma."

The judge was touched by this and continued.

"So someone watches you while she works? Who watches you?"

"Becky... and Bray."

The judge looked over at Bray. He thought Bray was a suspicious character by the way he looked. He wanted to question Noah about Bray.

"What can you tell me about Bray?"

Noah looked over at Bray and smiled.

"Play with me. Fun. Nice man I hug. Like me and Momma. Momma like Bray."

Bray and Eliza looked at each other. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away.

"So Noah... Eliza is your mom. She loves and takes care of you the best she can, but who else takes care of you? Who would you say is your dad?"

Noah was quiet for a moment, looked around and smiled.

"Bray."

Eliza and Bray both had shocked looks on their faces. Eliza didn't want to disappoint Noah, this is what she had feared would happen. Noah would get too close to a guy in his life, things wouldn't work out and Noah wouldn't see that guy again. Her and Bray weren't even together, she felt like it was a mistake letting Bray and Noah get so close. Surely after hearing this from Noah, this had to be weird for Bray. Dillion wasn't happy that Noah didn't identify him as his father.

"See... look... the kid doesn't even know who his father is. This isn't fair, I deserve a chance to get to know my son."

Eliza spoke back to him.

"You're not getting anywhere near him. Not now, not ever."

The judge wanted to know if Noah knew him at all.

"Ok Noah, do you know that man over there?"

The judge pointed at Dillion. Noah thought long and hard about it. He didn't know his name, but he remembered his face. Eliza never told Noah what happened, but he remembered what happen in the parking lot.

"Bad man... hurt Momma."

Dillion rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm a bad man... who knows what kind of lies she's told him?"

The judge cut him off.

"Nevertheless, I'd like to get as many answers from him as I can."

Dillion was getting nervous now. There was a chance that Noah could reveal what happened. He had to hide the fact that he was nervous. He wasn't as confident now as when he first came in. The judge continued.

"Why is he a bad man?"

Noah looked over from him to Eliza.

"Hurt Momma."

"How?"

Noah was trying to remember what happened.

"Hit her... pull hair. Slam on car... rip her shirt."

Eliza was surprised that he remembered this. There was more to it than that, but Noah got the point across pretty well. She could hear people talking behind her as she remembered that and the other memories of her being raped repeatedly. Noah looked over at Eliza and saw something wasn't right.

"Momma ok?"

Everyone seemed to turn their attention from Noah to Eliza. She was breathing heavily again. Now the judge caught on.

"Are you ok Ma'am?"

"No... all of this shouldn't be happening. Yes I work a lot, and yes I want a relationship that lasts. You can think whatever you want of me, but you can't let this man take Noah from me, you can let him live with a new family... but you just can't let him take Noah. I would rather die than lose Noah to him. I've been so scared of losing Noah, but even more scared of telling the truth about what happened..."

The judge was curious now.

"And what would that be?"

Eliza looked over at Dillion. He was glaring at her. The same glare he had in his eyes when he threatened to kill her.

"I've only told this to two people. Dean and Becky... they're the only ones that know about this. I've always been so scared."

All eyes were on her, the judge was curious.

"Scared of what?"

Eliza knew that once she revealed this, there was no turning back.

"Scared of him coming back to kill me, take Noah, or kill him..."

There was silence in the room.

"He's the reason why I have a hard time trusting men... I never imagined it this way. I always thought I would be married... to someone who loved and cared about me... but the only reason why Noah is here today..."

Eliza broke down into tears now, looked over at Dillion and pointed at him, she was also filled with anger.

"Is because he raped me!"

Everyone gasped in the room. Eliza was crying but knew she had to continue with her story.

"He could have killed me the first time he did it, and now sometimes I wish he did... that way I wouldn't have to live with the memory, but I begged him not to... convinced him that maybe I could be of use to him. He would watch me, as long as he knew I wouldn't go to the police, he would keep me alive. But I always lived in fear... that he would kill be just because he felt like it... He would rape me repetitively until he impregnated me. Once he found out I was pregnant, I didn't see him anymore. At least until about a month ago at a WWE event... there was no one else around, he spotted me and Noah. He wanted to take Noah away from me, but I stood up to him, until he hit me. He was going to make me relive my past... something I thought I escaped two years ago..."

Eliza was quiet for a moment as she caught her breath and let the tears fall. Noah had finally come back over to her and she held him close in a protective hug.

"I know I could have went to the police, but I was always afraid he would come back and kill me, take Noah, or kill him if anyone ever found out."

Dillion stood up out of his chair and yelled back at her.

"You're damn right I would have! I should have killed you the first time, but I took you up on your offer... It's not rape if you enjoyed it sweetheart... otherwise you wouldn't have offered to let me come back whenever I wanted. So... I let you be my whore and my bitch for a while, but after a while, I got bored of you, and I moved on, but I guess some things never change..."

He looked from Eliza to Bray before he continued.

"Still whoring around I guess."

At this point after everything Bray had heard, he had heard enough. Eliza was holding onto Noah as she cried. Bray jumped up out of his seat and headed straight for Dillion.

 **"YOU SON OF A BITCH! ... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Eliza wasn't able to stop Bray this time because she had Noah in her arms, and Bray ran right past her. He tackled Dillion to the ground and hit him in the face over and over again. The judge had lost control, and sent in police officers to separate them. They both ended up in handcuffs. Dillion for the obvious rape charges, and Bray for assault. Eliza ran over to Bray, begging for the judge to let him go.

"I'm sorry, but he just assaulted him. You'll just have to wait and see if he'll make bail. As for Noah... he's not going with his father, that's for sure. However, I'm still not sure whether or not Noah should stay with you. I think for the next three months or so, we'll have someone keep watch over you to see how things go. If three months go by and everything seems fine with Noah, he's yours to keep. If things don't go well within the three months, he'll be relocated to a new family."

Eliza would still be stressed out, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about Dillion anymore. Right now, her biggest problem was getting Bray out of jail.

 **(To be continued... Drama... now Bray knows everything and about killed Dillion in the process. What is going to happen next? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(In the last chapter, Eliza finally learned that Dillion was the name of the man that raped her. The judge decided to ask Noah questions to see what all he could find out. Dillion started making good points to the judge at how he deserved to know his son. Eliza was starting to worry about the judge ruling in his favor, she said she would rather die than lose Noah to him. When the judge asked who Noah thought his dad was, Noah answered with Bray, which probably made things awkward between Bray and Eliza. The court case continued and when the judge asked if he recognized who Dillion was, Noah remembered the night when he attacked her. Noah called him a bad man, Eliza was scared and upset, but she knew she had to tell the truth. The judge, Bray and everyone else was in shock when she said that Dillion had raped her. Eliza had been scared to tell anyone because she was afraid that Dillion would kill her, take Noah, or kill him. Once Dillion had mentioned that she was whoring around, Bray had heard enough and attacked him. The judge had them put in handcuffs. Dillion for rape, and Bray for assault. Eliza was somewhat relieved now, she wouldn't be losing Noah to Dillion, but someone would still be watching her over the next three months to see if she can take care of him. Eliza had to worry about that and getting Bray out of jail. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Eliza felt really bad for Bray. He had been arrested because of her, she had to do something to get him out of jail. Eliza called Becky and told her about everything that happened. Becky decided to call Braun. Even though he wasn't in The Wyatt Family, they still considered each other as brothers. Braun got there as soon as he could and bailed Bray out. Eliza thanked Braun before he left. Eliza was holding Noah in her arms as Bray walked over to them. Eliza felt so guilty about what happened, she almost started crying.

"Bray... I'm so sorry... I..."

Bray cut her off.

"Don't be sorry, this was my fault, not yours. I was the one who lost my temper in there."

Eliza put Noah down, they started walking towards her car and she buckled him into his seat. Braun was still hanging around, Eliza was sure that Bray wasn't acting mad around her, but was probably furious with her and wouldn't want anything else to do with her.

"I just feel so bad."

Bray looked at Eliza, she hadn't realized how close he was. There wasn't a trace of anger in his eyes.

"It's not your fault Eliza... I put my hands on him, so I had to face the consequences."

Eliza was quiet for a minute.

"Why did you do it?"

"I did it for you... After what he said, and after what you said he did to you... I had heard enough and I just snapped... if you ask me, he deserved all of that and more. But... I did have a bit of time to think... I do have a bit of a temper... I need to work on controlling it."

Eliza also wanted to discuss a few other things that had happened.

" I also wanted to apologize for Noah... the judge had asked him who he thought his dad was and he said you... that had to be weird for you."

Bray only smiled at her and then looked at Noah who was playing with his dinosaur and cars.

"It's not that big of a deal... you apologize too much. I'm honored that he would think of me in that way. Noah needs a father figure in his life. I'll stick around... as long as you want me to that is."

Bray smiled at her and she blushed. She thought about when he kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't think I forgot about that little kiss before the court case."

Bray was somewhat nervous now, maybe he had pushed it too far.

"I guess I shouldn't have done it... that wasn't the time or the place. Plus you had said that you wasn't really ready to start a new relationship. I guess I overstepped some personal boundaries..."

Eliza was quiet now. Bray had never given her a reason not to trust him.

"I don't think it's really you Bray... it's Dillion's fault... he's the reason why I have a hard time trusting people."

Eliza thought for a moment... maybe she hadn't given him a fair chance because of Dillion. Then again, she remembered Dean seemed to pressure her into having sex, and he seemed pissed off when she wanted to back out. Dean and Noah never really liked each other. She remembered what Dean had said... if she never had sex, Bray or no one else would want to be with her. She wasn't worried about sex, what Dean said was hurtful and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again. She thought about everything Dillion had said in the court case. He seemed more interested in personally attacking her than wanting custody of Noah. Bray could see that Eliza was upset again.

"You're upset..."

"The court case... was just really emotional for me. All the things Dillion said... he made it sound like I was a whore... I bet all of those people think I am."

Eliza was crying now and Bray took her into his arms.

"Shh... he will say anything to cover his tracks, and you exposed him and the truth, which I'm sure wasn't easy for you."

Eliza continued to cry as Bray held her and continued.

"I think you were very brave for speaking out... and it doesn't matter what he, or any of those other people think. They don't know you... they don't know how hard you work, or how much you love Noah. They have no right to pass judgment."

Eliza was touched by this. She hadn't really moved away from Bray, he had started running his hand through her hair. She felt safe in his arms, he had her pulled into his chest and she was almost sure she could hear and feel his heart beating. Her heart was beating just as fast. She looked up at him into his eyes and felt calm again. He took his hand and gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. This sent her heart into overdrive as she finally smiled at him.

"Thank you Bray... thank you for sticking up for me, and for being here for me... and for being here for Noah."

Bray smiled at her as he held her. She hadn't moved away from him.

"Anytime sweetheart."

It almost didn't seem possible, but they seemed to get even closer. Braun had been watching in the background and rolled his eyes as they both seemed slow and hesitant. They both forgot that he was still around and he yelled out to them causing them to jump.

"Just kiss already!"

Bray looked over at Braun realizing that he was still there and laughed.

"You're still here?!"

Eliza backed away now as Bray and Braun were talking back and forth.

"Yeah... I was waiting to see if you wanted to ride along, but it looks to me that you're good."

Bray looks over at Eliza.

"If she wants me to ride along."

Eliza didn't seem to have a problem with it so she smiled at Bray and nodded.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks brother."

Braun waved at them as he left.

"No problem."

As Braun left, both Eliza and Bray were wondering if they really would have kissed or if they would have backed out. Both of them were kind of annoyed that Braun had ruined the moment. Now Braun was on his own thinking...

 _"Is The Eater of Worlds scared to kiss a girl?"_

It wasn't so much that Bray was scared, but he wanted to respect her wishes. He could have already taken it too far just by kissing her forehead. But it was definitely getting harder for him not to. Every moment he spent with her, or even Noah, he found himself falling faster and harder for her. Eliza felt the same way. As Eliza started driving now, she wanted to start up a conversation again.

"I don't have to worry about Dillion anymore, but someone is still going to watch over me for three months to see if I can take care of Noah."

"That's ridiculous... you're a wonderful mother. You work so hard for him and you love Noah... no one is going to take him away from you."

It was quiet for a while. At one point, they just started talking about random things until it got late at night and Eliza grew tired of driving. Bray offered to drive, but Eliza decided to stop at a hotel for the night. Eliza noticed that Noah had fallen asleep and didn't want to wake him up.

"Aw... Noah is asleep... I can't wake him up, he gets cranky when he gets woke up. He's getting really hard to carry."

Bray was out of the car and he grabbed his stuff and smiled at her as she unbuckled Noah's car seat.

"I've got my stuff... Go ahead and grab your stuff and I'll grab Noah for you."

Eliza did as she said. She grabbed her stuff and looked back at Bray who seemed to pick Noah up with ease. Noah woke up for a moment and looked at Bray and smiled.

"Bray."

Noah hugged him as he quickly drifted off back asleep. Bray smiled at this and gently kissed Noah's head. He didn't think Eliza had noticed, but she did and smiled as she walked into the hotel. Eliza thought about getting one room with two beds so that they could save money, but Bray insisted that he have his own room. He still wanted to respect Eliza's wishes, and to give her and Noah the privacy they needed, and mother/son bonding time. Eliza was slightly hurt and felt like he was pushing her away now, but she didn't argue with him. She was the one that wanted to take things slow. She was the one that said that she wasn't ready for a relationship, but she thought about everything they had been through, things just felt natural with Bray, but it always seemed like things always got in the way of their moment. Eliza walked into the room she would be staying in and placed her stuff out of the way on the floor next to the wall. She watched as Bray came in with Noah. Her smiled returned to her face as she saw Noah clinging onto Bray as he slept. Bray smiled at Eliza and whispered.

"Do you want me to put him in bed for you?"

"Sure."

It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Bray gently placed Noah on the bed and under the covers.

"Good night little buddy... See you around."

Bray turned his attention from Noah to Eliza. He grabbed his stuff and was about to leave the room. His heart ached for her, but felt it was better to wait for some kind of sign from her to let him know she was ready. He still smiled at her and said something to her before he left.

"If you need anything... anything at all... I'll be right across the hallway."

Now Eliza was starting to feel somewhat hurt again as he was leaving, but put a smile on her face anyway.

"Thank you Bray."

It felt like they had finally said everything they needed to say... or all they were allowing themselves to say. Bray said one more thing before walking out the door.

"Goodnight Eliza..."

"Goodnight..."

Bray had closed her door and had to will himself to go to the room directly across from her. Things didn't feel right and they both knew it. She looked over at Noah and smiled remembering just moments ago, Bray holding him in his arms. She remembered seeing Bray kiss his head. She remembered kissing Bray's cheek when Noah was in the hospital. Bray was there for them then, then now more recently he was there for them during the court case, he had kissed her forehead. She had broke down and he was there to comfort her. She felt safe when she was in his arms, she remembered hearing and feeling his heart beat, she remembered how hers felt at that same moment. Bray was waiting for her, but she realized that he would only wait for so long. It wasn't just Dillion who had affected her, but Dean as well. She felt things for Bray that she had never felt for anyone, not even Dean. Sure things could not work out and she could end up heartbroken, but it broke her heart even more now by not being with him. She knew what she wanted and quickly and quietly made her way out of her room and into the hallway. She stopped herself for a minute as she tried to think things through, but Bray had said if she needed anything, anything at all that he would be right across the hallway from her. Now she wasn't really thinking at all and her legs seemed to move on their own. The next thing she knew... she was knocking on his door and panic set in. She backed up rethinking what she had done. She was going to go back to her room, but a few seconds later, Bray had opened his door.

"Eliza?"

"Sorry Bray... I shouldn't have disturbed you... I don't know what I was thinking."

"No no... don't be sorry."

Bray came back over to her side of the hallway and placed a hand on her shoulder as she had her back to him and was about to go back into her room.

"I said if you needed anything I would be right across the hall."

"I... It can wait."

"But you came out here for a reason... it must have been something important..."

Eliza turned around and was now face to face with Bray.

"I... I actually did come out here for something..."

Bray was quiet and trying to see what she would say, but she didn't say anything. They just seemed to stare at each other for a minute. Eliza was slow to move, but she wrapped her arms around Bray and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. She held her head against his chest and listened and felt his heart beating. Hers was beating as fast as his, she looked up and just stared into his eyes for a minute before she slowly leaned up to him and gently kissed his lips. Bray was surprised by this, but soon started kissing her back. Eliza quickly broke the kiss for a moment for air then kissed him again, this time with more intensity and passion. This is something both of them had wanted. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Bray noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I think I knew all along that I wanted to be with you, but there was always something... or someone that got in the way... Dean at the hospital... all of this mess with the court case. I think I knew... even at the hospital that I wanted to be with you. Things with Dean felt forced... but to me... things just feel natural with you. It just feels right to me. If you still want to... I would love to go out with you."

Bray smiled at this.

"Of course... I was beginning to wonder if you would ever give me a chance."

"I'm sorry... I think my heart knew, but my brain had to figure it out... I started to realize... you wouldn't wait on me forever."

Bray laughed slightly.

"You'd be surprised..."

Eliza finally laughed now and started wiping her tears away.

"I feel like I'm always crying about something."

"Well that's why I'm here... to hopefully make those tears go away."

Eliza smiled at this.

"You're too sweet Bray... you know that?"

"Shh... don't let anyone else hear you say that... Gotta keep up my scary, bad guy image you know..."

"Of course you do... but I kind of like how The Eater of Worlds has a soft spot for women and children."

Bray held his hands up in surrender.

"You got me... I'm really a big softie."

Eliza smiled and hugged him.

"Like a big teddy bear."

Bray laughed now.

"So... is there anything else you wanted besides a hug and a goodnight kiss?"

Eliza smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe one more?"

Bray smiled at her and happily obliged. He put a hand in her hair as he kissed her one more time. When the kiss ended, she smiled and blushed at him.

"So, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course... how about... if Noah is up, we have breakfast around nine?"

Eliza smiled at this.

"That's perfect."

They were both quiet until Eliza said something.

"I guess I better get back in there... knowing Noah... he'll probably have me up before nine..."

"Until tomorrow... parting is such sweet sorrow."

Eliza laughed slightly at this.

"Ok Shakespeare..."

Bray gently kissed her hand this time and slowly backs up towards his room, never taking his eyes off her until her door closes. Both of them so excited they could hardly sleep.

 **(To be continued... So Bray and Eliza are finally together. Things are just getting started, let's see what will happen with Noah. Also... a bit of a spoiler... Dean will be back. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(In the last chapter, once Bray was released from jail, he and Eliza talked for a while and almost shared a moment together before they were interrupted by Braun. Eliza didn't seem to have a problem with Bray traveling with her and Noah. They decided to stay at a hotel for the night, Bray helped carry Noah in and tucked him in when they arrived at their room, Eliza watched as Bray and Noah shared a moment. Bray decided that it would be best to stay in a separate room to give Eliza and Noah privacy and time to bond. Eliza started to realize that her feelings for Bray were getting stronger and that he wouldn't wait on her forever so she went out of her room and knocked on his door. She started to have second thoughts but he came out and talked to her. They shared their first kiss and a few more and planned on having a breakfast date.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Noah woke up from a dream feeling really excited. He started yelling at Eliza waking her up.

"Momma! Momma!"

Eliza heard Noah calling out for her, she woke up a bit startled thinking that there was something wrong.

"Noah... what's wrong?"

The dream Noah had felt so real, he was looking around confused now.

"Where Bray?... Where girl?"

Eliza wasn't really sure how to answer his question.

"Bray isn't here... he's in another room. What girl?"

"Girl play with me... Bray too."

Then Eliza seemed to understand now what was going on.

"Oh... you must have been dreaming... what did you dream about?"

"Bray... playing with me and girl... laughing... fun. You and Bray kiss."

Eliza blushed at this, she didn't really know what to say about this. Why would Noah be having dreams like this? She had a thought go though her head and smiled, but then shook her head thinking it was just a dream Noah had. She looked at the clock and realized that it was almost nine, she remembered saying that she and Noah would meet Bray for breakfast. She smiled and looked at Noah.

"Hey Noah... why don't we get dressed, then go get breakfast with Bray?"

Noah looked at her and smiled.

"Ok."

Noah and Eliza got dressed and she smiled taking Noah's hand as they went to the elevator and rode down to the ground floor and went into the kitchen area. Bray had been sitting and waiting on Eliza for about ten minutes. He was sitting in a corner and didn't see her come in. Eliza was also looking for Bray, Noah seemed to spot him easily, he let got of Eliza's hand. Eliza called out to him as he ran off.

"Noah!"

Eliza instantly relaxed and smiled when she saw Noah running to Bray. Noah called out to Bray getting his attention.

"Bray!"

Bray smiled and laughed as he and Noah hugged each other.

"Hey little buddy."

Bray then looked back and saw Eliza smiling at them as she made her way to them. She blushed as she made her way over to him.

"Sorry we're late... we actually slept a bit later than I thought we would, and it took us a little while to get ready."

Bray only smiled at her as Noah was sitting on his lap now.

"That's ok... I was kind of wondering if you were going to show up or if you had changed your mind... then I thought, you're a mother with a two year old boy, you probably need as much sleep as you can get, and that it would take a bit of time to get Noah up."

"He actually got me up."

She wondered if she should tell Bray about Noah's dream. Noah hadn't really said anything else, but now she was starting to wonder about Noah's dream and if it could mean anything. Bray and Eliza were definitely together in Noah's dream, this lead Eliza to wonder if maybe they could have a future together. But she chose to shake those thoughts from her head, dreams were completely random sometimes, and she had different thoughts going through her head now. She still wasn't sure if her life would ever be that good. She wished that she could have seen what Noah saw. Bray, Eliza, and Noah finally made their way to the breakfast line and got what they wanted. Bray noticed that Eliza seemed different now, like her mood had changed. She was slightly worried about what had happened the day before.

"Eliza?... is everything ok?"

"I don't know... I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh... you're not having second thoughts about wanting to out with me are you?... I mean... I don't know if you would consider this a date... but I'm not making this weird for you already am I?"

"Oh... no I'm not having second thoughts... I was just kind of thinking about yesterday... you were technically arrested... are you worried about this spreading on social media and this causing a problem with WWE?"

"I don't worry about social media too much, and I think, if anyone would have known what happened... I would be getting a call from WWE."

"I just don't want to cause you any problems Bray."

Bray only smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it... you just take care of Noah, and take care of yourself. Just keep doing what you're doing and no one will be able to take him away from you."

Eliza smiled at him.

"You know... spending time here together is nice... but I think I owe you a real date... Becky says she doesn't mind watching Noah. Maybe one night soon, I'll have her watch Noah and then we can go on a date... just the two of us."

Bray smiled at this.

"I'd like that... but I really don't have a problem with Noah... he's my little buddy... right Noah?"

Bray turned his attention to Noah and Noah nodded his head.

"Well... according to Noah... you're more than his buddy."

Bray smiled at this and remembered what he had said about Noah needing a father figure in his life. Eliza remembered the moment Bray and Noah shared. There was no denying that there was a bond between Noah and Bray. The only thing Eliza worried about was if things didn't work out and Bray didn't see Noah anymore.

"Bray... I don't think I've ever seen Noah become so close with anyone like he has you... I just hope that... no matter what, you will always at least be a friend to Noah."

Bray laughed slightly.

"I think Noah and I are way past friends at this point..."

"I'm serious Bray..."

Bray didn't want to think about things not working out between them, but now he was serious.

"You have my word... Noah will always have a friend in me."

Eliza smiled at this. Noah didn't really know what they were saying, but he was enjoying his breakfast, Bray and Eliza ate their breakfast, they packed up their stuff, and was on the road about an hour later. They didn't have too far to go before they got to the arena. There were fans waiting to see who all they could see and maybe meet. Fans spotted Bray and Eliza with Noah. A few fans took pictures. Eliza was slightly embarrassed and feeling exposed, but she quickly took Noah and went to her work station. Bray told her that he was going to stay behind and greet fans. A few fans asked who she was, but he didn't answer that question, he just took pictures, and signed autographs and talked with a few fans until security sent them away. Bray wanted to go see Eliza, but he knew he had to go to the locker room. Eliza would watch Noah for a while, it was still early and she didn't have much work to do just yet. Once Becky got there, she ran to Eliza with a concerned look on her face.

"Eliza! Have you been online recently?"

"No... I've been working."

"You need to see this..."

Becky showed Eliza her phone, she had Twitter up and saw that Bray was trending. A lot of posts were of pictures of them arriving together. One tweet said "Bray's mystery girl...is Bray a Daddy?" Eliza seemed freaked out about this.

"Oh my God! People were taking pictures of us when we got here... someone posted them online...Do you think Bray will get in trouble because of me?"

"I don't know... but most of the guys... and even some girls think you're too hot for Bray... but mainly guys... some see the pictures with you and Noah."

Eliza read a few tweets

"I'll be that girl's baby daddy if Bray isn't." "How does Bray get a girl like that? Must be fucking her just right. Get it Bray." "Who is that girl, and how do I get Bray to stop banging her so I can?" "Bray is married? Is that his wife and kid?"

Eliza handed Becky back her phone and seem really freaked out now. She had been embarrassed and now she slightly felt like she was in danger judging by some of the tweets. More people knew what she looked like now and could possibly come after her and Noah. Bray really wasn't that into social media and didn't know what was going on, but word spread quick through the locker room. Dean wasn't really into social media either, but someone knew that Dean and Eliza were together not long ago and showed him some of the pictures and tweets with Bray, Noah, and Eliza. Becky had to leave to get ready and now Dean was looking for Eliza, and he wasn't happy. Eliza hadn't seen or talked to Dean since the night that she left his house, it had been a little over a week. Dean had been thinking about Eliza and knew that he messed up by trying to rush things, and from what he said, he wanted to fix things between them. He wanted her back, but wasn't happy when he saw the pictures and tweets with her and Bray.

"Eliza!"

Eliza's eyes widened in fear when she heard his voice.

"Dean?"

"What the hell is going on Eliza?"

"Get away from me Dean... I don't want to see you... We broke up..."

"No... no we didn't... you just left... everything was going great between us, and you just leave."

"I had a good reason to... you were pressuring me to have sex with you... I... I wasn't ready Dean."

"And I realize that... I'm sorry. I swear that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to be with you..."

"You said something really hurtful to me Dean... you made it sound like I may never find love because I may never have sex... sex isn't the only part of a relationship Dean... you connect with people mentally and emotionally too."

"I know... and I thought we did... it always just seemed like... something got in the way..."

Eliza looked over at Noah...

"You mean Noah? Noah kept getting in your way?..."

"Well... sometimes but..."

"But nothing Dean... you've never liked Noah, and Noah doesn't like you too much either."

"We can learn to coexist... it will just take time... please Eliza... I want you back."

"I never wanted a committed relationship... I was going to go out with you for a month, then with Bray, just like what we all agreed to."

"Yeah... well you seem pretty committed to Bray from what I've seen on Twitter."

"Those are just pictures fans took of us as we got here... no one knows what's really going on... it isn't half as serious as they think it is..."

"Well... the second Bray screws up, and believe me, he will... I'll be right here waiting... what do I have to do to prove that I'm not the bad guy Noah thinks I am?"

"I... I don't know if there is anything you can do Dean..."

"Yeah... well I know something about Bray... there's something he's not telling you... I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"The only one hurting me is you Dean..."

Dean felt slightly hurt at this, but showed mostly anger.

"Fine whatever! But don't say I didn't warn you! Bray thinks he's won... he hasn't yet... I'll fight for you Eliza!"

Dean stormed off, Eliza was feeling conflicted again. Maybe Dean was right and there were things Bray wasn't telling her, but then again, maybe this was just Dean being jealous and trying anything to get her back. Eliza didn't go out and tell Bray that she had been raped, that's something he found out in the court case, surely they weren't going to know everything about each other right away. Noah had seen Dean with his mom and was concerned.

"Why Dean here?"

Eliza wasn't sure how to answer.

"I don't really know..."

It wasn't long after that, Bray wanted to see her before his match.

"Hey... is everything ok?"

"Uh... sure, just waiting for more people to show up to see if I need to design or fix anything."

"Ok... I thought I'd hang around for a few minutes before my match if that's ok."

"Sure..."

Bray knew there was something going on, he could tell that she was nervous about something, but Eliza didn't want to tell him that she had been talking to Dean. She didn't want anything started because of her.

 **(To be continued... so... Dean is back. Is Dean right... are there things Bray isn't telling Eliza, or is it just something Dean said to try to get her back? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I have to work a lot more now, but whenever I feel inspired and there are no distractions around me, I'm going to try to write any chance I get. Bray, Eliza, and Noah showed up to the arena and fans took pictures of them and posted them online, Eliza was somewhat nervous at people's reactions on Twitter, she wasn't sure Bray knew yet because he wasn't very active on social media. That wasn't her only problem, Dean came back and he wasn't very happy about finding out that Bray and Eliza were together, he made it clear to her that he wanted her back and says that he knows something about Bray that she doesn't. A part of her wondered if what Dean was saying could be true, or if it was just something he was saying to try to get her back. She didn't want to tell Bray that she had ran into Dean, but she had a feeling that he would find out sooner or later.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Eliza had been working, but she hadn't got much done that night, there were a few holes in several people's ring gear that needed to be fixed, but her mind was still thinking about things that were going on. She would usually try to watch Bray's match, but he could be part of the problem. Once his match was over he came back to see her and noticed that she wasn't quite herself. He made his presence known.

"Eliza?"

Eliza looked over at him realizing that he was there now.

"Hi Bray."

She put a smile on her face, but Bray could see right through her.

"Something is wrong..."

"No... not really... I was just thinking."

"It must be something serious because you didn't look too happy."

Eliza sighed, she knew there was no use in hiding it, he would find out sooner or later.

"A lot is going on right now Bray..."

"I was only gone for about twenty minutes."

"It was before your match... it's been since we got here. People saw us together and took pictures of us."

Bray was somewhat concerned at her comment.

"You're worried about that? People seeing us together?... Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Eliza could tell that Bray was somewhat hurt by this and she had to make things clear to him.

"No... Bray it's not that at all. News just travels fast. Becky came up to me and showed me a few things that were said on Twitter."

Eliza showed him some of the tweets. Most of them saying that Eliza was too pretty for him, along with some inappropriate comments.

Bray did think about one thing.

"Well... maybe a few people are right about one thing... you definitely are too pretty for me. What you see in me I don't know..."

Eliza only blushed at this, but she was still worried about what people were saying.

"See... what's really got me concerned is people know what Noah and I look like now... maybe I worry too much, but I'm worried that someone will come after me and Noah."

"That's not going to happen... not while I'm around. Let people say what they want... they don't know you, their opinions shouldn't matter."

Bray had more that he wanted to say, but he kept this thought in his head.

 _"My main concern is that you feel safe... and loved."_

Bray was surprised he had that thought run through his head. He knew he felt something for her, but he had just come to the realization that he loved her, but of course he couldn't tell her that yet. They hadn't been together as a couple for even a week, but he had known her for a few months now and he felt that their chemistry was undeniable. He wouldn't want to scare her away by telling her that he loved her too soon. He still wasn't really sure that she wanted to be with him. Eliza felt somewhat comforted by his words, but that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"Bray... I didn't really want to bring this up because I didn't want any trouble started, but I think you should know... Dean came up to me a little while ago."

Bray's mood seemed to change. To Eliza, it seemed more like jealousy, but really, Bray was concerned.

"What happened?... What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything... it was more like what he said... He wants me back... he said that he'll fight for me. He doesn't want to see me get hurt. He says he knows something about you that you're not telling me."

Dean was right about one thing, there was something from his past that he hadn't told her yet. He couldn't tell her right now for fear of scaring her away. He played a dark character onscreen, but no matter how hard he tried to escape it in real life, his dark past would probably always follow him. It wasn't just something that he had done, but something that had happened to him that hurt him. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. What he wanted to know is if what Dean knew was really what happened and if it was, how did Dean know about it? If Dean really did know about what happened, would he have to worry about Dean telling her? He would never do anything to hurt Eliza or Noah, but he was afraid that if she found out about his past, he would scare her away. Bray wasn't just worried about losing her, but losing her to Dean. Dean was the only other man she seemed to trust. Eliza noticed that Bray was the one being quiet now.

"Bray?"

"No... Dean will try and say anything to get you back."

Eliza looked in his eyes to see if she could get the truth. She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth, but she continued anyway.

"I mean... originally, we had all agreed that I would try going out with both of you before I committed to one person. Dean and Noah never seemed to like each other... and Dean tried to take things a little too far too fast..."

Bray nodded like he understood, but he did wonder about one thing.

"I know this is probably a bit personal... and I don't need details... but did you and Dean..."

"No... we didn't do that. It didn't feel right... Thankfully he stopped before anything happened, but he wasn't very happy about it... I had never willingly done it with anyone. The other times it happened... I didn't really have a choice for it to stop."

Bray could tell that Eliza was getting upset now and he took her into his arms and held her close. Eliza thought thought that now that Dillion was in jail that she would finally be able to move on, but she still wasn't sure if she would ever love anyone or willingly have sex with anyone. She wanted more than anything to be able to move on, but she wasn't sure if she ever would. She also wondered about Dean, she wondered if she would get a chance to actually enjoy being with Bray without Dean getting between them. Eliza let go of Bray and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I want to move on from this so bad."

Bray looked into her eyes, ran a hand through her hair, and gently kissed her.

"Don't be sorry... you have no reason to apologize for what happened. You're stronger than you realize, you'll get past this one day."

Eliza looked over to Noah.

"I guess the only good thing that came out of that is Noah. It wasn't really the way I imagined having a baby, but I can't imagine my life without him."

Bray smiled at this.

"You work too hard."

"I have to. Before I had a job with WWE, social services surely would have taken him from me. I couldn't hardly work a job because I couldn't find anyone to watch him. Also I had a hard time getting food for us. Sometimes I would eat one meal a day or not at all, just so Noah could eat."

"You told me that... and of course I remember you fainting in the hallway because you hadn't eaten. I know you're trying to take care of Noah, but you have to take care of yourself too. If you don't take care of yourself, how in the world are you going to take care of Noah? From what I've seen, you've at least been eating more. As long as you have a job here, you won't have to worry about food."

Eliza thought for a moment.

"Maybe I work too much... I pretty much always have to have someone watch him for me. I guess... what I really need is bonding time with him. I know you and I haven't really been together all that long, and I promise... the two of us will have time together, but you wouldn't mind if I spent a day or two just with Noah would you?"

"I don't mind at all... he's your son, take him somewhere and have fun, or just relax for a day."

"Ok... I'm going to go home for a few days... wash some clothes, pack some different clothes. I'll see you in a few days."

"Well... I think that... if we're going to be apart, we should at least be able to call each other."

Eliza smiled and realized that they hadn't ever exchanged phone numbers.

"You're right..."

Eliza pulled out her phone and opened up her contacts list and added Bray's number, Bray did the same with his phone. Bray smiled at this.

"There we go... now we can call each other anytime."

Eliza laughed at this.

"Or we could do what everyone else does and FaceTime each other."

"You'd have to show me how to do it... I'm a bit old school and I'm not used to all of this new technology."

Eliza smiled at him.

"It's not that hard... you'll get the hang of it."

Eliza packed up hers and Noah's stuff. Bray walked with her and Noah to her car.

"I wanted to make sure that you got to your car safely. Call me when you get to your home safe... and you and Noah have fun."

Eliza smiled and this time she kissed him.

"We will... thank you Bray. Noah... tell Bray bye... we're leaving for a few days."

Noah was about to get into his car seat, but stopped and hugged Bray. He felt sad that Bray wasn't going with them.

"Come with us?"

"No... sorry little buddy, you need time with just your mom... I want you to be good for her and have fun. I'll see you in a few days ok?"

Noah smiled at him and hugged him again

"Ok... bye Bray."

Noah didn't seem as sad now and got into his car seat so Eliza could buckle him in. She turned her attention to Bray as she was about to leave.

"Well... I guess we'll be going now."

Bray smiled at her but wanted her to promise him something.

"Before you go... I want you to promise me something."

"Ok..."

"Promise me you won't start worrying about Dean, or thinking about your past, or any other problem you're going through... promise me that you'll take this time to relax, and spend time with Noah."

"I promise."

"Call me when you get home safe, or if you need anything else."

"I will."

They stood there for a moment and now it seemed hard for Eliza to leave. She started to get into her car and Bray started to walk away, but before she could even start the car, she got out of her car and ran up to him.

"Wait!"

Bray turned around and saw her running at him. Bray was caught off guard when she ran into his arms and attacked his lips with a kiss. It wasn't long before Bray started kissing her back. Her heart beat against him and he ran a hand through her hair. As much as Bray wanted her to stay, he knew he couldn't get too close to her too fast. He broke the kiss.

"You should go now... otherwise I might not be able to let you go."

Eliza was somewhat surprised by this, and even a little bit hurt. She was finally opening up to him and it kind of felt like he was pushing her away.

"Ok. I'll call you later."

This time Eliza got in her car, started it, and slowly drove off. Bray watched as she left. It hurt seeing her leave, and he could tell that she seemed hurt too. He thought about something again.

 _"Could I really be in love with her? I didn't think I could ever get this close to someone again. It's been five years... Eliza is trying to move on from her past, it's time I did the same. Sooner or later... she's going to learn about my past. She will either accept it, or she won't and she'll leave me... I can't tell her yet. Whatever Dean knows... he needs to keep his mouth shut and stay away from her. She's already been through so much, the last thing I want to do is scare her away... I don't think I did that, but I may have just pushed her away... I have to fix this. I have to tell her something when she gets back."_

 **(To be continued. So there is something Bray isn't telling her. Eliza thinks he is pushing her away, and she's just starting to open up to him. Now Bray doesn't want to get too close to her too fast. Eliza and Noah do need time together, Noah and Eliza both seemed to have a hard time leaving Bray. Dean will have a bigger role soon. This secret he knows about Bray, he's not going to tell it just yet. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(In the last chapter, Eliza told Bray about some of the things that had been said on social media, and she brought up what Dean said about Bray not telling her everything. Bray dismissed it as Dean just trying to get her back, but the truth is, he wasn't telling her everything. Eliza couldn't tell if Bray was telling the truth or not, but she decided that she needed time alone with just Noah, she would, before she left, her emotions got the better of her and she kissed Bray. It seemed like she was finally opening up to Bray and he started pushing her away. He couldn't get too close to her, and he couldn't tell her what had happened in his past just yet for fear of scaring her off.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Eliza drove for about six hours to get to her trailer. She felt instant dread come over her every time she stayed there because it was the place where Dillion had raped her. She would never truly be able to move on unless she found another place to stay. Staying at hotels was becoming expensive so she had to stay here. She got Noah out of his seat and she grabbed their stuff and walked to the door.

"Momma why here?"

They hardly ever stayed there, they were always on the go, Noah didn't even really know that this was their home.

"This is our home Noah... this is where we stay when we're not traveling."

"Why?"

Eliza felt heartbroken, she hadn't grown up in a trailer, but things had taken a turn for the worse for her. She wished she could do better for Noah, the trailer park wasn't very safe or friendly, Noah deserved better.

"Because... we're still going through a hard time right now. One day, things will be different and we won't have to come back here."

It wasn't really a promise to Noah, but she had to say that in hopes that things would be better one day. She unlocked her door and carried their stuff in. Noah sat down on the couch while Eliza started unpacking their stuff.

"Momma... where cars?"

"Hang on... I have to get them out of our bag."

Eliza went through the bag and found them at the very bottom and handed them to Noah. Eliza realized that she would have to get food for them. They really didn't stay there much anymore, but all of the food she had bought before had gone bad. She told Noah that they would have to go to the store, Noah kept asking for things in the store and Eliza felt bad because she didn't have a lot of money and couldn't get much. Right as they were checking out, Eliza realized that she wouldn't have quite enough. She knew that she needed some money for gas for the trip back to the next arena.

"Momma... my cereal."

"I'm sorry Noah... we just don't have enough money. I have to have some money for gas for my car."

"No... my cereal..."

"I promise we'll get your cereal next time. We just need to get back home."

Noah was throwing a tantrum, all the stress from what was going on caused her to snap and she yelled at him.

 **"We're NOT getting the cereal!"**

Eliza saw the look on his face and the looks of people around her and she instantly felt bad for yelling at him. She put away the cereal and paid for the rest of their stuff. Noah was pouting now and not talking to her. Once they got back home, Eliza unpacked their stuff and did some laundry and cleaning. Noah was just sitting quietly playing with his cars with a bored look on his face. He was still pouting about not getting his cereal, but he still had to eat.

"Noah...do you want some hotdog bites and fries?"

Noah was upset that he didn't get his cereal, but he was still hungry and he nodded. Eliza came over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get your cereal... we just don't have a lot of money right now. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and hurt your feelings. It's been a long day... we'll do something fun together tomorrow ok?"

"Ok..."

Noah still didn't seem very happy. Eliza thought of something that always worked, she started tickling him. That instantly got Noah smiling and laughing.

"Momma stop!"

Eliza stopped and Noah was laughing now and seemed happy again. Eliza smiled at him and hugged him.

"Feel better now?"

Noah smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes."

"Good."

Eliza hugged him and kissed his head as he sat in her lap for a moment.

"You know I love you very much. Momma loves you so much, you have no idea. I work so hard for you Noah... I just don't know if it's hard enough... I don't want to lose you Noah."

"Lose me?"

Noah looked at her concerned now.

"Well... it's kind of hard to explain... but some people don't think that I can take care of you. Unless I can prove that I can... they will take you away from me... I won't see you again."

Noah was upset and crying now.

"No... no take me. Love Momma."

Eliza held him close as he cried. She had to do her best to be strong for both of them, but she was fighting back her own tears.

"It's ok... no one is taking you from me... I won't let them... I'm doing everything that I can... You don't need to worry about it... Shh... you play Noah... I'm going to fix us something to eat."

He calmed down now as she wiped away his tears and kissed him. She let him go and he started playing with his cars. He stopped for a minute to hug his dinosaur that Bray had got for him. Eliza realized that she still hadn't called Bray, it had been about two hours since she got home, she told him that she would call him when she made it. She thought that he must have been worried about them, but then thought about it again. She had opened up to him emotionally, she had kissed him, but it seemed like he was pushing her away. She wondered if what Dean said was right, she wondered if Bray was hiding something from her. She still missed being with him and Noah had brought him up a few times. It was kind of late, she wasn't sure if he had a match that night, or if he was busy with other things, or if he maybe asleep. She had been through a lot and had to try to calm herself down as she dialed his number. This was the first time she had ever called him. One part of her was excited, while another part of her was nervous. Her heart was going crazy and she had to control her breathing. She was having second thoughts and thought about hanging up on the third ring thinking that he wasn't going to answer, but after a second of silence after the third ring, she heard him pick up.

"Hello."

"Bray..."

Bray has a smile on his face as he recognized her voice.

"Eliza... so good to hear from you. I was wondering if you were going to call."

"I'm sorry... I've just had a long day..."

Bray could tell she seemed upset.

"You and Noah made it safe?"

"Yes... we're fine..."

"No your not... I can hear it in your voice, something is bothering you."

"I just wish I could get out of this trailer... Noah deserves so much better."

"You're doing all that you can Eliza. I don't think Noah cares where he lives, as long as he's with you."

"I feel so bad... we were at the store... I couldn't quite get everything. Noah wanted some kind of cereal and I couldn't get I for him... he started throwing a tantrum and I just yelled at him. He and everyone else looked at me like I was a terrible mother."

"You're not... Noah needs to understand the meaning of the word no. Everyone gets angry sometimes, don't worry about that."

"Noah just seemed so hurt after that, he wouldn't talk to me the whole ride home."

"He was just pouting. Did he get over it?"

"He did... but I still apologized to him for yelling at him. I let him know how much I love him and now I'm fixing us something to eat."

"You're doing great Eliza."

"Things just aren't going the way I hoped they would this weekend."

"Well... you still have tomorrow... and hey... you broke your promise... you promised that you wouldn't worry about anything and that you would relax and have fun."

Eliza laughed slightly now.

"Sorry... guess I forgot... but like you said, I still have tomorrow. I plan on relaxing for the rest of the night. I was kind of worried that you would be busy, or that you were asleep."

"Asleep, no... I usually stay away pretty late and as far as being busy goes... I'll make time for you. When we're not together physically... I'm just a call away. If I see hear my phone ringing and I know it's you, I'm picking it up no matter what."

Eliza was smiling and things were quiet for a while.

"Eliza?"

"Oh... sorry. I was just thinking about what you said."

Bray was quiet now as he thought about their last encounter.

"This is something I would rather talk to you in person about, but I wanted to apologize for our last encounter... I wasn't trying to push you away... I just can't get too close to you too fast."

Eliza was confused now.

"But... you were the one that wanted to go out with me."

"I know... but actually... there is something I haven't told you... now just isn't the right time... I would much rather talk with you in person about this than over the phone."

"Ok... is this anything that I need to be worried about?"

"I don't know how to answer that honestly... it's best if we just wait to talk about this another day."

It was quiet on the phone. Eliza wanted to know what this big secret was, but Bray wasn't telling her anything. Bray couldn't really handle the silence and he moved onto something else.

"How is Noah doing now?"

Eliza look over at him and he seemed happy.

"I think he's doing better now, he looks happy now and he's playing with his cars. I think he misses you. He's asked about you."

"Oh... well tell him that I said hey."

Eliza rooked over at Noah and called out to him.

"Bray says hey Noah."

Noah smiled and waved.

"Hey."

Eliza smiled at this and continued talking in the phone.

"He said hey back Bray."

"Ok... you said you were just now fixing you and Noah something to eat?"

"Yeah... it's been a long day like I said. We'll probably go to bed soon after we eat."

"Yeah... rest up don't worry about anything and relax as much as you can so you and Noah can have fun tomorrow."

"I will... we'll have plenty of fun tomorrow."

It was quiet again. They felt like it was getting close to the end of their conversation, but Bray wanted to know one more thing.

"So how are you doing now?"

"I'm doing better... now that I've talked to you."

Bray could almost see the smile on her face. She continued.

"I'm ok now Bray... really. I'm just tired now."

"Ok... I'll let you go so that you and Noah can eat, then get to bed... remember if you need anything, call me."

"I will... thank you Bray."

It was quiet again... a lot of times, when talking on the phone it was with his family members and he would say I love you before hanging up. He still had to be careful not to do that with Eliza. He didn't want to say I love you for the first time over the phone, this was also something that he wanted to say to her in person when the time was right.

"I'll see you soon Eliza... goodnight."

Eliza smiled now and didn't want to hang up, but knew that her and Noah needed to eat and get in bed.

"Goodnight Bray."

Both of them seemed to hesitate, but neither of them said anything else. Eliza was the first one to hang up the phone. She smiled thinking about Bray and couldn't wait to talk to him and see him again. Eliza and Noah ate and then soon went to bed, she looked forward to spending the day with Noah. This is what they needed, to not worry about any problems and to just have a good time.

 **(To be continued. I promise Dean will be back in the next few chapters... We need a bit of conflict soon. Let me know what you think think will happen. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(It's been a while since I've updated. I've either been busy with work or just haven't felt like updating, but I wanted to try to get a chapter done while I had a day off and I can't just leave the story unfinished. Anyway... I hope everyone enjoys this chapter)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

Eliza woke up early to Noah the next day. She was really excited about spending the day with him.

"Momma wake up..."

Eliza smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning. Let's eat some breakfast, then we'll go have some fun."

Eliza got up and made them some bacon and eggs. Eliza still felt bad because she didn't get Noah's cereal, but she would get it for him the next time they went shopping. That wasn't the only thing she wasn't able to get, she needed to save up her money so she could buy gas so they could make it to the next town. Eliza hated staying in the trailer, not only does it hold bad memories for her, but she also thought that Noah deserved better. She only had to stay here when she couldn't afford to stay at a hotel. She really hoped that one day things would be different. WWE had really helped her a lot. If she hadn't got a job with WWE, she would have lost Noah for sure. There was still a bit of fear in the back of her mind, she could still lose Noah because the judge wasn't completely sure that she could take care of Noah. She didn't know who, but someone would be watching over her to see if she could take care of Noah. One thing she didn't have to worry about was losing Noah to Dillion. There was so much on her mind, but she was interrupted when she heard her phone go off. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a text message from Bray. She smiled as she read it.

 _"Don't be worrying about anything today. You and Noah have fun. I look forward to seeing both of you tomorrow." -Bray_

Eliza smiled as she typed back a reply.

 _"Thanks Bray. I think Noah and I will have a lot of fun today. We'll see you tomorrow."-Eliza_

Once Eliza and Noah finished eating, they got dressed and Eliza grabbed Noah and made their way to her car.

"Momma... where going?"

"It's a surprise Noah. I can't tell you. You'll find out when we get there."

Noah didn't know what to say, so he decided to play with his cars and look out the window. Noah smiled when he realized where they were.

"Slides!"

Eliza smiled hearing how happy he was.

"Yeah... we're at the park. We can go play on the slides and swings."

Eliza wished she could take him to see a movie or do something else fun, but Noah didn't seem to mind. He probably didn't know or care about their financial situation, all he wanted was to spend time with her and have fun. Eliza watched him, he seemed to have plenty of fun going down the slides.

"Slide with me Momma."

Eliza smiled and climbed up after him and went down the slide with him. Eliza always liked the swings growing up.

"Hey Noah... do you want to go on the swings?"

"Yes. Swings."

There were swings that babies and toddlers could go on that strapped them in, then there were swings for older kids. Eliza was going to put him in the swing that strapped him in for safety reasons, but Noah wanted to swing like the older kids.

"No Momma big swing. Noah big."

Eliza didn't like the idea of him not being strapped in, but he would have to sooner or later. She smiled as she had an idea.

"Ok... come here Noah. We'll swing on the big swing together."

Eliza sat down on the swing. She picked Noah up and sat him on her lap. She held him with one hand, and held onto the chain part of the swing with her hand.

"Look at the big kids Noah. Hold onto tight to the chains like the big kids."

Noah did as she said. She was careful and held onto him. She didn't want to go too high, but she used her legs and they started swinging together. She wasn't ready yet, but one day she would let Noah swing on his own. She still smiled and talked to him.

"See... look at my big boy. Swinging like the big kids."

Noah had a big smile on his face.

"Noah big."

"Yes you are... We can go back to the slides if you want."

"Ok."

Eliza stopped the swings and just held onto Noah for a minute.

"Are you having fun."

"Yes. Fun with Momma."

"Good. I love you. So much Noah, I just hope I'm doing a good job at taking care of you."

Noah only smiled and turned around and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you Momma."

That was all Eliza wanted to hear. It made her get rid of some of the doubts in her mind. Noah loved her. She didn't have to buy everything that other parents bought their kids to be happy. All she had to do was spend time with him and show him that she loved him. They had spent a lot of time there and she could tell that Noah was getting tired and that he would need his nap soon. She really didn't want to leave because she knew Noah would throw a fit while they were leaving, but she knew they couldn't stay all day. She needed to get back to the trailer and pack up their things so they could get on the road again. She checked her bank account on her phone and her check went in. She wasn't a wrestler so she knew it would be what they made, but every bit helped. She was concerned because she wasn't sure if she could make it two weeks with what she got paid. She sighed as she knew they had to get ready to leave.

"Noah... we need to get ready to leave."

"No... why?"

"We have to pack up some of our stuff so we can get back on the road. I have to work tomorrow."

Noah didn't yell and scream like she thought he would, but he still didn't seem happy. Eliza thought of something.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we can see Becky and Bray. You know they're always excited to see you."

Noah smiled at this.

"We come back?"

"Yes, we'll come back another day."

Noah smiled and went down the slide one last time before grabbing Eliza's hand.

"Ok... we see Becky and Bray?"

"Yeah we'll see them, but we have to go back home first."

Eliza was really surprised that Noah decided to cooperate this time. A lot of times, Noah didn't like taking his nap. Noah had a lot of fun, but he was really tired now from running around and playing and before they got back to the trailer, he fell asleep. Eliza was really careful not to wake him as she carried him in. She put him in bed then started packing then some clothes for the road. They were going to leave later that night. She would have a long drive ahead of her. She had run around a lot and played with Noah too so once she finished packing, she decided to rest her eyes for a little while. He always made sure that she locked the door. It was hard for her to feel safe there after what happened. Her and Noah were safe, but something else unfortunate happened while they were asleep. After Noah woke her up, she grabbed a cup of coffee to make sure that she was awake. She gathered their things and went to put Noah in the car. The only problem was, her car wouldn't start. She didn't live in a very friendly neighborhood, but did know one person that was friendly and worked on cars. He told her that an important part of her car had been stolen and that she probably wouldn't be going anywhere.

"This part was stolen and you need it for your car to start. It costs several hundred dollars."

"I don't have several hundred dollars."

"I'm sorry, but I don't either. Unless you get that part, or unless you have friends that will help you, looks like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Eliza hated the idea of Becky, or Bray ever finding out where she lived, but she had to do something. She needed this job for Noah. It probably wasn't a good time, everyone was probably either on the road, or on a plane to the next town, but she had to try something. She called Becky, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Eliza left her a voicemail.

 _"Becky... it's Eliza... please call me back as soon as you can... I really need help right now."_

Eliza was panicking. She decided to call Bray, but his phone went to voicemail too. Eliza was almost crying now as she left a message.

 _"Bray... please call me back whenever you can... I need help..."_

Eliza ended the message then broke down in tears. Noah tried to make her feel better.

"Don't cry Momma."

Eliza couldn't help but cry. She felt helpless, the two people closest to her were not answering. She felt like she was going to lose her job. She needed it for Noah. She was going to lose her job, then she was going to lose Noah. Just before Bray was going to get his ticket for his flight, he checked his phone and noticed that he had a voicemail from Eliza. It had only been a few minutes since she called, but she was definitely upset from what he could hear. He was concerned about her when she told him that she needed help then hung up the phone. He called her back as soon as he could. Eliza was crying and when she heard her phone ringing and saw that it was Bray, she wiped her tears and tried to pull herself together as she answered.

"Bray..."

"Eliza... what's wrong sweetie? You said you needed help?"

"I do... I just don't know what to do Bray..."

Eliza couldn't help herself and she started crying and couldn't even talk. Bray had to calm her down.

"Take it easy... just let me know... are you and Noah ok? Are you safe?"

Eliza took a breath and had to calm down.

"We're not in a very safe neighborhood... but we're ok."

"Ok then tell me... why are you so upset? You said you needed help."

"I do... and I tried calling Becky but she didn't answer. I feel so bad about calling you... I don't even know if you can help me."

"I'll try my best... just tell me what's going on."

"Well... everything was going fine... Noah and I were having fun at the park. We came back home and I packed some clothes for us, but I fell asleep. When I woke up we were getting ready to leave but my car wouldn't start... someone stole a part from my car that I need for it to start. I asked one of my neighbors for help, he said it would cost several hundred dollars for a new part... I don't have several hundred dollars... I don't know what I'm going to do Bray... Everything was turning around for me... I had a job and I don't have to worry about Dillion anymore. Now something like this happens... I'm going to lose my job all because some asshole decided to steal a part from my car... I'm going to lose my job...then I'll lose Noah... What do I do Bray?"

Eliza broke down again... Bray had listened to everything she had to say and understood why she was upset. He couldn't just let her lose Noah. He spoke to her again.

"Calm down Eliza... tell me where you are."

Eliza was kind of surprised by this.

"What?"

"I'm coming to get you."

 **(To be continued... cliffhanger. A bit of bad luck for Eliza, but Bray is coming to get her. Let me know what you think will happen next. I promise I won't keep everyone waiting so long this time. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(I got a little excited at the end of the last chapter and I wanted to write something while the idea is still in my head.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Eliza was still on the phone with Bray, she was surprised by what she was hearing.

"Tell me where you are Eliza. I'm coming to get you."

"But aren't you on your way to the next town?"

"I was. I don't have to be there until tomorrow night. Please Eliza... I want to help you, but I can only do that if you tell me where you are."

Eliza sighed. She didn't want Bray or anyone else to know the type of place she was living in, but right now, he seemed to be the only one that could help her. She sighed and told him her address. Eliza felt guilty for having to ask him for help.

"I just feel so bad about having to ask for help. I thought that things would be different now."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Eliza. I told you to call me if you needed anything."

"Yeah but, you were about to go to the next town, now you have to come all the way out here for me."

"I'm already in my car typing in the address in the GPS now. You're only a few hours away. Don't feel bad Eliza. I'll be on the road soon so I won't be able to talk anymore. You hang in there sweetie... dry those tears, I'll be there as soon as I can. But hey... don't tell Noah... I want it to be a surprise.

Bray seemed to know that she was still crying. She wiped away her tears and smiled. She couldn't believe Bray would drop everything to come pick her and Noah up.

"Thank you Bray..."

"Anytime sweetie."

Eliza wanted to talk to him some more. The sound of his voice soothed her, but she knew he had to drive and couldn't be on the phone so she let him hang up. She was thinking about him until she heard her phone ring again. Then she remembered that she had also called Becky, now Becky was calling her back.

"Hello."

"Hey. What's going on Eliza? You said you needed help."

"I'm having a bit of car trouble... someone stole a part from my car and I can't get to the next town."

"Oh no... I'm sorry I couldn't answer before. I was getting on my plane. I'm on my plane now actually. I really wish I could help you, but I'm on my way to the next town."

"Oh... thanks Becky, but I actually called Bray... he was getting ready to leave for the next town, but now he's coming to get me."

"Aw... that's so sweet. I'm really pulling for you and Bray."

"It is sweet, but I feel so embarrassed for having to ask for help... I live in a trailer park and never wanted anyone to see my living conditions."

"Eliza... we know you're struggling. You don't have to be embarrassed to ask for help. I don't think Bray will care that you live in a trailer. He cares about you and Noah... so much in fact that he's willing to drive out of his way to come and get you... I think he loves you Eliza..."

"I think it's too soon to tell... How could he? I mean... with everything going on... we haven't been together that long. We haven't even really been on a date yet."

"Oh... well you should fix that. I can watch over Noah for you while you and Bray spend some time alone."

"That would be nice..."

Eliza was smiling just thinking about him. Becky seemed to catch on.

"You're thinking about him right now aren't you?"

Eliza laughed a little.

"I am... sorry... but thanks for calling me back Becky."

"You're welcome. If I wasn't already on this plane, I would have helped you. I know you were upset. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks Becky. I'll let you go now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Eliza hung up the phone. She felt better now knowing that there were people that cared for her. Noah was playing with his dinosaur and smiled as she thought about Bray. They had hardly even known each other at the time, but Bray showed up at the hospital to see Noah and got him the dinosaur. Sometimes Noah played with it more than his cars. Eliza fixed her and Noah something to eat. A few hours had passed and it was dark out now. She sighed and decided to turn on the tv. She wasn't actually interested in anything on, she was just going to watch until she fell asleep. She almost fell asleep when she heard something outside. She lived on a gravel road and people went up and down the road all the time, but she heard the sound of a car getting closer to her trailer. She looked out of a window on her door and saw that there was a vehicle by her trailer. She looked and smiled as she saw him and opened her door and went out to him. He had hardly even got out of his vehicle when he saw Eliza. She ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him. They broke the kiss and he just held her as she was crying now.

"Bray!... I can't believe you're really here. I'm so happy to see you."

"I told you... I was coming to get you."

"I just hate that... this is where you found me... This whole weekend away was supposed to be so I could spend time with Noah... but that wasn't the whole truth... I hate coming back here, but it's the only place I can go when I can't afford a hotel room. I'm just... so embarrassed. Noah deserves better... I hate it here!"

Eliza was crying and Bray had to hold her to calm her down.

"It's ok... you don't have to be embarrassed."

"But I still hate it here... I didn't when I first moved in. A lady from church helped me get it and I was just thankful that I wasn't living in my car anymore. I've lived here for a few years now, but I still hate it here... I'm thankful it was just a car part that was stolen... I'm thankful that this time nothing happened to me or Noah."

"This time? Something happened here before?"

"Not to Noah... but I... I was raped here... this is where Dillion raped me... he could have killed me, but he used me over and over again. Dillion is gone now, but the memories are still here... every time I come back here... I'm reminded of what happened.

It broke Bray's heart hearing what happened and seeing her this upset.

"Then lets get out of here... You and Noah shouldn't be here..."

"But sometimes I don't have a choice Bray. This is the only place I can go when I can't afford a hotel room."

"No more... we'll figure something out... I don't want you and Noah staying here, especially if you've had bad memories and experiences here. How are you ever going to move on if you're constantly reminded of what happened here? This time it was just a stolen car part, but it's not safe here. I don't want you and Noah coming back here... I don't want to lose either of you. This time when you leave... you don't ever have to come back."

Eliza cried as she kissed Bray passionately. She held onto him like her life depended on him. Now Noah was confused as he saw the door open. He smiled and ran out when he saw Bray.

"Bray!"

Eliza let Bray go and wiped her tears away and smiled and Bray picked Noah up and hugged him. Noah looked at Eliza concerned.

"Why Momma crying?"

Eliza smiled now wiping away the last of her tears.

"Oh... I'm ok now... I'm just really happy to see Bray. He's here to come get us."

Bray smiled as he looked at her.

"I'll help if you need me to. Gather up your stuff... all of it. You never have to come back here again."

Eliza went back in and grabbed the stuff she already had packed, she didn't really have a lot to pack up after that and Bray helped carry out some of hers and Noah's stuff. Almost an hour had passed and she had all of her stuff packed and in the back of the car. Bray knew that Eliza had it rough, but he didn't know it was this bad. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from this life. He thought she deserved the best and wanted to do something special for her. Eliza made sure to grab Noah's car seat from her car, then they were on their way. Bray noticed that Eliza seemed really happy now that she was out of her trailer for good.

"So... we're headed for the next town. It's not far from my hometown. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do, but my place has an extra room for you and Noah. You're welcome to stay if you want."

Bray then smiled at her.

"I'd like for you to, but it's up to you."

Bray held out his hand and she took it and smiled at him.

"Thank you Bray. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did... especially when I found out that the place you were staying in wasn't safe. If you decide to stay, at least I'll know that you and Noah are safe."

Eliza was tired of crying, but at these were different tears.

"You're too good to us Bray... What in the world did we do to deserve you?"

"You didn't have to do anything. I'm glad we met that day. I should thank Noah... he's the reason why we met."

Eliza looked back and saw that Noah was asleep.

"I'll have to thank him too."

Eliza couldn't believe that she was finally out of her trailer and that Bray was offering her and Noah a place to stay. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She finally accepted his offer. Bray had never given her a reason not to trust him. She did wonder if he wanted something in return, but she didn't ask him. She wasn't used to good things happening to her and thought that it was all too good to be true. She would still be somewhat cautious. If things got too uncomfortable, she could leave at anytime. Eliza offered to drive, but Bray told her not to worry about it and that she should get some sleep. They stopped when they needed to. Bray would either drink coffee or something else to keep him awake. Eliza woke up when the sun was coming up and she was concerned about Bray because he had drove through the night.

"Bray... I really think you should let me drive. You drove all through the night, you should get some rest."

"I will, but I plan on doing that in my bed. The arena for tonight's show is only about an hour from my home. We're not far now, maybe about thirty minutes. We can get some breakfast. I'd love to show you around my town."

Eliza smiled at this. She liked the idea of spending time with Bray. She had to remember, she was his girlfriend now. They stopped for breakfast, then they pulled up into a driveway. His home wasn't anything fancy, but it was better than her trailer. Bray went to unlock the door. She carried Noah in and a bag. Bray turned his attention to her.

"Here let me take that bag for you. Back here is a room for you and Noah. I'm sure you would be much more comfortable in here. Make yourself at home."

He led her to a room, there was a bed and a dresser for clothes. She smiled at him and kissed him as she walked in the room.

"It's perfect. Thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"Don't mention it... you and Noah deserve the best."

He helped her carry in the rest of hers and Noah's stuff. Noah was playing with some of his toys and Bray was helping Eliza carry in her last bag.

"Thank you Bray. I think I've got it from here."

He smiled as he saw that Noah was already playing.

"It looks like Noah has already made himself at home."

"I'm going to unpack and try to keep Noah quiet. Will you please get some sleep now Bray? You'll need your energy if you have a match tonight."

"I don't want to sleep all day, but I guess I can sleep for a few hours."

Bray left the room and went to his own. Once Bray was well rested, they made their way to the arena. Several people saw them come in together. Eliza and Bray walked in hand in hand while Noah held her other hand. One person that wasn't happy to see them was Dean Ambrose. He still wanted Eliza back and wanted her to know that Bray was dangerous. Eliza still must not have known what Bray did, otherwise she wouldn't be with him. More of it was jealousy and he rolled his eyes seeing how happy they were together. The clock was ticking... either Bray would tell Eliza, or he would.

 **(To be continued... So Eliza and Noah are moved in with Bray. This could be a good thing, or it could backfire. What is this secret that Bray isn't telling, and why does Dean think he's so dangerous? Is it just jealousy from Dean, or is he actually concerned about Eliza? Sooner or later, if Bray doesn't tell Eliza what he's hiding, Dean will. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. review.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Bray and Eliza showed up to the arena early, Bray helped Eliza set up her work station while she set up Noah a place to play. Eliza started on her work as soon as she could, she could work and talk to Bray before he had to get ready for his match.

"So Bray... I was talking to Becky, she said she would have no problem watching Noah for me so we could spend some time together."

"Noah doesn't bother me, but it would be nice to spend some time alone with you."

"I still can't believe you let me move in with you. I can't thank you enough Bray. You really didn't have to do that."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Especially after I found out that you and Noah were living in a dangerous neighborhood. How could you stay there? You told me what happened and that every time you came back there, you were reminded of it."

"I can't always afford a hotel room. It was either stay there, or stay in my car. I could have stayed in my car if it was just me, but now that I have Noah, he needs a warm place and a bed to sleep in at night. I had to do it for Noah."

"You sacrifice so much for Noah. He's really lucky to have you as his mom."

Eliza smiled at him and was quiet for a moment.

"So... Becky did say she could watch Noah for me. When do you think we can spend some time together?"

"If she's available tomorrow, how about tomorrow?"

"Ok. I'll ask her when I see her later."

"As much as I would love to stay here with you all night, I have to go get ready for my match."

"Ok. If I'm not too busy, I'll be watching."

They gave each other a quick kiss goodbye and Bray went to the locker room. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Dean couldn't stand seeing them together. He saw the way Eliza smiled at Bray and how happy they seemed together. He didn't understand why Eliza would be with a guy like Bray. Maybe Eliza didn't know what Bray did, but Dean overheard Bray talking with The Wyatt Family long before he even knew Eliza. He knew something about Bray that he shouldn't, and if Eliza knew, surely she wouldn't want to be with Bray anymore. He wanted to tell Eliza what he knew now that Bray was gone, but she would just think that he was lying and that he was jealous. He was jealous, but he wanted to tell her what he knew. Right when he thought he would get a chance to be alone with her, Becky showed up. He stormed off and realized that he would have to tell her another day.

Eliza talked with Becky and Becky didn't have any plans for the next day so she would watch Noah. Once Bray came back from his match, Eliza let him know that Becky would watch Noah. Bray didn't have a problem with Becky, she was Eliza's best friend so he would have no problem having Becky come over to his house. Since Raw was about an hour from his house, they drove back to his house. They were all tired from traveling. Eliza still hadn't seen much of Bray's house, but she would have the next day for that. Eliza woke up early the next morning, Noah was still asleep, and she was sure Bray was too. She quietly left the room making sure that she didn't wake up Noah. She walked down the hallway. She remembered where Bray's room was, the bathroom, and the kitchen. She walked past Bray's room and noticed that his bedroom door was slightly open. She probably didn't have to worry too much about Noah now that they were in Bray's house. She knocked quietly on Bray's door and slowly peeked inside.

"Bray?"

There was no answer and she realized that he wasn't in his room. She walked down the hall. The bathroom door was open and there was no one in the kitchen, or even the living room. Now she had finally been everywhere in his house and wondered if maybe he left. She looked outside and noticed that his car was still in the driveway. She started wondering where he could be, or if maybe he took off somewhere on foot without telling her. She then heard a noise nearby and noticed that there was a garage. She carefully made her way to the garage. She finally spotted Bray, she was being really quiet and was curious as to why Bray would be up so early and why he was in the garage. His house was definitely cleaner than his garage. This must have been where he kept all his junk. She noticed that Bray seemed frustrated and that he was punching the wall. She became concerned when she saw blood on his hands. She originally wanted to be quiet, but finally made her presence known.

"Bray?!"

He looked over at her with tears in his eyes and still had his hand balled up in a fist. It was now bruised and bloody. Eliza had never seen him like this. A part of her was afraid, but she was mainly concerned about him. She lowered her voice as she slowly approached him.

"Bray?"

Now Bray looked away from her. He wiped away his tears with his other hand, he was breathing heavy and he closed his eyes and slowly relaxed. His breathing slowed down and he opened his hand up. He sighed and softly spoke to her, his voice cracking a little as he was trying to hold back tears.

"You weren't supposed to see me like this."

"Why?... What's going on? You're upset?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm not upset with you."

"But something is bothering you. I've never seen you like this. I opened up to you, now you can open up to me... You can talk to me Bray. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Bray wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her everything and not to have this big secret anymore, but he was afraid that if he told her everything, she wouldn't want anything else to do with him and that he would scare her away.

"I don't know if you can."

"I want to help you Bray... the same way you helped me. I can't do that if you don't talk to me. You don't have to tell me everything, but at least let me know something."

Bray realized that there was no moving past this unless he told her something.

"I did something terrible... or really... something terrible happened that I had no control over... It's the reason why I am the way I am onscreen. I really don't want to get into details... but it will be five years ago tomorrow that it happened... I lost someone that I cared about."

Eliza knew there was more to it than that, but Bray couldn't say anything else. He was too emotionally upset. He didn't want her to see him break down, but he couldn't hold it in anymore and his tears flowed again.

Eliza did the only thing she could think of to do. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. This is what he would do when she was upset, she just hoped that it would calm him down the same way it did for her.

"I'm sorry Bray... I want to help you get through this."

It was quiet for a moment as Eliza looked at Bray's bruised and bloody hand.

"Look at your hand... it's all bloody and bruised."

"I know... I punched the wall because I'm frustrated with myself... in a weird way... it helps to lessen the pain. At least temporarily."

Eliza looked around and found a cloth to wrap his hand up in.

"Well... here. Let me help you."

She started wrapping up his hand. She tied a knot tight enough that the wrap would stay on his hand, but not so tight that it would hurt. She held his hand and looked into his eyes. She could still see that they were still red from him crying. She could still see the pain in his eyes, but saw something else too. She reached her hand up and gently cupped his face. She didn't know if it was the right time, but she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Eliza... what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for you. You weren't anywhere in the house, your car was still in the driveway so I started wondering where you were."

Eliza started looking around in the garage. He had boxes of stuff and tools, but what got her attention most was that there was something big under a sheet.

"What's that?"

Eliza walked over to it, Bray followed and they both removed the sheet. It was a bit dusty so they ended up coughing and sneezing a bit. Eliza was curious.

"How long have you had a motorcycle?"

"Maybe for about ten years or so, but I haven't really rode it much in the past few years... traveling with WWE and all that. I need a bit of space for my clothes and stuff on the road. Can't really have that with a motorcycle."

That was part of the reason, but another reason why he hasn't rode is because of what had happened those five years ago that he wasn't telling her.

"I've never actually been on a motorcycle. I always hear that they're too dangerous, but I would kind of like to know what it's like to go on a ride at least once."

Bray knew he had bad memories, but he thought Eliza would really enjoy going for a ride. He gave her a smile.

"I haven't rode on it in a few years. I might need to fix it up a little and take it for a test ride, but if you'd like... I could take you for a ride sometime, so you can see what it's like."

"Ok."

"I could actually start working on it. It's still early. It shouldn't take me that long to work on it. Maybe I'll have it running sometime today."

"So... you think we can go on a ride today?"

"Maybe... if I can get it running and I'm sure it's safe. I should ride it just to test it out before you do."

"I don't know when Becky is coming over to watch Noah, but I really want to spend the day together."

Now Bray kissed her.

"This is our day. We can do anything we want, and go anywhere."

From what Eliza could tell, Bray seemed happier now at just the thought of them spending the day together.

"But for right now... I guess I better go check on Noah. Is it ok if I go take a shower and maybe give Noah a bath?"

"You don't have to ask. I said make yourself at home. I would like to think that this is your home now too."

Eliza smiled and kissed him.

"Ok... I'll see you in a little bit."

Bray walked with her back into the house.

"You take your time, but I'll go ahead and make us some breakfast."

Eliza took her a quick shower and when she went to go check on Noah, he was awake.

"Momma awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake. I took a shower and now I need to give you a bath."

"No... no bath."

"You're getting a bath... Bray is making breakfast and the sooner you get clean, the sooner you can eat."

"Panacakes, and eggs?"

"I don't know what he's fixing yet, but we need to go ahead and get you clean so we can eat."

Eliza gave Noah a bath, then they went into the kitchen. Bray turned around and saw them come in. Noah was happy to see him.

"Hi Bray."

"Good morning Noah. I think I made your favorite... pancakes and eggs right?"

Eliza smiled at this.

"Yes, he loves pancakes and eggs."

They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Eliza got a call that Becky was on her way to watch Noah. Eliza would hang out with Becky and Noah. Bray spent a few hours working on the motorcycle. Eliza went out to the garage to check up on him.

"Bray? Are you doing ok? It's getting hot out here. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm actually almost done, but a glass of water would be fine. Thank you."

Eliza came out with the water and a few minutes later Bray started up the motorcycle. It was hard to hear over it, but Eliza yelled out over it.

"You started it!"

"Yeah! I need to take it for a test ride. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Ok!"

Bray backed out of the garage and out of the driveway and started out slow down the road. Eliza was kind of excited now and ran to tell Becky.

"So Becky... Bray has a motorcycle!"

Becky laughed at this.

"Yeah... I kind of heard him start it up."

"He's taking it for a test ride right now, but he said he would take me for a ride. I'm kind of excited and kind of nervous."

"Why nervous?"

"Because I've never actually been on a motorcycle before and I always heard that they were dangerous."

"I wouldn't know from experience, but I think a lot of it has to do with the rider in charge and other people on the road. But really... just trust him. He's not going to let anything happen to you. Noah will be just fine here, so you and Bray go out and have a good time."

They were interrupted by the sound of the motorcycle coming back. It was the first time Bray had been riding in five years. He cut off the motorcycle, sat there for a moment in his thoughts and sighed.

 _"It's time to move on from that painful memory... Time to stop living in the past."_

Bray was brought back to reality when he heard the front door shut. He saw Eliza come out and he smiled.

"How did it go?"

"It was a nice quick ride. I got up to about eighty miles an hour on one road. Everything seemed fine. I just need to go look for another helmet. I have an extra in case I ever lose this one, but then the thought came across my mind... what if it doesn't fit?"

"I guess we need to find it so I can try it on then."

They searched the garage for a while until Bray finally found it. He made sure there were no spider webs inside it. He knew Eliza was terrified of spiders, especially big spiders. All that was on it was dust. The last time he remembered seeing it, he had put it away thinking he would never need it again. He never thought he would ever have anyone else ride with him. He dusted it off and shook that memory from his head. He was doing the best he could to move on, Eliza was his best chance at that.

"Here we go... I made sure there were no spider webs in it. I know how much you hate spiders... it was just a bit dusty. Go ahead, try it on."

Eliza was having a bit of a problem, she had never put on a motorcycle helmet before so Bray had to help her.

"It fits pretty good on my head, but it's a bit loose on my chin."

"Well lets tighten it up a little."

He tightened the chin strap until it fit perfectly. Now they both went outside. Bray got on and started it up. Eliza was actually more nervous now and was having second thoughts. Bray looked at her and saw the look of fear on her face. It looked like he would have to convince her to take the ride.

 **(To be continued. We learned a little bit about Bray's past, but he didn't get into too much detail about it. Is this the big secret Dean knows about? Also... Bray fixed up his motorcycle so Eliza could go for a ride for the first time, but now she's having second thoughts. Do you think Bray can talk her into it? Thanks fore reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(In the last chapter, Eliza finds Bray in his garage. He was having an emotional breakdown. He wouldn't tell her everything, but he did tell her that he lost someone that he cared about. Eliza did her best to calm him down. Later on when he had calmed down, she discovered his motorcycle. After they ate breakfast, he spent the day fixing it up, Eliza was excited because she had never been on a motorcycle before. Becky was already there to watch Noah. Bray spent most of the day fixing it up, he had found a helmet for Eliza and he took it for a test run to see if it was safe for her. By the time he had started it up again and it was time for them to ride, Eliza was having second thoughts. No reviews for the last chapter, but I'm still going to write. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also... this chapter will live up to it's M rating. NSFW! You were warned.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

Eliza had to yell out over the roar of the motorcycle until Bray turned it off.

"Bray... you spent all day working on this and even took it the time to go for a test run. I've... never been on a motorcycle. At first I thought it would be fun, but now I'm having second thoughts. What if something happens? What's going to happen to Noah if something happens to me?"

Bray got off the motorcycle and went over to her and took her in his arms.

"You can't think like that... I promise Eliza... I'm not going to let anything happen to you... ever."

Bray paused for a moment and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You told me what you've been through. I won't make you do something that you don't want to do, but if you're going to give this, _or even us_ a chance... you have to trust me Eliza."

Eliza was quiet for a moment. She didn't expect for him to bring that up, but she knew he was right. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss back.

"Ok... I'll take the ride."

Bray smiled at her and led her over to the motorcycle. He sat down on it and started it up. Eliza got on and sat down behind him. She was still a bit scared, but was willing to take the ride anyway. Bray had to talk over the motorcycle.

"We'll start off slow so you can get used to it! Hang onto me!"

Eliza held onto him tight as they started moving. He turned out of his driveway and slowly started down the road. He made a few turns, then stopped at a stop sign. He looked back to check up on her.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yes... this is nice."

"So is it ok if we go a bit faster now?"

"Sure... I guess."

As they went faster, Eliza held onto him a little tighter. The longer they rode, the more comfortable she got. Her arms were now gently wrapped around him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Bray could tell that she was more relaxed now and they came to a stop. Eliza didn't know where they were going, but she was really enjoying the ride now.

"Where are we going Bray?"

Bray smiled, but she didn't see it.

"It's a surprise. We're almost there. Maybe about ten more minutes from here."

Bray pulled up into a restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy, but still nice. Eliza knew her hair was a mess after having a helmet on.

"Oh... I didn't know we were going to a restaurant... If I had known, I would have dressed a bit nicer. I can fix my hair as best as I can before we go in."

Bray only smiled at her.

"What you've got on is fine... I mean look at me... I'm in a biker jacket, jeans, and boots. You look fine... trust me."

Bray winked at her and she blushed a little as they made their way in. They talked and enjoyed each other's company before their food came. Neither of them had a drink because Bray would need to bring them back safely, and Eliza just didn't like to drink. Even after they ate, they stayed and talked for a while. Bray's face lit up when Eliza laughed. He thought she deserved a break from her worries for a while to have a good time. If it was up to him, her smile would never leave her face. Their fun was interrupted when Eliza's phone went off. She looked at it and noticed that it was after nine. She got a text from Becky.

 _"I hope you're having fun, but not **too** much fun. ;) There's no rush, but when do you think you'll be back? Little man is getting a little cranky. Do you want me to go ahead and put him to bed for you?" -Becky_

"I just got a text from Becky. She's wanting to know when we'll be back. She said Noah was getting a little cranky. I didn't realize it was so late... I've been having such a good time with you Bray."

Bray smiled at her.

"I've had a good time with you too Eliza... I'm really glad you took the ride."

"Me too."

"I guess we should get going then. Tell Becky we're on our way back."

 _"Hey Becky... sorry I didn't realize it was so late. Bray and I went riding for a while and we stopped at a nice restaurant to eat. I've had a really good time with Bray tonight. :) Thank you so much for watching over Noah for me. I usually have him in bed before nine because he starts to get cranky. Go ahead and put him in bed if you can. Tell him I said to be good, and that I said goodnight. It usually doesn't take him long to go to sleep. We're on our way back." -Eliza_

Before they left, she got another text from Becky.

 _"It's no problem at all. You deserved this time with Bray. I'd be happy to watch Noah anytime you and Bray want to spend time alone. He makes you happy, I'm really hoping for the best for you two." -Becky_

Eliza didn't respond to this text. She knew that if she sent a text back, her and Becky would be talking all night. Finally they left the restaurant it was dark out, Bray started up the motorcycle and turned on the light. Eliza got on behind him. It had been a long day. They had found out a lot about each other. Eliza found that Bray had a more emotional side to him and that he had a painful past as well. She still didn't know everything, but she didn't need to yet. She relaxed and held onto him again as they made their way back. She rested her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so close to anyone. Finally, Bray pulled up into his driveway. They made it back safe. Eliza was sure that the sound of the motorcycle probably woke up Noah if he was asleep. Once they were back in the house, Eliza went to her room to check up on Noah. He was asleep, but so was Becky. Noah must have tired her out because Becky was asleep and snoring too. Eliza almost laughed as she shut the door. Bray came up behind her.

"Is everything ok in there?"

"Yeah... Noah is asleep. He must have really tired Becky out. She's asleep too."

Bray laughed a bit.

"He can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

"I thought Noah would have woke up when we came back. They're both asleep. I can't wake Becky up, or Noah might wake up."

"I guess I see the problem... you still want your space. I can take the couch, and you can take my room for the night."

"I don't know if I can do that... I mean, you're already letting me live here... I can't take your room."

Bray put a hand in her hair.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it Eliza... I want you to stay here. Go ahead and take my room for the night."

She walked in his room, Bray was going to go grab a blanket from his bedroom closet, but as he turned to leave, Eliza grabbed into him.

"Bray..."

He turned around and faced her and was caught off guard a bit when she kissed him, but he wasted no time kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around him, and he ran a hand through her hair as they shared a passionate kiss. It only ended so they could get a breath of air. Eliza had closed his door and the next thing she knew, her lips were pressed against his again. She was the one to initiate the kiss. She didn't know what it was, but taking that motorcycle ride seemed to awaken something in her. Eliza didn't realize what she was doing, and even Bray was a bit surprised as she started taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Eliza?"

Eliza seemed a bit surprised by her actions now.

"I... I don't know what come over me. I'm sorry..."

She looked at Bray, but he didn't seem mad.

"I'm not mad... just surprised."

"I guess that motorcycle ride got me a bit excited... in more ways than one. I feel... connected to you Bray. I've never willingly had sex with anyone... I almost did with Dean, but it felt almost forced. Like I didn't have any control in the situation."

Bray was kind of upset that she had mentioned Dean, but continued to listen to her anyway.

"I couldn't do it with Dean... at one point, it felt like he was holding me down and my mind just went back to the memory of being raped. I was terrified and I wanted him to stop. He did, but he didn't seem very happy about it. This was... the same night you found me at the hotel upset. Not necessarily so much by what happened, but maybe by more of what he said."

Bray was concerned and curious.

"What did he say?"

"Well... this was right about at the end of mine and Dean test dating, and about the time for ours. When I wouldn't go through with it, he got mad at me and started yelling. He said... what are you going to do go to Bray? He said once you realized that I wouldn't have sex with you that you wouldn't want me... or anyone for that matter. I didn't want to see him anymore after that... but was he right?"

Bray could tell that she was hurting now and was fighting back tears. He brought her in to comfort her.

"No... of course not. Is this why you're feeling so bad? Do you feel like you have to do this because you feel like you owe me something? You don't owe me anything. Have I ever made you uncomfortable or that I only wanted to be around you for sex?"

"No... but... you would want it at some point right?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it. I'm not like that guy who raped you, and I'm not like Dean... I'm not going to be mad at you because you're uncomfortable with something."

Eliza was quiet for a moment. She remembered something that Becky told her.

"I think... I might be asexual... I mean... I don't know if I would have willing had sex with anyone even before I was raped. I didn't always know what that meant, but I've done some research on it. It's a sexual orientation. Asexual means that you're not sexually attracted to anyone. But there's more to it than that. There's something called Graysexual... it's kind of like in between Asexual and Sexual. Then there is something I think I relate to. Demisexual... some that doesn't experience sexual attraction unless a strong bond is formed. Some people that are Asexual do have sex while others don't. But just because someone doesn't have sex doesn't mean they can't find love. Some people identify as Asexual and still have romantic relationships. As for me... I'm curious as to what it would be like to have sex willingly without it being forced, but at the same time... I would be ok if I never did. I've never felt connected to anyone the way I do with you Bray. If I ever do it with anyone... I'd only want it to be with you Bray."

"I never wanted you to feel like you owed me anything. I'm not going to make you do something that you don't want to do. After everything that's happened to you, I'm surprised you tried anything at all."

Eliza blushed at this.

"Well... I didn't know you had a bad ass biker side to you. The motorcycle... the biker jacket... it's kind of hot."

Eliza already took off his jacket and shirt. She smiled and leaned up against him and kissed him. His hand tangled in her hair and he slowly backed her up to the edge of the bed. She moaned against him as she helped him remove her shirt. He gently laid her back on the bed and removed the rest of her clothes. She wasn't feeling as comfortable now that she was completely exposed to him. He was now leaning over her, she could feel his hardness poking at her. He removed the rest of his clothes and leaned down to kiss her. She wanted to trust Bray, but she still felt like she was being pinned down. He noticed the look in her eyes and knew that she felt uncomfortable.

"Bray... wait..."

He stopped what he was doing when he heard the uneasiness in her voice.

"I told you... you don't have to do this..."

"I want to... but I feel... trapped. Like I'm being pinned down."

Bray thought for a moment and got off of her.

"What if you were on top?"

"What?"

"You know... I could lay on my back and you can be in control."

"I can do that?"

Bray laughed a little.

"Yeah... we can do whatever you want."

Eliza had a serious look on her face.

"I just... never had a choice before... I've always been... held down."

"Then... maybe we should try something else... if you're up for it."

"I'll try..."

"Ok... we'll let you take over... you're in complete control."

Eliza gave a bit of a smirk. She liked the sound of that, she had never been in control in a situation like this. The first thing she did was place her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him. It was a short kiss, she started teasing him as she straddled him. She felt the friction and heat between him and felt him growing harder against her as he still hadn't penetrated her. She felt the excitement building and knew that he must have liked it too because she started hearing sounds from him. Finally she stopped teasing him and placed his tip at her entrance and slowly went down on him. She had to adjust to him, it was the first time she had willingly done anything like this. She finally took in all of him and had to breathe for a minute. Bray needed a moment too, but noticed how she was breathing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I just need a minute."

She moved slightly to try to get used to the pain. She moved slowly up and down on him and soon it became less painful and more pleasurable. Bray for the most part was letting her be in control and was letting her get comfortable with it, but soon she started moving in circles and up and down on him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he moved his hips up against her as she came down hitting a spot deeper and harder inside her. This caused a moan from both of them and Eliza stopped and stayed still for a second.

"Oh God Bray... do that again..."

Eliza started moving again, still at a fairly slow pace and Bray moved his hips up to meet hers as she came down again. Eliza was really enjoying it now.

"Oh... Yes! Keep doing that Bray."

It started to feel good and Eliza started to pick up the pace and going down harder. She kissed him and it drove her crazy that he wasn't really touching her with his hands.

"Please... touch me Bray..."

She reach for his hands, he placed them on her breasts and played with her nipples. She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him. She was still moving her hips against his. Bray was now moaning out for her.

"Eliza! Oh please... Faster! I think I'm close!"

Eliza moved as fast as she could. Their thrusts met hard and fast as he hit just the right spot inside of her. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her. She had never felt any so pleasurable. Bray knew she was close and he moved his hips up really hard and she slammed down hard on him, she moaned out in pure pleasure and came as she kissed him. Finally this was enough to send him over the edge and he came inside her. She collapsed on top of his chest and he just smiled and held her as they both caught their breath. Bray was the first one to speak.

"You were... amazing Eliza."

"It felt amazing..."

Eliza kissed him again as he held her.

"Thank you Bray... for being patient with me... and for making this... honestly the first time I've ever enjoyed this."

"No problem... how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm finally enjoying life again for the first time in years. Like I just faced one of my biggest fears... and I did it with you Bray."

Bray smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you..."

Eliza closed her eyes and felt him breathing and she could hear his heart beating as she lay on his chest. Her heart beat against him. She had never really been in love before, but she never felt anything like she felt for Bray. Her breathing slowed as she relaxed and she fell asleep in his arms for the first time. She smiled as she slept, she felt safe, and finally felt happy in his arms. Bray didn't know when she fell asleep, but he wasn't going to move because he didn't want to wake her up. A part of him felt guilty that he hadn't told her everything about his past. Now he was really afraid of scaring her away, and his feelings for her were getting even stronger. He didn't know when he first started feeling this way, but he loved her before they even had sex. He wanted to tell her the truth about his past and that he loved her, but if he did that now, would she think he only said it because they had sex? He kissed her now as his mind kept wandering. He held her in his arms and slowly fell asleep. He didn't want to lose her and would do whatever it takes to keep her happy, and to keep her with him.

 **(To be continued... this was a long chapter, but this was a turning point in the story. Eliza is finally starting to trust Bray in their relationship. But there is trouble up ahead... Bray's past will finally be revealed... all this and more. No reviews for the last chapter, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(In the last chapter, Bray and Eliza went for a ride on his motorcycle, they ended up going on a dinner date. It was late when they got home, even Becky fell asleep before they got there. Eliza usually stayed with Noah, but didn't really have a choice, but to take Bray's room. Bray was willing to respect her privacy, but Eliza made it clear to him that she was perfectly fine sharing the room with him. Eliza did something she never thought she would do, they ended the night sleeping in each other's arms. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

Bray woke up early the next day. He smiled as he looked down to see that Eliza was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. There was a lot that he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her the truth about his past, and he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He was worried about scaring her away and that she would only think he loved her because she had sex with him. He shook those thought from his head and enjoyed the moment with her. He was slightly worried about waking her up, but he started talking quietly to her.

"We've come a long way... You were terrified of me when we first met. This was never the end goal... you're not just another girl to sleep with. You're special. You care and work so hard for Noah, and that's just one thing I love about you... There it is... I love you, and I've come to love Noah as well. If I tell you the truth about my past, will you still stay?"

Bray stopped talking and kissed her forehead. He wished that he could hold her forever. He smiled and said one more thing.

"One day... I'm going to marry you Eliza."

Bray stopped and thought about this. He would love nothing more than to marry Eliza and be able to call Noah his son, but his past was holding him back. The last time he wanted to start a family, things didn't end well for him. The pain was still there, but he was trying so hard to move on. He didn't know if Eliza had heard anything he said, but he wanted to get up. He gently kissed her lips now and she smiled as he said her name.

"Eliza..."

Eliza smiled and slowly opened her eyes. The memory of the night before was still in her mind. She moved slightly under the covers and realized that they were both still naked underneath. She blushed a little as she looked at him.

"So... last night really happened."

"Yeah... how do you feel about that?"

"I still can't believe we did that... or that I enjoyed doing that. I feel closer to you now."

Bray smiled slightly changing the subject.

"How did you sleep?"

"You know... at first I was a little uncomfortable being away from Noah, but honestly, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I fell asleep with you beside me... and you were still here when I woke up."

"I would love for this to happen more often... you falling asleep and waking up in my arms."

Eliza smiled, but didn't know what to say about it, so she kissed him. Bray would love to just hold her in his arms, but he knew they needed to get up.

"I would love to just lay here with you, but we need to get up, and get things packed so we can get to the show tonight."

Eliza agreed.

"Yeah... and I guess I better go check up on Noah."

Bray grabbed a change of clothes, and wrapped a towel around himself as he left the room and headed for the bathroom. Eliza would take a shower later. She didn't have any other clothes in the room with them since she slept in Bray's room so she just slipped on what she had on the day before. She would change as soon as she got the chance to. She quietly left Bray's room and went to hers and Noah's room. She opened the door only to find the room empty. She walked into the kitchen and saw Noah eating breakfast. Noah smiled when he saw her.

"Morning Momma... Noah eat cereal."

Becky turned and gave her a smirk.

"So... I bet you and Bray slept good after the long night you had."

Eliza's face turned red and she pulled Becky aside out of the room.

"Shh... Becky... not in front of Noah."

"Oh come on... he doesn't know what's going on... he's only two. But yes or no... did you and Bray... you know... do it?"

Eliza blushed and shook her head.

"We did... but you have to promise me you won't tell any of the girls... you know how fast things like that goes around."

"Why? Are you regretting it now? Was he bad... did he not use protection?... details girl."

"I don't know if I regret it yet... see this is why I don't want people to know... what goes on between me and Bray is our business."

"Ok... I promise I want tell anyone, but I still want to know..."

Eliza smiled and blushed.

"Well... he didn't use protection. It didn't cross our minds... but honestly... I was kind of the one that started it."

"Really... wow. I wouldn't think so after... Well you know."

"Maybe it was the motorcycle ride? I don't know, but something made me want him. Bray didn't pressure me at all. It was the first time I've ever willingly done it... and enjoyed it. He let me be in control since technically... it was my first time willingly... It was pretty amazing. Then I fell asleep in his arms. I feel closer to him than I've ever felt with any guy.

"So you would do it again?"

"Maybe not right away... I mean sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship... but yes... I would do it again."

"You said that you feel closer to him... do you think that you could be in love with him?"

"I don't know honestly... I've never really willingly been with a guy before except Dean. That didn't end well. I think he still might be trying to get back together with me. I think it's just jealousy, but now all of a sudden he's acting like he cares and he keeps trying to tell me that Bray is dangerous. Bray hasn't done anything to make me not trust him. Unless Dean gives me a reason or Bray does something I really don't think I have anything to worry about. I really want things to work out between me and Bray. He means a lot to me."

"Just go ahead and say it... you love him."

"I think I do... but I can't tell him that. It's too soon isn't it?"

"Hey... that's up for you to decide. But I think he loves you too."

"You think so? Not just because we had sex?"

"I can't say for sure, but feelings are definitely there I can tell when he looks at you. He's done things for Noah too. I think you and Noah are wrapped around his finger... like you're all he thinks about."

"Maybe... but I guess all I can really do is wait and see what happens. But thanks again for watching Noah last night."

"Sure anytime... and I mean... it's not like you and Bray didn't come back... you two were just... a little _**busy**_ last night."

Eliza laughed and punched her arm playfully.

"Oh my God!... Becky! I swear you better not tell any of the girls."

"I won't I'm just messing with you. I'll see you guys later on, I have to hit the road to get to the next town."

"Ok... see you later Becky."

Eliza walked back into the kitchen and fixed her a bowl of cereal. Bray came in a few minutes after Becky had left. Eliza looked at him and smiled.

"Hey... I fixed me and Noah a bowl of cereal. I hope that's ok."

"Of course it is... this is your home now. Do what you want. But why cereal? I could have cooked us all a big breakfast."

"Oh that's ok... Cereal is quick and easy. Plus, you said we needed to get packed and get going."

"Yeah I suppose, but next time we come back, I'll cook us all a big breakfast."

Bray poured a bowl of cereal for himself and sat down to join them. Noah smiled and looked at both of them, but spoke to Bray.

"Fight tonight?"

"Oh... yeah. I have a match. You want to watch?"

"Yeah... fight and win?"

"We'll see."

Once Eliza, Bray and Noah had their stuff packed, they spent several hours on the road. Bray helped set up Eliza's work station while Eliza set up Noah a play area. Eliza didn't have to start work right away. Noah liked racing his cars. Eliza and Bray decided to play along and race cars with Noah for a little while. When Eliza did have to start work, she would occasionally look over at Bray who was still playing with Noah, Bray's eyes met hers and he smiled at her. He told Noah that he would be back to play later and that he needed to get ready for his match. He made his way over to Eliza and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her, she smiled against his lips as his beard tickled her.

"I have to get going Eliza. I have to get ready for my match."

"Ok... good luck."

Bray started to walk off, but he thought about something and turned back around to face her before he left.

"Eliza... I need to talk to you about something important when I get back."

Eliza looked at him somewhat concerned as his tone was more serious now.

"Ok... I'll be here."

Several minutes had gone by and Eliza was hard at work. Once Dean knew Bray was gone, he came up to Eliza.

"Hey..."

Eliza sighed kind of annoyed when she saw him.

"Dean... what are you doing here?"

"Relax... I'm just here to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Every time I do, you're always trying to tell me that Bray is dangerous. He has never given me a reason not to trust him."

"Yeah... but there are things that he's not telling you. What if I told you that I have proof?"

Eliza rolled her eyes now getting slightly annoyed with Dean.

"What could you possibly know about Bray that I don't know."

Bray seemed to show up at the worst possible time. At first he felt jealousy seeing them together, but started to panic when he heard what Dean was talking about. How did he know?

"Well... has he told you that he's killed a man?"

Eliza was somewhat shocked by this, but didn't really believe him and thought about how sweet he's always been to her and Noah and thought that Dean would say anything to get her to leave him.

"There's no way... you will say anything to get me to leave him. Bray isn't the kind of guy that would kill someone."

"But he did! I have proof because I overheard him talking to Luke Harper about how he slit a man's throat open with a knife, then stabbed him in the chest. He's killed before, who is to say that he hasn't killed again since then, or that he won't kill again?I know it sounds bad and you don't want to believe me... but why don't you ask Bray yourself?"

Dean pointed over to Bray and the look on Bray's face seemed to tell it all, but Eliza still didn't want to believe him.

"Tell me he's lying Bray... there's no way you killed a man."

Bray only looked down in shame.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way."

Eliza was surprised, and even a bit upset now.

"You're not denying it... Is Dean right? You killed a man?"

"I have..."

"Oh my God! I've trusted you... I trusted you around Noah. We've been staying with you."

Bray was starting to get upset now.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to find out... because you would freak out like you are now. Please Eliza... understand that I would never do anything to hurt you, or Noah."

"Well you did Bray. I deserved to know this Bray! I've trusted you with my secrets, why couldn't you trust me?"

Eliza picked up Noah and started walking away with Dean. What bothered Bray most was that he was going to tell Eliza this after his match, but Dean beat him to it. What hurt the most was seeing her walk away with Dean.

"No... Please! There's more to it than that... Come back! Please! Eliza!"

Eliza held Noah in her arms and kept walking with Dean, but looked back at Bray and noticed that he was on his knees begging and crying for her. Eliza didn't really want to follow Dean either, but needed time away from Bray to think about everything she had just heard. She didn't expect to find out that Bray had killed a man, and she especially didn't expect to find out from Dean.

 **(To be continued. The truth is out, Bray killed a man! But Bray says there is more to it than that. How long ago was it and why did it happen? For the moment Eliza isn't trusting Bray, but is it really a good idea to be with Dean again? Bray is really upset emotionally, but he's not about to let Eliza go with Dean, especially not without a fight. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think will happen next. Review.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(In the last chapter, Eliza found out from Dean that Bray had killed a man. At first she thought that he was lying and that he would say anything to get her back. She didn't believe him because she didn't think that it was the type of thing Bray would do. Bray happened to show up at the worst time when Dean told her. When Bray didn't deny it and told her that he had killed a man Eliza freaked out and left Bray. This is what Bray was afraid of, once she learned the truth, she wouldn't want to be with him. What hurt Bray the most was that Eliza wouldn't give him a chance to explain the whole story and that she left with Dean. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

Eliza was shocked by what she found out. She didn't expect for it to be true, but Bray didn't deny it. Her and Noah had started staying with him, and she had even slept with him and she finds out that Bray had killed a man. Bray had said that he would never do anything to hurt her or Noah, but a part of her couldn't help but worry a little. She was more upset that he would keep something like this a secret from her. She had picked up Noah and walked away from him with Dean. Maybe she should have stayed and listened to what he had to say, he said that there was more to what happened, but she was too freaked out at the moment. At the same time, she felt bad for walking away, Bray was on his knees crying and begging for her. The only other time she had seen him so vulnerable was when he was in his garage crying and he had told her that he lost someone that he cared about. She started to wonder now if the two things were connected. She still needed time away from him to think. Dean seemed happy now that she was away from Bray. Noah didn't know what was going on, but Eliza put him down and he started to play with his cars. Dean started talking to her.

"See... I kept trying to tell you that he was dangerous. You wouldn't believe me, so you had to hear it from Bray himself. I'm just surprised that he didn't deny it."

"I don't know... maybe I should have stayed and listened to what he had to say."

"What else was there to say? He killed a man, simple as that."

"How did you even find out anyway?"

"I was just walking along one day and I hear him talking to Luke Harper and what he was saying caught my attention. He said that he slit a man's throat open and stabbed him in the chest."

Eliza thought a little bit about it.

"Yeah... but what all did you hear? Did he just kill the guy for no reason? Was he arrested?"

"I don't know, I left after what I heard. All I know is that he killed a guy and that you and Noah shouldn't be around him for your own safety. Things may have not really went well between us, but I'm willing to work things out if you are."

Dean moved a bit closer to her now. She didn't think much about it since she had gotten close to him.

"I said things that I shouldn't have said... and I'm sorry. I still have feelings for you and I think maybe you could still have feelings for me."

Eliza looked away from him. Her emotions were all over the place at the moment. She wasn't sure what to feel.

"I don't know Dean..."

"Come on... every girl wants to know that they're safe and cared for. With me, that will always be the case. Don't you remember Eliza? The way you would melt into my arms when I kissed you... that feeling never really goes away..."

Dean was closer to her now than she realized and he pulled her to him and kissed her. Eliza realized what was going on now and she pushed him away.

"Dean, stop! I need time to think... just because I walked away from Bray, that doesn't mean that this is ok or that I want you back."

Dean was pissed off now.

"Come on Eliza! Surely you're not going back to Bray... I want you back, what is it going to take for you to take me back?!"

"It's not going to happen Dean! I don't want you back! You were technically my first boyfriend. There was a time when I cared for you, but I moved on, and you should do the same... It's over Dean!"

Dean was pissed off now and didn't say anything else and stormed off. Eliza was upset and crying now. This was usually the time when Bray would take her in his arms and hold her until she calmed down, but Bray was part of the problem. Noah had been watching what was going on, but was too scared to do anything. He saw his mom crying and came up to her.

"Momma crying... please don't cry."

Noah hugged her and she smiled now hugging him back and wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry too much Noah... it's just big people problems."

"Noah big..."

"I know you are, but this is between me, Dean, and Bray."

Noah shook his head.

"No Momma... Dean bad."

Eliza still didn't know how he knew this, but she was curious about what he really thought about Bray.

"What about Bray? Bray did something really bad."

Noah smiled, but shook his head again.

"No Momma... Bray good."

Eliza smiled and thought a little. Noah had said he thought of Bray as his dad and she thought of all the times Bray had played with Noah and when Bray carried Noah to bed after he fell asleep. Bray never seemed to mind Noah being around unlike Dean who seemed annoyed every time he tried to kiss her. Bray had always been good to both of them and Eliza thought maybe she had overreacted and should have listened to everything Bray said. Eliza wanted to go find him and hear everything he had to say. Before this happened, Becky caught up with her.

"Hey... Liza. What's going on? I saw Bray a few minutes ago and he seemed really upset. I didn't talk to him, but I was surprised... I saw him crying. I've never seen him cry before. Then I passed Dean and he seemed really pissed off."

"A lot has happened Becky..."

"Oooh drama... tell me what's going on."

"It all started when Dean came up to me and told me that Bray had killed a man. How would he even know this? Dean and Bray hate each other. He said he overheard Bray talking to Luke. He said he slit a man's throat and stabbed him in the chest. At first I just thought that he was just lying to try to get me back. Bray didn't deny it and said that he had killed a man. He said that he would never do anything to hurt me or Noah, but this had me really freaked out... Noah and I have been staying with him... and I even slept with him. We've gotten close. I can't believe he would keep something like this from me."

"Well... you're not going to know everything about each other right away... you didn't exactly tell him you had been raped. This is something you said he found out in the court case. Plus with something big like this... he probably didn't want to tell you because he was afraid that he would lose you."

"He said there was more to it, but I was just so freaked out and upset with him that I wouldn't listen to him. Then a few minutes ago, Dean kept trying to get back together with me. He said that he was sorry for what he said before and that he wanted to work things out. My emotions are all over the place and he kissed me. This is not ok... just because I walked away from Bray, that doesn't make it ok for Dean to kiss me. That doesn't mean I want him back. So... he just got all pissed off and stormed off."

"Dang girl... even before you met Dean or Bray, they hated each other. You've kind of been with both of them now and only added fuel to the fire. Still... it kind of sucks how you got caught between enemy lines."

"You're telling me... I know I don't want to be with Dean, but I don't know what to think about Bray anymore. I don't know what to do."

They were both interrupted when they heard a lot of yelling and saw a bunch of referees running past them. Becky and Eliza followed the refs to see what was going on. Eliza ran over to the scene when she saw Bray and Dean were fighting.

"Bray! Dean! Stop it!" She tried to get between them. The refs helped pull Dean and Bray apart. They still yelled at each other.

"Stay out of our business... stay away from her Ambrose!"

Dean was yelling right back at him.

"You took her away from me!"

"You pushed her away!"

"You made her think I was the bad guy... now she knows the truth Wyatt."

The refs had lost their grip on Dean and he was back on Bray punching him.

Eliza yelled at both of them.

"Guys stop please!"

She and the refs tried separating them again. Bray went to punch Dean, but Dean moved out of the way and Bray ended up hitting Eliza in the eye. Everyone seemed to freeze for a minute as Eliza teared up and reached for her face. Bray realized what he did and instantly stopped fighting against the refs and a feeling of guilt came over him.

"Eliza..."

Before Bray even had a chance to apologize, Dean interrupted. Dean seemed satisfied with himself and smirked at Bray.

"Now you've done it..."

Dean wasn't fighting against the refs anymore and walked away now. Everyone had seen what happened. Bray and Dean's fight ended up being caught on camera. It wasn't originally planned, but the camera crews were told to go film it as soon as Bray and Dean started fighting. Bray was unaware that the cameras were rolling, Becky stood there surprised. There was more yelling going on, Eliza turned around and saw Noah yelling for her.

"Momma! Momma!"

Eliza ignored the pain and throbbing in her eye as she saw Noah being carried away.

"Hey! That's my son! Let go of him!"

Eliza was being held back now.

"Ma'am, we're with Social Services. If anyone interferes with what we're going to do, you will be arrested. We were told to keep an eye on you and Noah for a few months after the court case to see how you were handling things. From what we've seen, you're not handling thing very well at all. You're not in a steady relationship and ended up in a fight between two of these men you've been involved with. You seem more concerned about finding a man than taking care of your son."

"No! That's not the case at all! I love Noah! I work so hard for him! You can't take him away from me!"

"We've heard that you've went without eating just so he has food. That's sacrifice, but you have to be able to take care of yourself before you can take care of a child. You just got punched in the face... accidental or not... this is not the kind of environment a young child should be in. You need to think of what's best for Noah. We're relocating him to a local orphanage. He will be safe and taken care of there. A family will probably adopt him in no time, he will be safe, and whoever adopts him will be able to take care of him. We're really sorry, but this is what's best for everyone."

There were referees holding her back. She still fought against them as she yelled for Noah, and he yelled and cried for her.

"Momma! Noah be good! Love Momma!"

"Let me go! Noah!"

Noah was fastened into a car seat and the car drove off with him. There was nothing Eliza could do now. The refs let her go. She was crying now. Both Bray and Becky had shocked looks on their faces, but didn't know what to say. Bray had a feeling of guilt wash over him as he witnessed what had just happened. Bray and Becky wished that they could have done something to help. Eliza couldn't stand there anymore and ran off crying. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She wondered if it was because of everything that had happened or if it was from something else. A part of her worried that she might be pregnant. They didn't think about it at the time, but they didn't use protection when they had sex. She had secretly bought a pregnancy test when her and Bray stopped at the store. She had it with her and she waited for the results. She was shocked and upset when the results popped it. Two lines on the test... she was pregnant. She slid down the door and hugged her knees as she cried. She didn't know what to do, she had just lost Noah and couldn't bare the thought of losing another child. She started hearing knocks on the door. She ignored them and continued to cry. The door was locked and she planned on keeping it that way. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. What was she going to do now?

 **(To be continued. Eliza has been through a lot recently. She ended up finding out that the man she has been staying with had killed someone and that her ex wanted her back. She ended up between Bray and Dean trying to break up a fight and ended up being hit in the face. She had just lost Noah and found out more surprising and stressful news. Someone had come to check on her, but she didn't respond. She's shutting out everyone now. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	30. Chapter 30

**(In the last chapter, after Eliza had found out about Bray's past, he had scared her off and she went off with Dean. Dean made it clear to her that he wanted her back and Eliza wasn't happy about it because she was confused emotionally. When Eliza told him that she didn't want him back and that it was over Dean took off. Becky caught up with Eliza and found out what had happened, they were interrupted when they heard Bray and Dean fighting. Eliza stepped between them to try to break up the fight and Bray accidentally hit her. Everything seemed to take a turn for the worse when someone from social services saw what happened and they took Noah from her. Eliza didn't want to be around anyone and ran off and locked herself in the bathroom. She had an emotional breakdown and also found out that she was pregnant.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Eliza was having a full blown panic attack, she locked herself in the bathroom and had a breakdown. Everything just seemed to be getting worse for her. She found out that the man she had been staying with had killed a man. She wanted time alone to think, then her ex was trying his hardest to get her back which only confused and stressed her out even more. Dean and Bray hated each other even before either of them met her, so she wasn't surprised that they started fighting. She really should have known that she would get hurt trying to break up the fight, but she didn't expect what would happen next. Social Services came and took Noah. After that, Eliza couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Bray and Becky wished that there was something they could do to help, but Eliza locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't be around anyone right now, there wasn't really anything anyone could do to help.

She wasn't sure if it was because she was so upset that she threw up, but she had also secretly bought a pregnancy test. She didn't think about it at the time, but her and Bray didn't use protection when they had sex. She waited for the results and was shocked and even more stressed out when the results showed up as positive. It was just a store bought test and she wasn't sure that she should believe it. She wanted to go to a doctor to find out for sure. She wasn't sure she could face Bray anymore. One thing that stuck with her was something the Social Services worker said. He said that she was more concerned about finding a man than taking care of Noah. Eliza had always worked hard for Noah, but she had been hoping for a relationships that would last. She wondered if she would have avoided Dean and Bray if she would still have Noah. Dean had never really liked Noah, she should have realized that things wouldn't work out with Dean. He should have known that if he wanted to be with her, Noah was part of the package.

Bray had always been so sweet to her and Noah. He had helped out with Noah, and Noah had even said he considered Bray to be his dad. Bray was there for her when she needed him. He drive for several hours just to pick her up when he car wouldn't start. He moved her out of her trailer, it held many painful memories and she was glad to get away from it, but she never expected that he would let her and Noah move in with him. She had found out that Bray had lost someone that he cared about and he was an emotional mess, now she had found out that he had killed someone. She wondered if the two events were connected. She had never willingly had sex with anyone but Bray, she had grown closer to him than anyone. She felt at her eye, it still hurt from when Bray hit her. She knew he didn't mean to hit her, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. She still didn't want to believe that she could be pregnant, she wanted to find out from a doctor for sure.

She broke down in tears, if she was pregnant, she just couldn't bare the thought of losing another child. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she could face Bray. Even though she found out that he killed someone, that doesn't mean she didn't still have feelings for him. She was just afraid of how he would react if she told him. She cried knowing that she would either have to take care of this baby alone, or Social Services would take this baby away just like they did Noah. Eliza was completely heartbroken that Noah was gone. He was her whole reason for living. She didn't have family she could turn to. The family she had met when she was younger had their noses in the air. She didn't live up to their expectations. She never even knew her father, and her mother had passed away. Before she lived in her trailer, she would live in her car. She couldn't go back to Bray's home, she didn't have her trailer or even her car to stay in anymore.

Eliza would sometimes take medication for her depression, but she had ran out of pills. She felt like a failure at life and couldn't take it anymore. She had always dreamed of what it would be like to be happily married in a loving relationship with a loving family, but that's all they were, dreams. It was clear to her now that she would never have that life. She had always struggled and she always would struggle, life for her had been nothing but pain. She just wanted the pain to go away. She couldn't talk to anyone, losing Noah was her breaking point. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She just didn't care anymore. She unlocked the door to the bathroom and quickly exited the building. She wanted to avoid people if at all possible, but she ran into Becky on the way out. Becky came up and hugged her.

"Eliza! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I want to help you in anyway that I can."

Eliza started crying again as she pushed Becky away.

"Unless you can bring Noah back... you can't help me... no one can."

Eliza started walking again and Becky called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some air..."

Becky was really worried about her friend. A part of her was telling her to follow her, but another part was telling her to find Bray. Becky was pissed off now. It was because of Bray and Dean that Eliza had lost Noah. Bray had went off somewhere on his own to think. Eliza must hate him now, if he saw Dean again, he would end him. Everything was going fine until Dean had to go running his mouth. Bray had to calm down, if he had told Eliza the truth about his past, he probably would have scared her off, but that was nothing compared to what had just happened. Eliza was trying to break up the fight between him and Dean. She got caught between enemy lines and he ended up hitting her. If that wasn't painful enough, he had witnessed Noah being taken away from her. Noah thought that it was his own fault that he was being taken away. The look of fear and sadness on both Noah's and Eliza's face killed him. There had to have been something he could do. Not to get Eliza back, he was sure that she wanted nothing to do with him, but to make things right. Meanwhile, Becky had went to the bathroom on her search for Bray and found the pregnancy test laying on the sink. Becky knew that Eliza had been the only one in the bathroom and her eyes went wide when she saw that the results were positive. She was pissed off and concerned about her friend and wanted to find Bray even more now to give her a piece of her mind. Bray was so into his thoughts that he didn't see or hear Becky come up to him, but she had his attention when she punched him in the nose.

"Bray... you Arsehole... do you know what you've done?"

Bray felt at his nose from where Becky punched him.

"I know... I messed up! I feel terrible about what happened, we both saw it... you don't have to make me feel any worse about this. But it's not just my fault... I swear... if I see Ambrose."

"Forget about Dean! Eliza needs you now more than ever! I saw her leaving and she wouldn't hardly speak to me. I tried to comfort her, but she just pushed me away and kept walking..."

"I can't face her... not after what just happened... she must hate me."

Becky finally seemed to calm down now.

"I don't think so. She feels scared and alone right now. I'm her best friend and I couldn't even get her to talk to me. Bray... I found something while I was in the bathroom... there's something you need to know..."

Becky showed him the pregnancy test. Bray had never seen one before so he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test Bray... Eliza was the only one in the bathroom... it came back positive."

This changed everything. Bray had to see Eliza.

"Eliza is pregnant?"

"Well... it looks like one of those cheap store bought tests... sometimes they're not very accurate. She should probably get checked out by a doctor to know for sure."

Bray grabbed Becky by her shoulders and had a serious and worried look in his eyes.

"Where is she? You saw her last... did she say where she was going?"

"No... she just said that she was going out to get air."

The wheels started turning in Bray's head. He was putting everything together. He knew about Eliza's depression and everything that had just happened probably sent her over the edge. Bray was starting to panic now.

"You just let her go?!"

"I wanted to come find you and give you a piece of my mind... plus... there's the chance that she could be pregnant."

"You should have stopped her!"

Bray took off running towards the exit hoping that he would spot her. Becky ran after Bray to keep up. Bray continued yelling as Becky kept following him.

"We have to find her! Eliza has depression! Depressed people sometimes try to commit suicide!"

Bray and Becky both found the exit to the building and started looking for her and calling out her name. Eliza had been walking for a while. She was surprised that she hadn't ran into anyone else on her way out, and she was surprised that Becky hadn't tried to stop her from leaving. Eliza didn't really know where she was going, she just started walking. She saw a busy road and started walking towards it. One part of her mind was trying to talk her out of it, but all the pain came back to her. She didn't have any medication to help and her depression took over. Growing up was hard, being isolated by parts of her Family was hard on her. Then with her being raped and struggling to take care of herself and Noah. Just when she thought things were turning around for her, she finds out that the man she had been staying with had kept a huge secret from her. Losing Noah and finding out that she could be pregnant was just too much for her. She knew what she was about to do and she didn't care anymore, she had lost everything and had nothing to live for anymore. She just wanted the pain to end. Becky and Bray had been looking for her, luckily she hadn't gotten very far before Becky spotted her.

"There she is Bray!"

Both Bray and Becky called out to her.

"Eliza!"

Eliza heard them and turned around and saw them. She then started running along the side of the road. Becky stopped and panicked when she saw Eliza run out in front of a bunch of oncoming cars. Becky wasn't about to run out in the middle of the road and had to look away. She couldn't watch her best friend get killed. Eliza saw the headlights and heard the car horns and screeching of tires hitting their brakes. Eliza knew they wouldn't stop in time and she closed her eyes waiting for death to come and for her pain to finally be over. Instead of a car hitting her, she felt herself being pushed out of the way out of traffic and into the grass. Bray was a lot faster than she thought and she knew that her attempt at suicide had been ruined and she started crying and kicking and screaming at Bray.

" **No!... Let me go Bray! I wanted to die!** "

Eliza was struggling against him, but he was stronger and held her in his arms anyway and yelled at her in tears.

" **Stop it Eliza!... Stop this right now! You can't do this to me!** "

Becky had now safely come across the street and Eliza knew it was pointless to struggle now. Finally she stopped struggling against Bray and then held onto him almost as tight as he was holding onto her. Both of them were crying now. Becky was just shocked and concerned. Bray held Eliza like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and he spoke softly to her now.

"Don't do this Eliza... you're not alone... and you never will be again."

 **(To be continued... good thing Bray showed up when he did. I'd say right now, Eliza is at her lowest. The only way to go from here is up. Find out what's going to happen next. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**(Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

Bray and Becky had caught up to Eliza, they both called out to her hoping that they would get her attention. Eliza looked back at them for a moment and knew that if she didn't act quick, her attempt at suicide would be ruined. She started running along the side of the road towards the oncoming cars. Becky couldn't watch her best friend get killed, but wasn't about to run out in the middle of the road. Bray couldn't stand by and let Eliza go through with this. Eliza had given up, losing Noah was her breaking point, he had always been her reason to live. Eliza saw the headlights and heard the car horns and screeching of tires as they hit their brakes. Eliza knew the cars wouldn't stop in time asked she closed her eyes waiting for death to come and for her pain to finally be over. Instead of a car hitting her, she felt herself being pushed out of the way of traffic and into the grass. Bray was a lot faster than she thought, she knew that her attempt at suicide had been ruined, and she started crying, kicking and screaming at Bray.

 **"No!... Let me go Bray! I wanted to die!"**

Eliza was struggling against him, but he was stronger and held her in his arms anyway and yelled at her in tears.

 **"Stop it Eliza!... Stop this right now! You can't do this to me!"**

Becky had safely come across the street and Emiza knew it was pointless to struggle now. She finally stopped struggling against Bray and held onto him almost as tight as he was holding onto her. Both Bray and Eliza were crying now, Becky was just shocked and concerned about what almost happened. Bray held Eliza like she was the most precious thing in the world to him and spoke softly to her now.

"Don't do this Eliza... you're not alone... and you never will be again."

Eliza only cried as she held onto Bray. She realized that she was at the lowest point she could go, she had lost Noah, her whole world. She had wanted to avoid Bray, but here she was crying in his arms. Becky came up and gave her a hug from behind.

"You can't be doing stuff like that Eliza. I'm really really sorry that you lost Noah, and I wish there was something that I could do to help you, but I don't want to lose my best friend. Bray and I... we're here for you."

"I've got her Becky... could you please give us a moment alone? I have something that I have to explain to her."

"Sure... calm her down... have her call me when she calms down."

Becky gave Bray a serious look.

"Take care of her Bray... be good to her."

"I will..."

Becky hugged Eliza one more time before she walked away. Bray began rubbing her back hoping that it would help calm her down.

"Shh... calm down Eliza... I know this is a hard time for you right now, but Noah wouldn't want you to do this... he wouldn't want you to take your own life... he'd want you to be happy."

Eliza was upset now and pushed Bray away.

"How can I be happy?! This is your fault... yours and Dean's fault... If I had only followed my gut... If I had never met either of you, I... I would still have him with me."

Eliza broke down again and Bray took her in his arms again.

"I'm so so sorry Eliza... I never meant for any of this to happen. I feel so guilty about everything. You have to understand... I was in a fight with Dean... I would never hit you on purpose. Now you've lost Noah... maybe all of this could have been avoided if I had only told you the whole truth about my past. I was afraid... so afraid of scaring you away. The look on your face when you found out... only confirms my fear. I know... you must hate me and want nothing to do with me now, but please... you need to know the whole story."

"I was afraid when I found out... You killed a man, and Noah and I have been staying with you. Not only was I terrified, but I was upset too... upset because you didn't tell me about it, and upset because I found out from Dean."

"You were hardly trusting anyone already because of your past... if I had told you when we first met that I had killed a man, I would have scared you off, and you would have never given me a chance. We had been seeing each other for a while now and the guilt was eating me alive not being able to tell. I was trying to figure out the right time to tell you... I swear I was going to tell you once I got back from my match, but Dean beat me to it."

Eliza sighed and was slowly starting to calm down. Bray finally let her go.

"I don't hate you Bray... I'm just so upset right now... I don't know what to think, or what to do... but you have never given me a reason not to trust you... you've always been so good to me, and to Noah. He thinks of you as his dad... you let us stay with you..."

"Because you and Noah deserve the best, and somewhere safe where you wouldn't be haunted by bad memories and experiences. I was hoping that by having you stay with me, it would help with the healing process. Then... you came searching for me and found me upset in the garage, and now you learned that I killed a man. It wasn't for no reason believe me..."

"You were upset... and I didn't exactly come out right away and tell you that I had been raped... you found that out at the court case. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I should have listened to what you had to say. I still don't know the whole story."

"I'll tell you... you at least deserve to know the whole truth."

Bray took in a breath... he knew he was going to get emotional telling the story.

"So do you remember when I told you that it had been five years since I lost someone I cared about?"

"Yeah."

"Well... this happened about five years ago... long before I had ever met you... I had a girlfriend... I loved her more than anything else in this world. We would take long rides together through the countryside on the motorcycle... until you came along... she was the only one that I let ride on the motorcycle... Then one day it hit me... I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I wanted to start a family with her. So... I bought her a ring and I was going to propose to her..."

Eliza was really into the story, Bray was starting to get emotional now as he continued.

"What neither of us expected was to be robbed right when I was proposing to her... the man grabbed her and held a knife at her throat... he threatened her life if I didn't hand over all my money and the ring. I did as he asked and begged for him to let her go... But the sick bastard... he killed her anyway right in front of me. He laughed and slit open her throat... I had a whole range of emotions going through me, but rage took over, and as her lifeless body fell to the ground... all I saw was red. I tackled the guy down, grabbed his knife and slit his throat the same way he did to her, but I didn't stop there... I stabbed him right in the chest and cut out his heart. I heard sirens in the distance and realized that his blood was on my hands. If there was one thing I learned from all those crime shows... it's to not leave the murder weapon behind. There was nothing I could do for my girlfriend... she was already dead, but I took her into my arms one last time and kissed her goodbye. I knew I had to get out of there so I rode for hours and hours until I had to stop for gas. I got cleaned up and stayed at a hotel that night... no one has ever caught me, but my guilt remains... not only because I killed a man, but because I couldn't save her... once my anger and hatred withered away... all I was left with was grief."

Now Eliza seemed to understand why he didn't want to tell her.

"That's horrible..."

Bray sighed and looked away from her.

"I know... you must think I'm a monster... just like everybody else... the reason why it seems like I play such a good character on screen... is because it isn't a character... this world really is a horrible, dark and lonely place... I never thought I would ever get close to anyone... but then you came along. I guess we're both examples of how everything we love can be taken away."

"I meant... it's horrible that happened to you Bray... I knew you had to have had a good reason... I understand why you did what you did... you did it for someone you love."

"Eliza... that's not the only thing I've been keeping from you... I don't know how long I've felt this way, but I don't want you to think that it's just because we had sex... that's not the most important part of a relationship. I've been so afraid of losing you... You don't have to do this for me... you can do this for Noah... I want you to be happy... and Noah would want you to be happy. Please Eliza... I want you to promise that no matter how bad things may seem... you'll never try to take your life again."

Eliza was still wiping her tears away.

"I don't want to die... but I can't live like this..."

Eliza was still surprised to see Bray in this emotional state, he cried as he gently held her in his arms.

"Please Eliza... I lost someone once already... I don't want to lose you too... I just can't... I love you Eliza."

Even with everything that had happen earlier with Dean and losing Noah and now hearing Bray's story, that didn't change the way she felt about him. Now here she had finally heard those three little words for the first time. She could tell that Bray really meant it, she still had tears in her eyes, but finally had a smile on her face.

"I love you too Bray."

"Just promise that you'll never try to take your life again Eliza..."

"I promise..."

She leaned in and kissed him and held onto him like her life depended on him, it was kind of like the first time they had kissed, she was the first one to start it. Bray was surprised that she said that she loved him after everything that had happened, but was happy to hear it nonetheless. They broke apart only for a second before Bray's lips were back on hers. He ran a hand through her hair, she finally seemed calm and it gave him comfort hearing her promise not to take her life. Here he was just moments before wondering if he would ever feel her lips on his again, and now they were almost inseparable. There was an important bit of information that Eliza needed to share with Bray, so she broke the kiss.

"Bray... I think I found out something... it's something I'm kind of scared to face alone..."

"What is it?"

"Well... I haven't been to a doctor so I don't know for sure... but I bought a test at the store and it came back positive..."

Eliza placed a hand on her belly.

"Bray... I think I'm pregnant..."

 **(To be continued... finally... a somewhat happy chapter. In the last chapter, Eliza tried to take her own life, you can't get much lower than that. Bray explained his story and Eliza seemed to understand, and even with everything that had happened, it still didn't change how she felt about him. Eliza still needs to find out from a doctor if she is really pregnant. We'll find out how Bray reacts in the next chapter. Also... Bray is planning something big for Eliza. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	32. Chapter 32

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

After Bray had saved Eliza and calmed her down, he apologized for everything that happened and told her about his past. Bray wanted to start a family, and had been planning on purposing to his girlfriend and when that moment finally came, the unexpected happened, a man tried to rob them. Bray was more than willing to hand over all his money and even the ring, he was more concerned about his girlfriend at the time. He never did get a yes or no answer because the man that was robbing him was holding Bray's girlfriend as a hostage and even after Bray handed over his money and the ring, the guy still killed her right in front of him. His whole world had come crashing down and he killed the guy as rage took over. He made sure the murder weapon wasn't left behind as he fled the scene. He didn't feel guilt so much because he killed a man, but because he couldn't save the person he cared most about. He blamed himself for her death and kept that guilt and grief inside of him for years. That was the reason why Bray seemed like he played such a good character onscreen, because he was playing off of his real life pain. He really did see the world as a dark and lonely place. Everything he loved had been taken away from him. He always promised himself that he would never let that happen again. He closed himself off from the world until the day he found Noah and Eliza was searching for him. There was something different about Eliza, something that he seemed drawn to. Ever since he met Eliza, he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Now with Eliza trying to take her life, he wanted her to promise that she wouldn't try to take her life again, no matter how bad things seemed. He had lost someone he loved already, he wasn't about to lose Eliza too. Eliza had lost Noah, Bray knew that Noah was her whole world. She told him that she didn't have it easy, her life had always been a struggle, then with her being raped, and with her losing Noah, and the fact that she could possibly be pregnant, that was her breaking point, she couldn't take it anymore and just wanted everything to be over. Bray had to comfort her and tell her that she wasn't alone and that he loved her. Eliza could tell that he really meant it and told him that she loved him back. Bray was going to do whatever he could to help her get through things. What he didn't expect was what Eliza had to tell him next.

"Bray... I think I found out omething... it's something I'm kind of scared to face alone..."

"What is it?"

"Well... I haven't been to a doctor so I don't know for sure... but I bought a test at the store and it came back positive..."

Eliza placed a hand on her belly.

"Bray... I think I'm pregnant..."

Bray seemed surprised at this at first, but then smiled and he pulled her in and kissed her and placed a hand on her belly.

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm not completely sure... it was just one of those store bought tests.. they're not always accurate. I think I should find out from a doctor."

Bray didn't want to get too excited, but there was a chance that he could be a father for the first time.

"You're not mad?"

"No... why would I be mad? I just found out that the woman I love could be pregant, and I could be a dad for the first time."

"It's just... I just lost Noah and now I could be pregnant with another baby... it's like I'm replacing him, if I am having a baby... it doesn't mean I love Noah any less."

"'Of course you don't love Noah any less. I love you Eliza, and I loved Noah too. If you are having a baby, and if Noah were still here, that doesn't mean I would love him any less... it doesn't matter to me that Noah had a different birth father... I love him just the same."

Eliza smiled and kissed him.

"Noah always thought of you as his dad anyway... his real dad was never there for him... I just wish... Noah could be here now."

Bray hugged her and gave her a gently kiss.

"I know... I miss him too. I promise... I'm going to do whatever I can to help you through this."

"That's really sweet of you Bray, but unless you can get Noah back... I don't know if you can help me."

Bray frowned at this and still led her away from the road.

"Well... we should get out of here anyway... you don't need to be alone right now. We'll take you to see a doctor tomorrow to see if you really are pregnant."

It had been a long and rough day for both of them, they were still travelling on the road, but Bray had to remember where they were that night. He had an idea, whatever orphanage Social Services took Noah, he knew it couldn't have been far from their location.

"So Eliza... after everything that's happened, I still need to know... are you still going to stay with me?"

"I would hope so... If you want me to... I don't really have anywhere else to go. You said you loved me, and I love you... You're all I have left Bray."

Bray could tell that she was worried about him possibly kicking her out, and he kissed her to calm her down.

"Take it easy... I was only asking to see if you were still comfortable with it... of course I still want you to stay with me."

They finally made it back to the arena, the show was long over with by now, but Eliza's stuff was still there, and even Noah's stuff. When Social Services took Noah, they only took him and left behind his stuff, they thought he wouldn't need it, and that the orphanage they were taking him to would have everyting he needed. Eliza cried again as she went over to the spot Noah had been playing in and picked up his cars and dinosaur and held them in her hands.

"They left behind all of his stuff... he has to be so sad and afraid right now... I'll never forget the look on his face, or what he said as they were taking him... Noah be good Momma... Love Momma... He thinks it's his fault that he got taken away... It's not his fault, or yours, or even Dean's. I put the blame on everyone else... the only reason why Noah was taken away from me, is because I couldn't take care of him... I tried so hard... I..."

Bray held her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Shh... you can't blame yourself Eliza. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over."

"I know... but I'm sorry Bray... I put the blame on your before when really I should have been thanking you."

"Why?"

"Because... if you hadn't have been helping me with Noah... I could have lost him a long time ago... so thank you... Did you really mean what you said before... when you said you loved him... even if he had a different birth father."

"Of course I meant it... if it wasn't for Noah... we probably wouldn't have even met. Anyone man should know... if you're going to love a woman who has had a kid, you have to love that kid too. I fell in love with both of you... and if you really are pregnant... I'll love this baby too."

Eliza smiled at this as kissed Bray as he wiped away her tears.

"So... I guess what was left behind is what you have to remember Noah by... and who knows, you may need this stuff again one day."

Eliza nodded at this and started packing up Noah's stuff. Bray helped her carry everything. They checked into a hotel for the night. Bray pretty much held her in his arms all night, he knew she needed him, and he needed her too. They didn't want to call it sex, they loved each other, one thing led to another and they made love that night. Eliza was comfortable enough around Bray that she could probably do it anytime the moment came up, but this was also to help with the healing process. Bray still continued to hold her, even as she fell asleep. He was surprised that she could sleep at all with everything that had happened, but he wanted to be there when she woke up. The next day, after Eliza woke up, she got in the shower, as Bray waited for her, he was trapped in his thoughts, still thinking long and hard about the night he wouldn't need to have Eliza's phone, but he looked through her contacts for Becky's number and dialed it. Becky was expecting Eliza and was surprised when it was Bray that called her.

"Eliza?"

"No... it's Bray... usually I wouldn't be going through Eliza's phone, but I was hoping you would do something for me."

"Well how is she?"

"She's doing better now than last night, that's for sure, but she's still hurting... I can tell. We're going to take her to a doctor to see if she really is pregnant, but I was hoping you would do something for me after that."

"Uh... sure... what do you need me to do?"

"Well... there's something that I'm going to try to do. If I tell you, promise me you won't tell Eliza."

"Bray... I told you to be good to her. I don't feel comfortable keeping secrets from my best friend."

"I'm going to try to get Noah back!"

"It was quiet for a moment, then Becky started talking."

"How are you going to keep this a secret?"

"I was hoping you would help me... Once we get back from the doctor's office, I'm going to give her maybe two hundred dollars worth of spending money. I was hoping maybe you would go shopping with her, keep her busy, maybe help cheer her up... you know, girl things."

"Ok sure... I was hoping for some girl time anyway... and your secret is safe with me Bray... I think that it's really sweet that you would do this for Eliza."

"I would do anything for her... I love her."

"Aw... you two are so perfect together."

"She won't be in the shower forever... I need to hang up before she catches me."

"Ok... just have her call me when you guys get back."

"I will..."

After that, Bray hung up the phone and got dressed, it wasn't long after that Eliza got out of the shower. Once she was ready, Bray drove her to the nearest doctor's office. Before she went in, she held Bray's hand.

"I'm actually scared to find out... If I'm not pregnant... that will kind of let you down... I know how excited you are to be a dad... but If I am pregnant... what's going to stop this baby from getting taken away from me like Noah was?"

"You have me Eliza... Unlike Noah's dad... I'm going to be here for you. Pregnant or not... I love you no matter what."

Eliza kissed Bray and held his hand.

"I love you too Bray... will you still come with when I go in there?"

"Of course."

They waited for a few minutes, then a doctor called out her name.

Bray smiled at her and kissed her as he got up with her and held her hand.

"This is it..."

 **(To be continued. I feel like I'm getting close to the end of the story, there will be a few chapters left. Eliza has had a hard time in life, it's about time things started changing for the better. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**(In the last chapter, Eliza and Bray revealed their feeling to each other, Eliza told Bray that she might be pregnant. Eliza didn't want to get Bray's hopes up, but she could tell that he seemed excited about possibly becoming a dad for the first time. Eliza broke down again when she thought about Noah, especially when they returned to the arena and saw that Noah's stuff was still there. Bray had to comfort her, he said he had come to love her and Noah. Bray talked with Becky on the phone, Becky would go shopping to keep Eliza busy, and hopefully help cheer her up. Bray loved Eliza and would do anything for her. He planned on trying to see if he could get Noah back. He would do this after they got back from seeing the doctor. Eliza was a bit scared of finding out alone, so Bray went in with her.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

When Eliza was pregnant with Noah, she could never go to a doctor because she couldn't afford it. Now that she worked with WWE, she made better money so she could at least see a doctor when she needed to. She didn't like going to see a doctor, she was too afraid that something could be wrong with her. Now she didn't really have a choice, she had to find out for sure if she was pregnant or not. Eliza had never had an ultrasound done so she was afraid of what the doctor would be doing. The doctor told her to relax and that the procedure would be pain free. Eliza laid down on the bed and held Bray's hand. The doctor started putting ultrasound gel on her belly and started rubbing it around. The doctor was looking on the screen and listening for a pulse. There was no mistaking Eliza's pulse, she was really nervous, and he needed for her to calm down.

"Please Eliza... this isn't going to hurt, I know you're scared, but I need you to please try to relax.

Bray smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm here Eliza... everything is going to be alright."

Eliza smiled at this and slowed down her breathing. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to relax. The doctor moved the transducer around over the gel on her belly and could hear another pulse and a small dot popped up on the screen. Eliza looked at the screen again when the doctor started talking.

"Well... it doesn't look like much right now, but that little dot on your screen... that's your baby. You are indeed pregnant."

Eliza didn't know what to think, or how to respond, but Bray was esctatic and kissed her passionately. The doctor gave her a list of things she should and shouldn't do, and gave her a list of healthy foods that would be good for her while she was pregnant. He told her to get plenty of rest and to stay as stress free as possible. Bray and Eliza went back to the hotel, Eliza had been quiet the whole ride back, this was concerning to Bray.

"Are you ok? You haven't said a word on the way back here."

"I just... don't know what to think... I'm really pregnant..."

"Yeah... this is incredible... I'm going to be a dad for the first time."

'I'm excited too, but also kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"I just didn't expect it... with everything that's been going on... losing Noah... it's all just really stressful on me right now."

Bray held her in his arms, he could tell that she was still upset.

"I know... I miss him too... I loved Noah too. What we need to do... is remember the good times, he would want you to be happy... I want you to be happy. I love you Eliza... I worry about you, especially now with a baby on the way. You know my story now... I lost someone I loved before, I just can't bare the thought of losing you too."

Eliza smiled and kissed him now.

"I love you too Bray, and I'm sorry... I never should have tried taking my life... I just... felt like I had lost everything. Maybe one day I'll be able to move on from this, but it still hurts too much. For so long, Noah was my only reason to live."

"Well now you have another reason to live... you have me, and this baby that's growing inside of you."

It was quiet for a moment as they kissed, Bray talked to her again.

"You know Becky is your best friend... she's probably worried sick about you. You never did call her last night."

"I know... with everything that had happened... I just needed you last night... plus, we were a little busy last night."

Bray laughed and winked at her.

"Maybe we'll be a little busy later if you feel like it."

Eliza blushed at this and placed a hand on her belly.

"That's how this happened in the first place."

"You have always been beautiful, but you will be even more beautiful now... you're the mother of my child."

It was quiet for a moment until Bray broke the silence. Bray smiled thinking to himself. If all went well, he would be able to get Noah back and surprise Eliza while she was out shopping.

"I'll tell you what... why don't you and Becky have a girl's day out?"

"You're ok with that?"

"Of course... she's your best friend... she's technically known you longer than I have... you and her can go shopping and just have a good time."

"Well... I wouldn't be able to buy much with five dollars.. that's all I have right now until Saturday."

"Which is why I'm giving you two hundred dollars spending money."

Eliza had a shocked look on her face.

"You can't be serious... I can't take your money."

"Please take it... I don't need it. Go buy yourself something pretty, something for the baby, or anything you want."

Eliza hugged Bray and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Bray! You're so good to me."

"You deserve it Eliza... you deserve the world."

"I guess I'll call Becky and see what she's up to and if she wants to go with me... but wait, what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry about me... you just go out and have a good time. I'll probably call Braun and see what he's up to. We'll probably meet up and head for the gym.

"Sounds like a plan."

Eliza called Becky and they met up and went to the nearest shopping center. Bray knew Becky could keep Eliza busy, he needed to find out where the nearest orphanage was from their location, that was where Social Services took Noah. Once Social Services placed Noah into the orhpanage, his case was pretty much over and they wouldn't be tracking him or Eliza anymore. They would just assume that someone would stop by to adopt him. Bray found the orphanage and hoped that Noah was there, if not, he would have a hard time trying to find him. Then there was the possibility that someone already acted quick and adopted him. If that was the case, there would be no getting Noah back. Bray loved Noah too, it had been a few days since Social Services took Noah. Bray meant it when he said he loved Noah and missed him. It didn't feel right not having him around. Bray knew that the orphanage would do a background check, he had never been caught or arrested for killing the guy that killed his girlfriend, but the people in charge decided who would be able to adopt a child. He knew that he would do anything for Eliza, he knew that she wanted Noah back more than anything. He spotted Noah and knew that there was still hope. One of the ladies in charge started asking him questions.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes Ma'am... I'm here to adopt a child."

The lady found it unusual that Bray came alone, usually married couples would come to adopt.

"You're... I guess a single man looking to become a father?"

Bray hated to lie, but knew that he had to come up with a convincing story.

"I am looking to become a father... but I'm actually married... my wife actually can't have kids, but she's always wanted a little boy. She's actually blind and can't see. I want to surprise her... I know she wants nothing more than to have a little boy and be a mother..."

"Well that sounds very sweet Mr..."

"Wyatt... Bray Wyatt Ma'am"

"Well Mr. Wyatt, that's a very sweet thing to do for your wife... I guess the first thing we'll do is your background check... Shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

To Bray's relief, his background check came up clean. The lady in charge went though each boy's case and finally got to Noah.

"And here we have the last of the boys... he's our newest arrival. His name is Noah, they say in his case, his mother was unable to take care of herself, or him, and was more concerned about finding a man than taking care of him. They say he doesn't even know his father."

Bray had to pretend like he was hearing this for the first time and not get upset with the things they had said about Eliza... none of them knew how hard she worked for him and how much she sacrifised for him.

"Wow... that's really sad... his mother wasn't able to take care of him and he never even knew his father."

"The poor boy keeps crying for his mother, and he thinks the reason why he was taken away was because he hasn't been good. But from what I've seen, he's a nice well behaved boy, he's cute too... it won't take long for someone to adopt him... but that's the worst case... when the kids feel like it's their fault for the mistakes of the parents."

"Hmm... Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Of course not... Go ahead."

Bray knew he had to keep things quiet. He knew he was still being watched.

"Noah..."

Noah stopped playing with the building blocks and ran up to Bray and hugged him when he saw him.

"Bray!"

Bray picked him up and hugged him, but had to keep him quiet.

"Shh... Noah... we can't get too excited just yet... we have to be really quiet. Do you understand?"

Noah nodded his head.

"Now... I need you to get back down there and play with the blocks while I talk to you..."

Bray got down and acted like he was building something with Noah and talked quietly with him.

"I know you miss your mom very much, and she misses you too. I missed you too. I'm going to try to do whatever it takes to get you back to your mom. Here... take my hand and walk with me...Keep quiet."

Bray and Noah walked out of the room and the lady was kind of curious about something.

"Ma'am... I think Noah would be perfect for my wife."

"Ok... but Mr. Wyatt... I was watching you in there. I couldn't hear much of what was said between the two of you, but Noah seems to already know your name... seems to me, he knows you really well. He ran up and hugged you."

"Well... there is one thing I forgot to meantion... I am a WWE Superstar... I don't know him very well, but I guess before he came here, he watched WWE and recognized me from tv. He is a friendly little guy, I think my wife would love him."

The lady thought about it, but the story made sense, Noah would recognize him from tv, then things weren't so weird after all. Plus Bray's record came up clean and Bray and Noah seemed to get along just fine even if it wasn't their first time seeing each other. She couldn't find a reason not to let Bray adopt Noah.

"Ok... I guess you've made your decision Mr. Wyatt... you wish to adopt Noah?"

"Yes... I think Noah deserves to have two parents that will do everything to love and protect him."

"Ok... then I guess we'll go through the last two steps, payment and paper work."

Bray didn't care how much he had to pay, he just wanted to get Noah back in his and Eliza's lives. Bray was the only one there at the time, he didn't think much about it at the time, but he signed papers, which meant that legally Noah was his son now. Even if Social Services found out that Noah was back with Eliza, they couldn't take Noah away because with legally signed papers, that meant that Noah was legally his. Bray was sure that Eliza would be happy to see Noah again, but the more Bray thought about it, the more he began to worry when he would have to explain that Noah was legally his. Once Bray and Noah left the orphanage, Noah was really excited.

"Bray! See Momma now?!"

"Yes... we're going to see your mom now."

"Thank you Bray... Love Momma... Love you too."

Bray smiled and almost started crying when he heard this. It was the first time Noah had ever said that he loved him.

"I love you too son..."

It was the first time he had ever called Noah his son. It felt almost right. Eliza was going to have his child, and he had Noah back, there was just one thing that was missing. Noah seemed to be in a very talkative mood.

"You love Momma?"

"Yes... I love your mom very much."

"Momma love you?"

"She said she did... I can only hope she loves me as much as I love her."

It was quiet for a moment until Noah said something else.

"No more Dean?"

Bray nodded.

"No more Dean."

Bray wasn't sure if Dean would stay away, he hoped Eliza loved him as much as he loved her, he would do anything for her, he loved her, and Noah so much that he would go through the trouble of getting Noah back. A part of him couldn't wait to see how Eliza would respond when she sees Noah again, but part of him worried about what she would say when he told her that Noah was legally his. Then there was the fact that she was pregnant. Bray had told her once before when she was asleep that he was going to marry her. He still wanted to, he just needed to pick his moment. The last time wanted to start a family and tried to propose to someone, things didn't turn out well for him. Eliza could finally get what she wanted, and Bray could have a second chance at love and starting a family. Bray and Noah made it back to the hotel, and they were just waiting on Eliza.

 **(Bray got Noah back! The only problem is, when he signed the papers, he was the only one that signed them, which meant that Noah was legally his. This could be a good or a bad thing. If Social Services came back around, they couldn't take Noah because he was legally Bray's now, but the problem is, things are not guaranteed to work out between Bray and Eliza. The only thing Bray could think of that would fix the situation is if he married Eliza, which is something he had thought about already. Eliza is pregnant, and is stressed out over everything that has happened, but still wants nothing more than to be happy and loved. She had always dreamed of being happily married and having a family. Things may not have started out the way she had hoped, but she could very well have that with Bray. To be continued. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	34. Chapter 34

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

Eliza assumed Bray went to go work out with Braun, what she didn't know was that Bray was working on getting Noah back. He gave her two hundred dollars worth of spending money and she took off with Becky. Becky wanted to know how she was doing.

"Hey Eliza... How are you feeling?"

"Better than last night that's for sure."

"I never heard from you last night. I didn't know if Bray got through to you or not."

"He did... and a lot has happened since last night."

"What all did he say to you that calmed you down?"

"Well... he told me that he loved me."

"No way... you don't think he said it just to calm you down do you?"

"Well... it did help me calm down, but I could tell... he really meant it. And I love him... He just held onto me until I calmed down. He told me something about his past... he killed a guy... it freaked me out at first, but the only reason why he did it was because the guy killed someone that he loved. He was going to purpose to his girlfriend and the guy killed her right in front of him. Bray was never caught for killing the guy, but really he was only defending himself so he wasn't really in the wrong... He's just had a hard time connecting with women. I'm pretty much the only woman he's dated since his girlfriend was killed... He wanted to start a family, and his whole world was taken away from him... It's not easy to love someone after something like that happens. The pain lasts for a while. So... I guess that's why Bray and I connect so easily... we've both been through a lot of pain in life. We're here for each other... I don't know what I would do without him... especially last night. I was going to call you last night to let you know that I was ok, but I really needed Bray last night... he kept me busy."

Becky laughed and playfully puched her arm.

"Yeah... I'm sure he kept you really busy."

"Is that all you got from all of that?"

"No... I heard you talking about the part where Bray's girlfriend was killed right in front of him... That's so sad... It makes sense now how he's so good at portraying his character... because it isn't a character at all. He's playing off of real emotions."

"And last night, I told him that there was a chance that I could be pregnant... I wasn't sure because it was just a store bought test... so we went to see a doctor earlier... I am really pregnant."

"Wow... what do you think about that?"

"I don't really know what to think... it's kind of just stressing me out honestly... losing Noah and then finding out that I'm pregnant, I wasn't really all that good at being a mom in the first place... otherwise I would still have Noah. I just feel like I'm replacing him... he thought it was his fault for being taken away. I'm just so afraid that I'm going to lose this baby just like I did Noah... I miss him so much."

Becky brought Eliza in for a hug.

"Oh... well you have to remember... you're not alone this time, you have Bray right? How did he react to the news?"

"Oh he seemed so excited. He wouldn't stop kissing me."

"Aw... see, the two of you are perfect for each other, Bray wants to be a dad so bad."

"He said it didn't matter that Noah had a different birth father, if Noah were still here, he said he would love him and the baby the same."

"This is what you needed to take your mind off of things."

"Can you believe Bray gave me two hundred dollars?"

"You deserve it... you've worked so hard for this."

"He's always been so good to me. He said I could do some shopping for me, for the baby, or anything I want. I don't know how much baby stuff I should get right now. I think it's too soon to be shopping for clothes for a baby. I think I should wait until I find out if I'm having a boy or a girl before I start buying baby clothes. I still have a lot of Noah's stuff from when he was a newborn, I can still probably use that. I can maybe buy a few toys, diapers and baby wipes... I could never have too much of that."

"Hey... I think it's great that you"re thinking of this baby so soon, but you said Bray wanted you to buy yourself something too. Buy yourself a dress or something pretty."

"But I'm pregnant... I won't be able to fit in a dress in a few months."

"It's just baby weight... it's only temporary, you could always wear it once you get back down to your normal size."

"Yeah... but I should also be getting ready for all the baby weight I'll be putting on, so I should get some maternity clothes... something that won't be super hard to get into, but something cute too."

"What did you have when you were pregnant with Noah?"

"Just some clothes from Good Will that I bought. I got rid of those clothes because I didn't think I would be pregnant again... I didn't think I would ever find a man that would love me."

Eliza looked for a few dresses that she could currently fit into, then started looking for maternity clothes. She went to a fitting room to try on the clothes. She wanted Becky's opinion.

"It fits me pretty good right now, but we'll see if it stretches along with me..."

Eliza was looking at herself in the mirror and felt bad.

'Do you think... Bray will still think I'm pretty even when I'm as big as a watermelon?"

"Are you kidding me? He ran out in front of traffic to stop you from committing suicide. He loves you Eliza! ... You need to stop worrying about the the way you look... If anything... Bray will love you even more now that you're carrying his baby. You look great Eliza... Bray is going think you look absolutely gorgeous if you buy that outfit and wear it later."

Eliza smiled at this.

"Ok... I think I will. I guess I have enough stuff for now... I hope I didn't go over two hundred dollars."

Becky and Eliza went to go check out, Eliza had more stuff than Becky, but Eliza had better deals and still ended up with a little bit of shopping money, but decided that she had enough. Meanwhile, Bray had spent most of the day trying to get Noah back, he hoped that Eliza didn't make it back to the hotel before he did or he wouldn't be able to surprise her. Noah wanted to know where Eliza was.

"Where Momma?"

"She's out with Becky right now... She's going to be so happy when she sees you. We're going to hide when she gets here... let's pretend that we're playing hide and seek, then when she comes in, we jump out and surprise her."

"Noah be good... don't take me away."

"You're not going to be taken away again. You're a good kid Noah. I need you to understand... it wasn't your fault that you got taken away."

"Why take me away?"

"Because some people didn't think that your mom could take care of you. Another reason is because Dean and I got into a fight, you weren't hurt, but there was a chance that you could have gotten hurt."

"I missed Momma... you too."

"We missed you too, especially your mom. I couldn't stand to see her upset. I did everything I could to help make her feel better. I did everything I could to find you, and I spent a lot of money and signed a lot of papers just to get you back."

Noah had another dream about playing with a girl, it seemed so real, he was a bit confused as to why he wasn't seeing her.

"Where girl?"

"What girl?"

"Girl that plays with us. You and Momma hug her, feed her, she sleeps a lot."

Bray wondered if maybe Noah could be seeing what could happen in the future.

"I haven't seen this girl... what does she look like?"

"Hair like Momma... eyes like you... blue."

"Does this girl have a name?"

Noah was quiet and just shrugged his shoulders. Bray wanted to know more.

"When do you see this girl?"

"When I sleep..."

"And you said that your mom and I play with her. What else can you tell me about me and your mom?"

"You love Momma and she loves you... a lot."

"Ok... that's all I'll ask you..."

Bray thought about it for a minute. There was a chance that Noah could be seeing glimpses of the future. He didn't think Noah knew that Eliza was going to have another baby, and it was too soon to tell since he just found out that Eliza was pregnant, but if Noah's dreams meant anything, that would mean that Bray and Eliza were happy together, and that they would be having a baby girl. Noah started getting bored and didn't just want to sit around.

"Bray... can I play now?"

Bray started looking through Eliza's stuff, she had kept Noah's stuff.

"Sure... but remember... soon we'll need to hide so that we can surprise your mom."

"Ok."

Bray was starting to wonder when Eliza would be back. He didn't want to call her because there was a chance that Noah could ruin the surprise, so he just sent her a text.

 _"Hey Eliza, there is no rush, you can take all the time you want, but I thought I'd let you know that I'm back at the hotel room... I had a crazy work out with Braun and I need to relax a bit now. Can't wait to see you again. I love you and I hope you're having a good time." -Bray_

It didn't take Eliza long to see and respond to the message. Her and Becky had just left, and Eliza smiled when she read the message. Becky looked over at Eliza and noticed the smile she had on her face."

"What are you smiling about?"

"I just got a text message from Bray."

Eliza read it out loud to her.

"Aw... that's really sweet. Are you going to respond back to him?"

"Yes."

Eliza smiled as she typed a message back to him."

 _"I had a great time Bray. You didn't have to do all this... but I got a few things for me, and a few things for the baby. Becky and I are done shopping now, we're on our way back to the hotel. I'll be there in about ten minutes. I love you too Bray, I'll see you soon." -Eliza._

Bray smiled at this. He knew he had to wait for a few minites, he was so excited for what was about to happen, but also slightly nervous, he didn't know what was going to happen when he told her that Noah was legally his. About eight minutes had gone by, he knew that if he was going to surprise Eliza, he would need for Noah to hide.

"Noah... it's about time that we hide and surprise your mom... I need you to hide over by the side of the bed, and I need you to be really quiet. We're going to turn off the lights, and when she opens the door, and turns on the lights, I want you to run up to her and give her a big hug."

"Ok."

Bray led Noah over to where he wanted him to hide, and told Noah to be really quiet, and for him to wait on her to open the door. Bray decided to join Noah in hiding. Finally the moment came, he could hear her talking to Becky as she walked closer to their room. He heard the knob to the door turn and the door opened. Eliza was curious as to why it was dark. She turned on the lights and was quickly greeted when Bray and Noah jumped out and yelled surprise. Eliza had the biggest look of shock and happiness on her face when she saw Noah running up to her.

"Momma! Momma!"

"Noah?!"

She quickly picked up Noah and brought him in for a tight hug and kissed him. Bray saw how happy they both were and walked over to them. Eliza still had Noah in her arms, but gave Bray a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, but she had a smile on her face, so Bray knew that she was happy. It was the happiest he had seen her in a long time. At the moment, Eliza didn't know or care how it happened, she was just happy to have Noah back.

 **(To be continued... Noah is back! At the moment, Eliza doesn't know or care how it happened, she is just happy to have him back. Could Noah be seeing glimpses of the future through his dreams? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**(In the last chapter, Eliza and Becky went shopping, Eliza got a few things for her, and a few things for the baby. This was also to distract her while Bray was busy trying to get Noah. Bray and Noah talked for a while and he helped Noah understand why he was taken away and told him that Noah didn't do anything wrong. He had to get Noah back to the hotel before Eliza got back, otherwise they wouldn't be able to surprise her. Noah also told Bray about the girl he saw in his dreams, Bray wondered if Noah could be seeing a glimpse into the future. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

Eliza and Becky had finished with their shopping and arrived back at the hotel. Becky didn't go back to her room, but she knew what Bray had planned and stood back smiling as Eliza entered her room. Eliza turned on the lights and was surprised when she saw Noah running up to her.

"Momma Momma!"

"Noah?!"

She quickly picked up Noah and brought him in for a tight hug and kissed him. Bray saw how happy they both were and walked over to them. Eliza still had Noah in her arms, but gave Bray a passionate kiss. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, but she had a smile on her face, so Bray knew that she was happy. It was the happiest he had seen her in a long time. At that moment, Eliza didn't know or care how it happened, she was just happy to have Noah back. Noah smiled when he saw Becky.

"Becky!"

Eliza let him down and he ran over and hugged Becky.

"Hey there little buddy, good to see you!"

Eliza smiled as she looked from Bray to Becky.

"You two planned this didn't you? Becky... you knew about this."

Becky acted like she had no idea.

"Who me? No."

"This was your plan wasn't it Bray? Get me out of here and keep me busy while you went and got Noah."

"That's kind of the idea, but did you have a good time while you were out?"

Becky let Noah down and he went back over to Eliza and Bray. Becky had other things she needed to do.

"I'm really happy the gang is back together, this is a beautiful moment. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days at the arena."

Eliza smiled at this.

"Ok. Thanks Becky."

Bray, Noah, and Eliza were all in their room now and Eliza kissed Bray again as a few tears fell.

"I can't believe you did this... How did you do it?"

"I knew Noah couldn't be far from our last location so I went to the nearest oprhanage and found him there. It wasn't easy getting him... there was the chance that someone else could have adopted him. There was a lot of money and paperwork involved, but it was all worth it. I knew I had to get him back here before you came back or it would have ruined the surprise."

"I think I still would have been surprised even if I got back first. You went through all of that for me?"

"Of course... but it wasn't just for you. I know how much you love Noah, he's your whole world, but I also did this for me... I've come to love Noah too."

Noah smiled at this and went to hug Bray. Bray smiled at Noah and spoke to him.

"Noah... tell your mom what you told me. Something about a girl."

"Girl play with me Momma!"

"What girl?"

"When I sleep, she plays with me."

Eliza wondered if Bray had told him that she was pregnant. Noah had mentioned something like this before.

"What else can you tell me?"

"You and Bray love each other."

Eliza looked over at Bray and smiled.

"Yeah... that's true."

"She has your hair... and Bray's eyes."

"She wondered if Noah's dreams could mean that she was having a girl. She was excited and wanted to know more."

"This girl in your dreams... what's her name?"

"I don't know... that's all I know."

Bray smiled and looked over to Eliza.

"You should tell him the big news."

"Oh yeah!"

Eliza smiled at Bray, then at Noah, and placed a hand on her belly."

"Noah... you're going to be a big brother! Momma is having a baby!"

"Wow! Where is the baby?"

Eliza placed a hand on her belly.

"Right in here."

This was confusing and a bit terrifying to Noah.

"You ate it?"

Eliza knew Noah wouldn't understand, and he was definitely too young to have The Talk, but she laughed at this.

"No... I didn't eat it... I know this is hard for you to understand... but the baby is growing inside of me. Here in a few months... Momma's belly is going to look really big. The baby will be here in a little less than nine months now... probably not long after your birthday actually. You're going to be a big brother."

Bray was excited about this and pulled them into his arms for a hug.

"This is exciting... we're all here together... we're a family."

Eliza smiled at this, but knew that they wouldn't truly be a family unless her and Bray got married. There was a part of her that worried that things wouldn't work out and that she would be left alone with Noah, and a new baby. Maybe it's because she had never been married before, but a part of her worried that she never would be. Bray knew this was something on her mind and planned on marrying her, but this big surprise with Noah was enough for one day. He still needed to tell her the issue with the paperwork. He knew he needed to marry her soon, preferably before the baby came. He just wanted to ask her when she least expected it. Now Noah was playing and Eliza was happily snuggled up beside Bray. He didn't want to tell her this yet, but he remembered what happened the last time he kept a secret, he almost lost her. He knew that he needed to be honest about this and tell her this now.

"Eliza... there's something that I should tell you, and it involves Noah."

"What is it?"

"Well... I didn't want to tell you earlier because of how excited you were to have Noah back, but this is something you should know."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure... but this is something that I think you should know... So I wanted you to be surprised for when I brought Noah in, but one thing I didn't think about was the paperwork... there could be an issue with the paperwork."

"What issue?"

"I was the only one that signed it... and I paid a lot of money to get him... you didn't sign the paperwork. I don't want to think about it like this, but if for whatever reason things don't work out between us... that would mean that Noah would be legally mine... he is already actually."

Eliza was shocked and upset to hear this, Bray said something quick before she said anything.

"That was the bad news... please don't be upset. I have every intention of making our relationship last... there is good news I promise. My intentions were only to get Noah back. I did this for both of us. Social Services can't take him away from you because he's legally mine. I know you're upset, but there are two ways to fix this. The first you'll probably like being the easier of the two options, we go to the orphanage and have you sign the papers."

"Ok... we'll do that... but what was the other option?"

Bray smiled at this as he looked at her.

"We get married."

Eliza seemed to calm down now and she blushed at this.

"That would solve the problem?"

"It would... that's what it said in the paperwork."

"But you can take me to go sign?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be upset with me over something like this."

Eliza was quiet for a moment, then she leaned up and gently kissed him.

"I'm not upset with you... this was just a shock to me. I don't think you would do this to hurt me, you were just trying to get him back... the fact that you care enough about me and Noah to do this means a lot. Between saving my life and now this... you have to be the sweetest guy I've ever met. I can't thank you enough.

Bray smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you Eliza."

"I love you too Bray."

They were interrupted when Noah jumped up on the bed.

"I love Momma and Bray."

Eliza smiled as Bray placed him in between them.

"We love you too Noah."

Bray started tickling him and Noah laughed, Bray was perfect for Noah. Later that day, they went back to the orphanage so Eliza could sign the paperwork. She couldn't believe she had to do this for her own son, but did what needed to be done. Eliza was worried when they first started dating how Noah would react. He didn't like Dean and Dean didn't like him. If any relationship was going to work, the guy would have to like Noah, and Noah would have to like the guy. Bray had never once complained about Noah and Noah always seemed to have fun with Bray. Eliza didn't expect to fall for him so fast and now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She had never really been so emotionally attached to anyone like she was Bray. It would break her heart if things didn't workout between her and Bray. Bray cared for her, if he didn't he wouldn't have ran out in front of traffic to save her and he wouldn't have went through all of that trouble to get Noah back. They seemed close like a family, but it wouldn't be official unless Eliza and Bray got married. Bray knew he wanted to marry Eliza, and he was ready to start a family. The only thing stopping him was the memory of what happened the last time he purposed to someone. He lost someone he loved before and it took several years for him to heal and move on. Eliza is the first woman Bray has been with since then, the only thing stopping him was the fear that something could happen to Eliza and Noah and the baby. If he lost Eliza and Noah and the baby, he wouldn't know what he would do. Eliza always pictured herself married before she had her first child. Noah wasn't expected, but he was her whole world. This was really a second chance for both of them, they had both been through a lot on their own, but together, they seemed to get through everything easier. A few days went by and they arrived at the arena, Eliza knew it was a long ways away, but she had something on her mind.

"Bray... what's going to happen when it comes close to time for me to have the baby? What's going to happen with Noah? They're not going to have him in there while I'm giving birth."

"This is something we'll figure out when it gets closer to that time."

"How will I be able to work once I have the baby? My job isn't that hard, but it's kind of hard when I had to constantly stop to watch Noah."

"Don't worry about that... I'll take care of you and the kids."

"I don't want to be one of those women that just stay home after giving birth."

"It won't always be like that, but you'll probably need as much time as you can to recover."

"So when I finally do get sent home, I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be... I know WWE is a demanding job, but family comes first. I'll be there for the birth of our baby, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Eliza smiled as she thought about this.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or a girl?"

"Well... if Noah's dreams mean anything, I think we'll have a girl. I can only imagine she'll be just as beautiful as you are, but either way, I'm excited about it. Five years ago... when my girlfriend was killed, I never thought I would love anyone and that I would never start a family, but now... I'm getting a second chance. You, Noah, and this baby, are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me. I still can't believe everything you've done for me... no one else would have done what you've done."

"Well that's because no one could love you like I do."

Eliza smiled at this and gave Bray a quick kiss. Bray needed to get ready for his match, but he still helped her set up her work station. Dean saw that Eliza was still with Bray, and was even more surprised when he saw Noah was back. Now that Bray was gone, he planned on finding out what was going on. Eliza hadn't even thought about Dean, she was so happy with Bray, and having Noah back that Dean was the last person on her mind. She was so into her work, she hadn't even noticed Dean come up to her, but she jumped when she heard his voice. What was he doing here? Why was he bothering her?

 **(To be continued. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This chapter contains sensitive material.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

Eliza had just started working, she looked over at Noah and smiled as she thought of Bray. She wouldn't have Noah if it wasn't for Bray, he had done so much for her and Noah. Bray went to go get ready for his match, now that Bray was gone, Dean planned on finding out what was going on. He wasn't happy seeing Eliza was still with Bray, and he was surprised to see that Noah was back. Eliza was so happy with Bray and so happy to have Noah back that Dean was the last person on her mind. She hadn't been working long and was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Dean come up to her and she jumped when she heard his voice.

"Eliza!"

"Dean?"

"I haven't seen you since Social Services took Noah... and you're still with Bray... after everything that's happened?"

"Bray got him back... there is more to Bray's story than you know. I don't blame him at all for what he did, and I don't fear him because of it either."

"I would rethink that if I were you... as crazy as he is, I would worry about your safety and Noah's. He already hit you once."

"That hit was accidental and you know it. The only reason why I was hit was because you and Bray were fighting. Bray has been so good to me and Noah. He makes me happy. Why can't you understand that?"

"I understand, but I can't stand seeing the two of you together. You belong with me... not someone like Bray. You were happy with me... how did this happen? How did you end up with Bray?"

"You know why Dean... things were going good between us until you tried to pressure me into having sex. Not only that, but you and Noah just never seemed to like each other. Noah might have got used to you eventually, but you always seemed mad when I had to take care of Noah."

"Because he would always ruin our moment... I could never be alone with you because of Noah. You were always struggling with him, you're better without him..."

Eliza thought about something for a moment.

"Everything was going fine with Noah... things were turning around for us. Then something like this happens... you and Bray get into a fight, and Social Services was there... did you call them?"

Dean was quiet, it all made sense now... this was all part of Dean's plan. He wanted Eliza to see Bray as a monster, and get rid of Noah, he thought she would be so upset that she could come back to him. She asked him again.

"Did you call them?!"

Dean didn't answer the question, he just snapped and grabbed Eliza and threw her against the wall. She was scared and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her by her neck and held her against the wall and forced a kiss on her. She tried to fight him, but the grip he had on her neck made it hard to breathe. Dean leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I called them... and I'll do it again as long as you're with Bray. They'll take Noah away again and this time there will be nothing you can do about it. If you get back with me... you can keep Noah. I'll let go of your neck, but if you scream or struggle, there will be consequences... Do you understand?"

Eliza only nodded her head. Dean let go of her neck. She couldn't believe there was no one around to stop what was going on. Dean started kissing her and she felt completely helpless. All she could do was beg for him to stop.

"Dean... stop please...you're hurting me... and scaring me... Just let me go. I'm pregnant."

Eliza hoped that since she said this that Dean would back off, but this only seemed to upset Dean even more.

"So... you wouldn't have sex with me... but you had sex with Bray, and now you're having his baby... that's fine... you can have my baby too."

Dean's hands started roaming her body. She slapped him, but all that did was make Dean mad and he slapped her back harder. Tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Come on Eliza... stop crying. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

"Don't do this... please."

Dean ignored her cries and ripped off her shirt, he didn't need to take off his pants, just undo the button and zipper. He was getting excited now and thought he was finally going to get some from Eliza. This is almost exactly what happened with Dillion when he showed up again, but Dean was there to save her, only now in this situation, Dean was no better than Dillion. She wished she never met Dean. She could have been with Bray sooner if she knew what kind of guy Dean was. She tried to fight him, but felt helpless and cried as Dean held her still. Dean was going to remove her pants when he felt himself ripped off of her. He turned around just for a second to catch a glimpse of Bray's face before everything went black. Bray hit him as hard as he could and knocked him out. Bray was furious and felt like ripping Dean apart with his bare hands for touching Eliza and for what he tried to do, but had to control himself. He wanted to beat the hell out of Dean, but he knew he needed to be there for Eliza and his expression changed when he saw Eliza crying and took her into his arms.

"I got you... Shh... it's ok now."

Bray took a look at her and knew she must have felt embarrassed so he took the shirt off of his back and handed it to her.

"Here... you need this more than I do."

She slipped his shirt on and instantly felt more comfortable. She hadn't said a word or stopped crying. Bray had stopped what happened, but still wished he could have been there sooner. He knew he would get in troube for leaving and was still scheduled to have a match, but decided to hell with it. Some things were just more important. He had Eliza sit down and calm down as he quickly packed up all of their stuff and carried it in one hand. He walked over to Eliza. She stood up and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on... let's get out of here."

He looked around for Noah and saw him sitting in a chair playing with one of his cars. Bray called out to him.

"Come on Noah... We're leaving."

Noah quickly ran to catch up with them. He wanted to know if his Momma was ok.

"Momma ok?"

Eliza was still in shock and still hadn't said a word, Bray answered for her.

"Your mom needs some time to think."

Noah was really concerned about his Momma, he had seen Dean choke her. He was afraid to face Dean, so the only thing he could think of to do was look for Bray. At that time, Bray had gotten ready for his match, but wanted to check up on Eliza and Noah one more time. Noah had spotted him and Bray wanted to know why Noah was alone. All Noah had to say was Momma in trouble and that was enough to send Bray running to the scene. Eliza wasn't completely aware of what was going, but knew Bray had pulled Dean off of her and knocked him out, but everything after that seemed like a blur. Bray drove them to a hotel and the next thing she knew, she was in a bed. Noah was in his own bed and was asleep, Bray must have helped her change clothes because she was in pajamas. Bray knew to just leave her alone and that talking right now wasn't going to do much good. Eliza seemed to snap out of it, Noah was sleeping peacefully in the bed beside them and her breathing finally seemed to calm down. Bray had taken care of everything. Somehow at that moment, she knew everything was going to be ok. She had been laying on her back but finally turned over to face Bray. His eyes were full of concern. He couldn't sleep, he felt like he had to watch over her. He moved the hair out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Finally he seemed to get a response out of her, she gave him a small smile and moved her hand to his face and felt at his beard. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips and finally said something to him.

"Thank you Bray."

Bray smiled at her and knew she had snapped out of it and had calmed down. They would talk about this in the morning. Eliza was tired from fighting Dean and fell asleep in Bray's arms. She knew she would be safe as long as she was in Bray's arms. This was another close call for Bray too. He had lost someone he loved once, then he almost lost Eliza to suicide, now this with Dean. He was there to stop Dean, but still blamed himself for not being there to stop him when he first showed up. They both knew something had to be done about Dean.

 **(To be continued. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short. I try to make my chapters about 2000 words or so. But then again, there's quality over quantity. Hopefully even though this chapter was a bit shorter, it was still an interesting chapter. Something definitely needs to be done about Dean, and I would say Eliza has been through enough. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Review.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**(It's been a while since I've updated, I've had to work and was somewhat busy with another project. In the last chapter, Dean attacked Eliza and told her that he was the one to call Social Services, he had planned the fight with Bray and that was when Social Services took Noah away. Eliza really thought she knew Dean better than that, she didn't think he would be the type of guy to try something without her consent. If Bray hadn't of shown up, Dean could have raped her like Dillion had. Bray wouldn't have known if Noah hadn't of ran to tell him. Eliza just seemed shocked and stunned and wasn't really reacting to anything until she realized that she was back at the hotel in bed, safe in Bray's arms.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

Eliza shot up out of bed reaching for her throat and was gasping for air. She felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. The quick movement had woke Bray up, he noticed how she was breathing, she had that dazed look in her eyes again. Bray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Shh... it's ok..."

Eliza broke down in tears as Bray held her.

"No... it's not... It's never going to stop... Dean's never going to stop."

Noah heard her crying and woke up.

"Momma ok?"

Bray called out to Noah.

"Come here Noah, but be quiet... I think your momma could use a big hug right now."

Noah came over and hugged her, she held onto him and Bray.

"Shh... calm down... I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Dean doesn't come anywhere near you again."

"I... I had finally calmed down and went to sleep, Dean is even haunting me in my dreams, making me re-live what happened over and over again He told me that he called Social Services, he couldn't stand seeing us together. He planned that whole fight... he's the reason why I lost Noah, he said he would do it again as long as I was with you...You had stopped him but in my dream, he wouldn't stop. He only laughed as he raped me, he wrapped his hand around my throat... I couldn't breathe, I was losing consciousness and I thought for sure it was all over. A part of me wishes that was real, he would choke me to death and it would finally all be over."

Bray held her close as he was trying to hold back tears now.

"No... Don't be thinking like that. Don't go wishing to end your life, you have Noah to think about, and me... and this little one growing inside of you. I love you Eliza... Noah loves you. Now that I know Dean planned all of this, I have to do everything that I can to make sure that this doesn't happen again. I can't lose someone I love... not again. You promised me... you would never try to end your life again, I need to know that is still the case."

Eliza looked at Noah, then looked at Bray. It wasn't anything official, but she really started to feel like they were a family. She nodded as she finally calmed down.

"It is... I won't take my life."

Noah had been quiet and didn't really understand what was going on.

"Momma ok now?"

Eliza finally smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes... Momma is ok now."

Bray couldn't help but smile now as he held Noah and Eliza in his arms. He smiled as he placed a hand on her belly. She was still in the early stages of her pregnancy and hadn't started showing yet, but he was excited at the thought of seeing his baby for the first time. Eliza felt safe and loved in Bray's arms. He cared so much for her and Noah, and knew he would care for the baby growing inside of her. She finally smiled at him and kissed him. It was the middle of the night, Eliza put Noah back to bed, then laid back down with Bray. He slowly moved the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bray."

"I love you too Eliza. You, Noah, and this baby... you're my whole world."

Bray had thought about it before, but now was seriously thinking about marrying her. Once she had this baby, she would have to take care of it and Noah. It would probably give her peace of mind knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. But before he popped the big question, he needed to make sure that Dean wouldn't be an issue. Something needed to be done about Dean. Later on, after they woke up, Eliza and Bray were talking while Noah was playing with his toys.

"So what are we going to do about tonight? I don't know if I can come back... not after last night."

"I'm going to talk to someone in charge and tell them what happened. You are not to be left alone. While I'm having my match, I'll see if I can get Braun to watch over you."

"So... basically like babysitting..."

"No... you're not a baby, it's not babysitting. Braun is more of a body guard type. Your life is at risk, he's here to protect you. Dean would be a fool to cross Braun."

"At some point, I don't think I'll be able to work this job and take care of Noah and a new baby."

"That's why when the time comes and you can no longer work, you'll be preparing for the baby, and recovering after you have it. You actually don't need to be working this job right now... I can take care of you."

"I know you can... it's just, I don't want to always have to depend on you for everything. I want to be able to do things for myself at least a little."

"I know... and it won't always be like this... we could always get a babysitter for them, and once they get old enough for school, you can work during the day while they're at school."

"Bray... I love you, and I'm so thankful for everything you've done for us. You're letting me and Noah stay with you, you saved my life, and you went through the trouble of getting Noah back. No one has ever loved me like you do. I love what's going on right now, being with you, but when I'm sent home to have the baby, you'll still be on the road with WWE."

"I know... but don't think I'm about to miss the birth of our baby. That's one thing I will not miss. Know this... every mile I travel, every match I fight, just know, I'm doing it for you... for us, my family."

Eliza loved hearing that word. Family was something she had always wanted to have, but almost gave up on. Eliza had agreed to come back to work, but only if something was done about Dean. WWE management wasn't aware of any issues between Dean and Eliza, but to avoid further problems, they made sure Dean knew that he could not come within 100ft of her. Bray liked these terms, but still felt like more needed to be done. Unrelated to Eliza, the rivalry between Bray and Dean was just heating up. Bray had requested for his match with Dean to be a Street Fight. He still had to keep things PG, but he could use tables, ladders, and chairs to inflict as much punishment on Dean that he was allowed to do. Eliza had started working a little, even with Braun around watching over her, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to watch out for Dean. What Eliza didn't know was that Bray had something planned. Becky had come to check up on her.

"Hey Liza... what's Braun doing back here?"

"Bray wants him back here to watch out for Dean... yesterday... something almost happened with Dean. I could go to someone in charge and tell them what happened, but they probably won't believe me. They'll see Dean as too valuable to the company to get rid of. But one thing they did do... they made it so Dean can't come within 100ft of me. There's a possibility this could help, but what if Dean doesn't care about the rules? He does pretty much whatever he wants whenever he wants. I didn't think Dean was that kind of guy, but while Bray was in his match yesterday... he admit that he was the one that called Social Services. He planned that whole fight and he's the reason why Noah was taken away from me. He said he would do it again as long as i was with Bray... he can't stand the fact that I'm happy with Bray. He tried to force himself on me... I told him that I was pregnant in hopes that he would stop, but something inside of him just snapped... He got more violent... he almost raped me, and probably would have if Bray hadn't of showed up. I guess it's a good thing I have Noah back, because Noah ran off to tell Bray that I was in trouble."

"Oh my God... that had to be absolutely terrifying... especially since you've been raped before."

"It was terrifying. I really didn't think Dean was that type of guy, I thought that part of my life was over. I was so shaken up that I don't really remember much of what happened after that, I remember Bray knocking him out and giving me his shirt, the next thing I know... I'm in a bed snuggled up with Bray. He had taken care of everything... getting us to the hotel, getting Noah to sleep, and even changing me into pajamas. I didn't remember any of that. I was so dazed and shocked that I wasn't aware of what was going on around me. It was so bad that even after I finally went to sleep, Dean was still there. He haunted me in my dreams. Unless I or Dean leave... I don't know if I will ever truly be safe. Bray has matches and can't be around all the time."

"Well... you have me Eliza... you're my best friend. I fought guys Braun's size before I even came to WWE. If Dean comes near you, or even thinks about touching you, I'll break his arm."

Becky looked over to Braun and gave him the secret nod. It was a secret code for him to go down to the ring. Becky already had her match and planned on hanging out until Bray got back. Braun made sure he told Eliza that he was leaving.

"Hey Eliza... do you think you'll be ok with Becky for a few minutes. I know Bray wants me to watch over you, but there is something really important that I need to take care of."

"I should be ok with Becky. Thanks Braun, go ahead."

Eliza had finished pretty early and was just hanging out with Becky.

"Hey... I know a lot of times, you're working and don't get to see much of the show. I would say take a break, but it looks like you've already finished. How about you grab Noah, and we'll go watch on one of those big TVs."

"Ok sure."

"So Bray is in the main event tonight. It's one of those special matches... I think you'll like what you see."

Becky, Eliza, and Noah all started watching the show. Bray was making his entrance, he had planned on Becky showing up to keep Eliza company so Braun could eventually come in and help with the punishment. He knew Eliza would be watching and knew he had to put on a show for her. He was sure she would like what she was about to see.

 **(To be continued. We're getting kind of close to the end of the story. My goal is to make it to 40 chapters. In the next chapter, we'll have Bray finally put an end to his problems with Dean. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	38. Chapter 38

**(I'm really going to try as much as I can to write whenever I have the chance. I'm going for 40 chapters, we're getting close to the end of the story.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

Eliza had finished her work for the night, Becky lead her to a big screen where she could watch the main event. Becky said that Eliza would like what she saw. Noah liked watching Bray fight, The screen cut to Dean, he was making his way out to the ring first. Eliza wasn't sure she could watch, just seeing Dean upset her.

"I don't know if I can watch this Becky."

"I know... seeing Dean is probably upsetting you, but I promise you're going to like this."

Bray then appeared on the screen, Dean was staring him down from the ring. Bray had a mic in his hands.

"I told you Dean... I told you to stay away from her. You think you can mess with my family and get away with it? Your actions have consequences Dean... you will pay for what you've done. Tonight... I put you down."

A lot of people were confused, everyone assumed it was part of his character. Nobody knew what Dean had done. Bray wanted to punish Dean for everything he had put Eliza through. To the crowd, Dean was the good guy, but in reality, it was the other way around. Dean got out of the ring and was going to start the attack on Bray, but the lights went out again. They were out for a few seconds and when they came on, Bray was behind Dean and started the attack. The match was like a street fight, or a falls count anywhere match. The bell rang, the match didn't have to take place in the ring at all. There were no countouts and no disqualification.

Bray had the advantage at first with the attack from behind, but Dean quickly turned things around by driving Bray into the steel steps. Most of the crowd were cheering for Dean as he had his crazed lunatic look in his eyes. He looked under the ring for his weapon of choice, the kendo stick. Bray had started to get up, but Dean took the kendo stick and swung it like a bat as it hit Bray in the back. Bray cried out in pain as the crowd cheered for Dean. Dean hit Bray again and again until the kendo stick broke. Bray was in a lot of pain and decided to take this moment to try to escape Dean. The street fight had almost become more of a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match because Dean had thrown several chairs into the ring, slid a table in and placed a ladder in the corner turnbuckle. Bray had enough time to rest, but still pretended like he was hurting as he got back in the ring.

Dean was about to go on the attack again, but Bray caught him with a quick right hand. It caught Dean off guard, but he followed up with a series of quick hits. He bounced off the ropes, but Bray caught him with a powerful clothesline. Dean was now laying on the mat dazed. Bray took advantage of this moment, ran off the ropes and perfromed a running senton on Dean. They were near the corner where the ladder was, Bray picked up Dean and slammed him on the ladder. Dean was crying out in pain now as he rolled around feeling at his back as Bray laughed at the pain he had caused him.

Dean rolled out of the ring in hopes of getting away from Bray. Bray went over to the announce table and cleared everything off, then he turned his attention back to Dean. He grabbed Dean by his hair and was going to run him into the ring post, but he had taken too much time and Dean reversed it and sent Bray into the ring post. Bray went head first into the ring post before crashing to the floor. Bray was dazed and felt at his head. He had been busted open and was bleeding just above his eye. Eliza was watching backstage and was concerned about him. She liked seeing Dean being punished, but now Bray had been busted open.

Back at ringside, Dean had set up a ladder by the announce table and dragged Bray over to it and placed him on it. Bray was still dazed and was unaware that Dean was climbing the ladder. Dean jumped off the ladder and sent him and Bray both crashing through the announce tabe. The crowd was going crazy with a This is Awesome chant. Bray and Dean were both slow to get up after this impact. Dean was back to his feet first and dragged Bray back to his feet. Bray was slowly coming back now, the impact from the ring post was affecting him, but he planned on finishing this for Eliza. Dean dragged Bray around the ring and spotted a steel chair. Bray fought Dean and grabbed the chair and hit Dean in the back with it. Dean's back was still hurting from being bounced off of the ladder. He still managed to jump off the ladder and hit Bray on the table, but the longer the match went, the more it showed it's effect on Dean too.

Bray grabbed Dean and placed the steel chair at his throat and sent him into the steel steps. Dean was rolling around on the ground in pain, grabbing at his throat. Bray laughed as Dean was coughing and gasping for air. He went over to Dean and crouched down and made Dean look at him.

"It's about to get much worse for you."

After Bray said this, Braun's music hit and he came marching down to the ring. Dean's eyes widened in fear as he was still gasping for air. He got back into the ring in hopes of escaping Braun. Braun was quick and grabbed Dean in his arms in some kind of choke hold. Bray enjoyed seeing Dean suffer, he deserved every bit of it for the trouble he caused Eliza. Finally, Bray gave the signal for Braun to let him go and Dean fell to the mat losing consciousness. It was almost over, Dean was pretty much defenseless at this point, Bray dragged Dean out of the ring. Dean was slowly starting to regain consciousness, but didn't fight Bray at this point. Bray had dragged Dean backstage. They kept her off camera, but Bray dragged Dean close to where Eliza was, he wanted her to see this. Bray said something to Dean.

"If you ever come back around my family again, you'll suffer a fate even worse than this."

Bray looked over at Eliza and Noah in the distance, he picked Dean up, kissed his forehead and hit Dean with Sister Abigail against the wall. Finally, Bray pinned Dean and ended the match. There were referees and other officials that were trying to make sure that Bray didn't cause Dean anymore harm. The camera focused on Bray as he said Follow The Buzzards before they ended the show for the night. No one would know how Dean was until the next televised show. Many thought that Bray was just crazy and sadistic, but no one knew about the things Dean had done, Bray was doing this for a reason. Bray walked away from Dean as Dean was being put in the back of an ambulance. Becky had left and Bray started making his way over to Eliza and Noah. Eliza had a shocked look on her face, and Noah seemed a bit scared of him. Bray could sense that they had a bit of fear towards him. He had to calm down, he could have done a lot more to Dean, or even killed him if he wasn't careful. He was sure he would probably be fussed at, or punished in some other way by Vince, but the main thing Bray wanted to be sure of, was that Dean wouldn't bother his family anymore. He took off his shirt and showed Eliza and Noah what he had been through when Dean hit him with the kendo stick, and pointed at his head, which was still bleeding. He made sure Eliza and Noah were paying attention.

"You see this? I went through all of this for you. I would die for you if I had to. Please... don't be afraid of me. I know I probably took things a bit too far, but I wanted to make Dean pay for everything he's put you through. I'll probably definitely be hearing from Vince soon. The chair to the throat, and Braun coming out wasn't planned. I'm pretty banged up, but I'd say Dean took the worst of it. His back, his throat, and probably his head. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion. I got busted open, so I should probably get checked out too. Dean would be a fool to try anything now."

Bray started making his way to a WWE doctor to have his head stitched up, and the places on his back looked at. Eliza and Noah followed close behind him. They were going to follow Bray in the doctor's office, but were stopped before they got in. The door closed, and they would have to wait on the outside. Noah started talking to Eliza.

"Momma... Bray scare me. He kill Dean?"

Noah didn't like Dean very much, but if he died, that would still be something that Noah would never unsee. Eliza had been scared a little bit seeing this too, but had listened to what Bray had said.

"No... Bray didn't kill Dean, he just hurt him really bad. Dean... is a very bad man, and Bray was just trying to protect us."

Noah remembered seeing Bray's back and the blood from his head.

"Bray ok?"

"He's seeing a doctor right now, the doctor will help him... just like a doctor will help Dean."

"Dean gone now?"

Eliza had seen the fear in his eyes when Bray had Braun come out, and she saw how much Dean was in pain. He would be crazy to try anything again, but was pretty sure their problems with Dean were finally over.

"I think so. Bray is here to protect us. I don't think Dean will bother us anymore."

Bray came out of the doctor's office bandaged up all around his back and ribs, and was stitched up on his head.

Eliza slowly came up to him now, she saw that he didn't look happy.

"Something is wrong?"

"Well, as expected, the response from Vince was not good. He's not firing me because he sees me as too valuable to the company, but he is suspending me for thirty days, effective immediately. I explained it to him that I only did what I did to send a message to Dean to leave my family alone. He seemed to understand that, but still had to be professional about things. Also, it turns out I have a concussion from when I hit the ring post."

"I'm sorry Bray... you went through all of that... for us?"

"I did... don't be sorry. I'd do it again if I had to. You, and Noah, and this little one inside of you... you're all worth it. The way I see it... being suspended means I get to spend more time with you."

Eliza smiled and kissed Bray. Noah finally sensed that everything was going to be ok, and hugged him. He took Eliza's hand in one hand, and Noah's in the other as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Let's go home."

Normally, someone wouldn't celebrate being suspended, or having a concussion, but with Bray being gone for thirty days, this meant he wouldn't have to travel everywhere and that he could relax at home, and spend time with his family. He had been saying that word a lot, Eliza had started the drive home, but they had a long way to go. Bray couldn't drive with a concussion so they checked into a hotel for the night, they would make it back home sometime the next day. Bray had already decided that sometime within the thirty days, he would stop thinking of them as a family, and actually make it happen. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time he wanted to start a family, but it seemed like he had finally moved on from the pain and was getting a second chance.

 **(To be continued. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It seems like after everything they've been through, Bray is finally ready to start a family. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


	39. Chapter 39

**(In the last chapter, Bray was determined to end his problems with Dean once and for all. He wanted Dean to get it through his head not to mess with his family. Their match was brutal, and at one point, even Braun came out to punish him. Bray was bruised on his back and had been busted open. There were consequences for taking things too far. Vince suspended him for thirty days, plus Bray had a concussion, so in a way, this would give him time to rest and heal up, and spend time with his family.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

Eliza had drove for a while until they stopped at a hotel for the night, then the next day, she finished up the drive home. Bray wasn't allowed to drive since he had a concussion, but he was still going to help unpack their stuff. Once everything was unpacked, they all decided to sit down and watch tv for a while. Bray smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

"We're home. Sorry you had to drive the whole way."

"Don't worry about it. You have a concussion, it probably wasn't the best idea for you to be driving anyway."

Eliza noticed Bray move, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine... just a little sore from last night."

Eliza had a concerned look on her face.

"You really had me worried Bray... let's see..."

She lifted up Bray's shirt and saw the red, black, and purple bruises from Dean's kendo stick attack that was all over his back. Then she looked at the stitches above his eyebrow where he had been busted open. She placed a hand over her mouth and shed a few tears seeing Bray like this. Bray shook his head, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Shh... Hey... none of that... no tears."

Eliza started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's just... you went through so much. I worry about you."

"It's a dangerous job. I understand the risks... I knew it wasn't going to be easy facing Dean, but I wanted to punish him for everything he's done. I didn't really need Braun's help, but I thought a little bit of extra punishment was needed. I saw the look in his eyes, I think Dean finally understands. I don't think you'll be having any problems from him or anyone else again. If anyone ever does cause you any problems, you tell me and I'll take care of everything. Being suspended has its pros and cons. The cons with not being able to perform in front of my fans and not being paid. I'm not too worried about the money... on the pros side of things, it lets me heal up, rest and spend as much time with you and Noah as I can. We're home."

Eliza smiled as she though about things.

"Home... it's still something I'm getting used to... you've been so good to me and Noah... letting us stay here."

"Well I certainly couldn't let you continue living in that dangerous neighborhood. Plus... you have traumatic memories there... it was best to get you out of there."

"We've come so far together... I went from being scared of you... and men in general, we started off as friends, we could have been together sooner if it wasn't for Dean. I didn't know what kind of guy Dean was. We both had our secrets... I had been raped, and you had killed a man, but we've both been through loss."

Bray was quiet as he thought about this.

"I never thought I would let anyone in, but then you and Noah came along."

"I was never sure anyone would love me and Noah because... what man would love a child that isn't his."

"I would... I know how hard it was on you when he was gone. I've come to love Noah too and went through whatever it took to adopt him. I see him as my son... I'm not going to force it on him, but I hope one day he will see me as his dad."

"I think he does already... he just hasn't called you dad yet... give him time... he will."

Bray smiled as he thought of something else.

"And soon... we'll have a little one... I can already hear it in my head... the pitter patter of little feet learning to walk."

Eliza smiled and kissed him.

"It's amazing that this is even happening... I never thought that after what happened I would ever willingly be physically intimate with anyone, but you didn't force me and it was something I wanted. I'm just so glad it was with you Bray. I always felt like I had to constantly watch over Noah. The first time I stayed here with you, I didn't really want to leave Noah. Now I've gotten used to having you by my side when I fall asleep and when I wake up. Noah kind of has his own room now... speaking of Noah..."

Eliza got up and went into Noah's room to check up on him. He noticed her standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hey Momma."

"Hey Noah. I was just checking up on you. What are you playing?"

"The dinosaur use cars for skating."

Noah was moving it to make it look like the cars were skates for his dinosaur. Eliza smiled at this.

"Cool... can I play with one of your cars? We can have a race."

Bray had walked up and wanted to be a part of this too.

"A race... let me play... I bet our cars are faster than your mom's car."

All three of them had a car in their hand. Noah smiled at this.

"We all play. My car faster."

Noah moved his car into Bray's.

"Oh no... you crashed my car."

Noah laughed at this.

"I win."

Bray picked him up.

"How about we go flying now? You're an airplane."

Bray moved him through the air for a while, and Noah laughed. Eliza just smiled and watched.

"Now we're coming in for a landing."

Bray smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Noah hugged him tight.

"I love you Daddy."

Noah realized what he said and corrected himself.

"I mean Bray."

Bray just smiled at this.

"It's ok... you can call me Dad if you want to. I love you too Noah."

"Bray... are you my dad?"

Bray was quiet for a minute.

"If you want me to be."

Noah was really happy and hugged him, then Eliza.

"Yay! I have a Momma and Daddy now."

Bray knew that Noah had gotten attached to him too and saw him as a father figure. Noah had never really had a father figure, it was time for that to change. The month had went by much faster than they wanted it to. He would wake up beside Eliza everyday and whisper in her ear how much he loved her and that he was going to marry her. He would also play with Noah and spend as much time with them as he could. It was the last day they would get to spend together before they went back on the road. Eliza was now two months pregnant and already she was having a hard time fitting into her clothes. It was still early, but there was a store open, Bray went and bought a few things for breakfast. Eliza was still asleep when he left, when he came to the bedroom, he saw her looking out the window. She seemed upset.

"Eliza... are you ok?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't know Bray had come back and now he had caught her crying.

"What's wrong?"

It was part of the pregnancy hormones that were causing her to stress out.

"What isn't wrong? Today is the last day we get to spend together... this last month with you has been perfect. I don't want it to end. Sure we can still travel together but we'll be staying hotel by hotel and won't have the comfort of home... the work and the travel and the stress... I don't think I can handle it anymore. Then at some point because of my pregnancy, I won't be able to work anymore. I'll be sent home and I'll be alone... even after I have the baby... you'll still be gone. I... I can't do this on my own... I love you so much Bray... Noah loves you, I'm just afraid that while you're gone... you'll find someone else, you won't love me anymore. I can't fit into some of my jeans... it's only going to get worse as the pregnancy goes along. I'm not as pretty and I'm going to get as big as a whale."

Bray shook his head holding in a laugh. If only she knew what he had planned. She was freaking out all over nothing. He took her in his arms and kissed her to calm her down.

"I would never leave you for someone else. I love you too much for that... You and Noah... and this little one inside of you are my whole world. I know you're stressed from the pregnancy, but everything will turn out ok in the end. I'm not going to leave you alone for long. The travel schedules are crazy I know... as far as work goes... you do it for as long as you think you can, but you don't have to do this anymore. I'm going to take care of you. As hard as it may seem to be away from you, every match, and every mile... it's all for us. I'm not going to be in WWE forever... I have a family that I want to spend time with. I wouldn't miss out on the birth of the baby for the world. And jeans... don't worry about the jeans. The pregnancy is temporary, you're not going to get as big as a whale. As far as not being as pretty... you're right about that... you're going to be even more beautiful Eliza... A woman has so much beauty and strength bringing life into this world."

Eliza wiped the last of her tears out of her eyes and gently kissed him.

"I feel so silly... I shouldn't even be thinking things like that."

"But today is our last day before we get back on the road. We should make it really special... something you'll remember forever... didn't you say Becky was in town?"

"Yeah. She's visiting family out here."

"Do you think she could watch Noah? I love him, but I think the two of us should have a date night."

"I can ask her. She's said before that she doesn't mind watching Noah."

Eliza called Becky and asked if she would be willing to watch Noah once she was done visiting her family. Becky didn't have a problem with it and agreed. Bray had started tickling Eliza. She laughed and tried to push him away.

"Bray... ha... stop. I have... ha... have to get ready."

Bray continued to tickle her as she squirmed on the bed.

"You have to kiss me first."

Bray stopped tickling her and leaned down as they kissed. It started off as a quick kiss, but soon turned slow and passionate. Then it seemed to change to a full make out session. One thing lead to another and they ended up having a slow and gentle love making session. Then they laid there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company until finally they decided to get ready. Eliza had a few maternity outfits that would stretch with her as she progressed in her pregnancy. It was still pretty early and she wanted to take a shower.

"I don't think Noah is awake yet, but I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok... I'll go fix us some breakfast."

Eliza got in the shower and Bray went to go wake up Noah.

"Hey little buddy... I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want some pancakes?"

Noah jumped up out of bed when he heard this. He loved pancakes.

"Yes! Panacakes! Bacon too?"

"Yes... bacon too. Hey Noah come here for a minute. I want to talk to you about something really important."

Noah came over and hugged Bray.

"You know I love you and your mom very much right?"

"Yes. We love you too."

"Remember when I came to adopt you?"

"Yes."

"That technically means that you're my son and that I'm your dad. I wasn't going to force you to call me dad. That's something you've done on your own. I've thought of us as a family for a while now, but I still need to make it official. I don't think I will truly be your dad unless I get married. So I wanted to ask you... what would you think if I married your mom? We would really be a family this way. Do you want me to marry your mom?"

"Yes! Marry Momma. Marry her Daddy."

Bray smiled at this. He was glad Noah liked the idea of him marrying his mom, but he had to make sure Noah wouldn't tell her.

"Ok. But you have to keep this a secret. I'm going to ask her today and I want it to be a surprise."

"Secret?"

"Yes... that means we can't tell Momma what we just said. You can't tell her that I want to marry her. It has to be a surprise."

"Ok. I won't tell Momma. Time for breakfast now?"

Bray laughed and hugged him.

"Yes... time for breakfast now."

Bray finally went to fix breakfast and had it ready when Eliza got out of the shower. Eliza felt better in her maternity outfit.

"This stretches a lot. I think this will really help me with the pregnancy."

Noah had gotten curious and wanted to know when the baby was coming.

"When baby coming?"

"Probably about seven months from now. It won't be much longer after your birthday."

Noah smiled at this.

"Big surprise."

Bray turned around as he was putting the food on the table. Bray put a finger over his mouth and smiled.

"Shh... Now remember Noah... we can't tell Momma about the big surprise. She has to find out later."

"Ok... sorry Momma... can't tell you."

Eliza was curious as to if this surprise was from Bray or from Noah. The day went by pretty fast, it was about five in the evening before Becky showed up to watch Noah. Bray had the idea to take her out on a boat and go fishing on the lake. Eliza had never been on a boat before so she thought it would be fun. When she was little and her mom was still alive, she used to go fishing. She never knew her father, and she wished her mom was still around. She would be a grandmother now with Noah, and she would love Bray, she would be happy knowing that Eliza found someone who loved her. Bray and Eliza caught a few fish, they stayed until it was time for the sun to set.

"It's going to be dark soon... we should be getting back."

Bray had something planned out. He had the boat going while he watched Eliza looking out at the water, there was a toolbox that he always kept on the boat. He took the key out of the boat and the boat started to slow down and eventually stopped. Eliza turned her attention to Bray. It was time to put his plan into action.

"What's going on?"

"It's been a while since I've taken my boat out. I should have checked the engine before we left."

Eliza seemed a bit worried.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?"

"I don't think so. The engine could just be overheating. In that case, we would have to wait for a while before we started going again. But I guess I could take a look at it. I have a toolbox over there. I have a flashlight and all my tools over there. Could you go get it for me?"

"Sure."

Eliza hoped that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with the engine and that they wouldn't end up stranded on the water. Eliza went over to the tool box and opened it. Bray was close behind her with a huge smile on his face. She looked at all the tools but stopped when she saw something else. She had to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. There was a small black box inside. Bray reached for it and got down on one knee. It was at this moment, Eliza knew what was going on.

"Oh my God... Bray..."

Bray laughed slightly as he kneeled down in front of her.

"This was that big surprise Noah almost told you about... I had to make sure it was ok with him first... The boat is fine by the way... This whole day, this moment I've been thinking about for a while now. We've both been through a lot... you've been through both physical and emotional pain. I would do anything to take those memories away from you. As for me... the last time I wanted to start a family and tried to propose to someone... she was killed right in front of me. I never thought I would ever get over that. I was always so afraid that because I killed a man, every woman would be scared of me and would never love me. Those years of pain and guilt have made me what you see onscreen. You've brought me emotional healing. When you and Noah came into my life... something just told me that I would have a second chance. I made sure there was no way anyone would be able to ruin this moment. You mean too much to me Eliza, it about killed me when you left me and tried to take your life. I know how upset you were when you lost Noah. I went through so much to get him back. I've told you this for a while now... you, Noah, and this little one are my whole world. I talked to Noah earlier, he would like for me to officially become his dad, and this little one... is the first one I've ever helped create. This is our chance Eliza... I've said the word family a lot. I think it's time to stop thinking about making it happen, and actually make it happen."

Eliza had listened to everything he had to say with a shocked look on her face. He was finally finishing up.

"The rest is up to you Eliza... I want us to be a family. I love you more than I've loved anyone... I would rather die than be without you. Will you marry me?"

 **(To be continued. Haha... perfect cliff hanger. He did it. He finally proposed. Thanks for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review.)**


	40. Chapter 40

**(In the last chapter, Bray was spending as much time as he could with Eliza and Noah. On the last day of his suspension, he decided that he wanted to ask Eliza to marry him.)**

 **Between Enemy Lines**

 **Chapter Forty**

Eliza couldn't believe this was happening, Bray had everything set up perfectly. They had been out on the lake fishing and enjoying each other's company and watching the sunset. They were on their way back when the boat suddenly stopped. At first, she was worried about there being a problem with the boat. She went to go grab Bray's toolbox and looked for a few things that were inside. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, she saw a small black engagement ring box. Then when Bray came over to her, grabbed the box, and went down on one knee, that was when she knew what was happening. There wasn't anything wrong with the boat, he had planned everything. He had the biggest smile on his face when he saw her reaction, Eliza listened to everything he had to say and he finally asked her. He wanted to make things official, he had been using the word family a lot. This is what he wanted, and this is what Eliza had always dreamed about, being married and starting a family. Now it could finally happen, all she had to do was give him an answer.

"Yes! Yes Bray I will!"

Bray was kneeling right in front of her and she pretty much tackled him with a hug almost knocking him over. They held onto each other and Eliza started crying. She kissed him passionately as he ran a hand through her hair. When they finally broke apart, Bray slid the ring on her finger, then looked at her as she was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Beautiful... right where it belongs."

"I can't believe this is really happening... I mean... I've always dreamed about it as a kid, but never believed it would happen with the way my life has been going."

"Eliza... what happened in your past doesn't matter anymore, and my past must not matter to you. We're together now, we can finally be a family and nothing else matters."

"I've never been this happy Bray. Ever since we met... you've always been so good to me. Ever since you adopted Noah and I found out I was pregnant, I started hoping that one day you would marry me."

"I think I knew... right when you moved in that I wanted to marry you. I don't know if you knew or not, but from the night we first slept together, all the way until now, I would gently kiss you, and whisper in your ear that one day I was going to marry you."

Eliza smiled at this as she had remembered hearing this a few times.

"I've heard it a few times, but I always thought I was dreaming it."

She kissed Bray before she continued.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Bray wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.

"We really should be getting back now."

Eliza was really excited.

"I can't wait until Noah hears the news. Wow... so much to do."

"There's no rush, but when do you think will be the big day?"

"Preferably before the baby comes. I just think it would be kind of hard to get married with a new baby to take care of. I'm already two months pregnant. I'll see if Becky and some of the girls would be willing to help plan it."

Once they got home, Bray and Eliza walked through the door hand in hand. Becky smiled seeing them together. Noah was still awake and ran up to hug both of them.

"Momma... Daddy."

"Hey Noah... remember that big surprise I told you about?"

"Marry Momma?"

"Not yet, but she said yes."

Becky was surprised by this and Eliza showed her the ring.

"Oh my God! Congratulations you two! I rooted for you guys since the beginning."

Eliza hugged Becky.

"Thanks. I don't really know anything about planning a wedding. I was hoping you and the girls could help me with that. I was hoping you would be my maid of honor."

"Oh sure. No problem. I'd love to."

"I'd like to have it before the baby comes. I'm already two months pregnant, so that gives us a little less than seven months to have it before the baby comes. I still have to find a dress, figure out who all to invite."

"Don't worry about it. The girls and I will help as much as we can."

Eliza turned to Bray.

"I'm worried about the dress most of all because... if I find one I like and then with me being pregnant... I won't fit into it."

Bray only smiled at her.

"I wouldn't worry about a dress. I would marry you right now if you wanted me to. No matter what you decide... I'm just glad you said yes."

"Aw... you two are so perfect for each other. Eliza you don't have to pick out a wedding dress right away. We can wait closer to He day you want to do it. You'll find the perfect dress that fits you just right. Stressing already? Relax... I'm going to get going... love on your man Liza."

Becky gave a wink and walked out the door. Bray turned her around.

"That's not a bad idea."

He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, and I'll put Noah to bed."

"Ok... goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight Momma."

Noah gave her a goodnight hug and kiss before he went to his room. When Bray finally came to lay down he held Eliza in his arms until she fell asleep. Eliza knew they would be headed back to work the next day. She would travel with Bray for as long as she could. Bray had already told her that everything he did was for them. She remembered he said he wouldn't be in WWE forever, he would want to spend time with his family. When Becky and the girls weren't having a match, they would help Eliza plan for the wedding as much as they could. Eliza would work for as long as she could. When she got to be about six months pregnant, she couldn't really work anymore and needed to be sent home. It was hard taking care of Noah and being pregnant. She missed having Bray with her, but he would talk to her everyday and told her how much he loved her and missed her. She was on her own for about two months. She was now eight months pregnant and really showing. She loved that Bray would call her everyday, but she missed being around him physically. Noah missed him too. It was hard to sleep without him, but the pregnancy made it extra hard. Finally she had found a dress that she liked and would fit her, they had decided on a wedding date which was two weeks before the baby was expected. Noah had a few dreams where he dreamed he was playing with a girl. They found out that she was indeed having a baby girl, but they still hadn't decided on a name for her. One day she was really an emotional mess because of the pregnancy and Bray called at the worst time. She tried to sound like she wasn't upset, but Bray could tell from the second she picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie... you don't sound so good. Are you feeling ok?"

Eliza sighed, she knew she couldn't hide anything from Bray.

"I'm not feeling ok. I'm hurting physically from the pregnancy, and emotionally because I miss you so much. Noah misses you too."

Bray was actually on his way home a week early to surprise her, but he couldn't tell her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish I could be there with you right now. I love you so much. I've been working so hard for all of us. I know I call you everyday and tell you how much I love you and miss you, but that's not enough is it?"

"I miss having you physically with me."

"I'm sorry sweetie... You know what I would do if I were there right now?"

"What?"

"I would take you into my arms because I know you've been crying, wipe away your tears and just hold you until you feel better. I would kiss you and kiss you until we have to break apart for air. I'd give you a nice massage, then hold you in my arms at night until you fell asleep, then I would still hold you, kiss you, and whisper sweet secrets in your ear as you dream."

Eliza smiled at this because she knew he would do all of those things. Just hearing his voice seemed to calm her down a little.

"So what are you doing beautiful?"

"I'm probably about to fix Noah something to eat and then sit in the bathtub for a while as he plays. Maybe it will help out with some of the pain. I don't remember hurting so much when I was pregnant with Noah."

"Just try to relax and take it easy sweetie. Don't stress so much. I'll be home sooner than you think."

Eliza smiled at this.

"I love you Bray."

"I love you too sweetie. Tell Noah I said hello and that I love him."

"I will."

"Ok... talk to you soon sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Bray was about an hour away from home when he called. Eliza had cooked for Noah, now Noah was playing and watching tv while she went to sit in the bathtub in hopes of relieving some of her pain. Bray obviously had a key to the house and came right in. He called for Noah. He wanted to keep his voice down so he could surprise Eliza.

"Noah."

Noah was curious as to who was calling him and went to the door and smiled when he saw Bray.

"Daddy!"

Bray smiled and picked him up and hugged him when Noah ran to him.

"Shh... Noah... we have to be quiet. Where is your mom?"

"Taking a bath."

"I don't think she knows I'm here, unless she heard you. I want us to be quiet so we can surprise her. Braun is going to come in with a few things for your little sister. Your birthday was a few days ago. You're three years old now. I got you something. I hope you'll like it. I got you a book. I can read it to you, and teach you how to read."

Noah smiled and hugged him again.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you. I missed you Daddy."

"I love you too Noah, and I missed you too. I think I'll be sticking around for a while. I've missed your mom too, and she's missed me. It's late, but tomorrow, I say all of us do something as a family. Now don't tell your mom. Go back and play, I'm going to try to surprise her."

Noah went back to playing. Eliza was relaxing in the bathtub, she had almost fallen asleep. She had kept the bathroom door unlocked, she thought Noah was the only one in the house. Bray was quiet opening the door and closing it behind him. He slowly walked over to he tub and quietly got down to her level. It seemed like the pain she had been feeling was gone now. Her eyes were closed and Bray leaned down and placed a gently kiss on her lips. She would know his kiss anywhere. Her eyes shot open mainly from the shock of him being home.

"Oh my God! Bray, you're home!"

She then kissed his lips passionately and almost started crying.

"I can't believe you're home. I didn't expect you to come home for another week."

"Surprise!"

He took his hand and ran them through her wet hair, then started massaging her shoulders and back.

"Mmm... you spoil me Bray... why don't you join me?"

"I'd love to, but there is actually something I want to show you. You're going to love this."

"I can't move... I don't think I can get up."

"Here... I'll help." Eliza used her arms to hold onto the tub and bent her legs so she could get up. Bray held her back and helped her stand. Eliza felt embarrassed because she needed help and for the way she looked, but Bray couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of her."

"I feel like a balloon that's ready to pop. I've been in a lot of pain, I've been moody, and so tired. A part of me just wants the baby to come now. I feel so embarrassed for having to have help and for the way I look."

"Don't feel embarrassed, everyone needs help now and then, and why would you be embarrassed for the way you look. You're a beautiful, sexy momma, and I can't take my eyes or hands off you... so beautiful."

Eliza smiled at this and kissed him. As much as Bray would have loved for things to get hot and crazy, he remembered Braun was in the house. Bray saw Braun as a brother and was going to have him as his best man at he wedding, but Bray had no intentions of there being even a chance of Braun seeing his fully pregnant, naked soon to be wife. One thing that seemed very Braun like would be he would knock on the door to see what was taking so long, Bray didn't want that to happen, so he helped Eliza get dressed and they left the bathroom. He walked with Eliza to one of the rooms with his hands over her eyes.

"There's something I want to show you, but I want it to be a surprise."

Bray had walked her to the room and Braun turned on the light. He uncovered her eyes.

"Surprise!"

Bray and Eliza had been doing a bit of decorating. They had the room painted and had turned it into a nursery for the baby. She had bought a few things when she first found out she was pregnant, but had been stressing about getting everything she needed. Now it seemed like everything was taken care of. There was a crib, a rocking chair so Eliza could rock the baby, whole bunch of pink clothes, bottles, toys, diapers and wipes and anything else the baby would need.

"I've been working so hard for us, to get everything the baby would need."

Eliza gave him a quick kiss.

"This is perfect. This is everything the baby will need and then some. Her daddy is going to have her so spoiled."

Bray smiled at this and kissed her while placing his hands on her belly.

"Anything for my little princess. I guess we should be thanking Braun too because he helped bring everything up here and keep it a surprise."

They thanked Braun and he was on his way. Eliza laughed a little as she felt the baby moving around inside of her.

"She must know her daddy is home."

Bray kept his hand on her belly and could see and feel where the baby was moving around.

"This family means so much to me... my bride to be, Noah, and you too little girl."

Bray got down on his knees and kissed her belly. A week had gone by and it was now their wedding day. Bray helped Noah get ready while Becky helped Eliza put her dress on. Eliza had bought it a few weeks before and had grown a bit more since then. The dress was a bit tight on her, but not uncomfortable to the point where she couldn't wear it. Eliza was really nervous.

"Oh my God... I think I'm about to throw up."

"Just relax Liza... just breathe. You don't need to go thinking the worst. Wedding day jitters. I wouldn't know from experience myself, but I've seen it and heard it from the girls. Relax. Bray loves you, he loves Noah and this baby... Just think of everything he's done for you. You love him, he's going to think you're absolutely beautiful in that dress."

Eliza smiled and hugged Becky and all the girls.

"Thank you all for being here and setting everything up."

They had found a pastor that would marry them despite the fact that she was already pregnant before marriage. Someone knocked on the door and told Eliza that it was time for the wedding to start. Becky and the bridesmaids came out first followed by Braun and Noah, then Bray. Finally, here comes the bride started playing and everyone turned their attention to Eliza. She felt so nervous having everyone stare at her, then she just decided to focus her attention on Bray and smiled, and all of her nerve seemed to fade away. Bray was amazed at her beauty, the fact that she was pregnant with his child made her seem even more beautiful and he couldn't help but shed a few tears. He wiped them away before she got to him. He held out his hand to help her up a step, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and had to resist the urge to kiss her right away. They hadn't stopped looking at each other and Bray never released her hand. The wedding went on just like this. They exchanged their vows, rings, and both said I do. They had a gentle, passionate kiss, then later on it was time for the wedding reception. Everyone enjoyed food and music, Bray and Eliza shared their first dance as husband and wife. The reception didn't last long because something didn't seem right. Eliza was in a lot of pain and her water broke.

"Bray! My water just broke. The baby is coming!"

"What?! Someone call the hospital!"

Noah came over to see if she was ok.

"Momma ok?"

"The baby is coming!"

Becky just got off the phone.

"An ambulance is on the way... well... at least she waited until after you were married."

Bray stayed by Eliza's side.

"She's two weeks early."

"Maybe she was just as excited about the wedding as we were."

Bray was very concerned about Eliza, but they had discussed what they would do when the baby came, they just didn't expect for her to come on their wedding day.

"Becky... you and Noah can come to the hospital, but we can't have Noah around when the doctors and nurses are trying to help. Just follow us to the hospital."

The ambulance arrived, Bray got in the back with Eliza and the ambulance sped away to the hospital. If Eliza were to have the baby in the ambulance, there were plenty of trained professionals around to help. They made it to the hospital and set her up in a room. Eliza was panicking and she was in a lot of pain. Her wedding dress was quickly removed and replaced with a patient gown. Bray was really concerned about her and held her hand. She squeezed it in hopes of easing the pain.

"Breathe Eliza... breathe. I know you're scared, but you need to calm down and breathe."

"If you can believe it... when a I had Noah, I was even more scared than I am right now... he was my firstborn. I was alone when I had him."

Bray kissed her and continued to hold her hand.

"Things are different this time. You're not alone. I love you so much Eliza. You're so beautiful and strong bringing life into this world."

"I love you too Bray... this is your first child that you created."

"With Noah... I can say that I have a little bit of expierence as a father, but things are going to be completely different with a little girl."

"Maybe not completely different... just play with her like you do with Noah and show her that you care. I was so excited when I found out I was having a girl... there's nothing wrong with boys, but when she gets old enough, she can dress up, take dance classes, and all kind of fun girl stuff."

"We've discussed names a few times, but never really picked one out. We need a name for her."

"I've been thinking about my mom lately and how happy she would be for me knowing that I've found love and that she has grandchildren. Her name was Katie Marie. I was kind of hoping we could name her that if it's ok with you."

"Of course... in memory of your mother. So it's decided... our little girl will be named Katie Marie Wyatt."

It wasn't long after that it was time for the baby to come. Doctors and nurses came into the room. Bray continued to hold her hand through it. Eliza was having a hard time and was in a lot of pain, it broke his heart to see her in so much pain, but soon, her cries and screams weren't the only ones in the room as the baby had been born. Bray had cut the umbilical cord, and the doctors and nurses quickly wen to do tests to see if she was healthy. Eliza hadn't even seen the baby yet, but when she heard the crying, she felt so happy. She had pushed with everything she had and had passed out. Bray was concerned about her, but the doctors were running tests on her and she seemed to be ok and that it was normal for mothers to pass out after giving birth. Bray hadn't had the chance to hold the baby, but he saw it. He wasn't sure if Eliza had even seen the baby. He held her hand as she rested.

"She's beautiful... you rest now sweetie, but you're going to be so happy when you see her. Funny thing she decided to come today... Today and years from now, it will be our anniversary, and her birthday on the same day."

It had been a little over an hour before they finished all of the testing on the baby, but finally a nurse brought Katie in. Bray was the first to hold her since Eliza was resting, but soon she woke up and was able to hold her baby. Finally Becky and Noah were allowed in. Noah was told that he would have to be quiet so the baby could sleep. Becky decided to take a picture of al of them.

"Bray, Noah, Eliza... smile. I'm taking a picture. What is the baby's name?"

"Katie Marie Wyatt."

Becky took a picture with her phone then uploaded it to Twitter and Instagram. The caption read:

"Hey world, say hello to The REAL Wyatt Family. Noah is Eliza's firstborn, but sees Bray as his dad. Bray and Eliza, who were happily married today, also had their little girl Katie Marie Wyatt. Funny thing is, she came on their wedding day, which means, their anniversary is the same day as her birthday."

This got a lot of likes and comments from the WWE universe congratulating them on their marriage, and the birth of their daughter. A day or so later, they were discharged from the hospital and were allowed to return home. Bray stayed home for two more weeks before he had to return to work. It was really hard for Eliza to take care of Noah and Katie on her own. Bray would stop in whenever he could to help with things. Finally after about a year after Katie was born, Bray had decided that he had enough, and didn't want to end up like other fathers and miss out on his kids growing up. It was time to enjoy family life. Eliza was so happy when he decided to stay for good. She chose not to think about her past, and Bray chose not to think about his. They thought about how much everything had changed for the better since they met. They finally had what they wanted, a loving family. Dean was obviously no longer a problem, Eliza was no longer trapped Between Enemy Lines.

 **The End**

 **(This is the end of Between Enemy Lines. Unlike other stories, I didn't come up with a new idea as I was writing. My goal was to make Between Enemy Lines at least forty chapters. This last one was probably about he length of two chapters, but I didn't want to stop. Maybe an idea for a new story will come to me, otherwise, the only thing I may be writing are quick and easy Bray smuts. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading. Review.)**


End file.
